Del odio al amor
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste…Quiero contarles que el fic inicia con pequeños flashback que les mostraran un poco como fue la infancia de nuestros protagonistas. La historia llegara hasta la actualidad 2012 pero la trama estará en el ultimo año del colegio. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Elena y Damon se conocieron desde que eran unos niños, han sido vecinos toda su vida pero nunca se la han llevado bien… En el último año de colegio tendrán que convivir juntos más de lo que desean.

A donde los llevara esta convivencia obligatoria?

**Prefacio**

-Es un tarado…- Dijo Elena mientras observa a un joven que acababa de robarle su lugar en el parqueadero de la escuela.

Su amiga Alice que estaba sentada a su lado sonrió un poco.

-No lo es, él es encantador… En las clases que hemos tenido juntos siempre es muy amable.- Dijo Alice.

-Ya, deja de babear o sino ensuciaras mi auto.- Respondió Elena mientras parqueaba su auto muy lejos de la entrada por culpa de aquel chico.

-Ojala tengamos clase juntos otra vez…- Dijo Alice mientras ponía una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro.

- Ojala no me lo encuentre en todo el año!- Respondió Elena mientras apagaba su auto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Nueva York, Septiembre de 1995"_

_-Mira Elena, el otoño esta empezando… Mira el color de las hojas.- Dijo la mamá de Elena mientras señalaba un grupo de arboles._

_-Que hermoso!- Dijo Elena. Su madre la tenía tomada de la mano ya que tan solo tenía 5 años._

_-Por que no vas a correr entre las hojas? De niña siempre me gusto hacerlo- Dijo su mamá mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que corriera a las pocas hojas que habían caído. Elena le sonrió a su mamá y luego salió corriendo para saltar en las hojas y hacerlas crujir. Su mamá se sentó en una de las bancas del parque en el que estaban, junto a una señora que aparentemente parecía tener su misma edad._

_Elena sonreía mientras pisaba las hojas y estas crujían al hacerse añicos. De pronto un balón le cayo en la cabeza, ella se sobo un poco la cabeza mientras tomaba el balón con una de sus manos._

_Un niño un poco mas alto que ella, de ojos azules con cabello oscuro llego a donde estaba ella, ni siquiera la miro… Sus ojos estaban clavados en el balón que tenia la niña en sus manos._

_-Me puedes dar mi balón?- Pregunto el niño mientras se le acercaba._

_-No! Tu balón me ha pegado en la cabeza así que no te doy nada, es mio!- Contesto Elena apretando aun mas el balón._

_-Dame mi balón!- Dijo el niño poniendo sus manos en el balón. Elena apretaba con fuerza el dichoso balón mientras que el niño halaba de él. Como Elena no lo soltaba, aquel niño soltó el balón y luego le dio un pequeño empujón a la niña para hacerla caer._

_Ella cayo al piso con el balón aun en sus manos, dio un grito muy fuerte mientras empezaba llorar haciendo que su mamá llegara a su posición._

_-Elena! Cariño que ha pasado?- Pregunto su mamá mientras la ayudaba a levantar._

_-Me ha empujado!- Dijo Elena en medio de un grito._

_-Ella no me quiere devolver mi balón!- Contesto el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Elena, devuélvele su balón._

_-Pero mamá! Me ha pegado con él en la cabeza!- Dijo la niña mientras se señalaba la cabeza._

_-Damon?-Dijo la señora que había estado sentada junto a la mamá de Elena hacia unos minutos.- Pasa algo?- Pregunto mientras miraba a la mamá de Elena._

_-Nada… Pelea de niños, mi hija no quiere devolverle el balón y él la empujo por eso._

_-Damon! Eso no se hace! Anda discúlpate con la nena._

_Damon frunció el ceño y luego bajo la mirada- Lo siento…- Dijo entre las muelas._

_-Ahora tu Elena, discúlpate por haber tomado su balón.- Le dijo su mamá, Elena le abrió lo ojos mientras alzaba las cejas. Su mamá la reprendió con la mirada y la niña lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerle caso._

_-Perdón por tomar tu balón- Le dijo Elena mientras se lo entregaba, Damon lo tomo y luego se acercó a su mamá._

_-Perdón por todo, es hora de irnos.- Dijo la mamá de Damon mientras lo tomaba de la mano y les daba la espalda a las Gilbert._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Febrero de 1999"_

_-Jeremy! Estas ahí arriba?- Pregunto Elena a su hermano mayor mientras miraba al árbol donde había una enorme casa._

_-Vete Elena! Es solo para niños- Respondió Jeremy apenas asomando la cabeza para ver a su pequeña hermana._

_-Anda no seas así! Yo también quiero subir!- Suplico Elena._

_-No, vete!_

_-No seas así! Le voy a decir a mi mamá!- Grito Elena mientras empezaba a llorar._

_-Anda Jer, deja subir a tu hermanita la llorona.- Dijo un niño que se asomo a ver a Elena._

_-Damon? Por qué el si puede subir y yo no?_

_-Porque es mi amigo, vete Elena, no quiero que subas.- Contesto Jeremy. _

_Elena se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero- MAMÁ!- Grito Elena._

_-Que pasa?- Pregunto Miranda, la mamá de Jeremy y Elena._

_-Jeremy no me deja subir a su casita… Solo quiero ver como es por dentro._

_-Jeremy deja subir a tu hermana.- Dijo Miranda._

_-Pero mamá! Es un lugar solo para niños además no quiero que toque mis cosas._

_-Déjala subir ella no tocara tus cosas- Dijo Miranda._

_Jeremy resoplo pero a la final dejo caer la escalera para que Elena subiera, ella sonreía mientras con la ayuda de su mamá subía a la casita. Cuando llego se maravillo con la vista, para ella era el lugar más alto del mundo donde se podía ver todo. Entro con cuidado para no tocar nada; en una esquina estaba su hermano recogiendo un montón de paquetes de gomitas que estaban por todo el suelo y, al otro lado estaba Damon, el mejor amigo de Jeremy… Pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, tenían las mismas clases, los mismos amigos… Hasta los mismos gustos._

_-Ya la viste, ahora vete- Dijo Jeremy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Mayo de 2005"_

_-Chicos! Bajen a comer!- Grito Miranda desde la cocina._

_Jeremy y Damon estaban jugando algunos videojuegos cuando oyeron a Miranda, pusieron pause a su juego y se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Elena se detuvieron ya que Elena estaba con algunas amigas haciendo una pijamada. Las escucharon reírse así que se acercaron más a la puerta para poder oírlas mejor._

_-"Sabes quien mas es lindo? Tú hermano!" Decía una de las amigas de Elena._

_-"Asco! Como puedes decir que Jeremy es lindo?"- Dijo Elena._

_-"Aish claro que es lindo, lo mismo su amigo… Es muy lindo."- Elena soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a los dos chicos._

_-Ustedes que hacen aquí?- Dijo Elena. En los últimos años había cambiado mucho, le habían puesto brackets hace unos meses. Usaba lentes por lo que se había ganado el apodo de Nerd por parte de Damon._

_-Mi mamá ha dicho que bajemos a comer- Contesto rápidamente Jeremy._

_-Chicas es hora de comer- Dijo Elena a su grupo de amigas. Todas se levantaron, en cuanto pasaron por el lado de Jeremy y Damon les sonrieron de forma coqueta mientras ellos les devolvían la sonrisa._

_El enorme grupo de adolecentes se sentaron a comer, Miranda les había preparado hamburguesas lo que provoco una enorme sonrisa en cada uno. Mientras comían, Damon no dejaba de hacerle sonrisas a las amigas de Elena, cuando ella se dio cuenta de esto le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de hacerlo._

_-Nerd- le contesto Damon mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Enero de 2007"_

_-Mamá! Mamá! Llego la carta! Me han aceptado!- Gritaba Jeremy mientras corría por toda la casa._

_-Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer! Es maravilloso- Decía Miranda mientras abrazaba a su hijo.- Crees que aceptaran a Damon?_

_-Supongo que si, voy a preguntarle.-Respondió Jeremy mientras salía de la casa._

_-Que pasa?- Pregunto Elena._

_-A tu hermano lo aceptaron! Se va a ir un año a estudiar español en Bogotá._

_-Oh que bueno… Y cuando se va?_

_-No lo se, aun no me ha dicho._

_Unas semanas después la familia de Jeremy junto con la de Damon estaban despidiendo a los chicos en el aeropuerto._

_-Pórtense bien! Llamen cuando lleguen, ok?-Decía Miranda mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

_Elena estaba un poco apartada del grupo, era la única que no estaba llorando ya que la idea de ser hija única por un año le parecía maravillosa. Miranda la llamo para que se despidiera de los chicos, ella le dio un gran abrazo a Jeremy y a Damon apenas lo toco._

_Pronto llego la hora de que los chicos pasaran a la sala de abordaje, se despidieron unas 10 veces mas y luego sin mirar atrás, los chicos se fueron dejando a sus mamas en un mar de lagrimas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Febrero de 2008**

-Elena, levántate! Es el ultimo año!- Dijo Miranda para despertar a su hija.

Elena se levanto y se fue al baño, hacia ya dos meses le habían quitado los brackets, además le había pedido a su papá que le comprara lentes de contacto y había dejado crecer su cabello. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña de 13 años. Había tenido un cambio en su físico totalmente, ahora se ganaba las miradas de todos en la escuela y eso la hacia sonreír.

Jeremy y Damon habían vuelto hace unos días, habían perdido todo un año de escuela lo que provoco que estuvieran en el mismo grado de Elena.

La chica se arregló muy rápido y a duras penas desayuno ya que su amiga Alice, (su gran amiga los últimos 7 años) había llegado para que se fueran juntas.

-Adiós mamá!

-Elena espera, no vas a llevar a tu hermano?

-Ay no! Que se vaya con Damon.

-Hablando de Damon… Por qué ahora se tratan mas mal de lo que lo hacían antes?

-No lo se, el y yo no nos soportamos… Da igual, adiós mamá.

Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y salió corriendo de la casa. En el jardín estaba Alice, mirándose las uñas mientras el sol acariciaba la piel descubierta de sus hombros.

-Nos vamos?- Dijo Elena mientras quitaba el seguro del auto.

-Vaya, pensé que te demorarías mas.- Respondió Alice mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.

-Pues no, no quiero tener que llevar a Jeremy… Ahora las coas han cambiado, ya no soy la niña fea que dejo hace un año, ahora tengo que mantener una imagen en la escuela y no quiero que me vean llegar con mi hermano.

-Pues a mi me habría encantado que viniera con nosotras…

-Claro, como no te va a encantar la idea?

Alice se rio un poco para luego prender la radio, Elena prendió el auto y se puso en marcha rumbo a la escuela. Durante el camino no hicieron más sino hablar de las clases que tendrían, de los profesores que no querían y de como deseaban profundamente tener todas sus clases juntas.

Cuando Elena iba a parquear una moto se atravesó en su camino y le quito su lugar.

Aquel chico que le quito su lugar se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco, al instante Elena reconoció a Damon. Sonreía engreídamente y saludaba con la mano a algunas chicas que se habían girado cuando oyeron el ruido de la moto.

-Es un tarado…- Dijo Elena mientras observa al joven que acababa de robarle su lugar en el parqueadero.

Su amiga Alice que estaba sentada a su lado sonrió un poco.

-No lo es, él es encantador… En las clases que hemos tenido juntos siempre es muy amable.- Dijo Alice.

-Ya, deja de babear o sino ensuciaras mi auto.- Respondió Elena mientras parqueaba su auto muy lejos de la entrada por culpa de aquel chico.

-Ojala tengamos clase juntos otra vez…- Dijo Alice mientras ponía una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro.

- Ojala no me lo encuentre en todo el año!- Respondió Elena mientras apagaba su auto.

-No entiendo como no te la llevas bien con él, lo conoces prácticamente de toda la vida!

-Ya, por eso no nos llevamos bien… Lo conozco perfectamente… Es tan grosero, antipático, engreído, sarcástico y ni hablar de los modales que tiene. Simplemente somos como el agua y el aceite.

Alice no contesto nada, camino al lado de su amiga rumbo a la escuela pensando el por que Elena y Damon no se la llevaban bien.

-Hey Alice que pasa? Has oído algo de lo que te dije?- Dijo Elena mientras abanicaba su mano frente a la cara de Alice.

-Ehhh no, perdón me he elevado un poco… Que decías?

- Que aquí esta nuestro horario… En la única clase que no estamos juntas es en deportes.

-Oh pues al menos fue solo una… Que tenemos ahora?

-Química- Dijo Elena torciendo la boca.

-Ouuuu… Y cuantas veces la vemos a la semana?

-3! Lunes, martes y viernes…

-Y que profesor?

-No dice…

-Bien será sorpresa… Anda vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Las dos amigas caminaron rumbo a su clase. Cuando llegaron el salón estaba medio lleno, se sentaron en la tercera fila y empezaron a hablar con sus otros compañeros que se acercaron a saludarlas.

Un chico entro al salón y en cuanto vio a Elena la saludo con la mano.

-Oh no, ahí viene Stefan…- Dijo Alice mientras veía al chico acercarse.

-Shhhh… No me hagas quedar mal- Respondió Elena.

Stefan era el tipo de chico que dio un pequeño estirón, se le ancharon los hombros y su cuerpo se había vuelto muy atractivo para cualquier mujer y Elena no era la excepción. Debe aclararse que a Elena no le interesaba tener nada serio con él, había sido su compañía en las vacaciones, habían salido y se habían dado unos cuantos besos, nada memorables para Elena.

La verdad es que a ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Stefan, solo quería estar con él para fastidiar a Elizabeth (o como sus amigos le decían "Lizzie"), aquella chica la había hecho caer el año pasado frente a toda la escuela, justo el día que Elena se había puesto una pequeña falda que mostraba sus largar piernas. Al caer todos pudieron ver su ropa interior perfectamente, lo que provoco que Elena dejara de asistir a la escuela durante una semana por la vergüenza que tenia.

Desde ese día, Elena se había propuesto encontrar algo para molestar a Lizzie, lo que fuera! Y pocos días después Alice averiguo el interés amoroso de Lizzie.

-Hola Stef!- Lo saludo Elena mientras le daba un beso en los labios sabiendo que Lizzie los estaba viendo.

-Ya me hacías falta… Eh hola Alice- Dijo Stefan al notar a Alicen sentada al lado de Elena. Alice no contesto, apenas le hizo una sonrisa y luego se giro a mirar por la ventana para evitar a la supuesta pareja.

De pronto un grupo de casi 10 personas entraron al salón y rápidamente ocuparon sus sillas, segundo después entraba un hombre muy alto, con un poco de barba y con unos cuantos libros. Stefan se sentó una mesa adelante de Elena al ver que el profesor había llegado.

Aquel hombre se acercó a la mesa del profesor para poner sus libros y después se recostó en el tablero.

-Buenos días clase, soy su profesor de química. Me llamo Mark Ferdinall y…

Mark se quedo callado cuando vio a un joven de ojos azules entrar al salón.

-Perdón- Dijo el chico.

-Tu nombre es?- Pregunto Mark.

-Damon.

-Gusto en conocerte Damon, espero que sea la última vez que llegues a esta hora… No tolero las llegadas tarde- Dijo Mark mirando a toda la clase. Damon asintió levemente y fue a sentarse en la única silla que quedaba libre. Elena le hizo un gesto de fastidio a su amiga en cuanto Damon pasó por su lado.

-Bien pues sigamos… Veo que nos vamos a ver 3 veces a la semana, espero que le pongan todo su empeño a mi clase ya que no soy de los que regalan nota… Tengo unas cuantas reglas en mi clase.

La 1 es aquello de las llegadas tarde… Si vienen tarde ya no entren. No me gusta que los teléfonos estén sonando así que antes de entrar apagan sus teléfonos o los ponen en silencio. Si digo que un trabajo es para tal día tiene que ser ese día no antes y no después, estamos?- El grupo de jóvenes asintió para que Mark continuara.

-Bueno, el trabajo para fin de año va a ser una pequeña investigación que van a hacer en parejas, pero no hagan esa cara de alegría… Las parejas las hago yo y no ha discusión ni cambios además de que con la pareja que tengan que trabajar va a ser su pareja de puesto todo el año.

Voy a ir diciendo sus nombres y se van a ir acomodando en las mesas, bien? Empecemos!

Mark fue diciendo los nombres de sus estudiantes uno a uno, algunos sonreían y otros simplemente ponían mala cara al ver con quien tendrían que trabajar.

-Elizabeth R. y Stefan T. Ashley M. y Eric B. Elena G y Damon S. y por ultimo Alice C. Y Matt G.

Elena se quedo mirando a su amiga con cara de "AYUDA!" mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba Damon.

-Bien pues, por ser el primer día no voy a hacerles clase pero quiero que hablen con sus compañeros y se cuenten que hicieron en sus vacaciones, luego cada persona nos contara que hizo su pareja… Bien empiecen, yo ya regreso.- Dicho esto Mark salió del salón dejando la puerta cerrada.

Elena tomo su pequeña libreta y empezó a hacer garabatos para no tener que ver a Damon. Él miraba lo que ella hacia y sonreía al ver los horribles dibujos que hacia.

-Oh por favor, deja de torturar al papel con eso tan horrible- Dijo Damon después de un rato.

-Y a ti que mas te da? Por qué no buscas algo que hacer?

-No tengo nada que hacer pero… Podrías contarme que hiciste en vacaciones para no quedar como un tonto en frente de la clase cuando me toque decir que hiciste en vacaciones.

-Nada, no hice absolutamente nada.

-Mmm pensé que te la habías pasado con el juguete ese que va a tu casa todas las tardes.

Elena dejo su lápiz quieto y luego levanto la cabeza- Eso a ti no te importa, vale?

-Ya, eso lo se… Pero si no quieres que diga eso en frente de todos cuéntame que hiciste en vacaciones…

-Pues… Salí a montar bicicleta y… Empecé las clases de piano- Contesto tímidamente Elena.

-Piano… Has tenido esa idea desde que eras una niña.

Elena se mordió el labio ligeramente recordando el día que le conto a su papá la idea de aprender a tocar piano…

_"Noviembre de 1997"_

_-Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapá!- Grito Elena mientras entraba corriendo a la casa seguida de su mamá que traía un montón de bolsas en las manos._

_-Elena, cariño me vas a dejar sordo… Dime que pasa- Dijo el papá de Elena mientras ponía su taza de café en la mesilla._

_-Papi no lo vas a creer! Cuando estuvimos en el centro pasamos por una academia de música y dictan clases de piano!- Dijo Elena muy emocionada mientras simulaba tocar un piano invisible._

_-Bueno, si mi niña hermosa quiere tocar piano lo hará._

_Miranda los veía a los dos negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su esposo jamás le negaba algo a Elena._

_Elena le dio un abrazo a su papá y luego se fue a las escaleras para buscar a Jeremy. Entro a la habitación de su hermano sin tocar y como iba corriendo se tropezó con Damon._

_-Elena!- Grito Damon mientras se levantaba._

_-Lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí…- Respondió Elena mientras se sobaba una rodilla._

_-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Jeremy al ver a su hermana._

_-Venia a contarte que voy a entrar a clases de piano!_

_-Vaya, suerte por ti… Ahora vete… Acabas de dañar la pista de carros!_

_Elena se levanto y se acercó a la puerta, Damon se fue tras ella y le tomo las manos._

_-Jummm… Yo de ti no intentaría tocar el piano… No tienes las manos de un pianista- Luego de eso le dio la espalda para acomodar lo que se había desarmo con la caía de ambos._

-Elena?- Dijo Damon al ver la mirada perdida de Elena.

-Que?- Respondió Elena unos segundos después.

Mark entro al salón antes de que Damon le respondiera a Elena-

-Bueno chicos, empecemos… Por aquí!

Cada pareja iba contando las vacaciones de cada uno mientras que Elena miraba nerviosa a Damon ya que no sabía que había hecho él en vacaciones… Hace solo unos días habían llegado y hoy era el primer día que medio hablaban. Por otro lado, Damon trataba de ignorar a la chica simulando interés en las historias de sus compañeros.

Elena anoto algo en su libreta y se la paso a Damon.

"Escríbeme que hiciste en tus vacaciones!"- Damon sonrió y tomo el lápiz de Elena para contestarle.

"Ya te conté que hice, sino me escuchaste no es asunto mio… Ahora déjame en paz, trato de poner atención"- Damon deslizo la libreta en dirección a Elena, ella la tomo con urgencia y cuando termino de leer abrió la boca totalmente asombrada. Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, no quería tratarlo mal en frente de todos (aunque se lo merecía).

-Bien, ustedes son los últimos… Empecemos por Damon.- Dijo Mark extendiendo los brazos hacia la pareja.

-Pues Elena es muy aburrida, se la pasó todas las vacaciones sin hacer nada… De vez en cuando salió a montar bicicleta y en otras ocasiones tocaba el piano y otras cosas- Damon se quedo viendo un segundo a Stefan y luego siguió hablando-… De resto no hizo nada más, como dije muy aburrida.- Elena lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de convencerse que Damon no había dicho eso.

-Bueno… Que interesante… Ahora tu Elena- Dijo Mark.

Elena sonrió y luego se aclaró la voz- Verán, Damon estuvo en Bogotá disque aprendiendo Español, pero la verdad es que se dedico a ser un chico playboy ya que le quedo grande aprender el idioma- Todos se quedaron callados observando como reaccionaria Damon, él lo único que hacia era taparse la boca tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujo sin querer en su rostro.

-Ehhh bien, gracias Elena… En fin, nos vemos mañana- Todos se levantaron y cogieron sus cosas poco a poco empezaron a salir los estudiantes- Damon, Elena pueden quedarse un momento?

Elena se quedo paralizaba al oír su nombre mientras Damon se volvía a sentar haciendo mala cara. Cuando el salón estuvo vacío Mark se acercó a los chicos.

-Bueno, no sé que pasa entre ustedes y no quiero saberlo… Lo único que les pido es que tengan sus conflictos fuera de la clase. Y bueno Elena lo siento, lo que has hecho estuvo mal… Te has ganado un castigo así que toma tus cosas y pasa al salón 315- Elena asintió y salió del salón- Y tú compórtate, esta es la primera y ultima que te paso, te veo mañana.

Damon salió del salón luego de despedirse de Mark pero en la entrada se encontró con Elena.

-Eres un idiota! Por culpa tuya me he ganado un castigo!

-Mi culpa? Yo no te dije que dijeras eso de mí…

Elena se quedo callada mientras entrecerraba los ojos, luego paso por el lado de Damon dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose al aula de castigo.

* * *

**Hola nancyaioma:**

**Quiero agradecerte por tu review, me encanto :D**

**En este capitulo tienes la respuesta de quien le quito el estacionamiento a Elena :D**

**Espero te guste el capitulo y te mando un abrazo enorme...! **


	4. Chapter 4

**"... Una clase mas?"**

Elena camino furiosa por el pasillo rumbo al salón de castigo. Durante el recorrido se cuestiono varias veces entre entrar al salón o irse a su clase. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente del salón, tomo aire y abrió la puerta. Había 3 personas; "vándalos" pensaba Elena cada vez que se los encontraba por la calle. Se acercó a la persona encargada y le dio su boleto de castigo, luego fue a sentarse lo más lejos posible de esos tres chicos. Pasaron 15 minutos, ella no hacia mas sino mirar la hora en su teléfono, "45 minutos mas, 45 minutos mas" se decía Elena. De pronto la puerta se abrió, ella levanto la cabeza para ver quien era.

-Disculpe, me han mandado por la señorita Gilbert, parece que la necesitan en la dirección.- Dijo un joven rubio que se le hacia conocido a Elena.

-Bien, puede irse- Dijo el encargado mirando a Elena. Ella tomo su bolso y salió casi corriendo de ahí. Cuando paso por la puerta alguien la tomo del brazo. Damon estaba recostado en la pared con un libro en una de sus manos y con la otra agarraba a Elena del brazo.

-Gracias Jim, te debo una- Dijo Damon a aquel chico rubio que había ido a buscar a Elena.

-Tu me sacaste de ahí?- Pregunto Elena algo incrédula cuando Jim se alejó del lugar.

-No tienes que dar las gracias…

-No iba a hacerlo, todo ha sido tu culpa.

-Lo se, por eso le he pedido a Jim que fuera a buscarte… Digamos que me sentí un poco mal por ti.

Elena se quedo mirándolo totalmente asombrada, apenas si podía asimilar que Damon la sacara de esa horrible tortura. El chico al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna de Elena la soltó y luego le entrego el libro que traía.

-Toma, ya tengo una idea de lo que vamos a hacer para química, léelo por favor, no quiero tener una mala nota por tu falta de conocimiento.- Luego se alejó de ella dejándola en aquel pasillo. Elena, miro el libro rápidamente… Habían cientos de formulas que no entendía, respiro profundamente y luego se dirigió a su casillero. Guardo sus cosas y tomo su ropa para deportes, ya estaba muy tarde para entrar pero que mas podía hacer? Estaba muy sola como para quedarse por ahí. Fue a los cambiadores y se puso su ropa, se agarró el pelo y luego salió corriendo al gimnasio. Cuando entro el profesor se quedo mirándola y luego grito en frente de todos.

-Vaya! Miren quien ha decidió unirse al grupo, entra Elena toma un balón y busca una pareja- Dijo Scott, el único profesor que había de gimnasia.

"Voleibol… Bueno, en esto no me va mal" Pensó Elena al tomar el balón. Miro a todas partes pero todos tenían una pareja.

-Vaya, que coincidencia- Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Stef! Que bueno que estés aquí!- Dijo Elena muy feliz al ver a aquel chico- Dime que no tienes pareja!

-No, acabo de llegar

-Bien, nos podemos hacer juntos.

Stefan le sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella para poder jugar. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Elena no hacia mas sino reírse de la torpeza de Stefan.

Luego sonó el silbato de Scott para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Vamos a jugar en serio, un mini campeonato, la persona que gane no tendrá que venir a clase el otro lunes.

Todos los chicos se emocionaron con eso y rápidamente se juntaron para jugar. Elena no había visto quien estaba con ella en esa clase, para ella todos los que estaban ahí le eran indiferentes, con ninguno se hablaba a excepción de Stefan.

De pronto un balón cayo en la cabeza de Elena haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito, cuando se giro a ver quien había sido el responsable se encontró con un Damon que no dejaba de reírse.

-Lo siento en serio, no ha sido mi intensión.- Dijo Damon cuando se acercó a recoger su balón.

-Tu que haces aquí!- Respondió Elena muy enojada.

-Pues no lo ves? Estoy en clase.

-Que? Tengo otra clase contigo? Genial… Este año si que será fabuloso…- Dijo Elena de forma sarcástica.

-Ni que lo digas…

-Acérquense chicos, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos- Dijo Scott llamando la atención de todos. En cuanto dijo "dividirnos en dos grupos" Elena salió corrido hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Damon. Rápidamente el grupo se organizo en la cancha de voleibol, eran casi 15 personas en cada grupo por lo que casi no había espacio en la cancha.- Bueno las reglas son así, van a rotar como se hace normalmente pero el que deje caer el balón va saliendo de la cancha, también sale el que tenga un mal servicio.- Dijo Scott entregándole el balón a una chica del grupo en el que estaba Damon- Bueno… A jugar!

El partido empezó, algunos eran bastante malos y otros de lo mejor. Damon estaba en el equipo de "lo mejor" era muy bueno jugando y salvando a algunas de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Elena no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, no era la mejor jugando pero sabia defenderse, lo malo es que le pegaba mal al balón lo que poco a poco fue provocando que sus antebrazos se fueran llenando de puntitos morados.

Poco a poco fue saliendo uno a uno, hasta que la cancha quedo con 5 jugadores en el equipo de Elena y 6 en el de Damon.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer esto rápido porque se nos esta acabando el tiempo- Dijo Scott mientras miraba su reloj.

Damon fue sacando uno a uno los jugares del equipo de Elena. Ella de alguna forma lograba sacar a los jugadores contrarios de lo mal que le daba al balón. A la final solo quedaron Damon, Elena y Stefan que hacia parte del grupo de Elena. Por alguna extraña razón lo pésimo que jugaba le había traído suerte ya que aun no lo habían sacado. Damon siempre tiraba el balón al lado de Elena para sacarla, pero en un intento de Stefan para ayudarla hizo caer el balón y a la que sacaron fue a Elena. Ella le sonrió al chico y apretó su mano mientras le susurraba "suerte" antes de salir. Cuando paso por el lado de unas chicas las oyó decir "esta muerto, Damon lo va a sacar y ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de como paso". A Elena no le gusto ese comentario así que empezó a gritar para animar a Stefan.

-Vamos Stef! Tu puedes! Saca a ese tarado!- Grito Elena lo que provoco una sonrisa de Stefan y una mueca de Damon.

Damon reboto un par de veces el balón antes de lanzarlo, cuando se lo tiro a Stefan lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que Stefan no tubo oportunidad de reaccionar, lo que provoco que el balón se impactara en toda la cara de Stefan, el pobre chico se tapo la cara con la manos y se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Stefan!- Grito Elena al verlo en el piso, se acercó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomo de las manos- Estas bien? Ven levante y vamos a la enfermería.

Cuando Elena levanto la mirada se dio cuenta que ya estaba rodeada de varios chicos, Scott se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver a Stefan.

-Elena lleva a Stefan a la enfermería, los demás a cambiarse… Damon recoge los balones.

Elena ayudo a levantar a Stefan mientras abrazaba ligeramente la cintura del chico, cuando pasaron por el lado de Damon este se quedo mirando a Stefan y dijo "lo siento" mientras hacia girar un balón en sus manos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Elena empezó a contarle a la enfermera lo que había pasado.

-… Entonces Damon lanzo el balón y este choco con la cara de Stefan.- Termino de decir Elena.

-Bien, vamos cielo déjame ver tu cara- Dijo la enfermera. Stefan bajo sus manos para que la enfermera lo revisara. Habían pasado unos minutos y la cara de Stefan ya se estaba poniendo morada, le había salido un poco de sangre de la nariz y sus ojos empezaban a inflamarse.- Uyyy que buen golpe te han dado, esto dolerá un poco…- Dijo la enfermera mientras pasaba un algodón para limpiar la sangre. Stefan trataba de hacerse el fuerte ya que Elena estaba ahí, pero por dentro quería morirse ya que la cara le dolía mucho.

-Puedes irte, lo voy a dejar un rato aquí, vete a clase- Le dijo la enfermera a Elena, ella se quedo mirando a Stefan y luego apretó ligeramente las manos del chico.

-Vas a estar bien vale?- Le dijo Elena a Stefan antes de salir.

Se fue corriendo para cambiarse e ir a su siguiente clase.

Entro al salón y en cuando Alice la vio le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ella.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Alice.

-Lo se, tuve que llevar a Stefan a la enfermería y luego ir a cambiarme.

-Que le paso?

-Damon le pego con el balón.

- Lo hizo apropósito?

- No, no lo creo… Pero le dio un golpe horrible… Vieras como le quedo la cara.

- Jajajajajja pobre.

-No te rías!

-Ok… Cambiando de tema, me contaron que te castigaron por tu comentario sobre las vacaciones de Damon.

-Si, pero no duro mucho mi castigo.

-Por qué?

-Porque Damon me ayudo a salir.

-Awwwwwwwwww que lindo es!

-Claro que no! Lo hizo porque se sentía culpable y bueno lo es… Si me hubiera contado lo que hizo en vacaciones yo no habría dicho eso.

-Eh… No es por defenderlo pero… Él te conto todo lo que hizo en vacaciones pero tu no le estabas prestando atención.

-Eso da igual… No tenia que decir que era una aburrida.

Alice le sonrió a su amiga y no le respondió nada ya que la profesora de historia entro al salón.

Las dos horas de clase se fueron muy rápido, Anni la profesora de Historia era muy graciosa lo que provoco que el tiempo se fuera volando.

-Vamos a almorzar?- Pregunto Alice mientras tomaba sus libros.

-Si, me muero de hambre…- Respondió Elena levantándose de su silla.

Las dos chicas pasaron por sus casilleros a dejar sus cosas y luego se fueron a la cafetería. Consiguieron una meso y Alice fue a comprar lo que iban a comer mientras Elena cuidaba la mesa.

-Como esta tu muñeco?- Pregunto Damon mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Elena.

-Que haces acá?- Pregunto Elena

-Vine a preguntar por Stefan… Hay rumores de que se le deformo la cara.

-Ja! Ja! Muy gracioso… Porque no te vas? No quiero que me vean contigo.

-Ayyy linda, si te vieran conmigo ya no pensarían que eres aburrida.

-No soy aburrida! Vete de acá, si?

-Mira, vine a decirte que nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo con el trabajo de química.

-Pero si falta demasiado para eso! Relájate, es el primer día.

-No me puedo relajar porque mañana voy a entrar a trabajar así que no voy a tener tiempo libre.

-Bien, pues lo hago yo… Asunto arreglado.

-Ayyyy y tu crees que voy a dejar mi nota en tus manos?

-Pues entonces que sugieres?

-Bueno… Pues podríamos reunirnos en tu casa después de clase… Tenemos como una hora para trabajar en eso.

-No puedo.

-Por qué?

-Tengo gimnasia y clase de piano.

-Hola Damon- Dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Elena.

-Hola- Dijo Damon mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa a la chica-Bueno Elena, dame soluciones no problemas.

-No lo se, como te dije puedo hacer el trabajo sola.

-Que no!

-Ay Damon entonces no se! Tal vez pueda faltar algunas veces a mi clase de piano…

-Bien, eso me parece razonable. Bueno no siendo mas las dejo.

Damon se levanto y se fue a sentar con sus amigos. Jim, aquel chico que había ayudado a Damon a sacar a Elena del castigo se acercó un poco más a Damon.

-Que te traes con Gilbert?- Pregunto Jim refiriéndose a Elena.

-Por qué?

-Pues, la ayudas a salir del castigo… Vas a saludarla a la hora del almuerzo… No se odiaban?

-No la estaba saludando, solo fui porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de química y tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-Uyyy… Como te envidio.

-Por…?

-Como que por? Es que no la has visto? Mira el cuerpo que tiene! Es obvio que ya no queda nada de niña en ella…

Damon se quedo pensando en eso, si era cierto que Elena había cambiado… Ahora que se detenía a observarla notaba la pequeña cintura que tenia, su largo cabello caía por su espalda haciéndola ver muy atractiva. Recordó cuando la vio con el pequeño pantaloncito en deportes, sus piernas eran largas y muy lindas, de esas que dan ganas de enredarlas en la cintura. En definitiva ya no era la misma de hace un año, había cambio mucho, pero solo físicamente porque para él seguía siendo aquella niña que hacia lo que quería y se la pasaba llorando por lo que él y Jeremy le hacían. Sin embargo siempre le había gustado molestar a Elena ya que la cara que hacia al enojarse era la preferida de Damon. Elena se empezó a reír cuando Alice le dijo algo, Damon levanto una ceja al ver lo hermosa que se veía Elena.

"Hermosa? Pero que te pasa Damon? Se trata de Elena!" Pensó Damon al darse cuenta que Elena le parecía bonita.

-Me da igual el cuerpo que tenga, para mi sigue siendo una niña… Además es la hermana de Jeremy…- Dijo Damon mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver mas a Elena y mucho menos encontrarle mas cosas que le parezcan atractivas de ella.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las chicas Alice notaba como Damon miraba a Elena.

-A que no adivinas quien esta mirando para acá- Dijo Alice en tono misterio.

-Quien?

-Damon…!

-Va, pensé que era alguien importante.

-No crees que es lindo?

-No!

-Ay por favor! Deja a un lado tu tonto odio por él y dime si no te parece lindo.

Elena le dio un sorbo a su bebida pensando en Damon- Bueno pues… Tiene lindos ojos…

-Y que mas?

-No lo se… Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Curiosidad

-Por qué?

-No se, creo que harían bonita pareja.

-Pero como puedes decir eso! Él y yo NUNCA vamos a ser nada!

-No digas "de esta agua no beberé" porque mas rápido caes…

El resto de día se paso muy rápido, sin darse cuenta Elena ya estaba en su casa hablando con su mamá de como le fue durante el día.

-… Y ahora tengo que reunirme con el pesado de Damon en las tardes- Término diciendo Elena.

-No le digas así, él es muy amable además es prácticamente de la familia.- Respondió Miranda ya que le tenia un gran aprecio a Damon.

-Como sea… Oye mamá que paso con Jeremy? No lo vi hoy.

-Pues no quiere terminar la escuela, he hablado con el todo el día y dice que no le interesa terminar el año escolar, quiere conseguir un trabajo y dedicarle tiempo a sus pinturas.

-Pues yo lo entiendo, después de estar todo un año fuera del país no creo que le interese mucho terminar el año escolar, yo no lo haría.

-Que bonito, ahora tengo dos hijos que no se quieren graduar… Por qué no vas y hablas con el?

-Yo?

-Si, tú eres su hermana…

-Mmm no creo que funcione pero voy a intentarlo.

Elena se levanto del sofá y se fue a la habitación de Jeremy. Cuando llego dio unos golpes en la puerta y luego abrió.

-Hola…- Dijo Elena en cuanto vio a Jeremy.

-Si vienes a convencerme que termine el año escolar puedes devolverte porque no pienso escucharte.

-Vamos Jer, solo es un año… Si Damon lo va a hacer por que tu no?- En cuanto Elena pronuncio el nombre de Damon se le ocurrió algo- No te muevas de aquí! Ya vuelvo…

Luego la chica salió corriendo de la casa, se paso la cerca que dividía sus casas y se aproximó a tocar el timbre. Damon abrió la puerta y al ver a Elena hizo una cara de molestia.

-Que? No te basta con verme todo el día en la escuela?- Dijo Damon.

-Necesito que hables con Jeremy.

-Para que?

-Para que lo convenzas que termine el año escolar.

-Elena si tu hermano no se quiere graduar no lo pueden obligar.

-Oh vamos! Solo habla con el, no te pido nada mas…- Elena hizo un puchero inconscientemente, Damon se quedo viendo sus labios como si no existiera nada mas, "Que es lo que te pasa? Deja de mirar sus labios!" pensó Damon mientras desviaba la miraba a cualquier lado en el que no estuviera Elena.

-Me paso luego, ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer.- Damon no espero que Elena le respondiera, tiro la puerta en las narices de la chica y luego levanto una ceja preguntándose porque de un momento a otro aquella niña con la que había crecido le estaba pareciendo atractiva.

* * *

**Espero les guste chicas.**

**Un abrazo grande :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**"... Adiós a la practica"**

Elena se quedo en frente de la puerta de la casa da Damon, "pero que se a creído? Como me cierra la puerta?" pensaba Elena sin haberse movido un centímetro de su lugar, tuvo el impulso de golpear la puerta y hacerle el reclamo a Damon, pero se arrepintió ya que pensaba que eso le daría demasiada importancia. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama sin hacer nada. La habitación de Elena tenía un hermoso balcón y unas cuantas ventanas. Una de ellas daba hacia la casa de Damon, quedaba perfectamente alineada a la ventada del chico. Ella se quedo mirando aquella ventana que hace unos años había tapado para no tener que ver a su vecino. A su mente vino una época en la que ella tenía 14 años y se gano un castigo junto con Jeremy y Damon…

_"Febrero de 2005"_

_Elena estaba acostada en su cama, con su laptop en las piernas mientras hablaba con Alice. Eran más de las 2:30 am cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron su atención._

_Se levanto de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver que era, entre la oscuridad y el árbol que había enfrente, pudo ver a dos chicos abrazándose por los hombros o mejor dicho sosteniéndose uno del otro. Elena entrecerró lo ojos y abrió la ventana para sacar la cabeza._

_-Que?- Dijo Elena en cuanto pudo ver bien a Jeremy y a Damon._

_-Hola hermanita! Mira te hemos traído flores- Dijo Jeremy mostrándole un montón de pasto en las manos._

_-Eso no son flores… Que quieren?_

_-Veras, nos hemos salido de la casa sin permiso… Yo puedo entrar a la mía sin problemas pero Damon no ya que ha perdido sus llaves en el bar y nos preguntábamos si tu no…-_

_-No, no, no! Ni loca, busquen otra solución!_

_-Pero si no te hemos dicho nada!_

_-Ya se lo que es, quieren que deje pasar a Damon desde mi ventana y pues no!_

_-Vamos Elena! No vamos a romper nada!_

_-Si Elena no seas amargada y déjame pasar- Dijo Damon mientras se tambaleaba junto con Jeremy._

_Elena torció la boca y se cruzo de brazos- Bien, pero es la ultima vez!_

_-Bien, baja y nos abres._

_-Que? No tienes llaves?_

_-Claro que tiene llaves Elena, solo que no las quiere gastar- Dijo Damon en tono sarcástico._

_-Tu cállate, no hagas que me arrepienta-Elena cerro la ventana y luego se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y camino de puntitas para no hacer ruido. Se acercó a las escales y puso su mano en el barandal ya que no se veía nada porque todo estaba muy oscuro. Bajo tres escalos y al cuarto se enredo con sus propios pies rodándose las escaleras. No se hizo daño, así que se levanto rápidamente para ir la puerta y abrirle a los dos borrachos que la estaban esperando. Los dos chicos entraron y Elena cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido._

_-Que sonó ahorita?- Pregunto Jeremy en susurros._

_-Nada.- Respondió Elena. Damon estaba detrás de la chica, observaba lo despeinada que estaba y noto que solo llevaba una pantufla._

_-Te has caído por las escaleras!- Dedujo Damon rápidamente mientras se agachaba para recoger la otra pantufla de la chica._

_-No!- Le dijo Elena._

_-Shhhhhhhhh! Nos van a oír!- Dijo Jeremy._

_Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Elena, Jeremy paso primero a su habitación para traer una tabla que tenia para estos casos y luego fue a buscar a su amigo y a su hermana._

_-Bien abre la ventana- Dijo Jeremy._

_Elena quito su mesita de noche y luego abrió la ventana, Damon se sentó en la cama de la chica mientras observaba a los dos Gilbert._

_-Bien Damon, ya esta segura… Pruébala- Dijo Jeremy. Damon se levanto y saco el cuerpo por la ventana, se sentó en aquella tabla que en ese momento unía la habitación de Elena y la de él. Fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta que llego a su ventana, cuando la fue a abrir no pudo ya que tenia puesto el seguro._

_-No se puede abrir!- Dijo Damon._

_-Claro que no se puede abrir porque yo le he puesto el seguro- Dijo un mujer sacando la cabeza por la ventana que quedaba al lado. La mamá de Damon miraba al chico con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Jeremy la vio se boto al suelo para que ella no lo viera.- Buenas noches Elena, dile a tu hermano que ya lo he visto._

_-Buenas noches señora Salvatore- Respondió Elena sonrojándose un poco. La mamá de Damon cerró su ventana y a los pocos segundos estaba abriendo la ventana de Damon. El chico entro a su habitación y cerro la ventana. Elena se quedo un momento viendo como la mamá de Damon regañaba al chico. Luego quito la tabla y cerro su ventana._

_-Vaya, tu amiguito se ha metido en un lio- Le dijo Elena a Jeremy._

_-Y ustedes también…- Respondió Miranda desde la puerta de la chica._

_-Mamá yo no…- Trato de decir Elena._

_-Tú nada Elena, me sorprende que te prestes para esto… Pero ya hablaremos después. Jeremy levántate, como es posible que después que tu padre y yo te dijéramos que no podías salir aun así te fuiste? Acaso no importa lo que nosotros decimos? Vete a tu habitación… Mañana hablamos.- Luego de eso Miranda se fue a su habitación, Jeremy hizo lo mismo mientras que Elena cerraba su puerta y acomodaba lo que había movido._

_Al día siguiente Elena se despertó por el sermón que le estaban dando sus padres a Jeremy, escucho cuando su mamá le decía que estaría castigado un mes y que no podría ir a aquel evento del que hablaba todo el tiempo con Damon. Ella se levanto y fue a cepillarse los dientes. Miranda oyó que su hija estaba despierta así que fue a su habitación._

_-Elena?- Dijo Miranda muy seria. Elena temía lo que le podrían decir, dudo unos segundos se contestarle pero a la final lo hizo._

_-Si mamá?_

_-Sal, tengo que hablar contigo._

_-En un segundo mamá._

_Elena se tomo su tiempo en el baño, hasta pensó en bañarse de una vez, tal vez su mamá se cansaría de esperarla y se iría. Pero no, Miranda la esperaría ahí, así se tomara todo el día en salir. A los pocos minutos salió Elena, venia sonriendo para suavizar las cosas pero quito aquella sonría en cuanto vio la cara de su mamá._

_-Mira Elena, no se de quien estoy mas decepcionada si de Jeremy o de ti. No quiero oír las razones por las que ayudaste a los chicos, me da igual. Simplemente vine a decirte que no iras a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, no quiero que me discutas ni nada simplemente no vas… Tal vez la próxima vez te lo pensaras dos veces antes de prestarte para eso._

_Luego Miranda salió de la habitación de su hija dejando totalmente muda a la chica._

Elena sonrió un poco ya que ese día que fue castigada fue el día que decidió tapar su ventana prometiéndose a si misma no volver a meterse en los asuntos de su hermano.

Se metió bajo las cobijas y se acostó a dormir.

Mientras tanto Damon estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo como se apagaba la luz de la habitación de Elena.

Al día siguiente Elena se levanto muy rápido a bañarse ya que se le había hecho tarde. Se arregló y bajo a desayunar. Se despidió de su mamá y se fue a la escuela.

Tenía clase biología, corría por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar al laboratorio. En el salón Alice la estaba esperando, apenas la vio sonrió con alivio y acomodo sus cosas para que su amiga se pudiera sentar a su lado.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Elena.

-No mucho, es una profesora nueva así que esta medio enredada con todo… Por qué llegas tarde?

-Me quede dormida…

La clase no duro mucho, Carmen les dejo la clase libre ya que no tenia nada preparado. Las chicas salieron a tomar el sol que empezaba a brillar en el cielo.

-Te acuerdas de tu fiesta de cumpleaños numero 15?- Pregunto Elena.

-A la que no fuiste? Claro que la recuerdo.

-Bueno ayer recordé por qué no pude ir… No te parece increíble que hayan pasado tres años?

-Si…. Ahora solo faltan 4 días para mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 18… Por favor no hagas nada que enfade a tu mamá, si?

-Jajajajaja claro que no!

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Obvio

-Te molestaría el hecho de que invite a Damon y Jeremy a mi fiesta?

-Ehhh… Aunque me moleste o no que importa? Es tu fiesta, puedes invitar a quien quieras… Aunque esos quienes sean el tarado de Jeremy y el fastidio de Damon.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero que todo sea perfecto y que todo el mundo se sienta bien, en especial mi mejor amiga.

-Pues no importa el que este en esa fiesta ya que yo voy es por ti… Por nadie mas!

Alice le sonrió a Elena y luego le dio un tierno abrazo.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato mas ahí sentadas hablando de lo que pasaría en la fiesta, mientras que Damon estaba en su clase de historia tratando de no quedarse dormido.

-Es increíble que me convencieras de esto, podría estar en mi casa durmiendo- Dijo Jeremy que estaba sentado dándole empujones con el codo a su amigo para que no se quedara dormido.

-Y quedarme solo con toda esta diversión? No, no podía ser tan egoísta- Respondió Damon mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Lo estoy aburriendo señor Salvatore?- Dijo Mary, la profesora de Historia.

-No, claro que no… Su clase es muy dinámica para aburrirme señorita Shelley.

-Bien, bueno clase nos vemos el jueves… Recuerden leer el capitulo 12 de su libro de historia.

Damon junto con Jeremy tomaron sus cosas para salir del salón. La siguiente clase era química, Jeremy estaba en otro grupo así que Damon solo lo acompaño a su casillero.

Por el pasillo Elena venia con Alice, pudo ver entre toda la gente a Damon despidiéndose de Jeremy, sonrió al ver a su hermano.

-Por qué sonríes? No me digas que es por Damon?- Pregunto Alice.

-Claro que no! sonrío es porque Jeremy volvió a la escuela.

Las chicas entraron al salón, con una mirada se despidieron parcialmente acomodándose cada una en su mesa. Damon ya estaba sentado, tenía la cabeza en la mesa y los ojos cerrados.

-Que? No dormiste?- pregunto Elena mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No, no dormí por estar viendo por la ventana haber en que momento te desnudabas- Respondió Damon con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Que gracioso

-Buenos días clase- Dijo Mark mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Damon levanto la cabeza y se acomodó en su silla.- Conseguí que nos prestaran el salón de video, así que vamos.

Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron al salón de video. Entraron y se acomodaron en las sillas que había, Alice y Elena se sentaron juntas y a cada lado estaban sus respectivas parejas. Damon se dejo deslizar por la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a ver un video muy interesante por favor presten atención, la próxima clase hare una pequeña prueba sobre lo que veamos hoy.

Mark puso el video y apago las luces. Los primeros 10 minutos Damon presto atención pero después sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Se dejo caer un poco hacia el lado donde estaba Elena, la chica no dijo nada hasta que sintió la cabeza de Damon en su hombro, le dio un empujón para despertarlo.

-Pon atención!- Susurro Elena. Damon se acomodó en su silla mientras bostezaba.

La clase se acabó muy rápido y aun faltaban 30 minutos del video. Mark le dijo a la clase que seguirían el viernes y los chicos se levantaron de sus sillas.

Las clases se acabaron con gran lentitud pero fin llego la hora de salida, Elena se quedo ya que tenia practica de gimnasia.

Se fue a cambiar y luego fue a su práctica. Pasaron 40 minutos antes de que Damon hiciera su aparición en el gimnasio, cuando Elena lo vio perdió el equilibro y cuando fue a saltar se cayo golpeándose muy fuerte. La entrenadora y unas cuantas chicas fueron a ver que le había pasado a Elena mientras que Damon observaba la escena desde lejos.

-Que te duele?- Le dijo la entrenadora a Elena.

-El tobillo- Respondió Elena mientras sujetaba su pie.

-Puedes caminar?- Elena se levanto y en cuanto apoyo su pie lastimado se quejo de dolor.-Oh no, vamos chicas ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería.

-Yo la llevo- Dijo Stefan que también tenia práctica de gimnasia. El chico no había asistido a las 4 primeras horas de clase ya que su mamá había pedido una cita con el medico para ver que no tuviera nada malo en la cara después del golpe que había recibido el día anterior.

Stefan tomo a Elena en brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería. Cuando llego, la enfermera lo ayudo a acomodar a Elena en la camilla.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunto la enfermera.

-Se ha caído mientras trataba de saltar- Respondió Stefan.

-Y quien es él?

Stefan se giro para ver de quien hablaba la enfermera y se encontró con Damon en la puerta.

-Amigo de la familia, te puedes ir Stefan… Yo me hare cargo- Dijo Damon mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Stefan. El chico entrecerró los ojos pero a la final decidió salir dejando a Elena en manos de Damon.- Que buena caída has tenido.

-Viniste a burlarte o que?- Respondió Elena después de que Stefan se fuera.

-No, vine porque me sentí culpable por segunda vez en la semana ya que te puse nerviosa en cuanto me viste.

-No puse nerviosa que te pasa… Dime que quieres?

Damon no contesto nada, tenía sus ojos fijos en las manos de la enfermera que estaban examinando el pie de Elena.

-Es muy grave?- Le pregunto Damon a la enfermera.

-No estoy segura… Seria mejor si le hacen una radiografía para descartar cualquier cosa.

Damon asintió y se acercó a la camilla.

-Que?- Dijo Elena cuando vio las manos de Damon acercarse.

-Querida es mejor que te lleven al medico para que te haga un mejor examen del que te puedo hacer yo-Respondió la enfermera. Damon iba a cargar a Elena tal y como había hecho Stefan pero ella se levanto y se apoyó en la enfermera. Damon puso los ojos en blanco y luego les hizo espacio para que pasaran.

Todo el camino Elena se fue saltando con su pie sano mientras se apoyaba en la enfermera. Cada salto era una tortura para ella ya que sentía que le dolía aun más su pie cada vez que se movía.

Pasaron por el casillero de la chica a buscar las llaves de su auto; cuando llegaron al parqueadero Damon se acercó a Elena.

-Dame las llaves-Dijo Damon mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica.

-No, no vas a conducir mi auto… Yo puedo hacerlo.

Damon se quedo mirándola y luego en un movimiento rápido le quito las llaves a la chica- No seas bebe, ahora súbete.

Elena frunció el ceño pero le hizo caso, se subió en la parte de atrás de su auto y acomodo su pie para no lastimarse. Damon prendió el auto y se dirigió al hospital. En el camino no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, Damon miraba por el retrovisor a Elena y notaba que cada vez que el auto saltaba ella se quejaba un poco así que trato de ir lento para no hacer saltar el auto.

Cuando llegaron Damon ayudo a salir a Elena del auto y sin preguntarle la tomo en brazos y la llevo al hospital. Cuando llegaron los atendieron muy rápido y se llevaron a la chica mientras él daba los datos de Elena.

Luego llamo a Miranda para avisarle que su hija estaba en el hospital.

-Como esta? Que te han dicho?- Dijo Miranda en cuanto llego, habían pasado solo 15 minutos desde que la había llamado Damon.

-No me han dicho nada, pero tranquila…-Respondió Damon.

A los pocos minutos salió el doctor contándoles que Elena se había hecho una pequeña fisura, nada de que preocuparse pero que lo mejor era que le pusieran un yeso para prevenir algo peor. Miranda sonrió aliviada al saber que su hija estaba bien y luego se fue a la habitación donde estaba la chica.

-Mamá! Quien te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

-Damon… Elena como siento lo que te ha pasado… Te duele mucho?

-Mas o menos…

Al rato entro el medico para poner el yeso, Elena se quejaba un poco pero en cierta forma fue muy valiente ya que le dolía mas de lo que decía. Cuando todo termino Mirando llevo a Elena a su auto.

-Y Damon?- Pregunto Elena.

-Le dicho que se fuera para que lleve tu auto ya que yo había traído el mio- Respondió Miranda mientras ayudaba a subir a su hija.

Un rato después Miranda con ayuda de Jeremy ayudaban a subir a Elena las escaleras, luego la sentaron en la cama y Miranda la ayuda a ponerse el pijama ya que aun llevaba su ropa de gimnasia.

-Quieres que te traía algo?- Pregunto Miranda desde la puerta.

-No mamá, estoy bien.

Miranda asintió y luego se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Elena oye que el teléfono sonaba y escucho a Jeremy hablar por el.

-Toma, es para ti- Dijo Jeremy entregándole el teléfono.

-Hola?- Dijo Elena.

-Elena! Que te ha pasado?- Dijo Alice muy preocupada.

-Nada, tranquila… Solo me caí.

-Oh no, y vas a ir mañana a la escuela?

-No lo creo.

-Mmm vale entonces me paso en la tarde te parece?

-Claro… De paso me cuentas que me perdí.

-Ok, entonces hablamos… Te voy a extrañar mucho amiga!

-Yo igual.

Las chicas cortaron la conversión y Elena le entrego el teléfono a su hermano.

-Toma, Damon te mando esto- Dijo Jeremy mientras el entregaba un pequeño sobre. Elena lo tomo y lo abrió, en él estaban las llaves de su auto y un papel doblado que decía "Eres de lo mas torpe que he visto, la próxima vez procura no masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo."

Elena arrugo el papel y lo boto al piso, luego le pidió a Jeremy que le apagara la luz y se acostó a dormir.

En la habitación de Jeremy estaba Damon viendo televisión.

-Y que ha dicho?-Pregunto Damon en cuanto Jeremy entro.

-Nada, solo arrugo el papel y se acostó a dormir.

Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida y luego se levanto de la cama.

-Bien, creo que me voy ya… Nos vemos mañana.

Damon se despidió de Jeremy y salió de la habitación, bajo para despedirse de Miranda y ella le dio las gracias por hacerse cargo de su hija a lo que el respondió "No hay problema". Salió directo a su casa y fue a cambiarse. Cuando entro a su habitación noto que la ventana de Elena ya no tenia aquel cartón que ella había puesto, ahora él podía ver la delicada cortina y se alcanzaba a ver un poco el interior de la habitación.

Damon sonrió un poco y en vez de bajar la persiana como hacia cada noche la dejo arriba y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capi... Que les pareció?**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Deja de verla Damon... Deja de verla!"**

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Elena tuvo su pequeño accidente, Miranda no había dejado asistir a su hija a la escuela ya que temía que le pasara algo malo.

Alice pasaba todas las tardes en la casa de Elena contándole que habían hecho, le dijo que le daba tristeza ver a Damon solo en química.

-Mark le dijo que podría ponerle una pareja para que no estuviera solo pero Damon dijo que no, que él esperaría a que tu volvieras-Dijo Alice recitando las palabras de Damon de hace unas horas.

Elena sonrió un poco, los últimos días Damon se había portado muy amable con ella ya que, al igual que Alice él pasaba todas las tardes en su casa con Jeremy, pero siempre iba a saludarla y a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Además de que cada mañana se encontraban en la ventana y se hacia una que otra sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Recordó la fiesta de Alice, que había sido el pasado sábado. No hizo más sino quejarse todo el día mientras se arreglaba porque el yeso había dañado totalmente su atuendo…

_"Febrero de 2008… Fiesta de Alice"_

_-Todo se me ve horrible!- Grito Elena mientras miraba su armario._

_Para la fiesta de Alice había comprado un vestido negro muy ajustado que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos junto con unos zapatos muy altos, pero con el yeso los maravillosos zapatos sobraban un poco y ni hablar del vestido que a la vista de Elena le quedaba horrible._

_Había pasado toda la mañana arreglándose y ahora se encontraba con el problema de no tener nada que ponerse en la noche._

_-Que pasa?- pregunto Miranda al oír gritar a su hija._

_-No me queda nada, este estúpido yeso me hace ver horrible con todo lo que me pongo._

_-Cariño… porque no te ayudo a revisar tu armario haber que encontramos, estoy segura que aparecerá algo._

_-No mamá, ya he revisado 3 veces y no hay salvación… Voy a ser la peor vestida de la fiesta._

_Elena se tapo la cara con sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, Miranda odiaba ver a su hija así- Te propongo algo, porque no vamos al centro comercial y buscamos un vestido que tape el yeso pero que te haga ver "sexy"._

_-Sexy?_

_-Que? Ya no se usa la palabra sexy?_

_-Si pero… En ti se oye raro…_

_-Bueno… Dime, vamos o no?_

_-No tengo nada que perder- Respondió Elena mientras alzaba los hombros._

_Miranda junto a su hija caminaron por el centro comercial entrando a cada tienda, Elena tenia que apoyarse en unas molestas muletas que la cansaban con gran facilidad._

_Entraron casi a 10 tiendas antes de encontrar un vestido negro que llegaba hasta el piso y se arrastraba un poco, tenía un hermoso escote y se ajustaba perfectamente a la pequeña cintura de Elena. La chica se miraba frente al espejo del almacén, trataba de encontrar los "contra" del vestido pero no encontró ninguno, el vestido era fabuloso y parecía que no existía ningún yeso ya que el vestido quedaba suelto de la cadera para abajo. Miranda estaba detrás de su hija, la miraba maravillada ya que se veía muy hermosa y aun no terminaba de arreglarse._

_-Que te parece?- Pregunto Miranda._

_-Es lindo… Y no se nota que llevo un yeso puesto… Tu que crees?_

_-Para mi es perfecto… Te ves hermosa._

_-Bueno tu dices eso es porque eres mi madre… Necesito la opinión de alguien neutral._

_Miranda sonrió un poco y se giro para seguir viendo vestidos cuando vio pasar a Damon y Jeremy al otro lado de la tienda. "opinión neutral" pensó Miranda en cuanto vio a los chicos._

_-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo- Dijo Miranda mientras salía del almacén._

_-A donde vas?- Pregunto Elena pero su mamá ya estaba fuera._

_A los pocos minutos volvió Miranda acompañada de los dos chicos pero Elena no los vio ya que aun se miraba al espejo._

_-A donde has ido?-Pregunto Elena al sentir a su mamá de vuelta mientras seguía viéndose al espejo._

_-He ido a buscar una opinión neutra y que mejor que él!- Dijo Miranda mientras la daba un pequeño empujón a Damon para que pudiera ver mejor a su hija._

_Damon… La verdad es que la expresión del chico era inexplicable en cuanto vio a Elena, trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba con él por dibujarse en su rostro, sus ojos subían y bajan por el cuerpo de la chica sin poder controlarlos._

_-Dile Damon que tal se ve con ese vestido- Lo presiono Miranda._

_Elena levanto una ceja mientras veía a su mamá por el reflejo del espejo, "por qué ha traído a Damon?" pensaba Elena ya que no quería recibir algún tipo de burla por parte del chico._

_-Mamá no creo que Damon sea el indicado para decir que me veo…_

_-Hermosa- Dijo Damon interrumpiendo a Elena. La chica se quedo mirándolo y él rápidamente trato de arreglar lo que acababa de decir- Quiero decir, no te ves tan mal como de costumbre…_

_-Ves cariño! Te ves fantástica._

_-Bueno si no es mas nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Jeremy dándole un beso a su mamá en la cabeza. Damon y Elena aun se estaban viendo, solo el pequeño empujón de Jeremy logro sacar a Damon del trance en el que estaba y sin decir nada salió del almacén._

_-Nos llevamos este- Le dijo Elena a la encargada mientras veía como Damon se alejaba rápidamente del almacén._

_Unas cuantas horas después Elena estaba terminando de darse los últimos toques, estaba sentada en su cama y se quedo viendo las muletas que estaban apoyadas al lado de su cama, se levanto y las tomo, sin querer quedo frente a la ventana que daba a la casa de Damon. Se quedo ahí de píe viendo al chico terminar de anudar su corbata que, a petición de Alice todos tenían que ir en ropa formal._

_Damon noto que alguien lo estaba viendo y se giro a ver por la ventana, se encontró la mirada sorprendida de Elena y tan solo le sonrió para luego salir de su habitación. "Mantente alejado de ella esta noche, muy alejado de ella" pensó Damon mientras buscaba a su mamá para que terminara de arreglarle la corbata._

_Por otro lado Elena se sentía muy avergonzada de haber sido descubierta mientras espiaba a Damon, no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo hasta que Damon la miro._

_-Estas lista?- Pregunto Jeremy asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

_-Si…_

_Jeremy ayudo a su hermana a bajar las escaleras y a entrar al auto. Elena espero unos minutos hasta que Damon y Jeremy entraron al auto. Durante el camino la chica no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, mientras los chicos hablaban de no sé que cosa, pero Damon dedicaba una que otra mirada al retrovisor para ver a Elena hundida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alice vieron como las luces indicaban el camino al patio trasero, Jeremy ayudo a Elena a bajar de auto y camino a su lado cuidando que nada malo le pasara._

_En cuanto entraron varias chicas saludaron a Damon y este les devolvía el saludo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Elena!- Dijo Alice en cuanto vio a su amiga- Estas fantástica! Mas que fantástica estas perfecta!_

_-Te la recomiendo y… Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Jeremy mientras le daba un abrazo a Alice._

_La chica se quedo sin habla y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse._

_-Respira…- Le dijo Elena a modo de burla._

_-Tu hermano es… Encantador._

_Elena puso los ojos en blanco y le pido a Alice que la llevara a la mesa ya que las muletas empezaban a molestarla._

_La noche fue pasando y la casa se fue llenando poco a poco, todos bailaban y reían mientras Elena los observa desde su mesa. Alice trataba de no dejarla sola pero era la homenajeada así que no podía pasar toda la noche sentada._

_Cada segundo que pasaba, Elena se odiaba mas por haberse caído y provocar que ahora mismo tuviera un yeso que le impedía saltar a la pista de baile, pero lo que mas odiaba era ver como se contoneaban las chicas en frente de Damon para que este las invitara a bailar. "Ay Dios… Y a mí que me importa lo que pase con Damon? Esto de estar aquí sin hacer nada me esta afectando" pensó Elena mientras desviaba la vista de Damon y buscaba al camarero para que le trajera un poco vodka._

_Después de casi 10 tragos Elena sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, al levantarse se sintió un poco mareada así que se volvió a sentar, respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego se levanto para ir al baño. Dejo las estorbosas muletas en la mesa y se fue apoyando ligeramente el yeso para el baño._

_Damon quien había prometido estar lejos de Elena en toda la noche, no había dejado de vigilarla… Viendo como se tomaba un trago tras otro. Se levanto un momento para bailar con una de las chicas y cuando volvió a su mesa, Elena ya no estaba donde hace 3 minutos la había visto. Se acercó a la mesa de la chica y vio sus muletas apoyadas en la silla, miro a todos lados buscándola ya que no podría ir muy lejos._

_-Alice… Sabes donde esta la dueña de estas muletas?- Le pregunto Damon a Alice que paso por su lado casi corriendo._

_-No… Hace unos minutos estas ahí…- Respondió Alice._

_Damon torció la boca y luego le dijo a la chica que iría a buscarla. Recorrió toda la casa y ni rastro de Elena, empezaba ponerse nervioso y ni modo de decirle a Jeremy que su hermana estaba perdida ya que justo ahora no estaba con sus 5 sentidos._

_Soltó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle y ahí pudo verla, caminaba muy despacio por la calle… Bajo las escaleras y fue a buscar las muletas al patio para luego salir tras Elena._

_-A donde vas?- Grito Damon a la chica que caminaba en mitad de la calle. Elena se giro para ver al chico ya con la camisa por fuera y con la corbata a medio poner._

_-A casa… Estoy aburrida y no soy capas de decirle a Alice que me quiero ir así que trato de escabullirme…_

_-Y… Piensas dejar botado esto?- Pregunto Damon enseñando las muletas._

_-Son un estorbo, soy más rápida sin ellas._

_Damon sonrió un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza- Bien… No creo que pueda convencerte para que te quedes… Que tal si te llevo a tu casa y te ahorro el ejercicio nocturno._

_-Y provocar que todas las chicas que están en la fiesta me odien porque te vas conmigo? No gracias._

_-No te preocupes por eso… Voy y vuelvo._

_-Bien… Como quieras_

_-Ehhh hay un problema… No tengo las llaves del auto. Espérame voy a pedírselas a Jeremy… Me llevo esto para ver que tanto te quejas- Dijo Damon mientras se acomodaba las muletas y se iba a buscar a Jeremy, Elena se recostó en la puerta del conductor del auto de Jeremy._

_Pasaron casi 15 minutos hasta que Damon por fin apareció, venia tal y como se había ido… Con las muletas de Elena y dando saltitos para llegar mas rápido._

_-Perdón pero Jeremy casi no me da las llaves._

_-Da igual…- Elena le dio la vuelta al auto para sentarse en el puesto del copiloto, Damon le quito el seguro y abrió la puerta de atrás para guardar las muletas._

_Durante el camino a la casa de la chica ninguno dijo nada, Elena empezaba sentirse con mucho sueño y Damon no dejaba de pensar en que paso con "no acercarme a ella en toda la noche". Se preguntaba cada segundo desde cuando aquella niña le había empezado a importar, desde cuando no podía perderla de vista y desde cuando nació ese instinto sobre protector con ella._

_En ocasiones se enojaba con el mismo al llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez Elena empezaba a interesarle mas de lo que debía, se insultaba mentalmente y trataba de hacer esos pensamientos a un lado pero tarde o temprano volvían a su cabeza._

_-Bueno… Llegamos- Dijo Damon tratando de callar las voces en su cabeza que le gritaban lo que él se negaba a creer._

_-Oh… Que bien, muero de sueño- Elena salió del auto y camino hacia su casa. Damon la alcanzo para entregarle sus muletas y ella torció la boca en cuanto las vio._

_-Quieres que te ayude a subir?- Pregunto Damon._

_Elena dudo que contestarle… Aquel Damon amable no era él que ella conocía, era como otra persona. No quiso ser grosera con él temiendo que volviera a ser el mismo así que acepto su propuesta._

_Damon la ayudo a subir como ella dijo, pero a la final se canso y la tomo en brazos para subir más rápido._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica él la puso en el suelo, ella se quito el zapato que tenia y el protector que su papá le había comprado para el yeso. Se giro para verse en el espejo y se soltó el cabello. Damon la miraba embobado, observaba como su cabello caía por su espalda y tapaba aquel escote que la primeras que lo vio lo dejo sin habla._

_-Gracias por traerme…- Dijo Elena trayendo a Damon a la realidad._

_-Eh… No hay de que, además no es gran cosa- Respondió dándole la espalda a la chica. "Piensa en otra cosa" se decía Damon mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.- Por que quitaste el cartón de tu ventana? – Dijo Damon después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-No lo se… Solo lo hice y ya- Dijo Elena girándose para ver al chico._

_-Sera eso o… Sera que te morías por verme?_

_Elena inclino un poco su cabeza haciendo caer su cabello a un lado, luego sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia Damon, él trago saliva mientras observaba el sensual caminar de Elena hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico acerco sus labios a los oídos de él y le susurro muy bajo- Ni loca… Eso jamás! Ahora vete que estoy cansada._

_Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Elena, ella puso una de sus manos en su cintura y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Damon._

_-Espero que duermas muy mal y te pegues con ese yeso como haces cada noche- Dijo Damon mientras le sonreía y salía de la habitación._

-Oh pues… Que bien que Mark se preocupe porque Damon no se quede solo.-Respondió Elena volviendo a la realidad.

-Cuando vuelves a clase?

-Yo creo que el jueves… No puedo seguir perdiendo clase.

-Y cuando te quitan el yeso?

-En un mes creo.

-Elena?- Dijo Jeremy mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la puerta- Vamos a tomar el refrigerio de la tarde, te lo subo o bajan?

-Ehhh… Ya bajamos- Respondió Elena mientras se levantaba de la cama. Alice ayudo a su amiga a bajar las escaleras; Elena cada día se hacia menos torpe con las muletas pero cuando se trataba de usar las escaleras las cosas cambiaban.

-Elena, ven déjame ayudarte- Dijo Miranda en cuanto vio a su hija.

-Tranquila, puedo sola- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa amable.

Miranda corrió la silla para que su hija se sentara y a su lado se sentó Alice. Segundos después salía Jeremy junto con Damon de la cocina, ambos chicos traían el tradicional te de frutas del bosque que adoraba Elena, con algunos panecillos recubiertos con chocolate.

En cuanto Elena vio a Damon desvió la mirada ya que últimamente se sonrojaba con nada cuando lo veía.

-Señora Gilbert, cuando va a volver Elena a la escuela?- Pregunto Alice para hacer conversación.

-Ehhh… No lo se Alice, espero que la otra semana retome las clases- Respondió Miranda mientras pasaba la bandeja frente a las chicas para que tomaron los panecillos.

-Podría ir mañana… Me la paso muy aburrida aquí- Dijo Elena.

-Si si si! Señora Gilbert yo cuidaría de ella! No dejaría que le pasara nada… Por favor!- Suplico Alice.

Miranda sonrió y se giro a mirar a su hija quien asintió para que su mamá le dijera que si- Bueno pues si tu quieres…

-Claro que quiero… Es el último año y me lo estoy perdiendo.

-Bien, entonces mañana vuelves a la escuela pero Jeremy cuida de tu hermana por favor.

Jeremy tenía la boca llena de panecillos así que asintió y luego le dio un sorbo a su te. Damon permaneció mudo todo el tiempo, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirar a la dirección donde estaba Elena.

Alice, fue quien se dio cuenta que algo iba mal… Por lo general Damon no dejaba de hablar y hacer comentarios para burlarse de Elena y ahora simplemente miraba su taza y golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa. Por otro lado, su amiga miraba a Damon mas de lo normal y pudo darse cuenta de como las mejillas de Elena se sonrojaban cada vez que veía al chico.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron los chicos, le agradecieron a Miranda por la comida y luego salieron de la casa a petición de Damon.

Unos minutos después Elena y Alice fueron a sentarse a la sala donde entraban los últimos rayos de sol por la ventana.

-Que bien que mañana vamos a estar juntas…- Dijo Elena mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sol le diera en toda la cara.

-Si… Es fantástico… Elena… Notaste el extraño comportamiento de Damon?- Elena abrió los ojos de repente, "claro que lo note! Note que se la paso ignorándome todo el refrigerio!" pensó Elena con rabia.

-No… Cual comportamiento?- Respondió tratando de no darle importancia al asunto y de disimular su molestia.

-Como que no? No dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, él no es así… Le pasara algo malo?

-No lo creo.

-Como lo sabes?

-No lo se, solo lo creo.

Alice no dijo nada, entre cerro los ojos y se quedo mirando a su amiga.

Al día siguiente Elena se levanto muy temprano, Miranda la ayudo a bañarse y luego bajaron a desayunar. Alice pasó por su amiga y se fueron a la escuela; era miércoles… La primera clase era ética, el profesor recibió a Elena con una sonrisa y empezó su clase.

Ética termino y la clase siguiente fue lenguas, Elena entro al salón y a la primera persona que vio en la esquina del salón fue a Damon.

-Que hace él aquí?- Le susurro Elena a Alice

-Pues tu que crees?- Respondió Alice de forma irónica

-Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí! Ya sabe hablar español y francés!

Alice alzo los hombros y torció la boca, luego fueron a sentarse y a los pocos minutos entro Johan, el profesor de lenguas.

-Buenos días clase… Espero que practicaran porque pienso pregun…- Johan se quedo callado en cuanto noto la presencia de Elena- Tu debes de ser Elena Gilbert, como estas?- Pregunto mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisa. Elena le respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Damon rodo los ojos en cuanto escucho el tono que uso Elena para responderle a Johan.

-Pues que bien, me alegra mucho que vuelvas a clase para que no te atrases tanto… Bien, como decía espero que practicaran mucho porque me levante con ganas de preguntarles lo que hemos visto….-Johan siguió hablando mientras Elena lo miraba de arriba a bajo, era un profesor muy joven y bastante guapo, tenia una sonrisa de ensueño y cuando se reía sus ojos se cerrabas haciendo que su rostro se viera algo gracioso. Se pasaba varias veces una de sus manos por el pelo y se movía por todo el salón haciendo que la bufanda que llevaba colgada del cuello se moviera de un lado a otro.

Por otro lado, Damon noto como Elena no le quitaba la miraba de encima al dichoso profesor, "pero que le ve? Su pronunciación es horrible" pensaba Damon.

-Bueno chicos estamos mal! Vamos a hacer grupos de 3 personas para ver si así avanzamos un poco.- Dijo Johan mientras se quitaba su bufanda.

Alice se giro para ver quien no tenia grupo, vio a Damon solo y le hizo señas para que se hiciera con ellas. Él se levanto sin animo y se sentó en al lado de Elena.

Elena tenso su cuerpo cuanto sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Damon en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

Alice trataba de hacerlos hablar pero se le estaba convirtiendo en una misión imposible, se le ocurrió dejarlos solos y se fue a otra mesa para charlar con algunos de sus amigos.

-Te ha gustado el profesorsito no?- Dijo Damon unos segundos después de que Alice se fuera.

-Es lindo… -Dijo Elena sonriendo- Pero a ti que te importa?- Respondió un segundo después.

-En nada, solo que es vergonzoso verte babear mientras daba la clase.- Ella puso los ojos en blancos y no contesto nada. Damon torció la boca y bajo la miraba, lo que hizo que se percatara de algo… En el yeso de Elena estaba escrito la palabra "TORPE" con la letra de Jeremy, se rio al verlo y Elena se giro para ver al chico.

-De que te ríes?

-Del mensaje que te dejo tu hermano…

-Ah eso… Lo hizo anoche mientras dormía, esta mañana me di cuenta…

Damon se volvió a reír y miro a Elena a la cara por primera vez en días. Ella se sonrojo y voltio a mirar a otro lado- No has dejado que nadie te firme el yeso…- Dijo Damon para cortar el silencio incomodo.

-Nadie se ha ofrecido a hacerlo…

-Yo puedo firmártelo.

Elena volvió a sonrojarse y luego asintió ligeramente. Damon se levanto de su silla y fue a cada grupo a pedir un marcador. Cuando por fin consiguió uno después de unas cuantas sonrisas regreso.

Se arrodillo y puso el pie de Elena enyesado en su rodilla, ella lo miraba atenta sin perder detalle, veía como subía y bajaba una y otra vez con el marcado, notaba como se mordía el labio inferior con cada trazo que hacia. Damon subió la miraba y se encontró con la de Elena, ella le quito casi al instante y Damon sonrió un poco por ese gesto.

-Listo… Ya quedo- Dijo Damon mientras se levantaba. Elena levanto su pierna para ver que decía pero no entendió nada.

-Que dice?

-Jumm Tendrás que prestar más atención a la clase y menos al profesor para que aprendas español y sepas lo que dice- Dijo Damon para luego hacerle una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

Elena inclino la cabeza y levanto sus cejas.

-Bueno chicos empecemos- Dijo Johan llamando la atención de todos.

Alice volvió a su mesa y noto como el ambiente había cambiado, Damon y Elena sonreían y jugaban a rayarse con el marcador.

Los grupos fueron pasando al frente y contestaban a las preguntas de Johan, algunos respondían y otros simplemente no entendían nada. Cuando llego el turno del grupo de Alice, Damon fue el que respondió todo sin dificultad lo que provoco una excelente nota para ellos.

-Bueno chicos, ha sido interesante la clase, practiquen por favor y… Bueno… Quiero felicitar a Damon, has estado increible hoy- Dijo Johan mientras cerraba uno de sus libros.

Damon dio las gracias y luego salió del salón, para irse a su siguiente clase. Las chicas salieron a paso lento y entraron al salón de al lado donde tenían historia.

Lo que quedaba de día se fue muy rápido, Alice llevo a Elena a su casa y se fue. Cuando Elena iba a entrar a su casa noto que no tenía llaves así que toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie le abrió.

-En donde se han metido…- Dijo Elena para si misma. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y busco en su bolso su teléfono. Le marco a Jeremy pero tenia el teléfono apagado… Luego a su mamá pero no le contesto, dio un gran suspiro y recostó la cabeza en la columna de la entrada.

-Que haces ahí?- Dijo Damon algo lejos de ella. Elena que había cerrado los ojos noto que el cielo empezaba a ponerse oscuro, era seguro que iba a llover.

-Me he quedado por fuera…

-mmm… Bueno ven, entra a mi casa… No te puedes quedar ahí- Dijo Damon mientras se acercaba a ella.

Elena volvió a mirar al cielo y al ver las enormes nubes grises decidió irse con Damon.

-Mamá?- Pregunto Damon en cuanto abrió la puerta.-Parece que no hay nadie…- Dijo al no obtener respuesta.

Elena trago saliva y luego miro a su alrededor, era la primera vez que entraba a esa casa… Se dedico a observar cada detalle, a la entrada había una mesita con varias fotos familiares en donde Damon era el protagonista. Siguió caminando y se encontró con la sala… Parecía mas grande que la suya ya que era totalmente blanca, quería seguir recorriendo la casa ya que al fondo se podía ver el comedor pero Damon la llamo.

-Ven, vamos arriba…

-Arriba… Donde?

-Arriba… A mi habitación… Esa que te la pasas espiando.

Elena se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate lo que provoco una hermosa sonrisa por parte de Damon. Él le hizo un gesto a la chica para que subiera con él y ella sin muchos peros le hizo caso.

Mientras subían, Elena se imaginaba la habitación de Damon tan desordenada como la de Jeremy pero cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta noto que estaba totalmente equivocada.

Aquella habitación era impresionante, la cama era enorme y en donde estaba había especie de base que la hacia lucir mas alta. Tenía libros por montones…

-Ven, siéntate- Dijo Damon llamando la atención de Elena. Ella asintió un poco y fue a la cama a sentarse; se giro a ver a la ventana que daba hacia su casa, se podía ver todo el interior de su habitación, "ay Dios, espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso…" pensó Elena al ver con cuanta claridad se veía su habitación.

-Quieres ver una película? Se suponía que veríamos esta con Jeremy pero siempre me quedo dormido.

-Si… Por qué no…

Damon fue a poner la película mientras Elena recostaba sus muletas en uno de los armarios de Damon. Cuando el chico se giro noto que Elena seguía sentada en la esquina de la cama.

-No pero acomódate, te vas a cansar si permaneces así todo el tiempo- Dijo Damon mientras le acomodaba unas almohadas para que se acostara- Ahora si acuéstate tranquila. -Elena le hizo caso y se acostó en le enorme cama, él se acostó al otro lado de la cama y puso "play" a la película.

Poco a poco la habitación de Damon se fue quedando a oscuras, la película se reproducía pero él no le prestaba atención, estaba más pendiente de cada movimiento de Elena, cada suspiro que hacia, cada risita que soltaba… Después de 30 minutos noto que Elena no se movía, era como si no estuviera ahí… Disimuladamente se giro para verla y noto que se había quedado dormida. Se quedo viéndola y sonreía cuando ella hacia algún gesto.

Inconscientemente lanzo su mano hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla, era muy suave aunque estaba muy fría, toco sus manos y también están frías así que se levanto y fue a buscar una cobija en el armario y luego cubrió a Elena.

Estaba embobado viéndola… "Damon reacciona… Es Elena! Es Elena!" la chica hizo un gemido mientras se restregaba los ojos con una de sus manos… "podrías ayudarme y no ser tan encantadora para que deje de prestarte atención…" pensó Damon mientras volvía a acostarse al lado de Elena.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capi nuevo! Esta vez fue rápido no? :D Espero les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Gracias a Dios por el RCP"**

-Damon? Ya estoy en casa…- Grito la mamá del chico. Él salto de cama como un resorte y salió de su habitación para buscar a su mamá.

-Hola mamá…

-Hola cariño, como te fue hoy?

-Bien…

-Que bueno… - Damon se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación- Estas con alguien?

-Eh… Si…

-Una chica?

-…Si

-Es linda?

-Es Elena

-Ah… Que sorpresa… Pensé que tu y ella no se la…

-Esta aquí porque se quedo por fuera de casa, eso es todo.

-Yo no he dicho nada…

-Pero lo pensaste.

La mamá de Damon sonrió y luego sonó el timbre, Damon fue a ver quien era y se encontró con Jeremy.

-Hola

-Hola

-Oye de casualidad mi hermana esta aquí?

-Si, esta arriba…

Jeremy puso una cara de alivio al oír que Elena estaba con Damon, empezaba a preocuparse ya que había llamado a sus amigas y ninguna sabia nada de Elena- Oh que bueno… Podrías llamarla?

-Vale…

Damon subió a su habitación dejando a Jeremy con su mamá. Por el camino iba pensando que pronto Elena volvería a su casa y que eso era lo mejor, ya que empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas extraño cuando la tenia cerca. Entro a su habitación y se acercó a su cama, Elena seguía dormida tal y como él la había dejado. Se quedo viéndola unos segundos mientras inclinaba la cabeza y pensaba alguna forma de alargar el momento… "No! Tienes que despertarla… Ahora ve y acaba con esto… Es Elena… Es Elena… Es… Elena sencillamente es Elena… Que me esta pasando?" Se pregunto Damon mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Elena…?- Susurro Damon después de unos segundos- Oye despierta, Jeremy te esta buscando…. Vamos arriba.

La chica apretó los ojos con fuerza y se tapo la cara con la cobija, Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida y se acercó un poco más.

-Vamos levántate, ya podrás dormir en tu cama que esta a unos pocos metros de aquí…- Mientras hablaba acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de la chica.

-Damon?- Dijo Jeremy desde el umbral de la puerta. Damon se alejó de inmediato de Elena y se giro para ver a su amigo.

-No quiere despertarse… Inténtalo tú…

Jeremy noto al instante el repentino nerviosismo que salía del cuerpo de Damon, se quedo viéndolo un momento pero no dijo nada, se acercó a su hermana y toco su hombro.

-Elena, vamos…

-No quiero!- Respondió la chica de mala gana.

-No seas así… Si quieres te llevo en brazos como cuando eras una niña…- Elena abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a su hermano.

-Hablas en serio?

-Si… Pero solo en las escaleras, el resto de camino te toca a ti- Respondió Jeremy haciéndole una sonrisa.

-Mmm…. Vale… - Elena se levanto y Damon encendió la luz, ellos cruzaron algunas miradas que para Jeremy no pasaron desapercibidas. Tomo a su hermana en brazos y la bajo al primer piso.

-Elena! Que bueno verte… Como va ese pie?

-Buenas noches señora Salvatore… Bien, el yeso pica un poco pero creo que ya estoy bien.

-Me alegra cielo… Ya te vas?- Pregunto Anni la mamá de Damon en cuanto vio a los chicos acercarse a la puerta.

-O si señora, no quiero molestar.

-Pero si no eres una molestia! Podrías quedarte, no creo que Damon tenga problema.- Damon que venia bajando las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos negó con la cabeza en cuando su mamá lo vio. Elena lo noto y frunció el ceño.

-Como dije antes, no quiero molestar… En otra ocasión será.

-Ok cariño, recuerden que esta también es su casa- Dijo Anni mirando a Jeremy y a Elena.

Los chicos sonrieron y luego se despidieron para salir de la casa.

-Nos vemos mañana- Le dijo Jeremy a Damon quien los había acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Bien….- Respondió Damon. Jeremy abrió la puerta y entro a la casa gritando "mamá ya hemos llegado!".

-Gracias por lo de hoy…- Dijo Elena mientras entra a la casa.

-No hay problema…- Respondió Damon fijándose de cada paso que daba la chica.

Ella se giro para darle una sonrisa y luego entro sin decir adiós, Damon volvió a quedarse embobado con ella hasta que Jeremy se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

-Que es lo que pasa entre ustedes?- Le soltó Jeremy sin pensarlo.

-De que hablas?- Respondió Damon frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes de que… Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que le das a Elena?

-Por favor! La miro por cortesía.

-Aja… Mira si pasa algo entre ustedes o NO me da igual, Elena sabe cuidarse sola… Solo no le hagas daño, vale? Recuerda que se trata de Elena.

-Mira no tienes de que preocuparte porque entre ella y yo no pasa nada ni va a pasar nada, relájate… Ya sé que quieres hacerme parte de tu familia a toda costa pero inventarte que tengo algo con tu hermana es ir lejos… Podrías usar esa imaginación tuya en algo mas productivo que inventar chismes.- Damon le sonrió a su amigo a lo que Jeremy respondió con una carcajada.

-Nos vemos mañana, vale?

-Claro- Damon se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa. Cuando estaba en su habitación noto que la luz de la habitación de Elena esta prendida, lucho con la tentación de mirar pero a la final lo venció y se acercó a ver.

Elena estaba sentada en su cama poniéndose el pantalón de pijama, se levanto y se acercó al espejo para recogerse el pelo y luego se quito la camiseta dejando a la vista su sostén de color negro. Damon se dio la vuelta y se boto al piso recostando la espalda en la pared, "Que haces? Que haces? Que haces? Que haces? Que haces?" Se pregunto Damon mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Espero unos minutos y luego decidió volver a ver por la ventana… Para su ENORME sorpresa Elena estaba de pie frente a la ventana viéndolo.

Ella tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Damon. Él tomo su teléfono y sin aparta la vista de la chica contesto.

-Me estas espiando?!- Dijo Elena en cuando vio que Damon cogió la llamada.

-Claro que no!-Le contesto Damon haciendo un tono en la voz de indignación.

-Aja… Y que se supone que hacías?

-Nada, solo me asome y ya… No es mi culpa que tú te andes paseando desnuda por la ventana.

-AH! 1: No estaba desnuda y 2: Que importa si lo estoy? Estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación y puedo andar desnuda si quiero.

-Ya… Pues yo estoy en mi casa y en mi habitación y puedo asomarme por la ventana cuando quiera, vale?

Elena no contesto nada… Tan solo le respondió con una carcajada y se recostó en el marco de la venta.

-Oye… Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí hoy, no tenias que hacerlo pero aun así me llevaste a tu casa y me dejaste quedar allá mientras mi familia aparecía… Sé que para ti no debe ser gran cosa y tal vez estoy haciendo grandes las cosas pero de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste, de verdad no sé que hubiera hecho…

-Ya te dije que no hay de que- Respondió Damon con una de esas sonrisas tan propias de él.

Elena sonrió y se quedo callada… Ninguno dijo nada así que para deshacerse del incomodo silencio la chica volvió a hablar.

-Oye no vi cual fue el final de la película… En que termino.

-No lo se, no le preste atención- Dijo Damon mientras acercaba una silla a la ventana para sentarse y subía los pies al marco de la ventana.

-Y entonces a que le prestabas atención?

"A ti, te prestaba toda mi atención" pensó Damon- A nada realmente, creo que también me quede dormido- Mintió rápidamente el chico.

-Elena, quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunto Miranda desde la puerta. Elena se giro rápidamente y escondió su teléfono.

-No mamá, tranquila…- Miranda sonrió y se despidió de su hija, desde donde estaba no podía ver a Damon en su ventana. Elena espero a que su mamá cerrara la puerta para girarse a ver a Damon.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir- Dijo Damon en cuanto la chica puso el teléfono en su oído.

-Si… Yo también lo creo…- Respondió Elena sin ganas- Buenas noches… Descansa.

-Tu igual- Dicho esto Damon cortó la comunicación y espero a que ella se quitara de la ventana. Cuando la chica apago la luz de su habitación Damon se levanto de su silla y se fue a acostar.

"Ayyy Elena no te engañes… Tú más que nadie sabes quien es Damon… Deja ya de hacerte locas ideas en la cabeza" Se decía Elena acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Ella podía notar que algo estaba cambiando, lo sabía y su cuerpo se lo confirmaba. Al estar en la cama de Damon recordó unos cuantos años atrás… La primera vez que probó el alcohol… Jeremy se enojo con ella y termino durmiendo en la casita del árbol de Damon…

_"Septiembre de 2005, cumpleaños de Damon"_

_-No Elena! Tu no vas a ir!- Decía Jeremy frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse._

_-Por qué no? Te prometo que no voy a molestarte!- Respondía Elena mientras unía sus manos para suplicarle a su hermano._

_-Que no! 1: Damon no te ha invitado, 2: Mis papas no te van a dejar ir y 3: No quiero que vayas, va a estar Daniel y no me gusta como se queda viéndote, así que no y no molestes mas… Busca algo más que hacer hoy._

_-No seas así! Damon no me invito pero tampoco dijo que no podía ir y estoy segura que mis papas me van a dejar ir porque tú vas a ir… En cuanto a Daniel eso es asunto mio, yo veré como lo manejo._

_Jeremy se giro a ver a su hermana y se cruzo de brazos. Levanto una ceja y salió de su habitación. Elena abrió los ojos al ver que su hermano se iba y salió corriendo tras el._

_-Esta bien! Cero comunicación con Daniel!- Grito Elena desde las escaleras._

_-Sabes que? Has lo que quieras… Quieres ir? Bien, hazlo. Quieres pasártela con Daniel? Perfecto! Pero no vengas a mi cuando la embarres porque te voy a recibir con un "te lo dije"- Dijo Jeremy para luego salir de la casa dejando a su hermana totalmente muda._

_Elena se fue a su habitación a buscar su teléfono para llamar a su amiga._

_-Hola?- Respondió Alice._

_-Vamos a ir a esa fiesta- Dijo con decisión Elena_

_-Tu hermano te ha dicho que si?_

_-Ehhh… Algo así._

_-Bueno… Paso por ti?_

_-Si, aquí pedimos un taxi._

_Casi media hora después las dos chicas entraban al enorme bar donde se organizaba la fiesta de Damon. El bar estaba iluminado solo con luces azules y con millones de globos flotando por todas partes. Las chicas sonreían al ver el maravilloso ambiente que había por doquier, todos en el bar reían y bailan sin parar al ritmo de la música. Elena pudo ver a lo lejos a Damon encima de la barra bailando con dos preciosas chicas mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una copa medio vacía._

_-Ven- Dijo Elena tomando a su amiga de la muñeca- Vamos a pedir un trago._

_-Estas loca!? Nos van a pedir nuestra identificación y… Si buenas! No la tenemos!_

_-Aishh no digas eso, busquemos a Daniel y le pedimos el favor, vale?_

_Alice no alcanzo a negarse antes de que su amiga la halara del brazo por todo el bar. Por fin después de recorrer casi todo el lugar encontraron a Daniel._

_-Hola Danni!- Dijo Elena con la mas hermosa sonrisa._

_-Elena! Mi amor no sabio que vendrías- Le respondió Daniel mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica._

_-Pues… SORPRESA! – Dijo Elena- Te acuerdas de Alice?- Pregunto la chica mientras empujaba a su amiga hacia el frente._

_-Claro, la hermosa Alice-Dijo Daniel mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y le daba un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta._

_-Hola…- Respondió Alice embobada por el gesto del chico._

_-Danni… Te puedo pedir un favor?- Dijo Elena, el chico asintió casi al instante lo que provoco que Elena siguiera hablando- Pues tu sabes que no tenemos identificación así que bueno… Nos preguntábamos si tú podrías ir a pedir unos tragos para nosotras._

_-Claro preciosa, sin problema- Respondió el chico mientras dejaba su trago en la mesa._

_Mientras tanto, al otro lado del bar Damon empezaba a bajarse de la barra cuando vio a Elena._

_-Hey… Que hace tu hermana aquí?- Le pregunto Damon a Jeremy. El chico se giro y busco a su hermana con la miraba, la vio riéndose con Daniel y de inmediato frunció el ceño._

_-Debí decirle que no viniera…-Respondió Jeremy._

_-Si, también creo eso… Yo de ti no dejaría que Daniel se acerque a Elena, ya sabes la fama que tiene._

_-Ya lo se, pero tu sabes como es Elena, hay que decirle no hagas esto para que lo haga._

_Damon se tomo lo que quedaba en su copa mientras se recostaba en la barra, vio como Daniel se alejaba de las chicas y se fue a donde ellas estaban._

_-A donde vas?- le pregunto Jeremy._

_-A cuidar de tu hermana…_

_Se acercó rápidamente a las chicas y pasó su mano por la espalda de Alice._

_-Hola… No recuerdo haberlas puesto en mi lista de invitados- Les dijo Damon._

_-Jeremy me dejo venir- Le contesto Elena desafiante._

_-Ah si? Pues que bueno… Y… Cuéntenme que hacen con Daniel?_

_-Por que lo preguntas?_

_-No lo se, no es un buen chico para dos niñas como ustedes._

_-No somos unas niñas._

_Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida para luego volver a hablar- No te equivoques-Dijo Damon mientras empujaba a Elena con su dedo índice en la frente- Daniel no es lo que crees… Y si esta aquí es porque es otro colado, como ustedes dos._

_Elena apretó la mandíbula para no contestarle mal a Damon, el volvió a sonreír para luego darles la espalda._

_-Damon…- Dijo Alice algo tímida, él se giro para verla- Feliz cumpleaños._

_-Gracias… Que linda._

_Luego volvió a darles la espalda y se perdió entre el monto de gente._

_La noche paso rápidamente entre risas, bailes y mucho, mucho alcohol. Daniel no dejaba de darles tragos a las chicas y ellas lo recibían sin problema. Jeremy no perdía de vista a su hermana y odiaba verla con el pesado de Daniel. Los encargados del bar empezaron a sacar a la gente, les ayudaban a conseguir taxi para que se fueran y recogían las copas que había por todas partes._

_-Bueno chicas, las llevo a algún lado?- Pregunto Daniel a las dos borrachitas que tenia enfrente._

_- Yo voy primero al baño- Dijo Alice levantándose y dejando sola a Elena. Daniel aprovecho el momento y se acercó un poco más a la chica._

_-Y… Bueno, que vamos a hacer ahora?- Le pregunto Daniel a Elena. Ella apenas era consiente de la cercanía del chico, soltó una carcajada como lo hizo toda la noche y no contesto nada._

_-Tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana, mi hermana ya se va a casa- Dijo Jeremy muy serio mientras tomaba a Elena del brazo. Daniel se quedo viéndolo muy serio pero no le dijo nada, dejo que Jeremy se llevara a Elena a la otra mesa mientras terminaban de alistarse para irse._

_-Que te pasa?- Le pregunto Jeremy a su hermana muy enfadado._

_-Déjame!- Dijo Elena tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano sin éxito, sonrió y se sentó en una de la sillas._

_-Definitivamente eres una niña… Damon puedes cuidar de Elena? Voy a buscar a Alice- Damon que estaba hablando con unas chicas giro la cabeza para ver a Elena. Se disculpo con las chicas y se acercó a Elena._

_-Vaya, vaya… -Dijo Damon en cuanto se sentó al lado de Elena._

_-No digas nada vale?- Respondió Elena._

_-Ok, creo que tu hermano te lo dirá…- Elena levanto la vista y vio acercarse a su hermano junto con Alice._

_-Nos vamos… Alístate, llevamos primero a Alice y luego nos vamos a casa.- Dijo Jeremy mientras le daba un último sorbo a su trago_

_-No!- Respondió Elena._

_-Como que no?- Pregunto Jeremy_

_-No podemos llevar a Alice a su casa porque se supone que esta en mi casa durmiendo.-Respondió Elena mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-Bien, pues que se quede en la casa._

_-No se puede porque también se supone que yo me quedaría en su casa esta noche, al menos eso le dije a mis papas._

_-Y en donde se suponía que te quedarías en realidad?_

_-Pensé que este bar tendría abierto hasta por la mañana._

_Jeremy se quedo viendo a Damon mientras que este se reía y bajaba la cabeza._

_-Entonces… Que piensas hacer?- Le pregunto Jeremy a su hermana._

_Elena miro a Alice que parecía estar en otro mundo- No lo se…- Respondió Elena al fin._

_-Vaya… Por qué no me sorprende?- Dijo Jeremy poniéndose su abrigo- Sabes que, me da igual nos vamos para al casa y punto. Te dije que no vinieras y mira…_

_-Pero por que te enojas? No hice nada malo…_

_Jeremy entrecerró los ojos y le iba a dar un gran regaño a Elena pero Damon puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo._

_-Haber… Ninguna puede ir a su casa… Podrían ir a la vieja casa del árbol que esta en mi casa…- Dijo Damon tratando de dar una solución._

_-Si! Eso estaría bien- Respondió Elena agradeciéndole con la mirada a Damon._

_Jeremy negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más._

_Los chicos tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la casa de Damon, él bajo algunas almohadas y cobijas para las chicas y las ayudo a subir a la casita del árbol ya que estaban tan ebrias que a duras penas ponían mantener en pie. Jeremy se fue a su casa sin despedirse de Elena._

_-Bueno, espero que no aguanten frio- Dijo Damon mientras salía de la casita._

_-Oye…- Dijo Elena levantándose de la improvisada cama- Gracias…_

_-No hay de que- Respondió Damon._

_-Tú crees… Que he cometido un error esta noche?_

_-No lo se, tal vez… Mira yo no soy el indicado para hablar contigo vale. Solo descansa._

_-No me gusta que me traten como una niña._

_-Pues no te comportes como tal…_

_Elena se quedo callada y Damon aprovecho para bajar. Hacia mucho frio así que se acercó lo mas que pudo a su amiga y se arropo hasta la cabeza._

-Elena, vamos cariño arriba… Ya amaneció.- Dijo Miranda sentándose al lado de su hija.

Había pasado un mes y medio y por fin había llegado el día para que le quitaran el yeso. Había estado contando los días ya que estaba desesperada con el.

Las cosas con Damon en definitiva estaban mejorando enormemente. Habían logrado reírse con sinceridad y trabajan en su proyecto de química cada tarde. A la final Damon no entro a trabajar ya que su mamá le dijo que no tenia que hacerlo y que cualquier cosa que el necesitara ella se lo daría.

Por alguna extraña razón Elena se había alegrado enormemente por eso ya que, Damon pasaba toda la tarde en su casa así Jeremy estuviera o no.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso la enorme bolsa en el pie para no mojar el yeso y luego se entro a bañar, mientras lavaba su pelo recordó el día que Damon le pillo metiéndose el lápiz en el yeso para poder rascarse la pierna.

_"Finales de febrero de 2008"_

_Elena estaba en su cama haciendo la tarea, su pierna enyesada no dejaba de rascarle y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Mientras sostenía su lápiz se le ocurrió que tal vez podría meterlo entre el yeso y su pierna. Cuando lo iba a hacer, Damon entro a su habitación._

_-Hola…- Damon se quedo callado en cuanto vio a Elena con la mitad del lápiz metido en el yeso- Que haces?_

_-Nada…_

_-Y que hace tu lápiz ahí?_

_-Veras… Mi pierna no deja de rascarme y no sabes lo desesperante que es._

_Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida y se acercó a la cama de la chica, se sentó junto a ella y tomo su pierna enyesada. Acerco sus labios y empezó a soplar para aliviar la picazón. Elena apenas si podía moverse, el refrescante aire de Damon era maravilloso aunque el ligero viento logro ponerle la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo._

_-Mejor?_

_-Si, mucho mejor._

Elena sonrió al recordar lo placentero que se sintió los labios de Damon soplando su piel. Cerró la llave de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla el cuerpo. Se acercó al lavamanos y tomo su cepillo de dientes, se lo llevo a la boca y otro recuerdo vino a ella, a penas si habían pasado 4 días desde eso…

_"20 de marzo de 2008, clase de química"_

_-Buenos días clase…- Dijo Mark acercándose a su escritorio- Verán, hoy no podremos hacer la clase normal ya que tengo que enseñarles primeros auxilios, la primera hora vamos a hablar de la teoría y la siguiente iremos a la practica._

_Mark hablo toda la hora sobre RCP (Reanimación cardio - pulmonar), quemaduras, lesiones, hemorragias, heridas y otras cosas mas. Los chicos ponían atención y anotaban las cosas que creían importante._

_Esa hora se fue lentamente pero por fin acabo así que Mark dijo que era la hora de la práctica._

_Paso por parejas a hacer varias cosas y al fin fue el turno de Elena y Damon._

_-Bien chicos, ustedes harán el RCP, como Elena esta enyesada ella será la victima… Entonces casi se ahoga y Damon la salvo…_

_-Debo…- Dijo Damon sin atreverse a completar la frase._

_-Si, debes darle respiración boca a boca- Dijo Mark adivinando a lo que se refería Damon- Quiero ver como se inflaman esos pulmones de aire._

_Elena se acostó en la mesa y cerro lo ojos, podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse lentamente. Damon se acercó a la chica sin saber muy bien que hacer, había puesto mucha atención a la case pero los labios de Elena le hacían olvidar lo que aprendió. Acomodo la cabeza de la chica como le decía Mark y entre abrió sus labios. Se acercó lentamente a ella y tomo todo el aire que puedo, cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en los de Elena._

_-Ahora Damon, tapa la nariz de Elena y sopla con todas tus fuerza- Dijo Mark._

_Damon apenas si ponía moverse, intento hacer lo que le decía Mark pero ahora sus labios tenían vida propia y hacían lo que querían. "Por favor, por favor… Si me ayudan con esto prometo hacer lo que quieran después" Le decía Damon a sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón logro soltar el aire en la boca de Elena como le decía Mark._

_Elena subía y bajaba el pecho sin parar, en cuanto sintió el aire entrando por su boca fue como si un montón de juegos artificiales explotaran en su boca. "Cálmate… Es solo aire" Se decía Elena apretando los ojos con fuerza._

_-No Damon, tienes que hacerlo otra vez… Cuando unas tu boca a la de Elena tienes que verificar que no quede ningún orificio por donde se pueda escapar el aire.- Dijo Mark- Quieres que te enseñe como?_

_Damon frunció el ceño, la sola idea de que fuera Mark el que le diera respiración boca a boca a Elena le revolvía el estomago- No, yo puedo hacerlo._

_Damon volvió a tomar todo el aire que pudo y esta vez se aseguro que no quedara ningún orificio entre su boca y la de Elena, soltó el aire como lo había hecho la vez anterior y Mark pudo ver como el pecho de Elena subía._

_-Bien Damon! Lo has logrado!- Dijo Mark, segundos después sonó la campana del tiemble- Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy… El lunes tenemos clase normal._

_Mark se giro a ver a Damon y noto que aun no se había separado de Elena, mientras que Damon se decía a si mismo que se separara de Elena. Por alguna razón en vez de separarse de la chica lo que hizo fue introducir lentamente su lengua haciendo contacto con la lengua de la chica._

_-Damon, ya se acabó la clase- Dijo Mark. En cuanto Damon lo escucho se separo rápidamente de Elena dejándola totalmente en shock. Ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta- Elena?- Pregunto Mark al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de ella._

_Elena se levanto precipitadamente y se sentó en la mesa._

_-Eh si, gracias por la clase…- Dijo la chica sin saber muy bien por qué. Luego tomo sus muletas y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del salón, seguida por Damon._

_Ella se giro a mirarlo y no dijo nada._

_-Nos vamos?- Dijo Alice mientras guardaba su teléfono._

_-Si… Vámonos… Adiós Damon._

_-Adiós…- Dijo Damon mientras observaba como la chica se iba con su amiga._

-Estas lista?- Dijo Miranda.

-Si, ya estoy lista.- Respondió Elena. Ya estaba arreglada, había guarda el otro zapato en su bolso para ponérselo cuando le quitaran el yeso. Bajo las escaleras con un poco de ayuda y subió al auto de su mamá.

-Estas feliz?- Le pregunto Miranda a su hija con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que lo estoy, hoy me quitan el yeso… Iré a un par de sesiones de terapia y luego volveré a mi práctica de gimnasia y podre entrar a la competencia de este año.

-Bueno hija, vamos despacio.

Elena le sonrió a su mamá, y luego prendió la radio. Ese día faltaría a su primera clase del lunes, o sea a química. Desde el viernes no se había visto con Damon, aquello que paso en RCP la dejo algo confundida y Damon no había dado señales de vida por su casa en esos 4 días. Pensó que no se lo encontraría en todo el día pero luego recordó que tenía clase de deportes. Se alegró un poco ya que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar con Damon casi todo el tiempo.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Miranda. Elena se bajo del auto y entro al hospital.

El encantador medico que las atendió tenia una sonrisa muy hermosa, pero en vez de seguir viendo al medico, Elena se imagino la sonrisa que Damon le hacia cada día.

-Bueno Elena vamos a ver como esta ese pie- Dijo el medico mientras cortaba el yeso. Elena le pidió que no lo cortara por el lado donde Damon había dejado su mensaje ya que aun no sabia que decía.- Ok, voy a hacerte algunos movimientos para ver que tal estas.

El medico le hizo varias pruebas a Elena, algunas casi la hacen llorar del dolor que le provoco y otras simplemente ni las sintió. Aparte del dolor físico, Elena estaba realmente avergonzada ya que, en un mes y medio no pudo depilarse la pierna que tenia enyesada… Así que con el paso de los días su pierna se fue llenando de pelos.

-Yo lo veo muy bien, te voy a mandar a hacer una radiografía para comprobar de que sano bien y te mandare 30 sesiones de terapia para que recuperes la movilidad.

Elena asintió y recibió el papel que le entrego el medico, luego se puso su otro zapato y por fin en mes y medio caminaba son sus dos pies.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Miranda.

-Debo hacerme una radiografía y luego ir a terapia.

Las Gilbert se quedaron en el hospital esperando por la radiografía de Elena y para pedir cita con la fisioterapeuta para el otro día.

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba en clase de química algo aburrido viendo las diapositivas que presentaba Mark. Cuando termino la clase se acercó a Alice.

-Hola, oye por que no vino Elena?- Le pregunto Damon a Alice tratando de no sonar muy interesado.

-Ah porque hoy le quitan el yeso, seguro que para esta hora no lo tiene… Pero tranquilo, va a llegar a la segunda clase- Le respondió Alice mientras sonreía.

-Vale, gracias…- Dijo Damon para luego salir del salón e irse hacia su casillero.

Fue a cambiarse y luego fue al gimnasio, esta semana trabajarían el atletismo. Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando Elena entro al gimnasio apoyada en una muleta.

En cuanto Damon la vio sonrió pero luego le dio la espalda.

-Señorita Gilbert, venga únase al grupo… Supongo que no podrá hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por ahora así que usted me ayudara a tomar las notas.- Dijo Scott. Elena camino por el gimnasio para llegar hasta donde estaba Scott, paso por el lado de Damon y se quedo mirándolo un segundo.

Los chicos empezaron a correr por todo el gimnasio y Elena anotaba todo lo que le decía Scott.

-Salvatore! Que esta viendo? A CORRER, A CORRER A CORRER!- Grito Scott cuando pillo a Damon viendo a Elena.

La chica sonreía cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Damon.

Scott los hizo correr durante 12 minutos y luego los hizo saltar, saltar y saltar! Estaban agotados y todavía quedaban 20 minutos para que terminara la clase.

-Bueno chicos, van a estirar un poco y luego pueden irse a cambiar- Les dijo Scott.

Damon se sentó en la mitad de todos, Elena se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Oye si no estiras te vas a lastimar- Dijo Elena cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del chico.

Damon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ya que le estaba dando la espalda a Elena, sonrió un poco y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

-Ya no quiero hacer nada…- Contesto Damon.

-No digas eso, vamos yo te ayudo- Dijo Elena mientras se sentaba en frente del chico.

Damon sonrió y sin ningún pero dejo que Elena le ayudara a estirar, habían pasado unos minutos cuando Damon se decidió a hablar de algo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza hace 4 días.

-Oye… Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso en la clase de química…

Elena se quedo paralizaba viendo al piso- Acaso paso algo?- Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pues ya sabes… Casi nos… Pues yo casi te…- Damon cerro un ojo mientras que buscaba como hablar con Elena.

-Mira, si tú quieres pensar que algo pasó bien, hazlo pero para mi no paso nada, solo practicaste conmigo el RCP y ya, fin de la historia.

Damon no respondió nada, para él si que había pasado algo pero si Elena no quería pensar igual que él dejaría el tema hasta ahi. Intento cambiar de tema rápidamente para deshacer el incomodo momento.

-Porque aun usas muletas?

-Ah… Solo uso una, me ayuda a caminar según la fisio que me vio hoy. Dijo que tendría que usarla un par de semanas.

-Y cuando empiezas la terapia?

-Mañana… Creo que tendremos que pasar para más tarde nuestra cita de todos los días.

-Vale, no tengo problema.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego se levanto, ayudo a levantar a Elena y luego fue por el pantalón que había dejado al lado del profesor. Acompaño a Elena a su siguiente clase mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Bueno… Llegamos- Dijo Elena con desanimo.

-Si… Espero que tengas una buena clase.

-Igual tu…- Luego Damon se quedo callado y se dio la vuelta. Elena se quedo ahí unos segundos y después decidió entrar al salón.

-Amiga!- Grito Alice en cuanto la vio.

-Hola…- Respondió Elena. Alice noto algo extraño en la cara de Elena así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pregunto que pasaba.

-Oye que tienes… Ha pasado algo?

-No, no tengo nada…

-Elena… Te conozco hace cuanto? 7 años? No crees que es suficiente tiempo para saber cuando te pasa algo?

Elena se mordió el labio inferior y luego miro al frente.- Te acuerdas de la clase de primeros auxilios?

-Si…

-Bueno, no se como describirte como me sentí cuando tuve los labios de Damon en los míos…

-Ahh!

-Veras, en el segundo intento cuando todos salieron Damon aun tenía su boca unida a la mía y… No se por qué o como su lengua se junto con la mía…

-Se besaron?

-No! Mark volvió a hablar y Damon se separo rápidamente de mí.

-Haber sus lenguas se juntaron y me dices que no fue un beso?

-Aja…

-Elena eso cuenta como un beso!

-Tu crees?

-Claro que si! Y Damon que te ha dicho?

-No mucho, no nos veíamos desde ese día y hoy intento hablar conmigo sobre eso pero le corte el rollo en seguida.

-Ahhh por eso me pregunto por ti.

-Pregunto por mi?

-Si…

Elena hizo una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Alice no dejaba de verla.

-Sabia que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos!

Elena no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que la profesora de Historia entro al salón.

Anni empezó a hablar de varios hecho históricos importantes mientras pasaba algunas fotos… Pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Que pena profe por molestar su clase, pero necesito a Elena Gilbert.- Dijo un joven desde la puerta. Anni le sonrió a Elena a modo de aprobación para que saliera. Elena tomo su muleta y salió del salón. Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con aquel joven.

-Que pasa?

-Alguien te necesita.

-Quien?

Aquel joven señalo a alguien que estaba detrás de Elena, ella se giro y se encontró con Damon, apenas si pudo reaccionar ya que el chico puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Elena y luego la beso. Ella dejo caer la muleta que sostenía y aunque su cabeza le decía que se separara de aquellos labios no lo hizo porque estaba disfrutando de la gran sensación que le producía Damon.

Se besaron casi por 5 minutos, Damon se separo lentamente de Elena mientras ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

-Ahora no puedes decir que nada paso...- Dijo Damon mientras la soltaba lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, él se mordió el labio inferior y luego le dio la espalda alejándose rápidamente de la chica.

* * *

**Bueno... Y que tal? Que les pareció? :D :D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**"... Panico escenico? Ya lo supere!"**

Elena aun seguía en el pasillo totalmente en shock, solo las voces de algunos profesores la lograron hacer reaccionar para que recogiera su muleta. Cuando se agacho a tomar la muleta aquel momento con Damon paso por su cabeza como si fuera una película vista desde diferentes ángulos.

-Idiota…- Murmuro Elena. Se levanto despacio y entro a su clase de historia.

Alice no le quito el ojo de encima desde que la vio asomarse por la pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta, la vio acercarse a su mesa mientras miraba al piso y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Alice en cuanto Elena se sentó a su lado. La chica no le respondió, tan solo apretó lo labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto paso a mediados de los años 60…. Pero hoy no vamos a profundizar mucho en este tema- Dijo Anni mientras se daba la vuelta para escribir en el tablero.-Hemos pensado con la otra profe de historia hacer una excursión para que ustedes puedan impregnarse de lo hermoso que es la historia…- Decía Anni como si estuviera recitando un poema.

15 minutos después Anni dio por terminada la clase, Elena se levanto de su silla sin decir nada y Alice camino junto a ella hasta la cafetería.

Por otro lado, en el momento en que Damon le dio la espalda a Elena para alejarse de ella, aquel chico que la había sacado del salón se fue tras el.

-Eyyy que paso hay? No pensé que fueras a besarla…

Damon no respondió, daba grandes zancadas para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella chica. Aun no se podía creer lo que había hecho… Su plan no había sido ese, lo que tenia pensado era decirle que lo mejor es que olvidaran lo que paso y que retomaran ese estado de camaradería que habían tenido hace unas semanas; Pero no, en vez de darle el gran sermón que había pensado durante varios minutos y que repitió mentalmente como 50 veces lo que hizo fue besarla.

-Ahora ustedes son novios o que?- Seguía preguntando aquel chico mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

-NO!- Respondió muy serio Damon.

-Sabe Gilbert que te das besitos con su hermanita?

Damon se paro en seco haciendo que ese chico chocara con el, se giro y se quedo mirándolo muy serio- No, no lo sabe y mas te vale que no digas nada.

Luego siguió caminando para entrar al salón donde Jeremy estaba esperándolo.

-No lo trajiste?- Pregunto Jeremy en cuanto Damon se sentó a su lado.

-Que?

-El libro… Dijiste que irías a biblioteca a traer el libro para hacer el taller.

-Ahhh…. Si… No encontré nada.

Jeremy levanto las cejas algo confundido, luego hizo una rápida deducción y empezó a reírse- Estabas con una chica!

-Que? No!

- Claro que si, siempre haces eso para escaparte de clase… Dices que vas a ir al baño, a la biblioteca, a la enfermería o cualquier excusa que se te venga a la cabeza para salir del salón. Luego vas a buscar a la afortunada y…

-Que no Jeremy! Basta! Hagamos el trabajo si?

Jeremy lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada mas, se giro a ver a la hoja para responder el taller que tenían que entregar.

Los chicos terminaron el taller y salieron del salón para ir a la cafetería, mientras caminaban por el pasillo el teléfono de Jeremy sonó.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Jeremy cuando contesto su teléfono- No, acabo de salir… Llámala… Ahhhh… No se, voy a buscarla, tal vez este en cafetería… Vale, yo le digo… Bueno, adiós mamá.

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Damon curioso cuando Jeremy termino la llamada.

-Eh… No, parece que le adelantaron la cita a Elena de la fisioterapia así que no se quedara a las últimas clases. Me acompañas a buscarla?

Damon abrió ligeramente la boca tratando de hablar, no sabia que excusa sacarle a Jeremy para no tener que ir con él a buscar a Elena.

-Ah, mírala- Dijo Jeremy cuando atravesaron las cafetería.- Elena!

La chica se giro y en vez de ver a Jeremy se quedo mirando a Damon, inmediatamente se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

-Oye, mi mamá viene a recogerte en unos minutos porque te adelantaron la cita con la fisio- Dijo Jeremy mientras se sentaba en la mesas de las chicas y les robaba algunas papas fritas. Damon se sentó al lado de Elena como si nada mientras imitaba a su amigo robándoles papas a las chicas.

-Ah… Ok. A que horas viene?- Pregunto Elena totalmente tensa al tener a Damon a su lado.

-No lo se, ya debe venir para acá.

Cuando Damon metió la mano una vez mas a la cajita para sacar un par de papas Elena le dio un suave golpe en la mano- Compra las tuyas- Le dijo Elena. Él hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba una ceja, no entendía muy bien que pasaba… Al parecer Elena haría como si nada.

El chico decidió seguirle el juego y se metió las papas que había alcanzo a tomar a la boca.

-Ya llego- Dijo Jeremy mirando su teléfono.

-Bien, me voy Ali… Le cuentas al profe porque me fui… Hablamos esta noche?

-Claro, además tenemos que planear la excursión.- Respondió Alice muy animada.

-Lo se- Respondió Elena con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a darle un abrazo a su amiga, luego se levanto y le dio un beso a Jeremy en la mejilla.

-Le dices a mi mamá que compre los panecillos rellenos de chocolate para la tarde si?

Elena asintió y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Stefan.

-Stefan… Hace rato no te veía…- Dijo Elena

-Bueno, será porque no ves en la dirección correcta- Le respondió Stefan con una sonrisa.

-Si debe ser eso… En fin hablamos luego, voy de salida- Dijo Elena mientras rodeaba a Stefan para pasar, pero el chico la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Espera, quería preguntarte cuando vamos a ensayar para la obra? Recuerda que tenemos los papeles principales.

El torció la boca al recordar que se había metido al club de teatro por Alice, nunca había sido buena actuando y ni hablar de su terrible pánico escénico. Cuando se inscribieron en el club de teatro Elena pensó que le darían un papel sin ninguna importancia… "Podría ser un árbol" pensó Elena cuando hizo la audición; pero por alguna extraña razón al director le había encantado la audición de Elena, la timidez y la falta de decisión en la chica lo hizo creer que seria perfecta para darle vida a "Miss Elizabeth" en Orgullo y Prejuicio. Obviamente Miss Elizabeth era de todo menos una chica con falta de decisión y tímida, sin embargo al director nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Elena seria perfecta para interpretar a aquella mujer inglesa del siglo XVIII.

-Veras Stef, aun no estoy muy segura de hacer esto… No soy buena actuando y no creo que logre memorizar todos esos diálogos- Respondió Elena.

-No digas eso! Yo te ayudo, no puedes irte ya que el director solo te quiere a ti como Miss Elizabeth.

-Bien, pero que quede claro que soy pésima actuando y si sale mal la obra será solo culpa de ustedes por obligarme a hacer esto.

-Bien… Entonces… Cuando nos reunimos?

-Puede ser esta tarde…

-No puedes- Respondió Damon que había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos sin perderle detalle.

-Como que no puedo?- respondió Elena.

-Te tienes que ver conmigo.

-Pues entonces te cancelo…

Damon entre cerro los ojos, "me va a cancelar a mi por verse con Stefan?" pensó el chico- Bien, entonces vete a ensayar tu obra. Yo hare el trabajo solo.

Elena frunció el ceño pero no le contesto nada, luego se despidió de Stefan y diciéndole que se verían mas tarde, salió de la cafetería y a la entra de la escuela pude ver el auto de su mamá.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Elena en cuanto se subió al auto de Miranda para que la llevara a la terapia.

Mientras tanto Damon estaba en el salón esperando que empezara la clase. Andaba de mal humor por el desplante que le había hecho Elena por el tonto de Stefan, "y que mas da si se ve con Stefan?" se preguntaba Damon mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y ponía su cabeza en ellos. Cerro los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa pero sin querer el beso que le había dado a Elena hace unas horas se repetía en su cabeza.

-Ahí estas…- Dijo Jeremy- Por que te has ido así? Ni siquiera habías almorzado.

Damon siguió en la misma posición sin mirar a su amigo, el que Jeremy estuviera ahí lo único que hacia era recordarle que Elena pasaría la tarde con Stefan.

-Damon? Amigo no seas así… Mira te compre pizza-Dijo Jeremy para llamar su atención.

Damon sonrió ya que Jeremy sabia que a la pizza era lo único a lo que no podía decirle que no, se levanto y extendió la mano para que su amigo le entregara la pizza.

-Gracias…-Dijo Damon mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a la pizza.

Mientras tanto Elena estaba en su terapia…

-Auuuuuu!- Se quejaba Elena- Por favor no mas, me duele mucho-Suplicaba la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-Sé que duele pero en unos pocos días estarás bien, tienes que poner un poco de tu parte- Le respondió la fisioterapeuta con gran calma.

Elena se quedo callada pero le asintió a la chica.

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a trabajar en el agua para que no te duela tanto te parece?- Le pregunto la fisio.

-Y va a servir?

-Claro que si, desde mañana te traes el traje de baño y hacemos la terapia en la piscina.

Elena sonrío un poco y luego se puso sus zapatos, se despidió de la chica y salió del consultorio.

-Como te fue?- Le pregunto Miranda.

-Regular, me duele mucho y no he dejado hacer casi nada a la fisio.

-Y entonces?

-Pues dijo que podríamos hacer terapia en la piscina para que no me duela tanto, así que mañana tengo que traer mi traje de baño.

-Oh bueno, lo que sea porque te sientas mejor- Respondió Miranda con una sonrisa.

Miranda llevo a su hija a la casa, en unos cuantos minutos llegaría Jeremy así que fue a preparar algo de comer para la tarde.

Elena subió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, en el primer día de terapia se había sentido como una niña llorona pero en realidad la había dolido mucho. Se quito los zapatos y se acostó… "Unos minutitos y luego me levanto a llamar a Stefan para que venga" pensó Elena mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

-Elena… Elena… Elena…- Decía una voz muy cerca al oído de la chica. Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto y luego se estiro, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Damon.

-Ah!- Grito Elena mientras se levantaba un poco- Que haces acá?

-Tu mamá me ha dicho que te despierte para que bajes a comer.

-Y por que tu y no Jeremy?- Dijo Elena mientras hablaba en medio de un bostezo.

-Porque a tu hermano le ha dado por hacerse el gracioso hoy…

-A que te refieres?

-A nada, olvídalo… Ahora levántate si?

Elena se levanto pero Damon no se movió de donde estaba lo que provoco que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca. Elena dejo escapar un enorme suspiro sin moverse de su lugar- Que? Vas a besarme otra vez? Si es así hazlo rápido antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos.

Damon se rio muy bajo ante aquel comentario, bajo la mirada y luego se alejó de la chica.

-No, no voy a besarte… Creo que la próxima vez lo vas a hacer tú.

-Y por que crees eso?

-Porque no te has quejado de que te besara, además… Por qué no lo harías?

-Tal vez porque eres un idiota y un presumido? Y si no me he quejado es porque simplemente para mi no fue NADA.-Bien, Elena había dado en todo el centro del ego de Damon y este se lo confirmo cuando frunció el ceño- Tranquilo, no te sientas mal… No es el peor beso que me han dado- Dijo Elena mientras pasaba por el lado de Damon dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho.

La chica salió de su habitación sin mirar atrás, trataba de esconder la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en el rostro pero le era muy difícil. Cuando llego a la mesa se sentó en su silla habitual.

-Por que la sonrisa?- Pregunto Jeremy.

-No lo se, creo que la vida es demasiado hermosa como para no sonreír- Contesto Elena.

-Y Damon?- Pregunto Miranda al no ver al chico.

-Ah, ya baja… Se ha quedado pensando un momento-Respondió Elena con su enorme sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos Damon se unió a la familia Gilbert, paso por el lado de Elena sin mirarla y se sentó al lado de Jeremy.

-Miranda, sabias que tu hija va a protagonizar una obra de teatro en la escuela?- Dijo Damon después de unos minutos.

-Oh en serio? Es fabuloso- Dijo Miranda muy emocionada

Elena casi se ahoga cuando oyó a Damon

-Que obra es cariño?- Pregunto Miranda.

-Orgullo y prejuicio-Respondió Elena torciendo la boca.

-Que maravilla! Pero… Pensé que tenías pánico escénico- Dijo Miranda.

-Lo supere.

Damon torció la boca al recordar una presentación de música de Elena cuando tenía 13 años…

"Agosto de 2003"

Elena estaba detrás del escenario algo nerviosa preparando su voz. Hacia 3 semanas se había inscrito en un concurso de canto que organizo la escuela. Faltaban 2 personas para que Elena subiera al escenario, de vez en cuando se asomaba por el telón para ver cuantas personas había. Vio a su mamá en la segunda fila junto a su papá. Jeremy y Damon estaban sentados en la última fila viendo las diferentes presentaciones.

Por fin llego el turno de Elena y una de las profesoras subió al escenario.

-Bien, gracias Kate… Ahora vamos a recibir con un gran aplauso a Elena Gilbert que nos va a cantar I'm with you de Avril Lavigne.

Elena subió al escenario con una gran sonrisa, todos aplaudían y su mamá gritaba su nombre con gran orgullo. Se acercó al micrófono y lo acomodo a su altura.

-Eh… Hola- Dijo Elena, se quedo muda en cuanto se oyó la voz, había cometido el error de no practicar con el micrófono así que quedo totalmente asustada cuando escucho como su voz cambiaba- Este… Yo… Vvo… Quiero… Ehhh…

-Canta!-Grito alguien.

Elena miro en todas direcciones mientras el reflector la alumbraba, sentía que se quedaría ciega ya que aquella luz no la dejaba ver nada. Se acercó un poco más al micrófono y empezó a respirar más fuerte lo que provoco que todos la oyeran. Se puso muy roja y sintió que el piso le temblaba, tomo el micrófono con fuerza y cerro los ojos.

-Bájate de ahí!- Grito otra persona.

Elena se mordió los labios y sin pensarlo más salió corriendo del escenario rumbo a los baños.

-Y cuando es la obra?- Dijo Miranda.

-Aun no lo se, ni siquiera hemos empezado a ensayar.-Respondió Elena mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

La chica se fue a su habitación después de darle las gracias a su mamá por la comida. Cerró la puerta y se empezó a quitar la ropa; se quedo en ropa interior mientras se miraba al espejo y hacia poses graciosas. La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejándola a ella congelada. Damon levanto una ceja mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a bajo.

-Que haces aquí!- Grito Elena mientras se tapaba con las manos.

-Vine a preguntarte si… Que estabas haciendo?- Pregunto Damon entre risitas.

-Nada! Podrías ser tan amable y darte la vuelta?

-Por qué? Te he visto miles de veces en pequeños bikinis…

-Pero esto es diferente!

-Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que veas mi ropa interior, así que date la vuelta!

Damon se rio un poco pero a la final se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno venia a preguntarte si quieres que mañana vayamos a averiguar los materiales para el proyecto de química- Dijo Damon.

-Ehhh si, después de la terapia podríamos ir- Dijo Elena mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Elena, mañana no te puedo acompañar a la terapia- Dijo Miranda mientras traía el teléfono en las manos- Tu tía Jenna llega mañana así que voy a ir a recogerla.

-Viene la tía Jenna!- Grito Elena muy emocionada.

Damon sonrió cuando vio a la chica dar pequeños saltos y acercarse a su mamá para quitarle el teléfono. El nombre de Jenna traía el recuerdo de la primera vez que Damon probo el alcohol…

"Julio de 2001"

Los fuegos artificiales brillaban en lo mas alto del cielo, iluminaban el central park donde la familia Gilbert y Salvatore pasaban el 4 de julio.

-Mira papá! – Gritaba Elena mientras estaba en los brazos de su papá.

-Los veo cariño, son hermosos.

-Cariño ven, la cena esta lista- Grito Miranda mientras acomodaba los platos. Elena junto con su papá se acercó a los demás.

-Donde están Jeremy y Damon?-Pregunto Anni. Miranda empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones para buscarlos.

-Eh no lo se, será mejor que los vaya a buscar.

-Tranquila ya voy yo, de paso estiro las piernas- Dijo Jenna antes de que su hermana se levantara.

Jenna fue a buscar a los chicos sin muchas ganas, se acercó a unos arbustos y buscos un pequeño bolso que ella misma había dejado ahí cuando llegaron.

-Aquí estas…!- Dijo Jenna a su bolso. Lo abrió y saco una botella de tequila medio llena, se sentó en el suelo y le dio un largo trago a la botella.

-Tía?- Dijo Jeremy.

-Oh Jer! Por fin apareces! Te he buscado por todas partes- Le dijo Jenna mientras guardaba la botella en el bolso.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Damon.

-Esto… Esto es la bebida mágica de los adultos.

-Sabe bien?

-Si… Sabe bien pero al día siguiente no es muy amable…

-Puedo probar?

-Cuantos años tienes?

-13.

-Jum… Es una año más que la edad en que yo probé el alcohol, pero deben prometerme algo… No le dirán a nadie y solo será un poco.

-Bien!- Dijeron los chicos al tiempo.

-Pero ahora no, tenemos que volver con los demás.

Jenna junto con Damon y Jeremy caminaron en dirección a su familia, todos los esperaban y los recibieron con una sonrisa para empezar a comer. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde en el parque y luego de la media noche se fueron a casa.

-Lo hemos pasado muy bien- Le dijo Anni a Miranda.

-Me alegra porque esa era la idea.

-Tu hermana es muy amable.

-Si… No es muy dada a los planes familiares pero se ha portado muy bien hoy.

Mientras que Miranda y Anni hablaban en la cocina, Jenna estaba en la habitación de Jeremy con los dos chicos.

-Bien, quien será el primero?- pregunto Jenna.

-Yo!- Dijo Damon muy animado. Jenna sirvió una pequeña copita y se la dio al chico.

-Tómatelo de un sorbo- Le dijo Jenna, Damon le hizo caso y se lo tomo de un sorbo. Cuando lo paso sintió que su garganta picaba y empezó a hacer caras graciosas como cuando pruebas algo muy acido.-Rico?

-Si…- Respondió Damon limpiándose la boca con la mano.

-Ahora yo!- Dijo Jeremy.

-Bien… Recuerda, todo de un sorbo- Jeremy le hizo caso a su tía y se lo tomo de un sorbo. Tocio un poco mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Que hacen?- Pregunto Elena desde la puerta.

-Nada cariño, solo le doy las buenas noches a los chicos- Contesto Jenna mientras cerraba su bolso. Se acercó a la niña y la tomo en brazos.

-Te huele chistoso la boca- Dijo Elena entre risas. Jenna puso una mano enfrente de su boca y soplo para oler su aliento.

-A ti también te huele chistoso la boca princesa… Debe ser porque aun no nos lavamos los dientes.

Elena sonrió y Jenna salió de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta se giro hacia los chicos y se llevo el dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio.

-Vamos cielo, muero de sueño- Le dijo Jenna a su sobrina mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Damon?- Dijo Elena mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del chico.

-Eh… Bien, nos vemos mañana… Descansa- Dijo Damon para luego salir de la habitación de la chica.

Elena quedo medio extrañada por la rápida salida de Damon así que se asomo al balcón para verlo salir de su casa.

Luego se acercó a su cama y se acostó… De pronto le vino un rápido pensamiento a la cabeza.

-Stefan… Ayyy no…- Dijo Elena mientras toma su teléfono para llamar al chico.

-"Hola, estas llamando al teléfono Stefan. Deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda te devolveré la llamada"

-Ehhh… Hola Stef perdón por no llamarte, llegue y me quede dormida. Lo dejamos para el miércoles si? Me llamas y me cuentas. Adiós.

Luego Elena puso su teléfono en la mesita y apago la luz. Se quedo dormida rápidamente… Pero a ella vino un extraño sueño…

-Damon… Donde estas?- Gritaba Elena en medio del bosque-Damon sal, ya no es gracioso!

La chica caminaba entre los arboles hasta que pudo ver a alguien, corrió en dirección a esa persona y lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo voltear.

-Donde has estado?-Preguntaba la chica.

-Fui a buscar algo para comer- Respondió Damon mostrándole un apestoso pescado.

Elena sonrió al verlo y como por arte de magia aquel pescado ya estaba cocinado. Lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a comérselo como si fuera su comida favorita.

-Te gusta?-Pregunto Damon.

-Si! Me encanta!- Dijo Elena con al boca llena de pescado.

De pronto la chica abrió los ojos y estaba en su cama, se giro a ver la hora y eran las 2:30 am…

-Ummm… A mi ni siquiera me gusta el pescado- Susurro Elena mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Que tal les parece?**

**Un abrazo grande** **:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**"La llegada de Jenna"**

-Hola señora Gilbert, esta Elena?- Dijo Alice con su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Alice, Elena debe estar arriba terminándose de arreglar… Dile que no se demore o no podrá desayunar- Respondo Miranda mientras se hacia a un lado para que la chica pasara.

Alice subió a la habitación de Elena, su amiga tenia a todo volumen la canción de Maroon 5 – This love.

-This love has taken its toll on me… She said Goodbye too many times before…- Cantaba Elena en el baño. Alice sonrió al oírla y se acercó al baño, pero cuando paso por la ventana vio que Damon estaba mirando. Ella alzo su mano y lo saludo mientras que él se ponía un poco rojo y salía de su habitación.

-Hola- Dijo Elena saliendo del baño- Llegas temprano.

-Eh… Si… Mamá salió temprano y no quería quedarme sola en casa. Desde cuando quitaste el cartón de la ventana?

-Jum… Ya no lo recuerdo- Respondió Elena totalmente indiferente- Por qué?

-Por nada.

Elena no dijo nada y siguió cantando la ultima parte de la canción, se puso sus vaqueros y tomo su bolso para meter el traje de baño para la tarde.

-Apropósito… Puedes acompañarme esta tarde a la terapia?

-Oh… Veras, el club de teatro se va a reunir hoy para lo de la obra y ya me comprometí con todos de que estaría esta tarde con ellos.

-Mmm… Vale, no hay problema.

-Por que no le dices a Jeremy?

-Ya le pregunte y me dijo que no puede.

-Y entonces?

-Pues creo que voy a ir sola…

-Elena… Cambiando de tema… Como te fue con Stefan ayer? Si ensayaron?

-No, olvide totalmente que había quedado con el.

-Ahhh…

-Elena! El desayuno esta listo!- Grito Miranda desde la cocina.

Las dos chicas bajaron y desayunaron rápidamente, cuando se estaban despidiendo de Miranda esta le pregunto a Elena por la terapia.

-No se mamá, tal vez vaya sola… Jeremy y Alice no pueden así que…

-Dile entonces a Damon.

-A Damon?!

-Si, él es como un hermano para ti estoy segura que te acompañaría.

Elena no dijo nada, el pensar en Damon como un hermano no le gusto nada- No se mamá, tal vez le diga a alguien de la escuela que me acompañe- Respondió rápidamente Elena mientras salía de la casa para no darle oportunidad a su mamá de que le dijera algo.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana se paso rápidamente y Elena no hacia mas que mirar en todas direcciones buscando a una posible compañía para la tarde. Cuando entro a la clase de química encontró su mesa vacía.

"Donde estará Damon?" se preguntaba Elena mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la mesa.

-Buenos días clase- Saludo Mark- Por favor saquen una hoja, vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba.

Elena arranco una hoja de su cuaderno mientras miraba a la puerta esperanzada de que Damon apareciera.

-Listo! Primera pregunta…

-Profe, perdón pero… Podríamos esperar unos segundos… Damon no ha llegado- Dijo Elena sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Perdón Elena pero sabes lo que pienso sobre las…- Mark no termino de hablar ya que Damon abrió la puerta de pronto- Señor Salvatore llega tarde.

-Lo siento- Dijo Damon muy serio- Se me presento algo- Damon fue hacia su mesa. Venia de mal humor y todos podían notarlo. Se sentó al lado de Elena y sin saludarla saco una hoja de su cuaderno y la marco con su nombre. La chica no le quito la vista hasta que Mark empezó a dictar las preguntas.

No estaba difícil la prueba, la chica pudo contestarla sin problema y antes de tiempo. Se giro un poco para ver la hoja de Damon y noto que no había escrito nada, lo miro a la cara y noto que tenia la mirada perdida y se fijo que apretaba con fuerza el lápiz que tenia en la mano.

-Bueno chicos entreguen… Pasen las hojas de atrás para adelante.

Damon le paso su hoja a Elena sin importarle lo mas mínimo que estuviera en blanco, la chica no se lo podía creer ya que Damon era muy bueno en química como para no saber que responder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cambio los nombres de las pruebas entregando la de ella con el nombre de "Damon Salvatore" y la hoja en blanco con el nombre de "Elena Gilbert". Recibió la hojas que le daban sus compañeros de atrás y metió las de ellos entre el montón.

-Bien chicos, estaba fácil no? Hoy vamos a trabajar en la biblioteca para que vayan adelantando el primer informe de su trabajo final, así que vamos.

Todos se levantaron pero Damon no hizo ni un movimiento- Damon?- Dijo Elena tocándole el hombro- Oye… Tenemos que ir a biblioteca.

-Adelántate, ya te alcanzo- Respondió Damon sin ganas.

Elena hizo el intento de irse pero se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta- Se que tienes algo pero no te voy a preguntar que es… Solo quiero preguntarte si podrías acompañarme a la terapia hoy- Le soltó Elena.

-Claro, no hay problema…- Respondió Damon con el mismo tipo de voz sin ganas.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior, prefería ver a Damon burlándose de ella y haciendo comentarios indiscretos que verlo así… Se acercó a él y volvió a sentarse a su lado- Te propongo algo, nos escapamos de clase y vamos por una malteada… Te olvidas de todo por unas horas y luego si quieres vuelves a ese horrible estado en el que estas.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego levanto la mirada- Pero tu invitas?

-Claro… Solo por esta vez.- Le contesto Elena mientras le sonreía.

Los dos chicos salieron de la escuela y se subieron a la moto de Damon ya que Elena aun no podía conducir. Durante el camino Elena no hizo mas que decir tonterías para hacer reír a Damon, él reía sin parar ya que la chica salía con cada cosa que se le ocurría.

-Bueno señorita ocurrente hemos llegado- Dijo Damon mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Vaya que rápido… Ven, estoy que me muero por una malteada de vainilla- Dijo Elena tomando de la mano a Damon y haciéndolo correr.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos- Dijo el encargado.

-Hola… Me das una malteada de vainilla y la tuya de…- Dijo Elena mirando a Damon.

-Brownie.

El cajero hizo el pedido y les dio el recibo, los chicos fueron a sentarse a una mesa que estaba alumbrada por los rayos del sol.

-Y bien…- Dijo Elena.

-Que?

-Por que te fuiste anoche de esa forma?

-De que forma?

-Pues saliste corriendo como si te hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Mmm… Pensaba en Jenna y tú me tomaste desprevenido.

-Y saliste corriendo por…?

-No lo se, supongo que fue la forma en como me tocaste.

-Como?- Dijo Elena para luego acerca su mano y volver a tocarle el rostro como la noche anterior- Así?

Damon alzo una ceja y bajo la mirada.

-Aquí tienen sus malteadas de vainilla y brownie- Dijo un mesero arruinando el momento.

Elene se recostó en el espaldar de la silla mientras le daba vueltas al popote en la malteada.

-Y que pensabas sobre Jenna?- Dijo Elena después de un largo silencio.

-Eh… Recordaba el 4 de julio en el que me dio a probar el tequila, tu tía es un caso.

-Ahhh si, aquel 4 de julio. Quien sabe que te enseñe ahora que viene.

-Jenna es el opuesto de tu mamá, se arriesga sin pensar, dice lo primero que se le ocurre y vive como si fuera el último día de su vida- Dijo Damon con un tono de nostalgia en la voz. Para Damon Jenna siempre fue su mala influencia, es 10 años mayor que el pero siempre se comportaba como una niña y se metía en cuanto problema había; sin embargo había algo en ella que lo atrapaba, lo hacia querer mas sin medir las consecuencias y en parte eso le gustaba; Pero ahora era diferente, Damon había madurado y había aprendido que no podía seguir portándose como un niño.

-Jenna siempre fue tu gran amor…- Dijo Elena en un susurro. Para nadie era un secreto que a Damon le gustaba Jenna, por eso se metía en problemas por ella.

-Eso era antes… Estaba medio hipnotizado por todo lo que era ella pero las cosas han cambiado, además quiero aclarar que no era mi "gran amor", solo me parecía linda.

Elena sonrió internamente por lo que le acaba de decir Damon.

-Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Dijo Elena acercándose un poco.

-Dímelo.

-Anoche soñé contigo…

-Y que soñaste?

-Que te estaba buscando en un bosque y que tu aparecías con un pescado para que me lo comiera.

-Pescado? Jamás te ha gustado el pescado!

-Lo se, pero lo mas extraño es que me lo comí con muchas ganas y cuando me preguntaste si me había gustado te dije que si! Que loco no?

-La verdad si, pero interesante… Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que los sueños son señales de algo que en la realidad es muy evidente.

Elena se quedo callada pensando en eso que le había dicho Damon, "señales de algo que en la realidad es muy evidente…" pensaba Elena.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Dijo de repente Damon.

-Que?

-Contarte mi secreto… Sobre lo que me pasaba hoy…

-Oh no, no tienes que hacerlo

-Pero quiero, compartiste conmigo tu extraño sueño ahora yo quiero compartir esto contigo.

-Mmm bueno, pero solo si tú quieres hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada por el estilo.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego le dio un sorbo a su malteada- Veras, hace unos días mis papas estaban peleando, lo vi muy normal o sea que padres no pelean? Pero los últimos días las cosas fueron empeorando y esta mañana…-Damon se quedo callado un momento, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a hablar- Esta mañana las cosas estaban horribles, discutían por todo y cuando me vieron entrar a la cocina se quedaron callados. Mi papá me pidió que me sentara a hablar con ellos, que tenían que decirme algo muy importante- Damon sonrió sin ganas y bajo la mirada- Se van a separar.

Por un instante Elena no supo que hacer o que decir, ella había crecido con esa familia tal y como Damon había crecido con los Gilbert. Instintivamente la chica tomo las manos de Damon y les dio un apretón, le sonrió para darle ánimos y luego se acercó un poco más para darle un abrazo. Al principio Damon se quedo quieto, no se esperaba un abrazo, pero debía admitir que le gustaba tener a Elena tan cerca, le gustaba su olor, el calor que salía de su cuerpo, como la respiración de la chica chocaba en el cuello de él.

-De verdad lo siento mucho- Dijo Elena con total sinceridad.

-Gracias…- Dijo Damon mientras levantaba los brazos para corresponderle el abrazo a Elena.

Cuando Damon puso sus manos en la cintura de Elena, ella sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y poco a poco se fue separando de Damon.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas así…

-Bueno, menos mal se te ocurrió que nos escapáramos de clase para hacerme olvidar un momento.

De pronto el teléfono de Elena empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo para ver quien era… "Alice".

-Hola…-Dijo Elena

-Donde estas? Mark esta preguntando por ti y por Damon! Estas con el?

-Eh… Si, lo que pasa es que Damon no se sentía bien así que me pidió que lo llevara a su casa.

-Él esta bien? Que tiene?

-Nada malo, tranquila… Nos vemos en un rato vale?

-Vale, te espero en clase.

Elena corto la llama y guardo su teléfono.

-Se supone que no puedo regresar a clase?- Pregunto Damon quien tenia el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza medio inclinada apoyada en su mano.

-Eh…. No, creo que te libere de todo un día de clase… Pero tienes que llevar a mí a la escuela y luego recogerme para llevarme a la terapia.

-Respecto a la terapia creo que no te voy a poder llevar.

-Que? Por qué?

-jajajajaja Era broma, claro que voy a ir contigo.

Elena sonrió un poco y luego le dio un empujo amistoso a Damon. Los chicos se subieron a la moto y se fueron a clase. Elena se despidió de Damon y le dijo que la recogiera a las 2, luego se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar su salón de clase.

Elena entro a clase y Alice ya estaba ahí, estaba hablando con un grupo de jóvenes y entre ellos estaba Stefan.

-… No quiero que nos atrasemos con los ensayos así que… Oh Elena, menos mal llegas. Estaba diciéndoles a los muchachos que he conseguido que nos regalen estas dos horas de clase para empezar a ensayar- Dijo Alice

Elena trato de disimular como pudo su cara de molestia mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

-Bien… La obra empieza con la entrada de Elizabeth y ahí escucha a su mamá hablar de los nuevos integrantes del pueblo…- Alice hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras iba diciéndoles a cada uno lo que tenían que hacer, Elena ponía su mejor cara y trataba de hacer su papel lo mejor posible. Cuando el director la veía se emocionaba totalmente, aunque Elena no le ponía todas las ganas al papel lo hacia muy bien.

Las dos horas se fueron rápidamente, Elena estaba muy cansada y sentía que la voz se le iría en cualquier momento ya que Alice la había hecho repetir sus líneas miles de veces.

-Vamos a almorzar?- Pregunto Alice cuando salieron todos del salón.

-Si, necesito comer algo…- Contesto Elena.

Las chicas salieron del salón y fueron a comprar el almuerzo, durante unos minutos estuvieron calladas hasta que Alice cortó aquel silencio.

-Sabes, eres muy buena actuando… Si le metieras las ganas que debes serias fabulosa.

-Ya, pero yo no quiero ser actriz… Estoy en esta obra por ti. Sin embargo debo decir que para ser la asistente del director has estado genial, ni lo dejaste hablar!

-Bueno ya sabes que esto es mi pasión, por eso cuando me gradué voy a estudiar teatro.- Respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Elena sonrió y luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida, podía imaginarse a su amiga en enormes escenarios siendo aplaudida por un gran publico.

-Sabes, ahora que te vi actuando junto a Stefan note que no tienen nada de química, van a tener que trabajar duro para que el publico crea en su papel- Dijo Alice

-Yo también lo note, además de que estaba enojado por haberlo dejado plantado ayer… O al menos eso creo ya que no me hablo en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí- Dijo Elena.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de todo mientras acababa la hora del almuerzo, luego fueron a la ultima hora de clase que para Elena se paso muy lenta, se la paso mirando su teléfono cada vez que creía que habían pasado horas pero al ver la hora notaba que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien chicos, la próxima clase no podre venir pero hey hey hey no se emocionen, ya hable con la otra profe y va a unir ese día a su grupo con este para dar la clase así que por favor compórtense.

Los chichos salieron del salón y Elena junto con Alice fue a su casillero para sacar lo que necesitaría en la terapia.

-Al fin quien te va a acompañar?- Pregunto Alice cuando vio el traje de baño de Elena.

-Damon- Respondió la chica de lo mas normal.

-Damon? En serio! No crees que ese pequeño traje de baño podría ponerlo nervioso?

Elena se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza- Damon no ve como una mujer a la que pueda seducir, me ve mas como la pequeña hermana de Jeremy.

-Aja, dime que parte de eso te crees?

-A que te refieres?

-Por favor Elena! Dudo mucho que Damon te vea solamente como la pequeña hermana de Jeremy y… También dudo que tú lo veas solamente como el mejor amigo de tu hermano.

Elena abrió la boca un poco queriendo contestarle algo a su amiga pero no pudo, que le diría? "Obviamente yo lo veo solo como el amigo de Jeremy aunque claro… Debo confesar que pase una hermosa mañana a su lado y ni hablar del beso que nos dimos ayer" pensaba Elena.

-Bueno no digas nada, es obvio que no tienes nada para convérseme de lo contrario…- Dijo Alice, Elena hizo una sonrisa torcida y luego saco su teléfono ya que este le estaba avisando que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

"Donde estas? Ya vas a salir?" decía el mensaje con el nombre de Damon como remitente.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya, espero que tengas una buena tarde con el ensayo- Dijo Elena mientras caminaba de espaldas por el pasillo.

-Y yo espero que tengas una buena terapia- Respondió Alice.

Elena camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de salía, cuando la abrió vio a Damon sentando en los escalones dándole la espalda.

-Hola- Dijo Elena cuando estuvo cerca.

Damon giro un poco la cabeza para luego levantarla y poder ver a la chica- Hola- Respondió el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminaron rumbo a la moto de Damon y luego se fueron a la terapia.

-Elena! Hola, que bueno verte- Le dijo la fisioterapeuta.

-Hola! Mira te presento a Damon… Es amigo de la familia- Dijo Elena, la fisio estrecho su mano con la mano de Damon de forma muy cordial y luego se llevo a los chicos a la zona donde estaba la piscina.

-En ese lugar están los cambiadores, te sujetas el pelo por favor y te espero aquí en unos minutos… Si quieres tú también puedes meterte con nosotras y ayudar a Elena.-Dijo la fisio mirando a Damon.

Damon miro a Elena como pidiéndole permiso y ella tan solo alzo los hombros y luego saco su traje de baño.

-No tengo traje de baño…- Dijo Damon.

-Ah no te preocupes, aquí te prestan uno- Dijo la fisio mientras sacaba algunas cosas del armario.

Unos minutos después la fisio le entrego un traje de baño a Damon y él fue a cambiar junto con Elena.

Damon fue el primero en salir, traía en una de sus manos sus zapatos y en el brazo tenia colgada su ropa. Espero a que saliera la chica y noto que en la piscina de al lado había un chico nadando.

-Ya estas listo?- Pregunto Elena quien también traía su ropa en las manos. A Damon casi se le salen los ojos en cuanto la vio, no porque jamás la hubiera visto así o porque se veía realmente hermosa sino porque aquel chico en la otra piscina se había detenido solo para poder ver a la chica.

-Oye! Como sales así? Tapate- Dijo Damon mientras ponía su camiseta encima del cuerpo de la chica.

-Que te pasa? No dijiste ayer que no era la primera vez que me veías así?- Dijo Elena tratado de quitarse la camiseta de encima. Damon se lo impidió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bien chicos acérquense, vamos a calentar un rato- Dijo la fisio. Damon tuvo que dejar que Elena anduviera por todos lados en su pequeño bikini mientras aquel chico no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Caminaron alrededor de las dos piscinas durante 10 minutos, Damon trataba de cubrir a Elena con su propio cuerpo mientras ella lo miraba extrañada.

Luego entraron a la piscina, el agua les llegaba casi al cuello- Bueno Elena, vas a saltar en el trampolín 3 veces y luego descansas, vuelves a saltar 3 veces, descansas y así sucesivamente durante 20 minutos.

Elena hizo el ejercicio sin problema, Damon subía y bajaba los ojos mientras observaba a Elena saltar. La chica se veía hermosa saltan en el trampolín, el agua golpeaba a Damon cada vez que la chica se sumergía, sonreía y parecía divertirse haciendo eso, su cabello recogido se movía de un lado a otro sin parar.

-Hanna! Ven, tienes una llamada urgente- Dijo una mujer desde la puerta.

-Oh discúlpenme, ya regreso- Dijo la fisio mientras salía de la piscina.

Elena se giro a ver a Damon, vio que estaba medio distraído así que lo salpico de agua- Estas aburrido?

-No, es interesante verte saltar- Dijo Damon mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a salpicarlo, él se quedo quieto unos segundos y luego se fue contra ella para hundirla en el agua. Elena lucho todo lo que pudo mientras Damon se moría de la risa.

-Eres un tonto!- Dijo Elena en cuanto Damon la dejo salir del agua.

-Tú empezaste- Le contesto Damon.

-Oh mira, tenemos compañía- Dijo Elena mirando al chico de la otra piscina.

-Si… Ya lo se- Dijo Damon torciendo la boca y frunciendo el ceño- No ha dejado de mirarte.

-Esta lindo.

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Damon, apretó los puños con fuerza para no decir nada y con toda su fuerza de voluntad trato de disimular un poco su molestia.

De pronto aquel chico noto que Elena lo estaba viendo y sin pensarlo dos veces se paso a la piscina donde estaba la chica para hablar con ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mike.

-Elena…- Respondió ella algo incomoda.

-Note que me estabas viendo y pensé que seria bueno venir y presentarme.

-Que bien… Mira él es Damon.- Respondió Elena escondiéndose detrás de Damon cuando Mike la miro de arriba a bajo sin disimular un poco.

-Ah si, que tal… Ustedes son algo?- Pregunto Mike.

Damon ni siquiera lo miraba, iba a decir que no era nada de Elena pero que ni se le ocurriera acercase a la chica pero, Elena contesto antes que él.

-Si, es mi novio- Respondió la chica algo sonrojada.

-Ah… Ehhh… Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos- Dijo Mike mientras se alejaba de los chicos.

Damon espero que estuviera solo con Elena para hablar.

-Novios?

-Que querías que dijera? Ese hombre prácticamente me estaba desnudando con la mirada. Tenia que alejarlo de alguna forma- Contesto Elena algo apenada

Damon no dijo nada ya que la idea no le molestaba de ninguna forma además, se sintió como el protector de Elena cuando ella se escondió detrás de él.

-Perdónenme chicos, no vuelvo ausentarme- Dijo la fisio metiéndose a la piscina nuevamente.

Durante una hora entera la fisio hizo hacer de todo a Elena, a correr en la piscina, a florar, a alzar pesas… En fin, en el último ejercicio Damon participo, ya que la fisio hizo que Elena lo cargara en la espalda y que le diera tres vueltas a la piscina. Lo bueno es que Damon en el agua no pesaba tanto así que no fue problema para Elena. Damon disfrutaba el paseo mientras le decía a la chica "Vámonos Elena, mas rápido!".

-Bueno Elena, mañana seguimos, cuando llegues a casa date un baño caliente para que te relajes y para que mañana no estés tan cansada. Por cierto que paso con tu muleta?

-Eh… La verdad esta debajo de mi cama justo ahora, odio usarla además no la necesito.

-Tienes que usarla Elena, por unas semanas por favor.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe, yo me hare cargo de que ella use la muleta- contesto Damon.

La fisio le sonrió y luego salió de la piscina dejándolos solos.

-Que chismoso eres!- Dijo Elena

-Vas a usar esa muleta si no quieres que le diga a tu mamá- Contesto Damon saliendo de la piscina.

Elena le saco la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Anda, ven te ayudo a salir- Dijo Damon extendiendo su mano- O quieres quedarte aquí con el chico de al lado?

Elena giro la cabeza para ver a Mike, luego miro a Damon y negando con la cabeza se acercó a él. Cuando salieron de la piscina Elena y Damon fueron a cambiarse y cuando estaban saliendo del lugar se encontraron con Mike de frente, instintivamente Elena entrelazo su mano con la de Damon y Mike al notar este gesto siguió derecho.

Damon se reía por las cosas que hacia Elena mientras ella se sonrojaba ya que después se sentía de lo mas atrevida por hacer eso sin preguntarle a Damon.

-Bueno novia falsa hemos llegado- Dijo Damon bajándose de la moto. Camino junto a Elena hacia la casa de la chica- Vamos a fingir mañana en la escuela? Lo pregunto es porque no quiero que me beses sin mi permiso.

Elena soltó una carcajada mientras abría la puerta cuando entraron se encontraron con Jenna en la sala.

-ELENA!- Grito Jenna mientras salía corriendo hacia su sobrina para darle un abrazo.

-Oh por Dios! Jenna estas igualita!- Dijo Elena correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Oh gracias… Y quien es este encanto?- Dijo Jenna mientras veía a Damon.

-Es Damon, ya no lo recuerdas?- Respondió Miranda mientras se acercaba a su hija para saludarla.

-Damon! Tu si que has cambiado- Dijo Jenna dándole un fuerte abrazo al chico- Claro que…- Volvió a hablar Jenna tomando a Damon del rostro con ambas manos- Tu ojos siguen siendo tan hermosos como los recuerdo.

-Jenna, Jenna, Jenna- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Oh Dios, en que momento te volviste mas divino de lo que eras? Debí quedarme para verte crecer!- Dijo Jenna mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Miranda los invito a sentarse a la sala para tomar un poco de café, Elena miraba a su tía coquetearle a Damon mientras que este se reía con gran entusiasmo. Era obvio que a Elena no le gustaba para nada ver eso pero se quedaba callada ya que no quería que pensara que estaba celosa (aunque si lo estuviera), pero cuando vio como Jenna ponía su mano en la pierna del chico no pudo aguantar mas.

-Damon creo que deberías irte- Dijo Elena muy seria.

-Pero que te pasa Elena? Desde cuando eres tan aburrida?- Pregunto Jenna. Damon miraba a la chica sin comprender porque lo estaba echando de la casa.

-No soy aburrida, solo que Damon tiene escuela mañana.

-Pues que decida el si se quiere ir…

Damon se sintió muy incomodo al tener a las dos chicas viéndolo.

"Si dices que te quedas te mato!" Pensaba Elena entre cerrando los ojos.

-Eh… Jenna ha sido fabuloso verte pero Elena tiene razón, además no he empezó mis tareas así que…. Sera mejor que me vaya.

Elena hizo una gran sonrisa, mientras que Jenna empezaba a hacer un puchero.

-Anda no seas así! Si quieres yo te ayudo a hacerlas… Soy buena en química, física… Anatomía….- Dijo Jenna soltando una carcajada.

Damon también se empezó a reír ya que Jenna seguía siendo la misma, era igual de loca a como la recordaba y su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella.

-Jenna déjalo en paz, si se quiere ir es mejor que lo dejes- Dijo Elena molesta.

-Damon, menos mal estas acá ya iba para tu casa… Tenemos que hacer algo para mañana- Dijo Jeremy apareciendo en la sala como si fuera un milagro para Elena.

Damon se levanto de la silla y se fue con Jeremy al segundo piso, Elena soltó un suspiro largo al ver que el chico se iba.

-Es tu novio o que?- Le pregunto Jenna a su sobrina en un susurro.

-No…

-Y por qué no? El tipo esta buenísimo, si tú no aprovechas alguien se te va adelantar… Damon no es de esos que pasen desapercibidos- Dijo Jenna mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba a la cocina a buscar a Miranda.

Elena se quedo un segundo ahí sentada pensando en eso y luego decidió irse a bañar para tratar de pensar en algo más, pero durante el baño en lo único que podía pensar era en Damon y como su tía le apretaba la pierna.

Cuando salió del baño busco su cepillo pero no estaba en su habitación así que fue al baño del pasillo a buscarlo, cuando iba para su habitación de vuelta se encontró con Damon.

-Hola…- Dijo Elena apretando con fuerza la toalla que en ese momento la tenía envuelta.

-Hola… Y adiós, ya me tengo que ir… Nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo Damon dándole una sonrisa.

-Claro…

El chico bajo las escaleras y Elena pudo oír cuando Jenna se le acerco a hablarle.

-Señor Salvatore, cuando me va a dar el gusto de ir a tomar algo? No voy a estar toda la vida aquí.- Dijo Jenna

-Pues… Entre semana no puedo porque tengo clase pero el fin de semana podríamos hacer algo- Contesto Damon.

-Genial! Pasas por mí

Luego se dieron un abrazo y Damon se fue a su casa. No quería llegar a casa ya que sabia con que se encontraría, lo ultimo que quería ahora era ver a sus papas después de lo que le habían dicho esa mañana.

Mientras tanto Elena se encerró en su habitación furiosa al escuchar a Jenna hablando con Damon, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que Damon le había dicho que si!

"Cálmate, cálmate… Ni que el fuera algo tuyo, relájate… Ponte el pijama y vete a dormir… Eso será lo mejor" Se dijo Elena un par de veces. Se puso el pijama y luego se quedo dormida casi al instante ya que estaba muy cansada después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Hola mamá…- Dijo Damon en cuanto entro a la casa y la vio en la cocina.

-Hola cariño, sé que no debes estar muy feliz ahora… Pero quiero que hablemos.

-De que? Falto algo esta mañana?

-Si… Vamos a vender la casa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, estuve una semana entera sin internet así que no había podido actualizar.**  
**Espero les guste y dejen sus review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Cambios"**

Habían transcurrido unas semanas desde la llegada de Jenna, Elena casi no se la pasaba en casa ya que la obra y la terapia le consumían la mayor parte del día. Las últimas sesiones Damon no la habían acompañado ya que estaba en busca de un nuevo hogar, pero eso solo lo sabía Jeremy.

_-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- Le dijo Jeremy a Damon la semana pasada._

_-No te preocupes, tienes muchas cosas que hacer… Además quien acompañara a tu hermana a la terapia si te vas conmigo- Le respondió Damon._

Para Damon las cosas con su familia no habían mejorado así que había decidido hacerse a un lado de todos los problemas y hacer su vida a su manera. El chico estaba esperando a que llegara la encargada de mostrarle un apartamento en la zona de Manhattan, estaba sentado en la sala de espera del primer piso cuando recordó la noche que su mamá le dijo que venderían la casa…

_"Unas semanas atrás"_

_-Como que vamos a vender la casa?- Pregunto Damon._

_-Damon tu papá se va a ir a vivir a otro lugar y esta casa nos quedaría muy grande a los dos- Respondió Anni._

_-Y que importa? Venderla me parece una locura!_

_-Cariño, tu en unos meses te iras a la universidad y yo me quedare sola en esta casa… Además ya son muchos años viviendo aquí, creo que es tiempo para un cambio._

_-Bien… Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir a vivir?_

_-Pues… Hace unos meses me ofrecieron trabajo en el London Bridge Hospital, en ese entonces las cosas con tu papá no estaban tan mal pero… Ahora creo que seria una buena oportunidad para empezar de nuevo._

_-Londres? Hablas en serio?_

_-Si, puedes estudiar allá… Hay excelentes universidades y…_

_-No mamá, Lo siento pero… No voy a irme para Londres así como así, toda mi vida esta aquí, además que va a pasar con papá?_

_-Damon… Ya les dije que si a los del hospital, viajo en un mes… Cariño si tú quieres te puedes ir conmigo, sabes que te amo y que estaría muy feliz de que estuvieras junto a mí pero… Es tu decisión si te quieres quedar, ya eres grande y tomas tus propias decisiones…_

_-Y que se supone que pasara conmigo si me quedo aquí solo?_

_-Bueno ya hemos hablado eso con tu padre y pensamos en las miles de posibilidades que hay. La primera es que te vayas conmigo. La segunda es que te quedes a vivir con tu padre aunque lo dudo mucho… Y la tercera es que… Antes de decirla quiero aclarar que esta es la que menos me gusta… Y es que te quedes aquí y consigas un apartamento donde vivas tu solo. Obviamente tu padre y yo nos haríamos cargo de tus gastos ya que queremos lo mejor para ti._

_-Haber déjame… Déjame ver si entendí… O me voy contigo, o me quedo con papá o vivo solo?_

_-Si tienes otra solución es bienvenida…_

_Aquella noche Damon no respondió nada a su mamá, busco a Jeremy como su leal consejero para que le ayudara a decidir que hacer._

_-… Entonces que piensas hacer?- Pregunto Jeremy._

_-No lo se, ya sabes que mi padre y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo y vivir solo con el seria terrible pero… Tampoco quiero irme para Londres… Me parece una locura.- Respondió Damon muy bajo ya que estaban hablando en la biblioteca._

_-Pues entonces quédate y vive solo… Eso es como un sueño, o sea tus papas te van a pagar todo y vas a tener la libertad que toda persona desea. Damon cosas así no se presentan tan fácil. Puedes vivir donde quieras y tus dos papis médicos te lo van a pagar todo sin problema.- Dijo Jeremy a modo de burla._

_-Si lo se pero… Me preocupa algo._

_-Que?_

_-Que te hagas más idiota sino me tienes a tu lado._

-Eres Damon Salvatore?- Pregunto una rubia muy alta.

-Eh… Si, tu eres Caroline?- Pregunto Damon mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Si, Caroline Forbes… Soy la encargada de mostrarte el apartamento- Dijo la rubia mientras le ofrecía su mano a Damon- Por que no subimos y te muestro el lugar.

Damon y Caroline subieron al piso 20 del edificio, cuando Caroline abrió la puerta de aquel apartamento a Damon casi se le cae la boca.

-Lindo no?- Dijo Caroline

-Vaya que si…-Respondió Damon. Aquel lugar era como un sueño, al entrar había un pequeño corredor que llevaba a la sala y al comedor y al lado había una puerta que daba a la cocina. El lugar tenía más ventanas que paredes por lo que el sol entraba por todo el lugar. Al fondo había unas escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

-En el primer piso esta la sala con el comedor, en la cocina hay una pequeña terraza y aquí tienes el baño de visitas- Dijo Caroline mostrándole el lugar a Damon- Ven subamos, aquí tienes la habitación principal con su baño privado y al lado esta el estudio. Es un lugar pequeño ya que por lo general se renta para estudiantes o solteros.

-Cariño estas aquí?- Dijo Anni mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolso.

-Mamá pensé que ya no vendrías…- Respondió Damon mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Mucho gusto Anni de Salvatore… Es decir Anni Watson, de nuevo Watson- Se presento Anni con Caroline.

-Gusto en conocerla señora Watson, mi nombre es Caroline Forbes… Le estaba mostrando a su hijo el lugar hasta ahora.

-Y que te parece?- Pregunto Anni mirando a su hijo.

-Esta genial, supongo que se vera mejor cuando traiga mis cosas.

-Entonces lo vas a tomar?- Pregunto Caroline muy emocionada.

-Si… Ya he visto varios pero este me gusta por ser estilo dúplex.

-Oh genial! Les enviare los papeles mañana y en cuanto quieras podrás pasarte.

Mientras tanto Elena estaba en la escuela practicando la obra, en dos semanas seria el estreno y Alice no dejaba de presionarla para que se aprendiera los diálogos. Aquella tarde no había asistido a la terapia ya que no quería ir sola, además se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Damon cada tarde.

Así que había decidido quedarse en la escuela a practicar la obra una y otra vez ya que no quería llegar a casa a no hacer nada.

Recordó el fin de semana pasado, en el que Damon y Jenna habían salido y ella le había pedido a Stefan una "cita" solo para darle celos a su vecino...

_"Sábado en la noche"_

_-… Entonces pasas por mi?- Dijo Elena con el teléfono en la mano._

_-Si claro, a las 8?- Respondió Stefan con gran entusiasmo._

_-Aja, aquí te espero.- Respondió Elena para luego cortar la comunicación._

_-Piensas salir?- Pregunto Jenna recostada en el marco de la puerta._

_-Eh… Si._

_-Genial! Tal vez podría ser una cita de 4._

_-De 4?-Pregunto Elena haciéndose la que no sabia de que hablaba._

_-Si, Damon y yo vamos a salir esta noche… Podríamos ir los 4 y pasar un buen rato juntos._

_-Oh no quiero incomodar su cita._

_-No es una cita… Pero si te animas estaremos en el Flatiron Lounge- Respondió Jenna para luego irse a su habitación._

_Pronto llego la hora en que Stefan recogería a Elena, la chica se había ondulado un poco su cabello y se había puesto un pantalón ajustado de color negro con una blusa de tirantes igualmente negra como el pantalón._

_-Elena ya llego tu cita- Grito Miranda desde las escaleras. La chica tomo su pequeña chaqueta y su bolso para ir a recibir a Stefan._

_-Elena… Estas… Increíble- Logro decir Stefan en cuanto vio a la chica._

_-Gracias, tú también te ves bien-Respondió Elena- Mamá ya nos vamos, llegare tarde._

_-Oh no espera… Porque no prueban el postre que ha hecho Jenna esta tarde- Dijo Miranda, ella era muy buena cocinando pero Jenna… Digamos que lo suyo no era la cocina._

_-Mamá tenemos prisa- Respondió Elena mientras pensaba cual seria el posible sabor de aquel postre y que consecuencias tendría para ella si la probara._

_-Pero Elena… Solo es un poco…- Rogo Miranda._

_-Vamos Elena no seas así, yo si quiero probarla- Respondió Stefan._

_El chico se acercó a la cocina y Miranda le sirvió un gran plato, Elena se acercó a ellos y cuando su mamá le ofreció un poco le dijo que estaba un poco llena por el almuerzo (cosa que no era cierta). Stefan se metió un enorme trozo a la boca y apenas le dio unos ligeros mordiscos para darse cuenta que no estaba nada bueno. Elena soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo al verle la cara al chico mientras que Damon entraba a la cocina y veía reír a Elena._

_-Hola Damon- Lo saludo Miranda con una enorme sonrisa._

_Elena se giro lentamente para ver a Damon mientras que este subía y baja la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica._

_-Hola Miranda… Vas a salir Elena?- Pregunto Damon ignorando totalmente a Stefan._

_-Oh si ya sabes es sábado y nadie se queda en casa._

_Damon levanto una de sus cejas mientras veía la cara de asco de Stefan._

_-Acaso Jenna cocino hoy?- Pregunto Damon._

_-Si, quieres probar?- pregunto Miranda. Todos sabían lo terrible que era Jenna para cocinar pero Miranda aun tenia fe que su pequeña hermana algún día aprendería._

_-No… Gracias- Respondió Damon._

_-Damon! Vaya que puntual- Dijo Jenna apareciendo en la cocina- Hola soy Jenna- Dijo la chica presentándose con Stefan._

_-Stefan._

_-Has probado mi postre! Que tal te pareció?- Pregunto Jenna mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Damon y se recostaba un poco en él._

_-Esta… Muy… Deliciosa- Logro decir Stefan._

_-Oh pues si quieres llévatela toda! Puedo hacer mas para el resto de la familia._

_-No! Los papas de Stefan están a dieta y esto seria una enorme tentación para ellos- Dijo Elena._

_-Bueno, puedes venir cuando quieras y cocinare para ti, mi hermana dice que hago un pollo frito sensacional, verdad Miranda?- Dijo Jenna mientras Miranda levantaba su dedo pulgar y sonreía a modo de afirmación._

_-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Elena._

_-A donde van?- Pregunto Damon._

_-Por ahí._

_-Por ahí es donde?_

_-No lo se, es una ciudad muy grande y podríamos ir a cualquier lugar._

_A Damon no le gusto para nada esa respuesta y eso quedo evidenciado en el gesto que hizo, Jenna fue la primera en darse cuenta de eso y luego se giro a ver a su sobrina pero Elena estaba despidiéndose de Miranda._

_Luego Elena y Stefan se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de la casa._

_-Tal vez nos veamos por ahí…- Dijo Jenna._

_Elena se giro y le sonrió levemente mientras se despedía con la mano de Damon._

_-Perdón por el postre de mi tía- Le dijo Elena a Stefan cuando estuvieron en el coche de este._

_-Tranquila, yo me lo busque por querer quedar bien con tu mamá… Debí haber quedado como un idiota frente a Damon… Una cosa más para añadir a su larga lista para que se burle de mí._

_"Damon piensa que eres un idiota hagas o no hagas algo" pensó Elena- Oh claro que no piensa que eres un idiota y tampoco se burla de ti._

_Stefan se giro un poco para ver a la chica- Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Claro._

_-Por que querías salir conmigo hoy?_

_-Pues… Ya sabes… Para pasar un buen rato contigo… Hace mucho no lo hacemos._

_-Si, desde que llego Damon no lo hacemos._

_Elena no respondió nada ya que hasta ahora caía en cuenta de eso._

_Stefan condujo hasta un bar que le había recomendado su primo, cuando parqueo salió rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Elena y esta tomo su mano para salir del auto._

_-Que caballero!- Dijo Elena._

_Mientras tanto Damon llegaba con Jenna al Flatiron Lounge, aquel bar esta inspirado en los años 20 cosa que a Jenna le encanto._

_Pasaron un rato bebiendo diferentes cocteles que pedía Jenna mientras hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho en esos años que no se habían visto._

_-… Y que pasa entre mi sobrina y tu?- Le pregunto Jenna acercándose a su oído ya que la música había subido un poco._

_-De que hablas?-Respondió Damon para luego darle un sorbo a su trago._

_-Sabes de que hablo… Puede que llevemos varios años sin vernos pero te conozco desde que eras un pequeño niño que vivía con las manos sucias… Y también sé que son los celos y tú hiciste una clara demostración hoy en la cocina cuando Elena se fue con Stefan._

_-No sé de que hablas- Respondió Damon mientras se reía._

_-Ay por favor! Dime que no voy a tener que embriagarte para que me digas la verdad porque soy muy mala haciéndome cargo de los borrachos!_

_Damon volvió a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Haber y si te digo que tu le gustas a Elena._

_-Ella te lo dijo?- pregunto Damon acercándose un poco mas._

_-Ohhhh así que si tienes interés en ella!_

_-Ja! Eso da igual… Elena esta con Stefan así que no importa mucho._

_-No te das cuenta de lo que esta haciendo Elena?_

_-Que?_

_-Te esta dando celos! Dime por que Elena haría una cita justo el día que tu vas a salir conmigo?_

_-No lo se, Stefan ha estado detrás de ella hace mucho._

_-Si… Pero se nota que a Elena no le interesa, solo es su gancho._

_-Su gancho?_

_-Si, su gancho para que tu muerdas la carnada._

_Damon hizo una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en eso- Quieres que te demuestre que estoy hablando en serio?-Dijo Jenna._

_-Como?_

_-Pues, puedes darle celos a Elena conmigo… Solo dame una oportunidad y te darás cuenta que te estoy diciendo la verdad._

_Damon se lo pensó un segundo y luego sonriendo un poco choco su copa con la de Jenna- Hecho._

-Elena… Ven, pruébate el vestido para ver si hay que hacerle arreglos- Dijo Alice con un largo vestido en sus manos.

La chica se levanto del suelo y fue a los baños para probarse aquel vestido. Era realmente hermoso aquel vestido pero le quedaba algo flojo en la cintura.

-Y como te queda?- Pregunto Alice mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo.

-Bien, solo hay que cogerle un poco de aquí- Dijo Elena señalando la zona suelta.

-Mmm se te ve bien, un par de ajustes y quedara perfecto… Por cierto, no terminaste de contarme como te fue en tu dichosa cita con Stefan- Respondió Alice.

-Eh… Que no te he dicho? El momento en que casi nos sacan del bar porque un chico me invito a bailar y Stefan le busco problema o cuando se vomito en mis piernas ya que el tequila y el postre de Jenna hicieron la peor combinación? Y ni hablar que tuve que llevarlo en mi espalda hasta el auto.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja!

-No te burles!- Respondió Elena aunque se contagio de la risa de su amiga- Ha sido la peor cita en toda mi vida.

-Eso te queda de lección!- Respondió Alice un poco mas calmada.

"Claro que me queda de lección" se lamento Elena mentalmente mientras se quitaba el vestido.

Unas horas después Alice llevo a Elena a su casa, la chica la invito a pasar y Alice acepto encantada.

Pasaron un largo rato en la habitación de Elena hablando de todo cuando oyeron unas fuertes risas fuera de la casa. Elena salió al balcón con cuidado de que no la vieran y noto que las risas provenían del patio trasero de la casa de Damon. Vio a Jeremy sentado en piso y a Jenna al lado de Damon muerta de la risa mientras que este seguía hablando.

-Quienes son?- pregunto Alice acercándose a su amiga, pero cuando cerro la puerta hizo mucho ruido llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-Shhhhh!- Dijo Elena escondiéndose en el piso mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-Lo siento- Susurro Alice.

Jenna vio la cabeza de Alice lo que de inmediato le hizo suponer que Elena estaba con ella, recordando su charla con Damon en aquel bar decidió que era el momento de demostrarle al chico que lo que le había dicho sobre su sobrina era verdad.

-Jer, puedes ir a buscar mi teléfono por favor. Lo he dejado en casa- Dijo Jenna para que Jeremy la dejara sola con Damon.

-Vale- Respondió Jeremy levantándose del piso para ir a su casa. Elena siguió con la mirada a su hermano para luego oír cuando entro a la casa. Luego volvió a ver a su tía y a Damon.

Jenna se acercó un poco mas a Damon y luego susurro en su oído- Sígueme la corriente, es momento de demostrarte que es verdad lo que te dije en el bar- Luego la chica se lanzo a los labios de Damon dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

-N O… L O… O… R…- Dijo Alice.

Elena entre cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando poder morderse los codos de la rabia que le provocaba ver a Jenna besar a Damon. Se levanto furiosa del piso donde estaba arrodilla para irse a su habitación.

-En serio que no lo puedo creer! Tu tía y Damon?- Dijo Alice mientras entraba a la habitación unos segundos después que Elena.

-Me da igual- Respondió Elena.

Alice noto el tono de odio que salía de la boca de Elena- Te ha molestado?

-Claro que no! Damon es libre de hacer lo que quiera y Jenna igual.

-Entonces por que te pones así?

-Así como?

-Te enfadas y… Mírate no has dejado de caminar por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Elena apenas si había notado que se estaba moviendo cuando se quedo quieta en la mitad de la habitación.

-Chicas bajen a comer!- Grito Miranda desde la cocina.

Elena y Alice bajaron al comedor sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Elena puedes ir a llamar a Jenna y a Damon que están afuera para que venga a comer?- Dijo Miranda mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa.

-Por que no va Jeremy?- Pregunto Elena.

-Por que tu hermano esta hablando por teléfono, por favor no discutas y ve a llamarlos.

Elena entre cerro los ojos con rabia pero luego sonrió maliciosamente- Claro mamá, voy en seguida- Respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Que ha sido eso?- Dijo Damon apartando a Jenna.

-Ya lo veras…- Respondió Jenna.

Minutos después apareció Elena en el patio trasero de Damon con los brazos cruzados.

-Es hora de comer- Dijo Elena mirando a Damon con odio.

-Ummm que bueno, me muero de hambre-Dijo Jenna mientras pasaba por el lado de Elena y tocaba ligeramente su brazo.

Damon no movió ni un músculo mientras sentía como la mirada de Elena lo atravesaba- Vamos?- Pregunto al ver que Elena seguía ahí quieta.

Elena se giro sin decir nada y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-Que te pasa?- Le pregunto Damon.

-Nada, debería pasarme algo?- Respondió furiosa.

-Heyyy no sé que te hicieron pero no la pagues conmigo vale?

Elena se quedo quieta mirando a Damon mientras este pasaba por su lado y seguía caminando hacia la casa de la chica.

-Crees que no te vi besándote con Jenna?- Le soltó de repente.

Damon se detuvo y sonrió dándole aun la espalda a la chica, "vaya… Jenna tenia razón…" Pensó Damon.

-Y si es así que? No tengo novia a la que tenga que rendirle cuentas.-Respondió Damon de lo más tranquilo.

Elena apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras atravesaba con la mirada al pobre chico que por un instante sintió miedo de Elena. Ella se acercó con paso firme hacia Damon y le dio una enorme bofetada.

-Que te pasa?- le pregunto Damon mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla que Elena le acaba de golpear.

La chica miro al piso arrepintiéndose totalmente de lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, se lanzo hacia Damon pero esta vez lo beso.

No duro mucho ya que Elena se avergonzó totalmente de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo de él y tocándose los labios lo miro a los ojos- Lo siento… Yo… Lo siento- Dijo Elena mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

Damon estaba en shock, con una mano se tocaba la mejilla y con la otra se tocaba los labios.

"Ayyy Jenna… Eres grandiosa!" Pensó Damon para luego entrar a la casa de los Gilbert.

-Siéntate Damon- Dijo Miranda en cuanto lo vio entrar al comedor, el chico paso por el lado de Elena que escondía la cara mientras comía.

Jenna observaba todo en silencio al igual que Alice mientras que Damon no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Elena.

Todos comieron tranquilamente mientras Jeremy le contaba a Miranda con quien estaba hablando. Luego de unos minutos Miranda saco a la luz un tema que dejo congelada a Elena.

-Damon… Me conto tu mamá que van a vender la casa- Dijo Miranda provocando que Elena levantara la cabeza para ver al chico.

-Ahhh si…-Respondió Damon desviando por un instante la vista hacia Miranda- Mi mamá quiere vender la casa ya que se va para Londres a trabajar.

-Eso me conto hoy, y tu te vas con ella?

Elena sentía como su corazón se aceleraba esperando que Damon respondiera mientras Jenna observaba la escena como si de una película se tratase.

-No… - Ese no de Damon hizo que Elena volviera a respirar.

-Entonces donde vas a vivir si van a vender la casa?- Pregunto Miranda muy preocupada.

-Eh… Mis papas me van a pagar un pequeño apartamento ya que no soy muy bueno viviendo con mi papá- Dijo Damon mientras se reía.

-Oh pero eso no es necesario! Puedes venir a vivir aquí, sabes que eres parte de esta familia.

-Tranquila no es necesario… Mi mamá firmo los papeles hoy así que… En unos días me mudo.

-Pues esto hay que celebrarlo- Dijo de repente Jenna mientras tomaba su vaso.- No es champagne pero… Podemos imaginar que lo es, Elena toma tu vaso!- Dijo Jenna al notar que su sobrina no se movía- Bien pues… Brindo por el nuevo apartamento de Damon y porque espero que me invite a la fiesta de inauguración.

-Así será…-Respondió Damon mientras se reía.

-Ay Jenna!- Dijo Miranda reprendiendo a su hermana por el comentario que había hecho.

-Que? Mira Damon, tienes que portarte muy mal para que la pases muy bien- Dijo Jenna mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico.

-Jenna!-Volvió a decir Miranda.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Damon ante todo la responsabilidad.

El chico volvió a reírse mientras chocaba su mano con la de Jenna.

Todos terminaron de comer y luego Miranda junto con Jenna fueron a lavar los platos, Alice se despidió de todos y luego se acercó a Elena.

-Sé que te pasa algo con Damon, si no me quieres contar vale… Pero sabes que te apoyo en todo-Dijo Alice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salir de la casa.

Elena se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta mientras se ponía el pijama. A los pocos minutos entro Damon.

-Vaya, no sabes tocar verdad?- Dijo Elena en cuanto vio a Damon.

-No…- Respondió Damon mientras le sonreía-Quiero… Preguntarte algo…

-Sobre el beso?- Pregunto Elena.

-No, el beso lo tengo claro… Sé que te morías de ganas por hacerlo-Respondió Damon mientras volvía a sonreír- Lo que quiero saber es porque me golpeaste, eso me dolió.

-No lo se…- Dijo Elena. La chica acerco su mano a la mejilla de Damon y la acaricio suavemente- Te dolió?

-Un poco.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya no importa.

-Por que te besaste con Jenna?

-Ella me beso vale? Y es mejor que le preguntes porque lo hizo ya que yo no soy el mejor para responderte eso.

Elena asintió levemente mientras volvía a alejar su mano del rostro de Damon

-En fin… Solo venia a darte las buenas noches…- Dijo Damon después de un largo silencio. Elena le sonrió un poco y luego él se acercó a la puerta.

-Damon?

-Dime…

-Descansa.

Damon sonrió y luego salió de la habitación de la chica.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno nuevo capi, espero que cambie un poquito la forma en como están viendo a Jenna jajajaj**

**Ojala les guste y dejen sus review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Los celos y el alcohol no son buena combinación"**

-Elena levántate… Es el día de tu obra…- Le dijo Miranda a su hija acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Elena abrió un poco los ojos y aunque el día estaba muy oscuro la poca luz que había provoco que le dolieran los ojos.

-Que horas son?- Pregunto Elena mientras bostezaba.

-Las 9, sé que no has dormido nada por la fiesta de anoche pero Alice me pidió el favor de que te despertara.

"La fiesta de anoche…" Pensó Elena pasándose una mano por los ojos; apenas si tenia claro que había pasado en la fiesta que Alice había organizado por ser el último día de ensayo de la dichosa obra que por poco había vuelto loca a la pobre de Elena… Apenas hace dos días Alice le había dicho al club de teatro que haría una fiesta en su casa el viernes para celebrar que por fin terminarían los ensayos. Se suponía que la fiesta solo era para el club de teatro pero sin saber muy bien en menos de 2 horas la casa de Alice esta a reventar por todos los chicos de la escuela, y entre esos estaban obviamente Jeremy y Damon…

_"Viernes en la noche – Parte 1"_

_Elena estaba tomando las llaves de su auto, la fisioterapeuta la había autorizado a conducir ya que estaba siendo muy disciplinada con la terapia por lo que estaba avanzando muy rápido._

_Antes de salir se miro una vez más al espejo, estaba realmente hermosa… Tenía un pequeño vestido algo ajustado de color negro con unos zapatos muy altos y su cabello estaba totalmente liso, no hacia mucho frio por lo que decidió no llevar ningún abrigo, sonrió al ver lo perfecta que estaba y luego se dio la vuelta para salir de su casa._

_Condujo por las calles que la llevarían a la casa de Alice y cuando llego vio el lugar alumbrado con pequeñas lucecitas como en su pasado cumpleaños._

_-Gracias a Dios llegas, estoy medio envolatada preparando los bocadillos y aun no he terminada de arreglarme- Dijo Alice en cuanto abrió la puerta._

_-Bien pues, ve y te arreglas y yo me hare cargo de los bocadillos- Le respondió Elena con una sonrisa._

_Alice le correspondió la sonrisa y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación para arreglarse. Mientras tanto Elena se fue a la cocina a terminar esos bocadillos y a comerse uno que otro, cuando termino fue a poner algo de música escogiendo el cd de Green day que tenia Alice en el reproductor. A los pocos segundos sonó el timbre así que Elena se acercó a abrir la puerta para recibir a los recién llegados._

_-Hola! Pasen, Alice ya baja…- decía una y otra vez Elena cada vez que sonaba el timbre._

_Elena iba y venia con la bandeja de los bocadillos por todo el lugar mientras que el resto de la gente se servía un poco de cerveza y otras simplemente bailaban._

_-De donde salió toda esta gente?- Pregunto Alice en cuanto vio a Elena._

_-Que no son el club de teatro?- Pregunto Elena mientras se comía un pedazo de queso con algo de jamón._

_-Noooo… Ese, ese y esos de allá son el club de teatro. El resto no tengo idea de que hacen aquí!- Respondió Alice reconociendo algunas personas._

_-Pues… Yo tampoco, seguro se ha corrido la voz de que harías una fiesta._

_El timbre volvió a sonar antes de que Alice pudiera responder- Yo voy…- Dijo Alice- Tu asegúrate de que no rompan nada o mis padres me mataran._

_Elena le hizo caso a su amiga y fue a cuidar de que no se rompiera nada, por el camino sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo._

_-Elena!_

_-Hola Stef…- Respondió algo incomoda Elena._

_-Preparada para mañana?_

_-No pero… Espero hacer lo mejor que pueda._

_-Bueno pues yo estoy esperando con ansias que sea mañana porqu…- Elena no le ponía atención a Stefan y mucho menos cuando vio entrar en la sala a Alice sonriendo acompañada por Jeremy y detrás de ellos venia Damon con un vaso de cerveza en la mano._

_Damon buscaba con la mirada a Elena sin éxito alguno, el lugar estaba tan lleno que tan solo se podían ver un montón de cabezas. Sonrió cuando una pareja se movió un poco dejándole ver a Elena pero luego aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio quien la estaba acompañando._

_-A donde vas?- Pregunto Jeremy cuando noto que Damon se alejaba de ellos._

_-Voy a saludar a tu hermanita…- Respondió Damon._

_Jeremy busco con la mirada a su hermana y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de con quien estaba- Ay nooo, por favor no vayas a golpear otra vez a Stefan, apenas si se le ha curado el golpe de la vez pasada- Dijo Jeremy quitándole el vaso de cerveza de las manos._

_-De que golpe hablan?- Pregunto Alice algo confundida._

_-De nada cariño… Ya regreso, cuida de mi amorcito- Le dijo Damon a Alice mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cara a Jeremy._

_Luego empezó a caminar entre la gente hasta que llego a donde estaba Elena. Ella sonreía y tocaba ligeramente el hombro de Stefan cuando él hablaba._

_-Hola- Dijo Damon haciéndose al lado de Elena._

_-Tu que haces acá?- Pregunto Elena haciéndose la sorprendida de verlo ahí._

_-Pues… Me dijeron por ahí que Alice haría una fiesta así que Jeremy y yo decidimos venir a cuidarlas.- Respondió Damon mirando a Elena._

_-Puedes estar tranquilo porque Alice y yo estaremos muy bien- Respondió Elena acercándose al chico sin darse cuenta._

_-Lo se…- Dijo Damon imitando a la chica acercándose un poco mas._

_-Ah si? Y por qué?_

_-Porque voy a estar toda la noche aquí y no voy a quitarte el ojo de encima._

_Stefan tocio un poco para llamar la atención de los chicos ya que se sentía un poco molesto por la cercanía de ambos. Elena se alejó un poco de Damon mientras que este desviaba su mirada hacia Stefan._

_-Stefan… Como te sientes para mañana?- Pregunto Damon tratando de ser "cortes"_

_-Bien, estoy perfectamente- Respondió Stefan de mala gana._

_Elena noto la tensión que había entre Damon y Stefan así que sin querer meterse en medio (aunque ella era la razón de todo) decidió irse a la cocina._

_Pasaron varios minutos en los que Elena se quedo sola en la cocina preparando más bocadillos._

_-Por que has huido?- Pregunto Damon mientras se acercaba a la chica._

_-No lo he hecho- Respondió Elena sin quitarle la vista a su tarea._

_-Claro que si, acaso es porque hice sentir incomodo a tu falso novio?_

_-Stefan y yo no somos nada._

_-Ah…- Respondió Damon mientras sonreía- Puedo ayudarte con eso?- Pregunto el chico sin saber que mas decir._

_-Claro, toma el queso y el jamón y has pequeños rollitos- Le indico Elena pasándole un plato para que fuera haciendo los rollitos._

_Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada mientras armaban los rollos de jamón y queso hasta que Damon por fin rompió aquel silencio._

_-Supongo que ya te lo han dicho pero creo que no sobra que te diga que estas realmente hermosa esta noche bueno… No digo que el resto de días te veas mal solo que hoy te ves encantadora.- Dijo Damon enredándose totalmente._

_-Gracias…- Respondió Elena extrañándose un poco por ese comentario._

_-Claro que no eres la más hermosa de la noche… Hace unos minutos vi a una rubia en un vestido rojo que se veía muy hermosa- Dijo Damon solo para molestar a la chica._

_Y como era de esperarse aquel comentario no le gusto nada a Elena así que se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada solo para pararse al frente de Damon._

_-Pues no sé que haces aquí, deberías estar coqueteando con aquella rubia en vez de estar aquí conmigo haciendo bocadillos!- Le soltó Elena mientras Damon la miraba muy serio, pero aquello no le duro nada ya que empezó a reír sin poder controlarse._

_-Solo estaba bromeando… Obvio que no existe tal rubia y si así fuera pues me da igual vale?_

_Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cuando se fue a dar la vuelta Damon la tomo del brazo y empujándola hacia la isla de la cocina se lanzo a sus labios._

_Al principio Elena puso algo de resistencia empujando a Damon mientras que él acerca mas su cuerpo hacia el de la chica, pero después Elena le siguió la cuerda como era de esperarse._

_Damon la besaba con ansias ya que había estado deseando ese beso toda la semana pero no encontraba ningún momento para hacerlo, bajo delicadamente sus manos a la cintura de la chica para poder subirla a la isla de la cocina mientras Elena enrollaba sus manos en el cuello de Damon._

_Los labios de Damon eran como chocolate para Elena, entre más lo probaba mas quería de ellos y sin poder evitarlo le daba pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior del chico provocándole una sonrisa._

_De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando a un sorprendido Stefan en el umbral._

_-Vaya, por que no me imagine esto?- Dijo Stefan cruzándose de brazos._

_Elena se llevo el dedo pulgar y el índice a las comisuras de los labios limpiándose un poco la boca mientras que Damon mataba a Stefan con la mirada._

_-Stef, necesitas algo?- Dijo Elena._

_-Venia a buscarte._

_-Para que?- Pregunto Damon._

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-Respondió Stefan._

_-Disculpa?- Dijo Damon dando unos pasos hacia Stefan. Elena tomo a Damon del brazo para impedir que se acercara más a Stefan._

_-Eh… Stefan porque no me esperas afuera ya salgo si?- Dijo Elena posicionándose entre Damon y Stefan._

_Stefan se quedo mirando unos segundos a Damon pero después salió de la cocina dejando a los dos chicos solos._

_-Sera mejor que me vaya- Dijo Elena dando un largo suspiro._

_-Que? Vas a ir a consolar a "Stef"?- Pregunto Damon mientras fruncía el ceño._

_-Estas celoso?_

_Damon entre cerro los ojos y luego tomo a Elena de la cara con ambas manos y se lanzo una vez mas a besarla._

_Mientras tanto Alice recogía algunos vasos del piso cuando vio a Stefan salir de la cocina hecho una fiera._

_"Que hiciste Elena Gilbert?" pensó Alice acercándose a la cocina; cuando entro vio como Damon empezaba a arrinconar a Elena contra la pared mientras la besaba._

_-Oh, perdón… Sigan en lo suyo… Yo solo vine a dejar esto- Dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo de la cocina._

_-Que pasa? Has visto un fantasma?- Le pregunto Jeremy a Alice cuando la vio huir de la cocina._

_-Nada, es que… Algunos chicos… Rompieron un jarrón que mi mamá quiere mucho- Improviso Alice para no decirle la verdad a Jeremy._

_-Mira! Ahora también Alice se ha dado cuenta- Dijo Elena apartando a Damon con un suave empujón._

_-Y? Es algo que deba preocuparnos?- Pregunto Damon con total indiferencia._

_-Pues claro! No quiero que piensen que me beso con cualquiera- Respondió Elena mientras salía de la cocina._

_"Con cualquiera?" se preguntaba una y otra vez Damon, "yo no soy cualquiera" se repitió un par de veces antes de ir a buscar a Jeremy….._

-Elena! Sal rápido! Mira la hora que es y aun no has desayuno!- Grito Alice al otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras Elena terminaba de cambiarse.

-Ya voy…- Dijo Elena mientras salía del baño- Es muy tarde para echarme para atrás con la obra?

Alice levanto una ceja y sin decir nada se giro para tomar la chaqueta de Elena- Póntela hace demasiado frio.

Elena sonrió y le hizo caso a su amiga.

-Que traes en esa maleta?- Pregunto Elena horrorizada al ver el enorme bolso de Alice.

-Ummm de todo un poco… Pero sobre todo llevo mucho maquillaje, después de la golpiza que le dio Damon a Stefan anoche, no puedo imaginarme como amaneció el pobre- Dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo.

-Pobre Stefan… Pero yo le dije que dejara en paz a Damon porque él ya estaba ebrio…

_"Viernes en la noche – Parte 2"_

_Habían pasado algunas horas en la fiesta y el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en todos los invitados. Elena no se había cruzado con Damon desde que salió de la cocina, se la pasaba de un lado para otro hablando con todos y bailando con los que la invitaban. Por otro lado Damon estaba en una silla tumbado viendo a Elena bailar con un y con otro… "con cualquiera" se repetía mientras le daba sorbos a su cerveza._

_-Heyy… Nos vamos?-Le pregunto Jeremy sentándose a su lado._

_-Y tu conquista?- Pregunto Damon al ver a su amigo solo. Hace 30 minutos había apareció una pelirroja en la casa de Alice, a Jeremy casi se le salen los ojos cuando la vio y Damon como buen amigo le ayudo a acercase de ella._

_-Ja! Mi conquista se fue con uno chico de grandes músculos- Contesto Jeremy._

_-Va… Tampoco esta tan linda._

_Jeremy sonrió y luego se dejo caer en el sofá._

_-Vamos no te vas a quedar aquí aburrido, vas a ir a bailar con alguien y vas a demostrarle a esa chica que te da igual con quien este.- Dijo Damon mientras se levantaba y de paso hacia levantar a Jeremy-Vas a bailar con cualquiera de estas hermosas señoritas- Le dijo Damon mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amigo._

_-No conozco a ninguna de esas chicas._

_-Y que? El baile une a las personas, solo invítalas a bailar y asunto arreglado._

_Mientras se metían entre la multitud aquella pelirroja se empezó a acercar a ellos, los chicos lo notaron y Damon no dejo que Jeremy se alejara._

_-Tranquilo, respira, sonreí y sigue adelante- Le dijo Damon mientras lo empujaba a un grupo de chicas._

_Elena observaba la escena y veía sonreír a Damon mientras hablaba con las chicas, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula tratando de calmar aquel nudo que empezaba a hacérsele en la garganta….._

Alice y Elena estaban entrando a la escuela, el lugar ya estaba totalmente ambientado para la obra por lo que se sentía como si estuvieras en el Londres del siglo XVIII. Las chicas se fueron directamente a los cambiadores y ahí ya estaban gran parte del elenco.

-Siente amiga, es hora de que haga mi magia. Lo primero que hay que hacer es ocultarte esas ojeras y después voy a recogerte el pelo como siempre estaba "Miss Elizabeth"- Dijo Alice mientras abría su maleta.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Stefan apareciera. Cuando las chicas lo vieron no pudieron evitar soltar un pequeño grito; el pobre chico tenia un enorme morado en el ojo derecho y el labio inferior algo inflamado.

-Ay por Dios Stefan! Creo que voy a necesitar mucho más que maquillaje- Dijo Alice saliendo del lugar para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Stefan se sentó al lado de Elena sin verla, la chica por alguna razón se sentí culpable ya que ella había provocado todo y había hecho enfadar a Damon toda la noche.

-Stef… Lo siento mucho- Dijo Elena poniendo su mano en la pierna del chico.

-No importa, yo me lo busque aunque… He pensado en que es mejor que me aleje de ti o sino no sé que me ira a hacer Damon después.

-Ayyy Stefan no digas eso, además Damon no te golpeo por mi… Solo… Solo estaba ebrio y tu estabas en el lugar incorrecto eso es todo.

Stefan refunfuño un poco pero no dijo nada, al instante entro Alice con varias cosas en las manos lista para tapar aquellos moretones que tenia Stefan en la cara.

-Elena porque no vas y te cambias? Ángela te ayudara a ponerte el vestido- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa amable.

Elena se levanto y fue a la otra habitación, el lugar era un caos… Todos corrían de un lado para otro mientras se empezaba a formar una pila de ropa en la esquina.

-Ángela? Oye Alice me ha enviado para que me ayudes a vestirme- Dijo Elena.

-Oh claro, Andy? Andy! Ven trae el vestuario de "Miss Elizabeth"-Grito aquella chica mientras desvestía a Elena.

-Vaya fiesta la de anoche no?- Pregunto Ángela.

-Si, estuvo buena.

-Aja, lastima que todo terminara por aquella pelea entre Stefan y el chico guapo.

-Damon, su nombre es Damon.

_"Viernes en la noche – Parte 3"_

_-Que haces? A quien espías?- Susurro Alice en el oído de Elena al verla escondida en un puerta mirando a varios chicos._

_Elena dio un pequeño salto del susto que le provoco su amiga- A nadie, solo pasaba por aquí y… Y nada me quede viendo a ese grupo pero no llevo mucho acá- Respondió Elena mientras se arreglaba el pelo._

_-Aja… Y me vas a decir que el hecho de que Damon este en la mitad de esas chicas no quiere decir que lo estabas vigilando._

_-Damon? No había notado que él estaba ahí._

_-Bueno… Es claro que no estas muy dada para hablar, solo quería decirte que voy a ir al baño así que estas a cargo._

_Elena vio como Alice se iba hacia las escaleras y cuando se giro a ver el grupo de chicas Damon la estaba viendo, ella se giro rápidamente y se fue en dirección contraria._

_-Elena, vaya hasta que por fin te encuentro- Dijo Stefan._

_-Oh hola, quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?_

_-No, pero podríamos bailar si?_

_-Claro será genial- Respondió Elena cuando verifico que Damon aun la estaba viendo._

_La chica y Stefan fueron a bailar mientras que Linger de The Cranberries sonaba de fondo, Elena enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Stefan mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Por otro lado Damon observaba la escena y sin poder soportarlo tomo a una de las chicas de la mano y la llevo a bailar justo al lado de Elena y Stefan._

_En cada giro que daban las miradas de Damon y Elena se cruzaban inevitablemente, era obvio que aunque estaban bailando con personas diferentes ellos estaban muy concentrados en que hacia cada uno._

_-Me encanta esta canción- Le dijo la chica con la que bailaba Damon._

_Damon sonrió mientras miraba a Elena._

_-Sabes, creo que podemos arreglar lo que tuvimos alguna vez… Podríamos salir otra vez y…- Le decía Stefan a Elena, ella apenas si escuchaba lo que le decía Stefan ya que no perdía de vista a Damon y se moría de los celos al ver como la chica se reía mientras Damon le hablaba al oído._

_-Stef… Podemos salir? Hace mucho calor- Dijo de repente Elena ya que no podía seguir observando a los dos chicos._

_-Claro que si._

_Elena empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba Damon y tras ella iba Stefan como un perrito faldero._

_Damon espero que la canción terminara y luego fue a buscar a Elena, cuando llego al patio la vio sentada en el piso con sus enormes zapatos en las manos, esperaba verla con Stefan pero el chico había desaparecido._

_-No esta bien que salgas con este frio- Dijo Damon quitándose su chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de la chica._

_-Creo que eso es asusto mio, no deberías estar bailando con aquella chica mientras la haces reír?- Dijo Elena sin verlo._

_-Mira, te he traído lo que me has pedido-Dijo Stefan sorprendiéndose totalmente al ver a Damon ahí-Tu que haces aquí?_

_-A ti que te importa?- Respondió Damon de mala gana._

_-Pues me importa porque no quiero que estés al lado de Elena._

_La chica se levanto en cuanto vio que Damon se empezaba acercar a Stefan._

_-Ya chicos, esto es una fiesta, por que no vuelves con tus amigos Damon?- Dijo Elena mientras le extendía la chaqueta al chico._

_Damon se quedo totalmente asombrado al ver como Elena le pedía que se fuera para quedarse con Stefan, sin responder nada Damon tomo su chaqueta, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa._

_-Si mejor lárgate!- Le grito Stefan._

_-Stefan!- Dijo Elena._

_Sin darle tiempo a ninguno Damon se acercó como si de un huracán se tratase y le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla a Stefan, el chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sin poder responder el golpe Damon le dio un par de golpes más._

_-Damon basta! Para ya! Damon!- Gritaba Elena lo que provoco la atención del grupo y todos los chicos salieron para ver que estaba pasando._

_-Damon ya!- Dijo Jeremy en cuanto vio a Stefan en el piso y encima de él a Damon- Déjalo ya, mañana tiene una obra! Lo vas a dejar sin cara- Jeremy tomo a Damon por los hombros y lo aparto del pobre de Stefan…_

-Bien Elena, llego el momento… Te ves hermosa amiga- Dijo Alice mientras llevaba a Elena del brazo hacia el escenario. Elena asomo un poco la cabeza y puedo ver que el lugar estaba lleno.

El telón se abrió lo que provoco varios aplausos, Alice le dio un abrazo a su amiga y luego le dio un ligero empujón para que se fuera al escenario.

Todo empezaba con "Miss Elizabeth" entrando a su casa y enterándose por la boca de su madre que habían unos nuevos vecinos… Elena apenas si miraba al público, estaba tan concentrada en hacer su papel que no le importaba mucho mirar quien había ido a verla.

La obra se desarrollaba con total normalidad, la pobre de Elena tenía que cambiarse tanto de vestuario que empezaba a cansarse de hacerlo.

Por otro lado la familia de Elena estaba sentada en la segunda fila, observando lo fabulosa que era la pequeña Gilbert. A su lado estaba Damon, sonreía cada vez que salía Elena, aquella chica tenia algo especial que lo hacia sonreír sin saber porque. Muchos de los diálogos ya se los sabía ya que el había ayudado a la chica a practicar una y otra vez, por lo tanto sabia en que momento saldría el pesado de Stefan en escena.

Aunque era una obra, odia ver como Stefan trataba a Elena con desprecio o mejor dicho como Mr Darcy trataba a Miss Elizabeth como una persona insignificante.

Damon se reía con las ocurrencias de Miss Elizabeth ya que en cierta forma podía ver que Elena había impregnado una parte de ella en ese papel, lo caprichosa y testaruda estaba muy reflejado en Miss Elizabeth y eso lo hacia reír demasiado.

Para él fue realmente duro ver el baile entre Mr Darcy y Miss Elizabeth ya que en el había cierto coqueteo que no le gustaba para nada, como sus manos se unían para bailar y como ella hacia esa sonrisa tan típica que tenia.

La obra poco a poco fue llegando a su fin y de paso llegaba el único beso que se daban Miss Elizabeth y Mr Darcy, Damon apretaba los puños con fuerza deseando que ese beso no durara demasiado y para su suerte no duro mucho ya que apenas sus labios se tocaron dejaron caer el telón.

Cuando subieron el telón una vez mostraron a Miss Elizabeth hablando con su padre y lo mucho que amaba a Mr Darcy y que no podría vivir sin el.

La obra termino con el Sr Bennet sonriendo porque al fin su testaruda hija había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Cuando el telón volvió a caer todos se levantaron a aplaudir y al instante salió todo el elenco a saludar al público.

La familia de Elena junto con Damon se acercó a la parte de atrás del escenario para felicitar a Elena. Ella aun no había podido cambiarse cuando todos llegaron.

-Elena!- Grito Miranda muy emocionada mientras se lanzaba sobre su hija para darle un enorme abrazo.

-Mamá no puedo respirar- Dijo Elena.

-Lo siento, ohhh cariño has estado maravillosa!

Elena sonreía mientras que su tía Jenna, su papá y Jeremy la abrazaban. Cuando su hermano la soltó pudo ver a Damon, aunque la noche no termino muy bien para ellos aun así Damon estaba ahí, así que Elena le sonrió y él se acercó a darle un enorme abrazo.

-Bueno chicos vamos a comer algo en celebración les parece?- Dijo el padre de Elena.

-Claro, deja que me cambie y ya salgo- Contesto Elena para luego irse a quitar ese enorme vestido.

Cuando Elena volvió vio a Jenna hablando con Mark, su profesor de química.

-Donde están todos?- Pregunto Elena.

-Oh, tu amiga Alice les ha pedido que te esperen afuera porque el lugar estaba muy lleno.

-Y tu porque no estas con ellos?

-Ah porque… Iba para el baño y me perdí entonces, me encontré con Mark y el me ayudo a buscar el baño- Respondió Jenna, Elena pudo notar la miraba de complicidad en Mark y Jenna y eso le hizo sonreír, "al menos ya no va a estar encima de Damon" pensó Elena.

-Bueno, pues voy a buscarlos.

Después de esperar un largo rato a Jenna, por fin se fueron al restaurante preferido de Elena.

Como era sábado en la tarde casi no consiguen una mesa, pero al fin después de esperar un buen tiempo les dieron una mesa. Damon se sentó al lado de Elena así que cuando comían sus manos se rozaban ligeramente.

-Estas listo para la mudanza de mañana?- Le pregunto Miranda a Damon.

-Eh… Si, ya tengo todo empacado y pues mi mamá contrato el camión de mudanza hace como 3 días.

-Bueno, lo importante es que te van a sobrar manos ya que todos te vamos a ayudar mañana.

-Gracias- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, me ha encantado cenar con ustedes pero tengo una cita- Dijo Jenna unos minutos después.

-Con quien?- Pregunto Miranda.

-Con el profesor de química de Elena, quien sabe cariño tal vez te consiga un 10- Dijo Jenna esto ultimo mirando a su sobrina. Luego se levanto de la silla y se despidió de todos.

Media hora después todos iban para la casa ya que los chicos apenas si habían dormido. Cuando llegaron Damon se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa.

Elena subió a su habitación y rápidamente se puso el pijama para acostarse a dormir, mientras daba algunas vueltas en la cama recordó lo que paso en la fiesta después de la pelea entre Damon y Stefan…

_"Viernes en la noche – Parte 4"_

_-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Alice mientras veía como todos empezaban a salir de la casa._

_-Damon golpeo a Stefan- Respondió Elena mientras volvía a ponerse sus zapatos._

_-Que? Por qué?_

_-Porque… La verdad creo que fue culpa mía._

_-Supongo que eso no me asombra, los celos y el alcohol no son buena combinación._

_-Ayyy Alice me siento fatal._

_-Elena nos vamos ya- Dijo Jeremy apareciendo detrás de Alice._

_-Claro, siento mucho que todo terminara así- Le dijo Elena a su amiga mientras la abrazaba._

_-Súbete Elena- Dijo Jeremy cuando estuvieron frente a su auto._

_-No, yo traje mi auto._

_-Elena, has bebido mucho esta noche súbete y mañana recojo tu auto._

_Cuando la chica entro al auto pudo ver a Damon en la silla del copiloto, con la cabeza recostada en la ventana sin hacer ningún movimiento._

_Jeremy encendió el auto y los llevo a su casa, durante el camino ninguno hablo y cuando llegaron Elena se bajo del auto inmediatamente._

_-Ahora entro, voy a llevar a Damon a su cama- Dijo Jeremy ayudando a salir a su ebrio amigo. Cuando Damon salió del auto su mirada se cruzo con la de Elena por un momento pero la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente algo avergonzada._

_Cuando llego a su habitación se giro a ver la hora, eran las 5:30 am en tan solo media hora saldría el sol y ella tendría que levantarse a arreglarse para la dichosa obra. Cuando se metió bajo las cobijas escucho como algunas gotas empezaban a golpear su ventana y con el suave golpeteo la chica se quedo dormida…._

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y dejen sus review.  
Les mando un abrazo grande :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**"La mudanza"**

A la mañana siguiente Elena se despertó temprano, se quería quedar en cama un rato más pero a la final no lo hizo. Se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la cortina para que entrara la luz, al frente de la casa de Damon estaba un enorme camión parqueado.

-Llegaron temprano…- Susurro Elena para si misma.

Fue a bañarse y cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar, todos en su casa ya estaban listos a pesar de que era domingo. Al instante entro Damon con su mamá a la cocina.

-Anni buenos días, que bueno que desayunen con nosotros- Dijo Miranda con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh gracias a ti por invitarnos, me muero de la vergüenza- Respondió Anni algo apenada.

Damon se fue a la cocina y saludo a Jeremy, Elena se quedo viéndolo esperando que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Desayunaron sin ninguna novedad, solo Anni y Miranda hablaban mientras Damon se dedicaba a ignorar a Elena.

-Bueno, vamos a subir las cosas de Damon- Dijo Jeremy levantando los platos, Elena iba a salir corriendo tras los chicos pero Miranda la detuvo pidiéndole que le ayudara con los platos.

De mala gana la chica arreglo la cocina y cuando termino fue a ver en que podía ayudar a Damon pero por el camino se encontró con su mamá.

-Elena! Menos mal te veo, puedes ir a la cochera y desocupar algunas cajas? A Damon le hace falta guardar unos libros- Dijo Miranda.

-Claro mamá.

Elena fue y desocupo algunas cajas y luego salió casi corriendo a la casa de Damon.

-Hola!- Dijo Elena en cuanto vio a Damon- Mi mamá dijo que necesitabas algunas cajas.

Damon se levanto ya que estaba arrodillado guardando algunas cosas, tomo las cajas que traía Elena y luego le dijo "gracias"

-Estas molesto?

-No- Respondió Damon sin mirarla.

-Entonces… Por qué actúas así conmigo?

-Así como?

-Pues a duras penas me has hablado.

-Hey aquí te manda tu mamá- Dijo Jeremy trayendo varios libros.

-Gracias… Veamos que voy a llevarme…- Dijo Damon tomando algunos libros.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Pregunto Elena.

Jeremy noto que algo iba mal entre Damon y Elena- Eh… Bueno voy a ver que mas puedo subir al camino- Dijo Jeremy saliendo de la habitación.

Elena se acercó a Damon y tomo algunos libros- Déjalo yo lo puedo hacer- Le dijo Damon quitándole los libros.

-Ok, entiendo. Estas enfadado, vale lo siento, sé que gran parte de lo que paso el viernes es mi culpa pero también es tu culpa!

Damon no miraba a la chica, estaba decidido a ignorarla.

-Damon! Que quieres que te diga? Lo siento en serio… No pensé bien y lo que hice estuvo mal- Dijo Elena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Damon- Vamos no seas así… Me perdonas?

Damon se quedo viendo a la chica, se fue acercando poco a poco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto como Elena separaba sus labios.

-Sabes… El viernes me dijiste que no te besabas con cualquiera, pues te tengo noticias… Yo tampoco lo hago así que, la próxima vez que te bese es porque lo mereces- Le dijo Damon dejándola totalmente sorprendida, luego salió de la habitación mientras tomaba algunas cajas para subirlas al camión.

-Va todo bien- Dijo Jeremy cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Si, aun faltan algunas cosas pero creo que no tardaremos demasiado.

-No me refiero a eso… Hablo de ti y de Elena… Va todo bien?

-De que hablas?- Pregunto Damon haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ok Damon…. Quieres que lo diga? Bien lo voy a decir… Tu y Elena hace ya rato que se han andado besando, por eso el comportamiento tan extraño entre ustedes, por eso los golpes incesantes a Stefan y por eso Elena se enojaba cada vez que te veía con Jenna así que es mejor que empieces a ser sincero.

Damon sonrió mientras acomodaba una caja- Vale si, tienes razón algo esta pasando entre Elena y yo pero… Pero me dijo cualquiera, puedes creerlo?

-Así que estas enfadado con mi hermana porque te dijo cualquiera?

-No! Bueno en parte si pero también estoy molesto porque no se lo que quiere… En un momento esta bien conmigo y al otro sale corriendo tras Stefan…

-Entonces también estas celoso.

-No! Stefan? Provocarme a mi celos? Por favor, si al menos tu hermana lo tomara en serio tal vez me darían celos, lo que pasa es que me molesta el tonito en el que me habla y mas rabia me da que a la final Elena sale corriendo tras el.

-Solo quiere molestarte, ya conoces a Elena… Stefan ni siquiera es su tipo, solo esta descubriendo lo que quiere.

-Bien, pues que lo descubra y luego me busque.

-Bueno pues… Eso es asunto de ustedes aunque como tu amigo y como hermano de Elena se como son cada uno. Tú te vas a ser el digno y hasta que Elena no te demuestre que tú le interesas no la vas a voltear a mirar y probablemente Elena va a estar muy enfadada contigo porque la estas ignorando… Así que básicamente van a caer en un circulo de que si ella no me habla yo no le hablo y viceversa, pero bueno en eso no me meto- Dijo Jeremy metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Por otro lado Elena estaba totalmente enfadada… "como me hace eso!" Se decía una y otra vez recordando lo que Damon le había dicho hace unos minutos, "la próxima vez que te bese será porque lo mereces… Ja! Ni que fuera la gran cosa" pensaba Elena.

-Elena menos mal estas aquí, puedes ayudarme con estas cajas?- Dijo Anni.

-Claro que si- Dijo Elena tomando una caja para llevarla al camión. Cuando llego vi a Damon y Jeremy hablando.

-Esto lo manda Anni- Dijo Elena mirando a Jeremy- En fin, me voy…

-Como que te vas?- Pregunto Jeremy.

-Pues si, aquí hay alguien que no me habla por lo tanto no tengo nada que hacer acá…

Jeremy le dio un golpe con el codo a Damon para que dijera algo pero en vez de eso Damon se fue para su casa.

Elena no lo perdió de vista hasta que cerro la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se fue para la casa de Alice.

-Elena, que sorpresa verte aquí… Pensé que estarías con eso de la mudanza de Damon.

Elena tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cuando vio a Alice se lanzo sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Elena? Que pasa?- Pregunto Alice algo extrañada.

Cuando Elena soltó a Alice bajo la cabeza, Alice se quedo viéndola y noto que estaba llorando.

-Dime que no tiene que ver con Damon…

Que Alice dijera "Damon" provoco que Elena empezara a llorar con mas fuerza. Alice la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a su habitación.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Alice cuando cerro la puerta- Te hizo algo malo?

-No…- Dijo Elena limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Entonces?

-Es que no te he contado muchas cosas…

Alice sonrió de lado- Quieres que traiga helado?

-De vainilla…

Alice volvió a sonreír y se fue a la cocina a traer el tarro de helado con dos cucharas, cuando volvió se sentó en la mitad de la cama y le entrego una de las cucharas a Elena.

-Bien… Cuéntame…

-Recuerdas el día que te conté lo de RCP?- Elena espero que Alice asintiera para continuar- Bueno también recuerdas que ese día un chico me saco de clase verdad? Pues resulto ser que Damon le pidió el favor que me sacara de clase.

-Y para que?

-Para… Bueno imagínate que yo le pregunto al chico que qué pasaba y el me hizo girar para encontrarme con Damon detrás mio. Apenas si puede reaccionar porque Damon me beso y no supe que hacer… Cuando nos separamos me dijo "Ahora no puedes decir que no fue nada" porque yo en la mañana le dije que lo del RCP no había sido nada.

-Ok… Y que paso después?

-Pues… Yo me hice la que no había pasado nada y ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un error porque eso provoco que Damon le contara a mi mamá sobre la obra. Después paso todo esto de los padres de Damon y yo quise ser amable con él por eso nos salimos de clase de química y fuimos a tomar una malteada y ahí le pedí que me acompañara a la terapia lo que hizo que Damon se sintiera algo celoso de un chico que estaba allá.

-Damon celoso?

-Aja, Damon celoso… En fin, fue una hermosa tarde… Jamás me había divertido tanto con un chico como lo hice con él pero… En la noche cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con Jenna… Y pues ya sabes como es Jenna y también sabes que causa Damon en las mujeres…. El caso es que ridículamente me puse celosa de mi tía y aun más cuando Damon acepto salir con ella.

-Haber no estarás hablando del mismo día que saliste con Stefan o si?- la cara que hizo Elena le confirmo a Alice lo que pensaba- Por favor Elena!

-Lo se, me equivoque y lo peor de todo es que aun no termino. Después de mi fatídica cita con Stefan fue que vimos a Jenna besándose con Damon, como notaste eso me molesto mucho y cuando mi mamá me mando a llamarlos pues Jenna se fue primero y yo me quede con Damon… Discutimos un poco , lo abofetee y luego lo bese…

-Ayyy en serio?

-Aja.

-Y no le preguntaste porque se beso con Jenna?

-Si pero me dijo que era mejor que le preguntara a Jenna cosa que no he hecho.

-Bien… Y que mas?

-Eh… Después las cosas mejoraron otra vez, en clase de química siempre me hace reír y es… Realmente encantador, me ayudaba todas las tardes con la terapia y a ensayar la obra… Creo que podría haber sido un estupendo Mr. Darcy, pero el viernes en la fiesta las cosas tomaron otro ritmo. Primero llego y fue a saludarme cuando estaba con Stefan y ya sabes que ellos dos no la van entonces me fui a la cocina y allá nos besamos pero Stefan nos vio, después nos volvimos a besar y ahí entraste tu… La cosa es que yo le dije que no podía ser porque ahora tu también lo sabias y él me dijo y que pasa? Entonces yo como una completa tonta le respondí "no quiero que piensen que me beso con cualquiera".

-Le dijiste cualquiera a Damon?

-Si, después de eso la noche siguió y bueno no nos volvimos a ver hasta que me fije como estaba coqueteando con algunas chicas lo que obviamente me molesto muchísimo, entonces Stefan apareció y me dijo que bailáramos así que accedí solo porque Damon me estaba viendo. Damon también saco a bailar a una chica y se puso justo al lado de nosotros.

No te alcanzas a imaginar lo incomodo que fue porque aunque estaba bailando con Stefan no podía dejar de ver a Damon y él tenia sus ojos clavados en mi, pero los celos volvieron a tomar el control y cuando lo vi como hacia reír a esa chica me enfurecí y le dije a Stefan que saliéramos. Lo que no me esperaba era que Damon fuera a buscarme y ahí fue cuando se armó la grande ya que Stefan le dijo cosas a Damon y obviamente Damon no lo soporto y lo cogió a golpes.

-Vaya… Ahora puedes explicarme porque estabas llorando?

-Porque estaba mañana Damon se porto super indiferente conmigo así que fui a pedirle disculpas porque sé que en parte todo es culpa mía pero el muy….! Se me acerco y me hizo pensar que me iba a besar solo para decirme que él tampoco se besaba con cualquiera y que la próxima vez que lo hiciéramos es porque me lo merecía!

-Jajajajajajajajaja de verdad?

-Si! Y me dio mucho coraje así que salí a llevarle una caja y le dije a él y a Jeremy que me iba así que Jer me pregunto porque y le dije que había una persona que me estaba ignorando y que si me iba no me extrañaría y sabes que hizo Damon? Nada! Solo se fue a su casa sin decir nada!

-Entonces lloraste solo porque no te gusto que Damon te dejara ir.

-Obvio!

-Elena… Sabes que te adoro, y que mas que mi amiga eres como una hermana para mi. Eres muy orgullosa y sé que si no te lo digo ahora jamás lo vas a reconocer. Damon tiene todo el derecho en estar enfadado, lo único que has hecho es darle celos con Stefan y eso esta mal porque no conozco la primera persona que le guste que le den celos. Obviamente Damon tan bien ha puesto de su parte… Pero, vamos… Te debe interesar mucho ya que jamás has llorado por nadie.

-No estaba llorando por el! Estaba llorando por… Mi dolido orgullo.

-Como sea, Damon te interesa o no?

-No lo se, besar a Damon ha sido increíble pero… No me veo en algo serio con el.

-Es porque jamás has tenido algo serio con alguien… Te gusta?

-Claro… Sino no me besaría con el.

-Te enamoraste de Damon?

- E? Claro que no!

-Y como lo sabes? Jamás lo has estado.

-Exacto jamás lo he estado por tanto no se si estoy o no enamorada de él, de todas formas no lo creo.

-Bien, no hablemos aun de "enamoramientos"… Dime tu que crees que siente Damon por ti?

-No se… Le gusto no?

-Bien, y si tu le gustas y él te gusta porque no dejas de ser tan tonta y vas a hablar con el en vez de estar aquí conmigo subiendo de peso con este enorme tarro de helado?

-Porque… Porque Damon no me quiere hablar…

-Pues no importa porque vas a ser tu la que hable

-No lo se…

-Haber, no eres tu la que siempre me esta diciendo "No seas cobarde y enfrenta los hechos"? Pues bien, es hora de que pongas en practica lo que dices y vayas a enfrentar lo que te esta pasando con Damon.

Elena miro su teléfono, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado muy rápido… Eran las 3 pm pasadas… Para esa hora Damon ya estaría en su nuevo apartamento en quien sabe donde.

-Damon ya debe estar en su nueva casa y no se donde es.

-Pues llámalo.

-Aja y el me a contestar?

-Claro, y te va a decir "ven Elena y estrenamos mi nuevo apartamento"!

-Alice!

-Que? No me digas que no lo has pensado?

-No, yo no soy una pervertida ok?

-Pues deberías empezar a serlo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco pero luego se rio por lo que decía Alice.

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-Que? No espera no hemos almorzado, vamos a al centro comercial y almorzamos hamburguesas te parece?

-Eh… Me convenciste con las hamburguesas.

Las chicas salieron unos minutos después para ir a comer hamburguesas, ahora que Alice sabia todo Elena sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima ya que no le gustaba guárdale secretos a su amiga.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial, midiéndose ropa y paseando por todo el lugar hasta que el teléfono de Elena sonó.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Elena.

-Elena donde estas?

-Estoy en el centro comercial con Alice.

-Ah… Ya que estas allá puedes comprar algo de comer y traerlo al apartamento de Damon?

-Ir al apartamento de Damon?

-Si, que tiene de malo?

-Nada, que quieren de comer?

-No se… Chicos Elena va a traer la comida, que quieren?- Pregunto Miranda al resto de grupo.

Elena pudo oír como gritaban "pizza, hamburguesa, pollo frito, comida china!"

-Elena, trae lo que quieras porque aquí ninguno se puso de acuerdo.

-Vale.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Alice cuando Elena guardo su teléfono.

-Tengo que ir al apartamento de Damon para llevarles algo de comer.

-UUUU El destino los llama!

Elena sonrió un poco. Luego de pensarlo un largo rato se decidió por comida china. Luego despidiéndose de Alice y tomando un taxi se fue para el apartamento.

-Hola mamá, se me olvido preguntarte la dirección- Dijo Elena mientras hablaba por teléfono con Miranda.

-Espera ya te paso a Damon… Damon!- Grito Miranda mientras buscaba a Damon.

-Hola?- Dijo Damon sin saber con quien hablaba.

-Hola, me puedes dar la dirección por favor- Dijo Elena hablando muy rápido.

Damon dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar- West 46th Street & 10th Avenue.

-Gracias.

-Apartamento 20-B- Dijo Damon antes de cortar la llamada.

Elena le dio la dirección al taxista algo triste al comprobar que Damon aun estaba enfadado con ella, apenas si le había hablado y pudo escuchar perfectamente el suspiro que soltó antes de darle la dirección.

Sabia que ella tenia la culpa de eso, ella lo había provocado y aunque odiara aceptarlo tenia que darle una disculpa a Damon.

-Señorita hemos llegado- Dijo el taxista, Elena miro por la ventanilla y vio el enorme edificio que tenía al frente. Le pago al hombre y tomando las bolsas de la comida salió del taxi.

-Buenas noches, apartamento 20-B- Le dijo Elena al portero.

-De parte de quien?- Pregunto el portero tomando el teléfono para marcar al apartamento de Damon.

-Elena.

El portero hablo unos segundos y luego colgó el teléfono para informarle a Elena donde estaba el ascensor.

-Señorita! Dice el señor Salvatore que si puede subir esta caja que llego hace unos momentos- Le dijo el portero a la chica mostrándole la caja. Elena se acercó y tomo aquella caja dándole una sonrisa al portero.

En aquel ascensor había un espejo por lo que Elena aprovecho para arreglarse un poco, de pronto las puerta de ascensor se abrieron por lo que la chica miro hacia arriba para darse cuenta que el ascensor indicaba "piso 10". Frente al ascensor había un chico muy atractivo que llevaba los audífonos puestos, cuando vio a Elena se quito uno de los audífonos.

-Baja?- pregunto el chico.

-El que?- Pregunto Elena algo confundida.

-El ascensor, baja?- Volvió a preguntar el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no… Sube

-Vale… Entonces esperare el otro- Dijo el chico volviendo a sonreír.

Las puertas se cerraron otra vez, y esta vez se volvieron a abrir en el piso 20, la chica salió y se encontró con un barandal y al fondo estaba una enorme ventana que dejaba ver con claridad la hermosa vista de Nueva York. A la derecha estaba la puerta de apartament la izquierda estaba el apartamento B, con un montón de cajas al lado de la puerta.

Antes de que Elena tocara el timbre la puerta se abrió, Damon tenia algunas cajas desocupadas en las manos cuando vio a Elena en la puerta.

-Ah hola, entra… Esta algo desordenado- Dijo Damon sin verla mientras acomodaba las cajas- Ven dame eso- Dijo el chico refiriéndose a la caja.

-No tranquilo, yo puedo llevarla- Dijo Elena sujetándola con mas fuerza.

-Que me la des, se ve que esta pesada- Dijo Damon poniendo sus manos en la caja.

-Que no! Yo puedo llevarla- Respondió Elena halando un poco de la caja. Cuando Damon sintió que la caja se el escapaba de la manso la sujeto mas fuerte y empezó a hablar de ella tal y como estaba haciendo Elena. Los chicos se miraban con el ceño frunció, ninguno se iba a rendir en soltar la caja así que entre tanto vaivén la parte de debajo de la caja se abrió dejando caer todo al suelo.

-Mira lo que haces Elena! Si no fueras tan testaruda no habría pasado esto!- Dijo Damon arrodillándose a recoger las cosas.

-Yo? Testaruda? Pero si eras tú el que me quería quitar la caja- Respondió Elena arrodillándose como lo había hecho Damon.

Miranda, quien los había estado observando en todo momento solo pudo sonreír- Oh por Dios! Pero ustedes nunca van a cambiar? Me acaban de hacer recordar el día que se conocieron- dijo Miranda acercándoles una caja vacía.

-De que hablas mamá?- Pregunto Elena confundida.

-Pues ya sabes, el día que ustedes se conocieron fue porque Damon te pego con un balón en la cabeza y tu le quitaste el balón.

-Elena siempre tan testaruda- Dijo Damon mientras se levantaba.

Elena se quedo viendo como él se iba al según piso, lo que acaba de pasar no había sido su culpa… Ella solo quería ayudar, todo era culpa de el!

-Ven cariño, vamos a servir la comida- Le dijo Miranda a Elena quitándole las bolsas de comida que tenia colgadas del brazo.

Elena acompaño a su mamá a la cocina de Damon, ese lugar ya estaba totalmente ordenado por lo que la chica supuso que Miranda se había hecho cargo de aquella cocina. Elena se acercó a la terraza donde Miranda había puesto una mesa pequeña y algunas sillas.

-Quedo bien, cierto?- pregunto Miranda.

-La verdad es que si, me puedo ir a vivir sola a un lugar como este?- pregunto Elena entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

-Claro, cuando trabajes y te gradúes de la universidad lo vas a poder hacer- Contesto Miranda.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió.

-A comer!- dijo Miranda saliendo con unos cuantos platos de la cocina.

Anni, Jeremy y Damon se acercaron a la improvisada mesa que había hecho Miranda para que pudieran comer.

-Ven Elena, siéntate aquí- Dijo Anni.

-Tranquila, ya comí- Respondió Elena acomodando los platos.

-Oh, ya conocías el apartamento?- pregunto Anni

-No… Puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

-No- Respondió Damon.

-Damon! No seas grosero… Ve cariño y lo conoces- Dijo Anni.

Elena dudo un momento, pero después decidió ir al segundo piso. Mientras subía las escaleras podía sentir la mirada de Damon encima de ella… "Debes hablar con él, tienes que disculparte "Le había dicho Alice cuando se despidieron.

La chica suspiro pesadamente, quería hablar con Damon pero él se ponía tan difícil que no sabia como acercarse a él, así que recordó la ocasión cuando sin querer le rompió su carrito preferido, Damon estaba realmente molesto con Elena, así que la chica ahorro durante 1 semana para comprarle unos dulces muy caros que eran los preferidos de Damon…

_"25 de Diciembre de 1998"_

_Damon salió corriendo de su casa el 25 de diciembre hacia la casa de Jeremy, quería mostrarle aquel carro que había estado pidiendo todo el año a sus padres y que por fin se lo habían dado._

_Toco el timbre y sin saludar a Elena quien fue la que abrió la puerta fue a buscar a Jeremy._

_-Jeremy! Mira! Por fin!- Gritaba Damon muy emocionado._

_-Haber, sácalo y lo probamos!- Dijo Jeremy contagiándose de la alegría de su amigo._

_Los dos niños jugaron casi toda la mañana con aquel carrito, Damon no se podía creer que por fin tuviera en sus manos aquel carro que había soñado tener desde el día que vio la propaganda en la televisión._

_Por otro lado Elena estaba terminando de desayunar cuando le pidió a su mamá permiso de ir a montar su nueva bicicleta. La chica no sabia montar muy bien por lo que todavía tenia que usar las rueditas de ayuda, se la paso al igual que los chicos toda la mañana montando en su bicicleta, le encantaba sentir como el aire frio de la mañana le golpeaba la cara además del montón de nieve que había que a duras penas la dejaba ver el camino._

_La pequeña niña no se fijo que entre el monto de nieve había una pequeña piedra que la haría caerse de su bicicleta. Como iba tan rápido el culpe la mando lejos haciéndola caer precisamente en el nuevo carro de Damon._

_Damon se quedo paralizado al ver a Elena encima de su carrito mientras Jeremy se acercaba a la niña para ayudarla a levantar._

_Cuando Elena se levanto algo adolorida de la espalda y con un raspón en la mejilla fue que Damon se acercó a ver en que estado estaba su carrito._

_Lo tomo con ambas manos y algunas partes se le cayeron, cuando intento arreglarlo lo que hizo fue partirlo por la mitad._

_-Damon lo siento yo…- Trato de decir Elena pero la mirada que le hizo Damon la dejo sin palabras._

_El niño se levando del helado piso con los ojos llorosos y salió corriendo hacia su casa._

_Los días pasaron y Damon no se apareció por la casa de Jeremy, Elena quería disculparse con él y cada vez que se lo encontraba por la calle este la ignoraba sin importarle lo mas mínimo lo que la niña le iba a decir._

_Cansada de la actitud de Damon decidió que no gastaría ni un solo centavo de lo que le daban sus papas todos los días, para ella era realmente difícil ya que usaba ese dinero para ir todas las tardes a tomarse una malteada en Sandy´s, pero en verdad se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado con Damon así que recurriendo a toda su voluntad guardaba el dinero cada tarde en una caja debajo de su cama._

_La semana se paso rápidamente y Elena estaba en su casa contando el dinero… Sabía que aparte de que Damon adoraba ese carro también se enloquecía por unos costos dulces que vendían en el centro, obviamente ella no podría ir sola al centro así que le pidió a Jenna que la llevara ya que por esos días su tía favorita estaba quedándose en su casa._

_-Elena esos son muy caros, porque no llevas estos?- Pregunto Jenna en cuanto vio el precio de los que Elena había cogido._

_-No, tienen que ser estos- respondió la niña con decisión poniendo el dinero y la caja de dulces en el mostrador del cajero._

_En la noche Elena fue a la casa de Damon, Anni fue la que la recibió._

_-Pasa Elena- Dijo Anni._

_-No, no… Puedes llamar a Damon? Pero no le digas que soy yo- Contesto Elena._

_-Vale, Damon cielo! Te buscan- Grito Anni_

_Damon bajo a los pocos segundos, ya tenia puesta el pijama cuando vio a Elena en la puerta, se quedo quieto por un momento, pensaba salir corriendo hacia su habitación pero sabia que su mamá lo regañaría si dejaba a Elena en la puerta._

_-Que quieres?- dijo Damon cuando su mamá volvió a la cocina._

_-Aun estas enfadado conmigo?- pregunto la niña._

_Damon no contesto, tan solo rodo los ojos mostrando lo incomodo que era para él el momento._

_-Bien, sigues enojado… Solo quería pedirte perdón y decirte que no fue mi intención dañarte tu carrito… Mira te he comprado esto, sé que no compensa el daño pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento- Dijo Elena poniéndole la caja de dulces en la mano para luego darse la vuelta._

_Damon se quedo viendo la caja un momento y luego sin saber muy bien que hacer llamo a Elena- Elena! Ven…- Dijo el niño. Elena se dio la vuelta y volvió acercarse a Damon. Vio como él se llevaba la caja a la boca y de un tirón la abría- Toma… No puedo comerlos todos yo solo…_

Elena sonrió al recordar como Damon y ella se sentaron en el frio pórtico a comerse los dulces.

La chica se dedico a observar cada detalle de la habitación de Damon, aunque estaba totalmente desordenada el estilo le había parecido encantador, era cálida y la enorme cama la invitaba a acostarse en ella y quedarse dormida profundamente.

Se acercó al baño que también tenia algunas cajas, la bañera era realmente grande y tenía un enorme espejo del techo al piso. Se miro por un momento y arreglo su caballo alisándolo un poco con los dedos.

Luego fue al estudio, era pequeño pero estaba prácticamente arreglado al igual que la cocina. Había libros por todas partes, algunos ya estaban en la biblioteca y otros simplemente estaban arrumados uno sobre otro en el piso.

-Elena cariño! Ya nos vamos!-Grito Miranda desde la planta baja.

-Que? Ya? Tan rápido?- susurro Elena para si misma. No había hablando con Damon y su encuentro hace unos minutos no había sido el mejor así que rápidamente tomo una hoja y un lápiz para dejarle una nota a Damon.

Pasó a la habitación del chico y la dejo sobre la cama deseando que la leyera él y no su mamá.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Miranda y Jeremy esperándola en la puerta.

-Adiós Anni- Dijo Elena acercándose a Anni para darle un abrazo.

-Adiós cielo, cuídate mucho- Respondió Anni.

Elena se quedo mirando a Damon sin saber muy bien como despedirse, tomo aire y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no la rechazara se lanzo sobre el para darle un abrazo – Espero que duermas bien en tu nuevo hogar- Le dijo Elena entes de separarse de él.

Luego la chica salió casi corriendo tras su mamá mientras Jeremy miraba la cara de asombro de Damon.

-Bueno cariño, yo también me voy tengo turno toda la noche- Dijo Anni una hora después de que todos se fueran- Descansa que mañana tienes escuela, te amo cariño- Anni se acercó a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de irse.

-Adiós mamá, yo también te amo- Respondió Damon mientras su mamá se despedía con la mano desde la puerta.

Cuando estuvo solo soltó un gran suspiro, estaba realmente cansado pero aun faltaba mucho por organizar y el odia el desorden así que estaba algo desesperado de ver tanta caja y basura por todas partes.

Después de pensárselo bien decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, el desorden estaría esperando la mañana siguiente así que para que preocuparse? Mañana tenía escuela y no podía faltar ya que pronto llegarían las vacaciones de mitad de año y empezaban a hacerle exámenes.

Cuando subió a su habitación pasó directo al baño sin ver la nota que había dejado Elena en su cama. Se lavo los dientes y luego se puso el pijama. Cuando fue a costarse noto un papel en la cama, tuvo la intención de botarlo a la basura sin verlo ya que pensaba que no era importante pero a la final decidió ver de qué se trataba.

_"Ya sé que estas enojado conmigo, vale lo siento… Cometí muchos errores el viernes pero quiero que hablemos… En serio es importante._

_Elena…"_

Damon torció la boca mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, dio un largo suspiro pensando en que posiblemente Elena se disculparía con el y luego le diría que todo lo que había pasado era un total error… Que lo mejor era dejar todo como esta y no seguir el jueguito en el que andaban.

Doblo el papelito y luego lo dejo en su mesita de noche, se tapo la cabeza con el edredón tratando de dormir. Noto que había demasiado silencio, por lo general podía oír el ruido de la casa de al lado, Elena peleando con Jeremy por algo o escuchándola cantar cualquier cosa que sonara en la radio. Dio otro largo suspiro mientras sacaba la cabeza, miro a su alrededor tomando su reloj, eran casi las 10 pm, luego de pensárselo un largo rato tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje a aquella personita que había dejado una nota en su cama.

-_"Bien, de que quieres hablar?"_- Le envió Damon a Elena.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando el teléfono de Damon ya estaba sonando. Damon miro su teléfono y vio que Elena lo estaba llamando. Con algo de nervios contesto la llamada.

-Hola…- Dijo Damon.

-Hola, ahora si podemos hablar?- Respondió Elena.

-Claro, dime.

-No, por aquí no… Eh… Puedo subir?

-Subir?- Dijo Damon levantándose de la cama- Como que subir? En donde estas?

-Estoy…. Acá abajo…- Dijo Elena.

Damon se levanto de la cama y encendió las luces- No te creo… Haber sube para que pueda creerme que tu mamá y tu hermano te dejaron aquí.

Elena dio un largo suspiro antes de cortar la comunicación, mientras iba en el ascensor pensó en como era que había logrado convencer a su mamá que se quedaría en casa de Alice "supuestamente". Debía admitir que Jeremy había ayudado mucho a que su mamá se creyera eso de que justo ahora Elena estaba en la casa de Alice terminando un trabajo.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió y Elena salió de el vio que Damon la estaba esperando, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

**Bien chicas, no se pueden quejar... He actualizado muy rápido :D**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus review **


	13. Chapter 13

**"El chico del ascensor"**

-Como conseguiste quedarte aquí?- Pregunto Damon.

-Jeremy me ayudo- Respondió Elena acercándose lentamente a la puerta.

Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida al escuchar eso y luego haciéndose a un lado dejo entrar a Elena. La chica camino hasta la sala realmente nerviosa, no sabia con exactitud que le diría a Damon y ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

-Supongo que te vas a quedar acá no?- Dijo Damon.

-Eh no, claro que no… Hable con Alice para que me deje quedar allá.

-Hablaste con Alice… Elena, crees que voy a dejarte ir? Ya casi es media noche.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Por qué?

-Porque solo vine a hablar contigo, eso es todo.

-Y si no te respondía el mensaje que pensabas hacer?

-Pues… Esperaría que fueran las 11, sino me buscabas vendría a despertarte.

-Por qué? Podrías haberme buscado mañana.

-No, quiero arreglar esto contigo hoy o sino tendré un terrible inicio de semana.

Damon sintió algo feo en el pecho pensando en lo que le diría Elena- Bien, habla.

Elena tan solo sonrió y de pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono, lo saco del bolsillo y vio que era Alice.

-Quien es?- Pregunto Damon.

-Alice- Respondió Elena antes de contestar- Hola, si ya estoy aquí… No, yo me quedo en tu casa…- Cuando Elena dijo eso, Damon le quito el teléfono.

-Hola Alice, bien y tu como estas? No, ella se va a quedar aquí así que ve a dormir tranquila… Claro que iremos mañana a la escuela… Vale, descansa- Dicho esto Damon apago el teléfono de Elena.

-Damon no me puedo quedar aquí- Dijo sin ganas la chica.

Damon la ignoro totalmente, tomo las llaves que estaban en la mesa y fue a poner el seguro en la puerta, luego guardo aquellas llaves en su pantalón de pijama.

-Pues si quieres irte tendrás que quitarme las llaves para abrir la puerta- Dijo Damon haciendo una media sonrisa.

Elena se sonrojo un poco cuando se quedo mirando su pantalón imaginando donde estarían aquellas llaves…- Yo solo vine a hablar- Dijo la chica girándose para mirar cualquier otra cosa.

-Vale, di lo que tengas que decir y después podemos ir a dormir porque estoy muy cansado-Dijo el chico botándose en el sofá.

Elena dio un largo suspiro, junto sus manos sin saber muy bien porque y luego se acercó a la mesa del comedor donde habían un montón de cajas.

-Ehhh… Solo quería decirte que lo siento- Le dijo Elena, en realidad la chica quería decir más pero sentía que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

-Te quedaste aquí solo para decirme lo siento?- Pregunto Damon algo incrédulo.

-Si… Ya sabes que no me gusta que estén molestos conmigo- Dijo Elena mientras escondía el rostro entre las cajas.

Damon inclino un poco la cabeza para ver a la chica-Bien… Si solo es eso nos podemos ir a dormir.

Elena se quedo observando como Damon se levanta del sofá y se iba al segundo piso.

"Vamos Elena, no seas cobarde" se decía Elena mientras veía desaparecer a Damon. Se fue hacia las escaleras y cuando llego a la habitación de Damon lo vio buscando en su armario algo de ropa.

-Toma, te servirá de pijama…- Le dijo Damon a la chica entregándole una enorme camiseta.

-Ya que no vas a dejar que me vaya, en donde se supone que voy a dormir?-Pregunto Elena mientras acariciaba aquella camiseta.

-Aquí- Respondió Damon mientras pasaba al baño.

-Y tu?

-Aquí.

-O sea… Aquí- Dijo Elena señalando la cama- Vamos a dormir los dos?-

-Si- Respondió Damon con el cepillo de dientes en una mano- Por qué? Te incomoda?

-No, solo que no lo esperaba…

Damon sonrió y volvió al baño para terminar de lavar sus dientes mientras Elena miraba en todas direcciones, no sabia como era que su plan había cambiado tan rápido… Se suponía que le diría a Damon que lo sentía mucho, que era una tonta y que se había dado cuenta que él empezaba a interesarle mas de lo que nunca llego a pensar para luego salir de ahí, tomar un taxi y quedarse en la casa de Alice; Pero ahora estaba con una camiseta/pijama de Damon alistándose a dormir junto a él sin haberle dicho la mayor parte de lo que había pensado.

-Si quieres puedes irte a cambiar- Dijo Damon sorprendiendo a Elena.

La chica asintió y luego salió corriendo hacia el baño. Cuando cerro la puerta se recostó en ella mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, se sentía realmente tonta, porque no le decía de una vez por todas a Damon lo que sentía y ya dejaba de ahogarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Mientras pensaba en que debería hacer fue desvistiéndose poco a poco, se quito su camiseta y su pantalón quedando únicamente en ropa interior, frente al espejo se preguntaba si dejarse o no su sostén, nunca dormía con el puesto pero seria extraño hacerlo mientras compartía la cama con Damon.

"Que haría Alice…?" Se preguntaba Elena… La chica sonrió ya que sabía muy bien que haría su amiga así que con algo de pena movió sus manos hacia su espalda para soltar el broche del sujetador, luego se puso la enorme camiseta de Damon que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tomo su ropa y dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire salió del baño.

Damon estaba acostado en la cama cambiando canales cuando vio a parecer a Elena, aunque trato de disimular lo mas que pudo no logro evitar que Elena se diera cuenta de como separo ligeramente los labios mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de la chica.

-Ya sé que me queda algo corta- Dijo Elena halando de la camiseta para hacerla bajar un poco más.

-No, digo… Esta perfecta… A demás es para dormir- Respondió Damon mientras se obligaba a apartar la vista de la chica.

-En donde puedo dejar esto?- pregunto Elena refiriéndose a su ropa.

-Donde quieras… Eh… Supongo que mañana tendremos que pasar primero por tu casa para que te cambies.

-Si, pero no los dos… Se supone que estoy en la casa de Alice no en la tuya- Respondió Elena mientras doblaba un poco su ropa para ponerla sobre una caja.

Damon torció un poco la boca pero la chica no lo vio. Cuando ella termino su tarea se giro hacia la cama sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Ven- Le dijo Damon extendió su mano hacia ella- No se si tengas preferencia sobre que lado dormir…

-No tranquilo- Respondió Elena rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Damon sonrió para luego levantar las cobijas para que Elena se pudiera acostar, cuando los dos estuvieron acostados bajo las cobijas sus manos se rozaron ligeramente pasándoles a ambos un toque de "corriente".

-Perdón- Se disculpo Damon.

-No fue tu culpa, debe ser que estamos demasiado cargados- Respondió Elena mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Mientras que Damon cambiaba de canal sentía como la temperatura subía, tenia demasiado calor así que no hacia más que moverse en la cama. Por otro lado Elena mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando el momento en que se quedaría dormida.

Paso un buen rato cuando Damon se giro un poco para ver a Elena, la chica aun seguía despierta pero Damon pensó que ella estaba dormida por lo que tenia los ojos cerrados y se movía muy poco. Apago el televisor y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Elena mientras dejaba colgar una pierna en la cama.

Elena abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando al techo, la habitación de Damon estaba alumbrada por el edificio de al frente que tenia algunas luces prendidas, la chica podía oír el ruido de calle, los autos pasaban uno tras otro impidiéndole totalmente conciliar el sueño.

Después de un largo rato, Elena no sabía muy bien si se había quedado dormida y se había despertado otra vez o si el tiempo no había pasado… Se giro un poco para ver la espalda de Damon, el chico apenas si se había movido lo que hizo pensar a Elena que el si se había podido quedar dormido.

Estiro un poco su mano para rozar la espalda de Damon, respiro pesadamente para luego empezar a hablar.

-Eh… Veras… Quería decirte que en serio lamento todo lo que paso el viernes, actué como una niña y escogí muy mal las palabras que use esa noche.- Dijo Elena mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico- Y… No se como decirte esto pero… Pero siento que esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos y creo que debemos decidir que vamos a hacer…- Dijo Elena quedándose un momento callada-… No tengo ni idea de lo que me esta pasando, lo único que se es que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y… si vas a estar en mi cabeza dando vueltas todo el día al menos deberías vestirte- la chica empezó a reírse muy bajo mientras agradecía que Damon no la estuviera oyendo.

Elena empezó a acercarse al cuerpo de Damon para abrazarlo un momento pero para sorpresa de ella cuando lo fue a soltar Damon tomo su mano con fuerza.

-Te he despertado…?- Pregunto Elena algo apenada y algo nerviosa.

-No… La verdad es que no me he podido quedar ni un solo segundo dormido- Dijo Damon sin darse la vuelta.

Elena sintió como sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar y como de pronto respirar se le hacia tan difícil.

Al no escuchar nada por parte de ella, Damon se dio la vuelta lentamente quedando frente a frente con Elena.

Acaricio la mejilla de la chica con delicadeza mientras no la dejaba de ver a los ojos, ella apenas si podía moverse, no se creía aun que dijera todo eso y que Damon lo oyera.

-Te arrepientes por lo que acabas de decir?- Pregunto Damon al ver que ella no decía nada.

-No… Solo… Estoy algo sorprendida.

-Se suponía que no tenia que oír eso verdad?

-Si tenias que oírlo solo que soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo.

-Y es verdad?

Elena trago saliva ruidosamente y luego de unos segundos de silencio se decidió a hablar- Claro, cada cosa que dije es verdad.

-Hasta lo de pensar en mi sin ropa?

Ella se llevo las manos a la cara para no tener que ver a Damon, realmente estaba muy avergonzada, como se le había ocurrido decirle algo así?

Damon se ría muy bajo mientras trataba de apartar las manos del rostro de Elena.

-Vamos no te pongas así…- Le decía Damon entre risas- A mi me ha parecido muy original.

-Como es que no te reíste cuando me oíste?

-Pues… No lo se, creo que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Elena sonrió sintiéndose un poquito mas relajada, luego paso sus dedos por los labios de Damon tiernamente.

-Es tu turno de hablar- Le dijo la chica.

Damon sonrió mientras tomaba los dedos de Elena y les daba algunos besos- Ya sabes que no soy de palabras sino de hechos- Le contesto el chico mientras se acerca a ella y besaba su frente.

Elena respiro profundamente cuando sintió como Damon empezaba a bajar por su nariz dejando una cadena de besos por donde pasaba hasta llegar a sus labios. Beso a la chica lentamente, eran de esos besos que te hacían desear mas, de aquellos besos que eran solo como un aperitivo que te preparaba para el plato fuerte. Elena mordía con suavidad el labio inferior del chico cada vez que sentía que él se separaba solo un poco, no había pasado siquiera un día sin que se besaran y sentía que hace una eternidad no tocaba aquellos labios, sentía que esos labios le daban color a su vida y la hacían desearlos con mas y mas fuerza.

-Que te dice eso?- Le pregunto Damon separándose solo un poco.

-Que… Te caigo bien?- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa picara.

Damon se empezó a reír mientras le daba pequeños besos a Elena y ella tan solo los recibía con gran anhelo.

El chico poco a poco fue tomando lugar sobre el cuerpo de Elena mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de ella y sus manos viajan por las piernas de la chica.

Elena no hizo nada hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre sus bragas, instantáneamente lo tomo de la mano para que parara. Damon se quedo totalmente inmóvil, sentía que de cierta manera había ofendido a Elena.

-Lo… Lo… Lo lamento- Dijo Damon.

-No, es solo que… Bueno… Ya sabes no… No es que… Tenga mucha experiencia en esto… La verdad es que… Mi experiencia es… Nula.

-Yo no… No voy a obligarte a nada.

-Lo se, lo tengo claro… Es solo que… No tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Elena- Pues… Lo primero que tienes que hacer es estar segura de lo que quieres…

-Esa parte ya la tengo muy clara- Susurro la chica mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Damon.

El levanto su cabeza para ver a Elena, podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía como subía y baja el pecho de la chica rápidamente, como temblaba ligeramente cuando el pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella.

-Tal vez no es el momento…- Dijo Damon después de unos segundos.

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero que estés segura para que después no te arrepientas de nada.

-Pero si estoy segura- Respondió Elena cuando Damon empezaba a levantarse- Como puedes pensar que me arrepentiría de esto? Si no estuviera segura de lo que siento no estaría aquí- Elena compenso la distancia que había entre ellos, lo empezó a besar suavemente esperando que el respondiera. No tardo demasiado para convencer a Damon de seguir pero esta vez los besos no tenían esa suavidad del inicio, ahora esos besos eran como si quisieran devorar al otro de una vez por todas mientras las manos de Damon bajaban con necesitad por el cuerpo de Elena.

Ella algo torpe metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Damon, su piel era muy suave… Cuando paso delicadamente sus dedos por el abdomen del chico sintió como él daba un pequeño salto y soltaba un poco de aire por la boca.

Haciendo levantar un poco a Elena, Damon le quito lentamente aquella camiseta que la cubría. Ella se sonrojo un poco así que para calmarse respiro profundamente para luego volver a besar a Damon.

El chico rozaba su nariz por todo el cuerpo de Elena deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para que el momento nunca acabara, ella apenas si podía describir una sola de las miles de sensaciones que justo ahora Damon le provocaba.

Poco a poco Elena fue deshaciéndose de la camiseta y pantalón de Damon, mientras que este sonría al ver como las manos de la chica temblaban quitándole cada prenda.

Luego Damon le quito las bragas a Elena, lo hacia lentamente mientras no dejaba de ver a la chica a los ojos. Elena puso sus manos sobre la ropa interior de Damon, la deslizaba lentamente mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

Ella se sentía eufórica, no se podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, sentía como su pecho se llenaba de aire y quería sacarlo todo aunque no podía hacerlo ya que estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que a duras penas podía respirar.

Damon se quedo mirándola un momento, Elena entendió que había llegado el momento y con una suave caricia en la mejilla de Damon le hizo saber que estaba lista.

Con la mayor suavidad y ternura el chico se fue introduciendo en Elena, ella apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Damon cada vez que él se movía y lo mordía ligeramente en el cuello para contener los posibles gritos que Damon le pudiera sacar…

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Damon abrió los ojos lentamente, los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar a su habitación por reflejo del edificio de al frente. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la personada que estaba a su lado, Elena estaba acostada boca abajo con la mitad de la espalda descubierta, él tenía una pierna enrollada con la de ella.

No quería que ella se despertara aun ya que sabia que tendría que irse a su casa, miro el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara. Con cuidado se estiro a coger el reloj para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo al lado de Elena.

Poco después Elena abrió sus ojos, quiso estirarse pero le dolían un poco las piernas, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Damon dormido recostando la cabeza en una de sus manos. La chica sonrió enormemente al verlo pero luego vio la hora, se suponía que tendría que haberse despertado a las 7 para ir a cambiarse a su casa y ahora eran las 10, se había perdido la mitad de la mañana y su mamá la mataría ya que le había asegurado que iría a casa temprano.

Con cuidado se levanto para no despertar a Damon, busco su ropa y se cambio rápidamente, trato de arreglarse un poco el enredo de pelo que tenia y luego buscando entre las cosas de Damon encontró un cepillo de dientes sin usar. Se lavo rápidamente la boca y cuando estuvo relativamente lista se acercó a Damon que seguía en la misma posición.

Tenia que decirle que se iba pero no quería despertarlo, se veía realmente encantador dormido, así que paso rápidamente hacia al estudio, busco una hoja y un lápiz y le dejo una nota sobre la cama antes de salir.

Durante todo el camino no dejo de sonreír, cuando llego a casa después de inventarle a su mamá una excusa fue a bañarse.

Cuando estaba pasándose el jabón por el cuerpo recordó como hace unas horas Damon había recorrido su cuerpo con las manos, como había dejado pequeños besos por todas partes…

-Elena, ya desayunaste?- pregunto Miranda al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Elena volviera a la realidad.

-No, no alcance…

-Bueno, cámbiate rápido y bajas a desayunar mientras te hago alguna excusa.

Elena se vistió, desayuno y salió corriendo hacia la escuela con algunos libros en la mano.

Cuando llego a su clase de historia Alice se quedo mirándola mientras apartaba sus cosas para que Elena se sentara a su lado.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías- Dijo Alice.

-Eh… Me he quedado dormida.

-Dirás que te quedaste dormida con Damon…

-Como lo sabes?

-Porque hace unos minutos lo vi llegar…

-Ah…- Respondió Elena mientras sonreía.

-Hablaste con el?

-Se… Podría decir que si.

-Que le dijiste?

-Que… Lo sentía.

-Y ya?

-Bueno mas cosas pero… Te cuento después.

Alice noto que Elena no dejaba de sonreír durante la clase, se sonrojaba de un momento a otro y podía ver como sus ojos brillaban por momentos.

Cuando termino la clase Elena estaba tan elevada que Alice tuvo que darle un ligero empujón para que despertara.

-Vamos a almorzar?- le pregunto Alice.

-Eh… si.

Cuando estaban en la fila Stefan se acercó a las chicas.

-Hola Elena- Dijo Stefan.

-Hola- Respondió Elena.

Stefan empezó a hablar mientras Elena recordaba el momento en el que Damon rozaba su nariz por el abdomen de ella haciéndola estremecer de una manera increíble.

-… Entonces vas?- Termino de decir Stefan.

-Perdón, de que me hablas?- Respondió Elena mientras Alice se empezaba a reír.

-De la excursión, es este fin de semana y aun no has comprado tu boleto de entrada.

-Ah… Si, en estos días la compro… Ya lo había olvidado.

-Vale, me buscas ya que soy el encargado de venderlas.

Elena vio como Stefan se iba sin verlo en realidad.

-Elena… Dime que hiciste ayer con Damon para que estés tan elevada?- Le soltó Alice.

-Que? De que hablas?

Alice no contesto nada, tan solo levanto las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ok, si paso algo… Algo realmente maravilloso… No he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que me levante.

Como si Elena le hubiera contado todo, Alice entendió perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Sonrió tiernamente y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Eso quiere decir que ya están bien verdad?

-Supongo que si…

-Y como te sientes?

-Pues… Me duelen un poco las piernas pero… No te alcanzas a imaginar lo feliz que estoy…

-Y el que te dijo esta mañana?

-En realidad… Nada, me levante y me fui de su casa mientras él dormía… No quería despertarlo ya que se veía divino dormido.

Alice asintió y luego pago la comida que habían pedido, fueron a sentarse y unos minutos después Alice vio a Damon entrar a la cafetería.

-Vaya, pues no eres la única que esta sonriendo como una tonta el día de hoy- Le dijo Alice a Elena cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Damon.

El vio a las chicas y de inmediato se acercó a su mesa- Hola Alice…- Saludo Damon mientras se sentaba al lado de Elena.

-Hola y adiós… Había olvidado que tengo que ir a buscar un libro… Luego nos vemos amiga- Le dijo Alice a Elena antes de levantarse de su silla.

Damon se giro un poco para ver a Elena mientras se recargaba en la mesa. Ella se sonrojo totalmente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Hola…- Le dijo Elena

-Hola- Respondió Damon con una enorme sonrisa.

-Perdón por no despedirme esta mañana.

-Mmm… Cuando me desperté y no te vi sentí que me habías usado pero… Después encontré tu nota y borre cualquier mal pensamiento- Respondió Damon mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica- Como estas?

-Bien… Excelente…- Respondió Elena entre lazando su mano con la de Damon.

-Segura? No te hice daño?

-Claro que no! Me hiciste pasar el momento más hermoso que jamás he tenido.

Damon sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada- No sabes lo tediosas que han sido estas horas sin ti.

-Opino lo mismo…

De pronto el timbre sonó avisando que era hora de volver a clase, Damon se levanto y cuando Elena también lo hizo, el entrelazo su mano con la de Elena para irse a la siguiente clase juntos.

Por los pasillos caminaban tomados de la mano mientras Elena recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Algunos que pasaban por el lado de ellos los miraban asombrados ya que jamás se imaginaron verlos así de juntos.

-Llegamos…- Dijo Damon cuando estuvieron frente al salón de Elena.

-Por que no tomamos el camino mas largo?- Respondió Elena haciendo reír a Damon, el chico se acercó a Elena y le dio un tierno beso.

-Ojala no me tuviera que ir…- Le dijo Damon entre beso y beso. A los pocos segundos entro el profesor de Elena haciendo que los dos chicos se separaban para ir cada uno a clase, cuando Elena entro al salón Damon se fue a clase casi saltando de la emoción.

Damon llego a su clase y Jeremy estaba con un chico.

-Hola- Los saludo Damon.

-Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías- Respondió Jeremy.

-Me quede dormido- Respondió Damon mirando al chico al lado de Jeremy.

-Ah, te presento a Kol… Llego hoy a la escuela- Dijo Jeremy

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Damon extendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo- Respondió Kol con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que estaría solo en clase así que hice grupo con Klo, pero tranquilo son máximo 3 personas por grupo así nos podemos hacer los tres juntos.

-Bien- Respondió Damon acercando una silla para hacer al lado del grupo- Y… Cuéntame Kol, porque te cambiaste de escuela finalizando el 1 semestre del año?

-Oh bueno, en realidad estaba inscrito en esta escuela desde el inicio de año pero se me presento algo así que no me pude venir antes-Respondió Kol.

-Pues bienvenido… Y de donde vienes?

-De sidney.

-Australia? Te viniste desde el otro lado del mundo? A que?

-Pues a mi papá lo transfirieron así que tuvimos que venirnos.

-Vaya…

-Bien chicos, vamos a hacer este taller, esta algo largo así que espero que trabajen muy juiciosos- Dijo la profesora pasando las hojas a los diferentes grupos.

Los tres chicos se pusieron a hacer el taller, esta realmente largo así que los chicos se dividieron los puntos para terminar más rápido.

Las dos horas se pasaron muy rápido y los chicos apenas iban por la mitad.

-Ok, me lo traen mañana completo- Dijo la profesora después de una larga negociación con el grupo.

Los tres salieron al parqueadero mientras hablaban del trabajo, quedando verse en la casa de Jeremy ya que la de Damon justo ahora era un desastre. Kol les dijo que ya volvía que tenia que entregar un libro mientras que Damon y Jeremy se sentaban en el suelo.

-Y… Como te fue con Elena anoche?-Pregunto Jeremy de repente.

-Bien- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Me imagino, para que ninguno se apareciera esta mañana.

-Como sabes que Elena no vino en la mañana?

-Alice me conto que Elena se quedaría en tu casa… Aclararon las cosas?

-Si… Hablamos… Toda la noche.

-Oh no Damon! No pongas esas imagines en mi cabeza y menos si mi hermana pequeña está ellas!- Respondo Jeremy dándole un empujón a su amigo.

-Que? Pero en que cosas estas pensando?- Pregunto Damon entre risas.

-Olvídalo, solo me alegro de que todo este bien entre ustedes.

-SI lo esta… Debes reconocer que te alegra porque soy el mejor partido para Elena.

-Ayyy que si, mejor cállate.

A los pocos minutos apareció Kol, Jeremy le estaba anotando la dirección de su casa y le estaba explicando como llegar cuando Alice y Elena se acercaron.

-Hola- Saludo Alice y Jeremy la presento con Kol.

Elena estaba tan entretenida con Damon que no había notado al chico que estaba con su hermano y su amiga.

-Elena, te quiero presentar a Kol- Dijo Damon después de darle una serie de besos. Cuando Elena lo vio le pareció que lo había visto en otro lugar.

-Heyyy la chica del ascensor!-Dijo Kol.

-Ahhh! Por eso te me hacías tan conocido, el chico que quería bajar- Respondió ella-Mucho gusto, Elena.

Damon observaba como Kol le sonreía a Elena, le pareció que permanecieron demasiado tiempo con las manos juntas mientras se presentaban.

-De donde se conocen?-Pregunto Damon cuando Kol soltó la mano de Elena.

-Anoche iba para tu casa cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso 10 entonces…

-Entonces yo le pregunto "baja?" y ella dijo "el que?"…

-Y él dijo "el ascensor" y me sentí muy avergonzaba y agradecí que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

-Fue realmente gracioso.

Damon observaba todo, el como se había turnado para contar como se habían conocido, el como se reían y el como Kol no dejaba de ver a Elena.

-Y tu que hacías en ese lugar?-Le pregunto Damon a Kol.

-Pues ahí vivo, nos pasamos el viernes y el domingo por fin pude salir a dar una vuelta y casualmente me encontré con ella.

-Ah, así que vivimos en el mismo edificio… Que maravilla-Dijo Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco pero el único que lo noto fue Jeremy.

-Bueno pues, supongo que fue un gusto conocerlos a todos… En especial a ti Elena- Dijo Kol.

Luego, Kol se fue para su auto mientras que los chicos caminaban hacia el auto de Jeremy.

Damon caminaba en silencio tomado de la mano con Elena, no le había gustado nada como Kol había visto a Elena y tampoco le agradaba que ahora Kol fuera a la casa de la chica. Elena lo observaba de reojo y notaba como fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, acaricio la mano del chico con su dedo pulgar y este se giro a verla dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa…

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Espero les guste, lo hice con mucho amor XD**

**Un saludo y un abrazo grande a todas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Días felices..."**

_"Junio de 2007, Bogotá"_

_-Damon, creo que nos perdimos…- Dijo Jeremy al no reconocer el lugar donde estaban._

_Los chicos llevaban 5 meses en Bogotá, habían salido muy poco a conocer el lugar ya que las clases les gastaban casi todo el día._

_-Claro que no, se perfectamente donde estoy- Dijo Damon mientras miraba su enorme mapa._

_-Deberíamos preguntar a alguien donde estamos para que sepas que buscar en ese mapa- Damon puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Jeremy, no quería aceptar que estaba perdido porque jamás lo hacia pero ahora las calles de Bogotá le parecían todas iguales… Miro a su alrededor y noto que había un local a unos cuantos pasos, habían varias personas en la entrada y salía un fuerte sonido que hacia bailar a todos._

_-Vamos a entrar?- le pregunto Jeremy cuando noto en que dirección caminaba Damon._

_-Claro, quieres preguntar así que en ese lugar lo podemos hacer…_

_Los chicos entraron a aquel lugar, el sitio estaba medio alumbrado con varias luces de colores que titilaban todo el tiempo, en la parte mas alta de las paredes estaban colgadas unas viejas bicicletas con luces por todas partes. Damon sonría mientras caminaba entre la gente, el lugar le gusta, el ambiente, el olor, pero sobre todo le gustaba ver a una chica bailando en la mitad del bar._

_-Que van a tomar- Les pregunto una chica al otro lado de la barra._

_-Nada, queríamos saber en donde estamos para poder ir a nuestro hotel- Respondió Jeremy medio gritando para que la chica lo oyera. Su español era tan pobre aun que la chica no entendió nada._

_-En realidad, queremos una cerveza- Dijo Damon. Había practicado tanto el como pedir una cerveza que la chica le entendió fácilmente._

_-Que haces? Veníamos a preguntar nada más… Recuerdas- Le dijo Jeremy cuando la chica se dio la vuelta después de ponerle dos cervezas en frente._

_-Relájate, si nos perdimos es por algo y creo que era para que llegáramos a este lugar- Respondió Damon dándole un sorbo a la botella._

_Jeremy no contesto nada, tan solo se sentó al lado de su amigo y empezó a tomar su cerveza. Pasaron varias horas y en vez de vaciarse el lugar empezó a llenarse mas, la chica a la que Damon había visto bailar cuando entraron no les había quitado la vista de encima, se notaba que eran unos turistas así que después de pensárselo un largo rato se decidió ir a hablarles._

_-Esa cerveza me ha dado sueño…- Le decía Jeremy a Damon entre bostezos._

_-Ya… A mi igual…_

_-Hola chicos- Saludo aquella chica._

_Jeremy se acomodó en su silla mientras la miraba de arriba abajo._

_-Hola- Respondió Damon ya que Jeremy no había dicho nada._

_-No son de aquí verdad?_

_Eso no lo entendió Damon, la chica lo noto y empezó a hablarles en ingles._

_-No saben español?_

_-No, venimos a aprenderlo- Respondió Damon agradecido de no pasar como un idiota frente a esa chica al no entender nada de lo que decía._

_-Hace cuanto?_

_-5 meses._

_-Y en donde?_

_-En… El externado._

_-A que bien, y… Que hacen aquí?_

_-Veras, salimos a dar una vuelta y encontramos este bar, así que quisimos entrar- Respondió Jeremy haciendo que Damon alzara las cejas._

_-Pues genial! Soy Sara- Se presento la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- Quieren ir a sentarse con nosotras?_

_Damon dudo un poco pero al ver que Jeremy se levantaba y se iba con esa chica no le quedo mas remedio que irse tras el._

_Se sentaron en un enorme sillón rosa con varias mesas a su alrededor, habían varias copitas por todas partes y 4 botellas de algo que decía "Nectar"._

_-Y bueno, tu amigo me dijo que se llama Jeremy… Entonces tu eres…- Le pregunto Sara ofreciéndole un copita._

_-Que es eso?- Pregunto Damon._

_-Se llama aguardiente, algo así como el tequila pero mucho mas suave- Contesto Sara- Quieres probar?_

_-Bueno- Respondió Damon con decisión._

_-Tómatelo de un sorbo- Le dijo Sara cuando se lo entrego- Y bueno… Me decías que te llamas?_

_-Damon._

_-Bueno Damon, ellas son Angélica, Lina, Carolina, Sofía y… Bueno yo- Le dijo Sara presentado a sus amigas._

_Damon le sonrió a todas mientras ellas quedaban medio maravilladas cada vez que la luz reflejaba los ojos de Damon._

_El tiempo fue pasando y Damon miraba como todos bailan, cosa que Sara noto._

_-Sabes bailar?_

_-Que?-Pregunto Damon._

_-Salsa… Eso se llama salsa- Dijo Sara._

_-Eh… No._

_-Quieres que te enseñe._

_-No creo que pueda._

_-Vamos, no digas eso… Seguro que lo aprendes fácil- Dijo Sara tomando las manos del chico para que se levantara._

_-Pones esta mano en mi cintura y con esta tomas mi mano- le explico Sara- Mueve los pies así y un poco la caderas pero no tanto, de eso me encargo yo- Dijo Sara guiñándole un ojo- Bien lo tienes! Ahora vamos a hacerlo mas rápido- Sara se movía con una facilidad increíble, movía sus caderas y sus pies fabuloso mientras que su largo cabello iba de un lado para otro- Ahora vamos con las vueltas…- Le explico Sara._

_Damon hacia lo que ella le decía al pie de la letra, reía cada vez que se equivocaba pero en realidad estaba gozando de eso._

_De pronto sonó una canción que hizo sonreír enormemente a Sara- Bien! Ahora el examen final- Le dijo Sara haciendo mover muy rápido a Damon._

_Aquella canción hizo levantar a todos en el bar, las chicas se reían y se movían al ritmo de la música mientras que los chicos les seguían el ritmo._

_-Mueve los hombros así- Le indico Sara a Damon- Eso! Lo tienes!_

_Damon la estaba pasando realmente bien, jamás había bailado de esa forma y bueno… Sara lo había hecho sudar un montón. Cuando la canción termino Damon volvió a la silla y vio a Jeremy besándose con una de las amigas de Sara, sonrió para luego tomar un poco de agua que había en la mesa._

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde lo ocurrido entre Damon y Elena, ellos prácticamente se habían vuelto inseparables en la escuela ya que en casa de Elena nadie (aparte de Jeremy) sabía el tipo de relación que ahora existía entre ellos. Lo fabuloso de que sus papas no supieran nada era que Damon se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en la cama junto a Elena mientras que sus papas pensaban que Damon estaba con Jeremy.

Por otro lado las terapias de Elena habían terminado así que ahora tenía mas tiempo libre en la tarde… Tiempo libre que pasaba con Damon obviamente. El trabajo de química iba bastante bien, trabajar con Damon era realmente fácil, el chico estaba siempre abierto a sugerencias y era realmente listo así que nunca tenían problemas, además de que Mark no los presionaba tanto ya que Jenna lo mantenía muy ocupado.

Una tarde Jenna llego a casa totalmente mojada, entro a la cocina sonriendo mientras apretaba con fuerza su teléfono…

_"Unos días atrás…"_

_-Jenna! Vienes totalmente mojada! Por qué no vas a cambiarte?- Le había dicho Miranda en cuando la vio entrar._

_-Mojada? Ah si… Miranda! No te imaginas lo que ha pasado!- Dijo Jenna muy emocionada quitándose su chaqueta y sus zapatos._

_-Tía…- Dijo Elena entrando junto con Damon a la cocina. Cuando Jenna se giro a verla se boto sobre ella para darle un abrazo._

_-Estoy tan feliz! No se como decir lo que estoy sintiendo- Decía Jenna mientras hacia girar a Elena por la cocina. Damon las miraba divertido sentándose en la isla de la cocina y tomando una manzana._

_-De que hablas? Basta tía, vas a marearme!- Dijo Elena tratando de hacer parar a Jenna._

_-Hoy… Cuando estaba en casa de Mark haciendo cosas maravillosas…_

_-Jenna!- Grito Miranda abriendo los ojos._

_-Que? Por favor! Elena y Damon ya no son unos niños- Dijo Jenna sentándose al lado de Damon. Damon se quedo mirando a Elena mientras ella se sonrojaba por el comentario de su tía._

_-Jenna, basta- Dijo Miranda dándole la espalda a su hermana._

_-Como sea, cuando ya estaba lista para venir a casa Mark me dijo que lo ayudara con un problema en la ducha, no me mires así… No es lo que crees- Le dijo Jenna a su hermana cuando esta se giro a verla- Me acerque a ayudarlo y me dijo que metiera la mano en la tubería ya que estaba tapada, con un poco de asco lo hice… Y resulto ser que esto estaba ahí…- Dijo Jenna extendiendo su mano derecha levantando un poco el dedo de la mitad para que vieran el hermoso anillo que tenia puesto._

_-Te vas a casar?- pregunto Elena un poco incrédula._

_-Si!- Dijo Jenna dando un salto en la silla._

_-Déjame ver si entendí, te hizo meter la mano en una asquerosa tubería para que sacaras el anillo?- Pregunto Damon. Jenna asintió mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa- … Que romántico- Respondió Damon con sarcasmo._

_-Pues lo fue!-Dijo Jenna sacándole la lengua al chico- Y lo mejor de todo vino después, nos besamos apasionadamente mientras el agua de la ducha caía encima de nosotros con la ropa aun puesta y luego…_

_-Jenna, es suficiente información- Dijo Miranda mientras se le acercaba- Ven acá, dame un abrazo… Estas segura de hacerlo? Siempre dijiste que el matrimonio y la familia no era lo tuyo._

_-Bueno, dije eso antes de conocer a Mark, el me transporta a otro lugar, me hace sonreír sin parar, me saca de quicio con facilidad pero… Adoro hacer las pases con el porque siempre terminan con sexo… Pero, mas que eso es como me siento con el, es increíble lo feliz que me hace y por eso estoy segura que quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida!- Dijo Jenna mientras que Damon y Elena no dejaban de verse escuchando lo que decía la chica…_

Así que con Mark ocupado con Jenna, la clase de química era realmente relajante, sin presiones... Por otro lado estaba Kol… Para Damon no era fácil que Kol estuviera en varias clases con Elena. Estaba en química, lenguas, biología y para completar en deportes, lo único bueno para Damon era que Elena no le prestaba atención a Kol ya que siempre estaba con él pero Damon había notado el interés de Kol en Elena…

_"Unas semanas atrás…"_

_-Hola!- Saludo Jeremy a Kol cuando fue a abrirle la puerta._

_-Hola, estaba medio perdido…- Dijo Kol mientras entraba a la casa._

_-Bueno, pues ya estas aquí… Sigue, Damon esta en la sala- Le dijo Jeremy señalándole la sala._

_Los chicos trabajaron un buen rato sin que ninguno hablara hasta que Elena atravesó la puerta._

_-Hola- Saludo Elena desde la puerta mientras ponía sus llaves en la mesa de la entrada- Ah, estaban trabajando… No los molesto. Mamá esta en casa?- Pregunto Elena mirando a Jeremy._

_-No- Respondió Jeremy mirando su cuaderno._

_-Ok…- Respondió Elena para luego enviarle un beso a Damon._

_Pero Damon noto como Kol veía a Elena subir las escaleras._

_-Hey! Deja de perder el tiempo que aun falta mucho- Le dijo Damon a Kol._

_Unas horas mas tarde los chicos terminaron el trabajo, Kol estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Miranda llego a la casa con varias bolsas de comida._

_-Hola chicos, pueden ayudarme con esto- Dijo Miranda. Los chicos incluyendo a Kol fueron a ayudar a Miranda con las pesadas bolsas-Oh, Hola…- Dijo Miranda cuando vio a Kol._

_-Mamá él es un compañero de la escuela- Dijo Jeremy._

_-Mucho gusto, Kol…- Se presento el chico con su tradicional sonrisa._

_-Hola, soy Miranda… Que bueno tenerte en casa… Menos mas he traído varios panecillos para el té de la tarde- Dijo Miranda mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- En donde esta Elena?_

_-Arriba- Respondió Damon._

_-Ve y la llamas para que baje a comer por favor- Le dijo Miranda con una sonrisa._

_Damon camino hacia las escaleras con ínfulas de grandeza mientras Kol no dejaba de mirar las escaleras. Cuando Damon entro a la habitación de la chica noto que estaba dormida._

_El chico paso su mano por la mejilla de Elena suavemente, ella se movió un poco para luego estirarse y abrir los ojos._

_-Hola…- Dijo muy bajo Damon._

_-Hola- Respondió Elena mientras bostezaba._

_-Siento haberte despertado._

_-Ummm no importa, es agradable que seas a la primera persona que veo cuando despierto._

_Damon sonrió y luego se acercó a darle un beso- Tu mamá ya llego, quiere que bajes a comer._

_-Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Cerrar la puerta y olvidarnos de todos- Le dijo Elena mientras se levantaba un poco para besarlo._

_-Es tentador pero no creo que te quieras perder los panecillos de chocolate que trajo Miranda._

_-Chocolate? Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Pregunto Elena levantándose de la cama rápidamente. Damon sonrió al ver la reacción de Elena y luego se levanto de la cama._

_Cuando llegaron al comedor Kol se levanto de su silla en cuanto vio a Elena, Damon torció la boca y al ver que Elena se iba a sentar en su silla habitual (que estaba al lado de Kol) le susurro al oído que lo dejara a él hacerse ahí._

_-Hola cariño- Dijo Miranda cuando vio a Elena._

_-Hola mamá._

_-Fuiste a terapia hoy?_

_-No, Liz me dijo que fuera mañana y el sábado y que luego no tendría que volver- Contesto Elena llevándose un panecillo a la boca._

_Todos comieron mientras Jeremy y Damon hablaban, Elena estaba maravillada con los panecillos de chocolate que a duras penas ponía atención a lo que hablaban mientras que Kol no dejaba de verla._

_A Damon esto empezaba a molestarle en serio, así que se quedo viendo a Kol esperando que el chico se diera cuenta y claro, Kol sintió la mirada de Damon encima de él y bajando la cabeza dejo de ver a la chica._

_-Damon puedes ayudarme con esto?- Pregunto Miranda refiriéndose a los tasas vacías._

_-Claro- Dijo Damon sonriendo. Jeremy llevo lo que faltaba dejando a Elena y Kol solos._

_-Parece que te gusta el chocolate- Le dijo Kol a Elena._

_Ella tenía la boca llena, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue medio sonreír y asentir con la cabeza._

_-Sabes, el domingo conocí una tienda donde hay una deliciosa torta de chocolate, tal vez podríamos ir._

_-Genial- Dijo Elena cuando tuvo la boca vacía- Podríamos ir todos, a Damon también le encanta el chocolate._

_-Si… Claro, todos podemos… Ir… Sera… Genial- Dijo Kol sin ganas- Aunque había pensado en que fueras tú y yo nada más._

_Damon salió de la cocina justo en el instante que Kol dijo esto ultimo pero el chico no lo noto._

_-Disculpa?- Respondió Elena algo confundida._

_-Si Kol, que decías?- Pregunto Damon haciéndole una mirada asesina. Kol se quedo totalmente callado y agradeció que Jeremy y Miranda volvieran al comedor._

_-Creo… Que es hora de que me vaya…- Dijo Kol después de unos segundos incomodo por la forma en como lo miraba Damon._

_-Oh, fue un gusto tenerte aquí. Vuelve cuando quieras- Dijo Miranda como siempre lo hacia con todos los que iban a su casa._

_Kol se despidió de todos y luego Jeremy lo acompaño a la puerta mientras Elena aun seguía ocupada devorando esos panecillos…_

Así que ahora, Damon no dejaba a Elena sola con Kol por nada en el mundo, no confía ni poquito en ese chico.

Justo ahora estaban en el apartamento de Damon, terminando de acomodar y arreglar el apartamento ya que aun faltaban varias cajas por desempacar.

Elena encontró una de las cajas donde habían cientos de fotos, la chica se sentó en el suelo a verlas mientras el sol entraba por la ventaba iluminando la habitación y dándole un color rojizo al pelo de la chica.

Encontró varias fotos de Damon cuando era un bebe, aquel bebe siempre aparecía sonriendo en todas las fotos que le tomaban y una en particular le gusto a Elena, en el cumpleaños numero 1 de Damon le tomaron una foto en la que tenia puesto un gorro de cumpleaños y le habían salido los dos dientes de abajo. Él bebe tenia toda la cara embarrada de pastel y en una de sus manos tenia la pequeña cuchara con la que estaba comiendo. En la foto quedo sonriendo con la boca abierta mostrando sus dos dientes y las manos unidad sosteniendo la cuchara.

-Que estas mirando?- Dijo Damon entrando a su habitación con dos vasos.

-Tus fotos, eras un encanto de bebe-Dijo Elena mientras seguían pasando las fotos.

-Era? Aun lo soy!- Respondió Damon sentándose al lado de ella.

Elena sonrió y luego encontró una foto de su casa, donde Jeremy y Damon se estaban abrazando por los hombros y ella estaba cruzada de brazos llorando.

-Jajajajaja recuerdo esta foto! Jeremy y tú no querían que yo saliera en la foto y por eso me puse a llorar…- Dijo Elena recordando aquel día.

-Si… No sirvió de nada lo que dijimos Jeremy y yo porque aun así saliste en la fotografía- Contesto Damon recostando la barbilla en el hombro de Elena.

Una foto más fue cuando se fueron de paseo, Elena tenía puestos esos incomodos brackets para esa época, los tres estaban sentados en un tronco con Jeremy en la mitad abrazando a su hermana y a Damon.

Después de un buen rato de ver fotos y recordar cuando fueron tomadas, Elena encontró un sobre donde habían mas fotos, las saco y vio que eran las fotos del viaje de Damon y Jeremy a Bogotá. Elena estaba maravillada viendo los lugares que los chicos visitaron pero la felicidad le duro muy poco cuando encontró una foto de Damon y una chica abrazados.

-Quien es ella?- Pregunto Elena tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

-Sara- Respondió simplemente el chico.

-Y quien es Sara? Donde la conociste?

-Sara es una chica que conocimos en un bar…

-Ah… En un bar… Nunca hablaste de ella.

-Bueno, no creía que te importase…

-Pues ya ves… Me importa.

-Pues, Sara fue muy amable con nosotros, nos mostro su ciudad no desde la perspectiva de un turista sino como alguien que vive allá. Nos dio a probar varios tragos y nos ayudo mucho con el español.

-Ah… Es… Muy bonita- Dijo Elena mientras observaba cada detalle de esa chica. Tenia el cabello muy largo de color castaño claro, tenia largas piernas y una pequeña cintura y ni hablar de sus senos. En realidad era muy linda y eso no le agradaba para nada a Elena…- Y que paso con ella?

-Pues se acabó nuestro tiempo en Bogotá así que nos despedimos y volvimos aquí.

-Y no han vuelto a hablar?

-Si… Mas o menos… Solo cuando recién llegamos ella nos enviaba mails todo el tiempo pero ahora casi no.

-Y que te decía?

Damon se quedo callado pensando en uno de los mail de Sara, y sabiamente prefiero no contarle a Elena nada- Vamos a hablar toda la tarde de Sara? Porque no salimos a dar una vuelta, hace un hermoso día y no nos podemos quedar aquí encerrados-Dijo Damon levantándose y luego extendiendo su mano para que Elena la tomara.

-Estas evadiendo el tema?- Pregunto Elena después de levantarse.

-No, solo que no me parece importante- Respondió Damon mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Elena.

La chica sonrió y dejando a un lado el tema de Sara decidió salir con Damon. Caminaron por el pasillo y mientras esperaban el ascensor Damon empezó a besar a Elena en el cuello provocando que la chica se riera nerviosamente.

-No crees que podrías haber hecho eso cuando estábamos en tu casa- Le dijo Elena.

-Mmm si… Pero me encanta como te sonrojas de pensar que alguien nos pueda ver- Respondió Damon mientras seguía besando el cuello de ella.

El ascensor llego y los dos chicos se subieron, Damon siguió besando a Elena en el cuello y ella sin poder soportándolo mas lo tomo de las mejillas para poderlo besar en los labios. El ascensor seguía bajando mientras que Damon arrinconaba en una esquina a Elena, la besaba con anhelo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El ascensor se abrió en el primer piso obligando a los chicos separarse, cuando se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con Kol.

-…Hola- Dijo Kol.

-Hola- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa mientras Damon miraba en otra dirección.

-Van a salir?

-Acaso no es obvio?-Dijo Damon de mal humor.

-Eh… Si, nos vemos mañana entonces…- Dijo Kol mirando solamente a Elena.

-Claro… Adiós- Respondió Elena mientras Damon halaba de ella para que salieran de ahí.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, Elena sabia lo mucho que a Damon le molestaba la sola presencia de Kol así que sobraba la pregunta de "que te pasa", además conocía a Damon y si le decía algo respecto a Kol explotaría y se pondría de un humor terrible. Así que después de pensárselo un rato decidió que lo mejor era hablar de cualquier cosa con Damon que no fuera Kol.

-Y a donde vamos? Sabes algo… Hace mucho no voy al central park- Dijo Elena recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon como ya lo tenia de costumbre.

Damon acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Elena, sabia lo que la chica pretendía hacer… Así que para que darle importancia a Kol si ella no se la daba?- Entonces iremos al central park… Quien sabe, tal vez te vuelva a caer una pelota en la cabeza.

Elena sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón por el comentario.

El parque estaba algo lleno ya que el día era realmente hermoso, se estaba acercando el verano así que todo el mundo salía en pequeños pantalones con camisetas de algodón.

Caminaron un largo rato por el parque y luego se sentaron en el pasto, Elena se acostó boca abajo con los brazos cruzados apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Damon se acostó al lado de la chica, la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que jamás había visto mientras jugaba con los mechones de pelo de Elena.

-Como va el matrimonio de Jenna?- Pregunto Damon después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bien, mi mamá se esta haciendo cargo de casi todo ya que Jenna no es muy dada para eso… Puedes creer que tendré que usar un vestido azul?

Damon sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos a causa del sol- Te vas a ver perfecta, todo te queda bien.

-Lo se pero… Azul?

-Que querías entonces? Blanco?

-Jajajaja no pero creo que… Soy más virgen que mi tía Jenna…- Dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

Damon se giro a verla con una ceja levanta mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano- Ok no- Dijo Elena para luego acercarse a Damon y darle un rápido beso.

-He estado pensado sobre nosotros… Creo que deberíamos contarle a mis papas lo que esta pasando- Dijo Elena cambiando el tema.

-Si no me equivoco fuiste tu la que dijiste que no les contáramos nada ya que te encantaba tenerme en tu cama hasta tarde sin que ellos sospecharan nada- Respondió Damon.

-Lo se pero, tarde o temprano lo sabrán y seria genial que lo supieran de nosotros y no de otra persona… Además, si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que hacerlo todo muy bien.

-Bien, hablemos con ellos hoy- Respondió Damon levantándose un poco mientras se apoyaba en los codos.

-Bien, pero tu hablas…

-Yo?

-Claro, tú eres el novio… Eres el que pone la cara por los dos.

-El novio! Hasta que por fin lo dices en voz alta.

-Pues si… Eso es lo que eres… No?

-Si, eso es lo que soy…-Respondió Damon muy orgulloso.

Elena sonrió y luego se boto sobre el para besarlo- Sabes hoy cuando estaba viendo esas fotos pensé en que jamás le habría creído a alguien que me dijera que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos- Dijo Elena después de besarlo.

-Lo se, tu no hacías mas que pelear conmigo.

-Ay yo! Como no… Eras tu el que me hacia llorar a cada rato!

-Es que hacías una cara muy graciosa- Respondió Damon mientras se reía.

-Ves! Lo estas confesando… pobre de mi.

-Pero tu momento de venganza llego cuando empezaste a darme celos con Stefan.

-No te daba celos con Stefan!

-Claro que lo hacías!

-Bueno si… Un poquito- Respondió Elena con una picara sonrisa.

-Odiaba verte con ese… Con Stefan, y peor aun era cuando estabas con el y te quedas mirándome… Como el día que estábamos en deportes…

_"Finales de Abril… Clase de deportes"_

_Elena iba corriendo hacia la clase de deportes, iba tarde como de costumbre. Cuando llego todos estaban estirando. Las chicas estaban acostadas en varias colchonetas y los chicos las ayudaban a estirar. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Damon con una chica riéndose de quien sabe que cosa._

_-Elena!- Dijo Stefan en cuanto la vio- Ven… Te ayudo a estirar._

_-Gracias…- Respondió Elena para luego acostarse en aquella colchoneta. Stefan puso el pie de Elena sobre su pierna y luego botándose sobre ella hizo que la chica doblara la pierna._

_Damon veía todo desde el otro lado, notaba la cara de satisfacción de Stefan y sentía como de repente la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro. Decidió no seguir viendo pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a ver a los chicos pero esta vez se encontró con la mirada de Elena, ella sonreía mientras Stefan le hacia aquellos estiramientos. Sin poder aguantarlo mas Damon tomo uno de los balones que tenia a la mano y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza cayendo sobre la cabeza de Stefan._

_-Lo siento, se me resbalo- Dijo Damon cuando Stefan se quedo mirándolo…_

-Ese día Stefan estaba muy molesto contigo…- Dijo Elena mientras sonreía.

-Bah… Para lo que me importa.

Elena volvió a sonreír mientras observaba como Damon se cubrió los ojos del sol- No se como pude salir con Stefan… Nunca encontraba de que hablarle.

Damon sonrió de lado levantando un poco su mano para poder ver a Elena- Es hora de ir a casa…

Elena torció la boca, no quería irse pero tenia un trabajo atrasado que debía entregar al día siguiente- Vale, pero te quedas un rato si?

-Obvio, no creerás que te vas a liberar de mi tan temprano.

Elena hizo una enorme sonrisa mientras Damon se ponía en pie para luego ayudarla a ella. Caminaron por el parque con el brazo de cada uno en la cintura del otro, mientras el sol empezaba a esconderse dejando que la luna iluminara el cielo.

Pasaron primero al apartamento de Damon para recoger el teléfono de Elena y su chaqueta ya que Damon no la dejaría salir con una simple camiseta. El chico tomo las llaves de su auto, si SU AUTO… Había tenido que vender su moto por petición de su mama ya que no le parecían seguras y a cambio de eso su mamá le había comprado un auto para que pudiera ir a la escuela sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Elena mientras ella buscaba las llaves frente a la puerta Damon movió un poco el pelo de la chica para poder besar su cuello.

-Si haces eso jamás encontrare la llaves- Dijo Elena entre cortadamente.

Damon sonrió, dejando un suave beso en el cuello de la chica dio un paso atrás. Elena siguió buscando las llaves hasta que por fin las encontró, lo que había hecho Damon la había dejado algo nerviosa así que le temblaban las manos para meter las llaves en la cerradura. El chico sonrió y quitándole suavemente las llaves de la mano se acercó a abrir.

-… Para ti es fácil hacerlo… No tenia distracción- Se quejo Elena.

-Haber pruébame…- La reto Damon. Elena se acercó al cuello de Damon y empezó a besarlo, el chico apretaba con fuerza los puños tratando de controlar lo que sentía mientras que Elena disfrutaba sentir como temblaba levemente bajo su boca. Sin poder aguantarlo mas, Damon se giro un poco, tomo las mejillas de Elena y la beso como lo había hecho tantas veces.

De pronto una luz empezó a alumbrarlos, Elena medio abrió lo ojos para ver que era y se encontró con su mamá apoyada en la puerta.

-Mami!- Dijo Elena apartándose de Damon.

-Escuche ruidos así que vine a ver que pasaba…- Dijo Miranda.

Elena se sonrojo totalmente mientras miraba al suelo, se escondió en el cuerpo de Damon esperando que el hablara y solucionara todo.

-Eh… Van a entrar no? Jenna esta adentro con Mark- Dijo Miranda tratando de quitar el terrible silencio.

-Claro, pero antes… Quisiéramos explicarte lo que acabas de ver- Dijo Damon.

-Oh pues… No sé que quieran explicarme chicos, yo también he dado un beso- Respondió Miranda con una sonrisa.

-Elena, pensé que no llegarías nunca- Dijo Jenna apareciendo de repente- Ven! Recuerda que eres la dama de honor!- Jenna se acercó a Elena la tomo del brazo mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Damon y luego entro casi corriendo a la sala.

-Entra- Le dijo Miranda a Damon- Lo que tengas que decirme lo harás luego.

Damon entro y cuando llego a la sala vio el montón de revistas de bodas que habían por todas partes, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Elena pudo ver la desesperación de ella.

-… Y este que te parece?- Decía una y otra vez Jenna.

Mark sonreía al ver tan animada a Jenna con la boda, después de unas horas conversando y comiendo el postre de Miranda se despidió de todos mientras le decía a Elena y Damon "nos vemos en clase chicos".

-Bien Elena, faltan unos días para la boda así que tendrás que ayudarme con los preparativos- Dijo Jenna cuando volvió a la sala después de despedir a Mark.

-Que?- Respondió Elena aterrada.

-Claro, falta medirme el vestido, escoger la comida, las flores, en donde haremos la fiesta… La música, el ponqué… Dios! Son muchas cosas!-Dijo Jenna botándose en el sofá.

-Jenna pero… Tengo escuela, lo olvidas?

-Lo haremos en la tarde tontita.

Elena se quedo mirando a Damon, si pasaba toda la tarde con Jenna en que momento se vería con Damon?

-Esta bien, Damon también puede venir…- Dijo Jenna adivinando lo que su sobrina pensaba.

Cuando Miranda llego a la sala Elena se quedo callada, sabia que tenia que explicarle que estaba pasando con Damon.

-Jenna me puedes dejar un momento a solas con Damon y Elena-Dijo Miranda con su tradicional sonrisa.

-Que? Por qué?- Reprocho Jenna.

-Solo hazlo.

Jenna torció la boca y antes de levantarse Damon puso su mano sobra la cabeza de ella para desordenar su cabello- Si, hazlo no seas chismosa- Le dijo Damon.

-Bueno… Que es lo que me tienen que decir que no sea obvio- Dijo Miranda cuando Jenna se fue.

- Pues… Veras… Elena y yo estamos saliendo… No… No estamos saliendo, somos novios verdad?- Dijo Damon mirando a Elena, ella asintió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- Así que, queríamos decirte lo que esta pasando para que no hallan malos entendidos.

-Bueno chicos… Debo decir que esto me deja algo sorprendida… Tenia entendido que no se soportaban pero ahora veo que se llevan muy bien…

-Pues nosotros también estamos sorprendidos- Dijo Elena sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues… Si ustedes son felices entonces yo también, solo no se lastimen, a los dos los amo mucho y no querría ver que están sufriendo por culpa del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ese día, los chicos no hacían más que demostrarse su amor en todas partes y bueno también acompañar a Jenna en todas sus cosas del matrimonio.

Habían visitados cientos de floristerías buscando lo que Jenna quería, Elena se desesperaba con facilidad mientras que Damon siempre tenia una sonrisa.

También habían comido muchos pasteles buscando el indicado para ese día, a Elena le gustaba el de chocolate obviamente y aunque probara cientos de pasteles siempre escogería el chocolate. En cambio Damon era más abierto a las posibilidades, probaba cada pastel con sumo cuidado para encontrar el perfecto para la boda de Jenna.

Una tarde Damon estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete de una tienda de vestidos esperando que Jenna y Elena salieran. Observaba el ir y venir de las que trabajaban en esa tienda, mientras oía como algunas chicas se quejaban que el vestido no les cerraba.

-Y bien?- Dijo Elena tomando la parte de adelante del vestido mientras se subía en una pequeña silla para que la vieran- Que tal me queda?

Damon apenas si pudo decir algo, el vestido que llevaba Elena la hacia ver hermosa, o como él le había dicho en el parque días atrás… Perfecta. Elena se quedo mirándolo esperando que dijera algo mientras le sonreía.

-Te ves… Increíble… Pero hay algo que no me gusta.- Dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

-Que? Que no te gusta?- Pregunto Elena mirándose al espejo.

-Pues… Creo que podríamos subir un poco este escote- Dijo Damon subiendo un poco el vestido en la parte de adelante.

-Como crees! Si es lo que mas me gusta!

-A mi no, bueno si me gusta pero solo si yo te voy a ver.

-Oh vamos, tampoco se ve mucho… Tal vez podríamos bajarlo un poco más- Dijo Elena para molestarlo.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa- Respondió Damon cruzándose de brazos.

Elena empezó a reír mientras le daba besos por todas partes.

A los pocos segundos salió Jenna, su vestido era realmente increíble, tan pomposo como el de una princesa y con miles de lentejuelas que brillan cada instante. En la parte de arriba era todo un hermoso encaje que la hacia lucir muy delicada.

-Por favor digan que me veo bien ya que he tardado demasiado poniéndomelo- Dijo Jenna parándose frente al espejo.

-Te ves hermosa! Es mas, solo con verte me han dado ganas de casarme- Le dijo Elena arreglándole la parte de atrás.

-Y tu que crees?- Dijo Jenna mirando a Damon.

-A mi me gusta, aunque jamás pensé verte en un vestido tan enorme como este.

Jenna sonrió mientras se pasaba las manos por la cintura, parecía que ese vestido había sido hecho especialmente para ella ya que no tendría que hacerle ningún arreglo.

Después de que visitaran la tienda de vestidos, los apartaran y subieran unos centímetros el escote de Elena los chicos fueron a probar los diferentes cocteles que darían en la fiesta.

Estaban en uno de los bares preferidos de Jenna escogiendo que tomar, el barman era amigo de Jenna así que él se encargaría de las bebidas en la fiesta. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían llegado, probando uno y otro trago cuando una chica se acercó a ellos y toco a Damon en el hombro.

-Damon?- Pregunto la chica.

-Sara…- Respondió Damon cuando se dio la vuelta.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo la canción con la que Damon aprendió a bailar salsa**

** watch?v=W7gb5KiRl8Y**

**Bueno niñas... Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y nada... Dejen sus Review :D**

**Quiero enviarle un saludo muy muy muy especial a dAniibEp, me encanto tu mensaje muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste... Créeme que me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y bueno que mejor que te la leas en un día :D**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a ti y a todas las que dejan sus review... Les mando un abrazo GRANDE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**"La Boda de Jenna"**

-Sari!-Volvió a decir Damon cuando confirmo que era ella, se levanto de su silla y fue a darle un abrazo a la chica.

-Sari?- Susurro Elena para si misma no muy contenta.

-Oh por Dios! Quien iba a pensar que nos veríamos aquí?- Pregunto Sara muy emocionada.

-Lo se… Pero que haces aquí?- Pregunto Damon cuando se separo de la chica.

-Veras… Un gran amigo inauguro una galería de arte hace unos meses.

-Y cuando llegaste?

-Hace un mes más o menos… Lo ayudo a conseguir artistas y el me deja quedar en su casa-Respondió Sara mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Jenna y Elena.

-Ah… Mira, te presento a las chicas- Dijo Damon al notar a quien veía Sara- Ella es Elena la…

-Hermana de mi querido Jeremy!- Dijo Sara impidiendo que Damon siguiera hablando- Oh cariño me moría de ganas por conocerte después de lo mucho que he escuchado de ti- Dijo Sara abrazando a Elena y dejando un beso en cada mejilla de la chica.

-Ah si? Que curioso ya que de ti no han dicho nada- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa mirando a Damon.

-Genial! Así nos podremos conocer- Respondió Sara.

-Eh… Bien… Bueno… Mira ella es Jenna la tía de Jeremy y Elena- Dijo Damon.

Jenna apenas si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sara, estaba disfrutando de su coctel mientras subrayaba en su pequeña agenda lo que ya tenia listo para la boda. Cuando Damon dijo su nombre ella levanto la cabeza para ver a Sara sonriéndole- Mucho gusto, Jenna…- Respondió con su gran sonrisa para luego volver a su agenda.

-Y bueno… Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Sara después de unos segundos.

-"Sara! Ven acá!"- Dijo un hombre al otro lado del bar.

-Eh, bueno… Fue genial verte Damon…- Dijo Sara poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- Dale mis saludos a Jer, dile que espero verlo pronto- Dicho eso, Sara se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Damon y luego despidiéndose de las chicas con la mano se alejó de ellos.

Damon volvió a sentarse en su silla y luego se giro para ver a Elena quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que este no entra entre mis 10 mejores- Dijo Jenna- Pero podríamos ponerlo como opcional.

-Claro… Jenna podemos irnos ya? Estoy algo cansada- Dijo Elena.

Jenna asintió y llamo a su amigo para despedirse, después de unos minutos hablando y riendo de todo, los tres chicos salieron del bar. Durante el camino Jenna no paro de hablar mientras Elena miraba por la ventana y Damon miraba a la chica de reojo.

-Bueno… Los veo adentro- Dijo Jenna cuando llegaron a casa.

Elena dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar- Vas entrar verdad?

-Claro… Aun falta una hora para que tu papá llegue.

Elena salió del auto y fue directo hacia la puerta de su casa seguida por Damon. Pasó a la cocina a saludar a su mamá y luego subió a su habitación en compañía de Damon.

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos y luego tomo su pijama mientras Damon la observaba desde la puerta.

-Estas enfadada?- Pregunto Damon.

Ella no dijo nada, bajo un poco la cabeza y luego negó con ella.

-Entonces que tienes?

-Nada… Solo estoy cansada.

-Mmm… Solo estas cansada… O sea que el ver a Sara hoy no tiene nada que ver.

Elena levanto un poco la cabeza, se quedo viendo a Damon unos segundos y luego torció la boca.

-Es que… La chica es medio espectacular, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, una sonrisa deslumbrante y… Se noto lo feliz que estabas cuando la viste- Dijo Elena aleteando con las manos mientras hablaba.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego se acercó para sentarse a su lado- Elena… Estaba feliz porque fue una gran persona con Jeremy y conmigo… Y si, no te niego que ella es muy linda pero no tengo ningún interés por ella porque estoy contigo- Le dijo Damon acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Y si no estuvieras conmigo entonces si te interesaría.

-No, Sara no me gusta… Me llama la atención su forma de ser pero no me gusta como para tener algo con ella.

Elena se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras se sentía como una tonta por haberse puesto así por Sara, se acercó a Damon y escondió la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras que él pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

-Lo siento, soy una tonta… Pero es que te pusiste tan feliz al verla… No dejabas de sonreír además, que le digas "Sari" no ayuda mucho.

-Le dije Sari porque todo el mundo le dice así… Y bueno estaba feliz pero fue solo por el momento.

Elena hizo una media sonrisa para luego levantarse e irse a cambiarse al baño, sabia que estaba haciendo un show con todo esto de Sara así que trataría de no pensar mas en eso, Damon estaba con ella y eso era lo único que importaba… Nada más.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Damon acostado con una mano por detrás de la nuca mientras cambiaba una y otra vez los canales de la Tv. Cuando vio a la chica sonrió y con un gesto la invito a acostarse junto a él. Como una niña pequeña salió corriendo hacia la cama y de un salto se subió en ella para luego acurrucarse junto a Damon. Él la tapo con el cubre cama ya que la noche era algo fría… Era ya una costumbre que Damon se quedara con ella hasta que su papá llegara, Grayson nunca ponía problema porque Damon estuviera con su hija hasta tarde sin embargo, Damon no quería problemas de ningún tipo así que cada noche, cuando oía la puerta se levantaba para irse a su casa.

Cuando llegaron las 10:30 pm la puerta principal sonó, Damon se estiro un poco y Elena se aferro con fuerza a él, sabia que era la hora de que él se fuera y odiaba este momento cada día.

-No quiero que te vayas…- Dijo Elena cuando Damon se levanto de la cama.

-Yo tampoco quiero pero ya es hora de que me vaya a casa… Mañana nos vemos temprano- Dijo Damon acercándose a darle un beso en la frente.

-Espera! Te acompaño a la puerta- Dijo Elena cuando Damon empezó a caminar fuera de su habitación.

-No, quédate aquí que esta haciendo mucho frio.

Elena hizo caso omiso, se envolvió en su cobija y salió de la habitación. Damon resoplo pero luego bajo con Elena, se despidió de sus queridos suegros y luego fue a la puerta. Elena se recostó en el marco esperando que Damon le diera el ultimo beso del día, él chico se acercó a ella y metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Elena mientras ella lo envolvía con la cobija para que sus papas no se dieran cuenta de lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Pasaron un largo rato abrazados, Elena no quería soltarlo pero era el momento de que Damon se fuera.

-Te veo mañana…- Dijo Damon para después darle un dulce beso y darse la vuelta.

-Adiós…- Susurro muy bajo Elena.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el día de la boda de Jenna llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Jenna parecía loca corriendo por toda la casa.

-Elena! Arriba! Ha llegado el día!-Dijo Jenna saltando en la cama de su sobrina.

-Jenna… Aun es muy temprano…- Dijo Elena tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Oh vamos! Tenemos mucho que hacer, además… Miranda a dicho que te levantes ya!

Elena bufo un poco pero se levanto de la cama y fue a lavarse los dientes. Bajo a desayunar y todo el mundo estaba en la mesa, Jeremy comía su cereal sin ganas mientras que Jenna no dejaba de parlotear sobre como seria el horario del día. Elena saludo a sus papas y luego se sentó junto a Jeremy para desayunar.

El día se paso muy rápido y en menos de nada ya eran las 5:30. Miranda estaba terminando de arreglar el vestido Jenna mientras que Elena le acomodaba el velo. A los poco minutos llego Damon con su elegante smoking igual al de Jeremy y Grayson ya que Jenna lo había querido así.

Elena hizo una gran sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar, la hacia muy feliz solo con verlo.

-Hola- Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a él.

Damon la miraba totalmente deslumbrado, aquel vestido le quedaba hermoso y se había ondulado el cabello dándole un toque diferente pero muy sensual.

-No sabes la falta que me hacías!- Respondió Damon dándole un abrazo.

-Ah! Ah! No quiero que despeines a mi dama de honor así que suéltala ya- Dijo Jenna.

Damon le saco la lengua a Jenna y luego beso a Elena, Jeremy le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara a subir algunas cosas al auto así que tuvo que dejar a las chicas solas.

Elena termino de darle los últimos toques a su tía, luego la ayudo a subirse al auto y con algo de nervios partieron rumbo a la iglesia. Cuando llegaron vieron como estaba decorado el lugar, había flores por todas partes y luces que les enseñaban el camino.

Todo estaba listo para la entrada… Las primeras en ingresar fueran unas pequeñas niñas, familiares de Mark arrojando pétalos de rosas por donde iban pasando para que luego Jenna caminara sobre ellos. Uno de los organizadores le indico a Elena que era el momento de su entrada, la chica estaba nerviosa pensando que tropezaría con algo y seria el hazme reír de la ceremonia. Camino despacio por el largo corredor mientras miles de cámaras apuntaban hacia ella, sonreía mientras sostenía su pequeño ramo de flores muy similar al de la novia. Cuando llego al final, se posicionó al lado izquierdo donde esperaría que llegara Jenna. De pronto en el lugar se hizo un silencio absoluto, Jeremy seria el que entregaría a Jenna así que cuando ellos dos aparecieron empezó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn anunciando que la hermosa Jenna estaba entrando. Se veía realmente increíble con ese enorme vestido, su pelo medio recogido le daba cierto grado de ternura y sin duda las piedrecillas que tenía el vestido brillaban como la sonrisa de Jenna.

La boda fue avanzando y rápidamente llegaron al momento de decir sus votos, Jenna había estado sufriendo para poder escribirlos pero con ayuda de un par de cervezas la noche anterior logro escribirlos.

-"Te prometo amarte cada día aunque a veces quiera ahorcarte, te prometo reírme de cada chiste que hagas así no le encuentre el sentido, te prometo no cocinar nunca ya que quiero que nuestro amor dure por mucho tiempo, pero mas que nada te prometo siempre estar contigo así estés enojado conmigo"- Dijo Jenna mientras sonreía y provocaba que algunos se rieran por lo que estaba diciendo. Mark la miraba encantado mientras la oía y cuando Jenna termino de hablar él saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

-"Te prometo que voy a hacerte caso en todo lo que digas para no molestarte, te prometo no llegar tarde a casa a no ser que llegue contigo, te prometo que seré yo el que cocine por el bien de los dos pero mas que nada te prometo amarte cada día sin importar las dificultades que tengamos"-Dijo Mark haciendo que la sonrisa de Jenna se hiciera aun mas grande.

La ceremonia siguió con normalidad, llego el momento de poner los anillos y luego con el "puede besar a la novia" se llego el final de la boda. Todos aplaudieron mientras Mark y Jenna se besaban, luego empezaron a caminar por el pasillo tomados de la mano mientras Elena los seguía. Cuando llegaron a la salida empezaron a arrojarles papelitos de colores y algunos les arrojaban granos de arroz.

Los novios se subieron en el auto junto con las niñas que habían arrojado los pétalos de rosa. Elena se iría en el otro auto junto con sus papas, Damon y Alice para recibir a los invitados de la fiesta. A la entrada del lugar donde se celebraría la reunión había una hilera de antorchas que conducían el camino a la entrada. Miranda y Elena corrían de un lado para otro verificando que todo estuviera en orden mientras recibían a todos, Damon y Alice fueron a sentar a la mesa ya que no podían hacer gran cosa. Damon se había sentido todo el día abandonado por Elena pero entendía que la chica estaba ocupada así que aunque odiaba estar lejos de ella trato de poner su mejor cara mientras esperaba que Elena se desocupara para estar con el.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, Elena recibía a todos con una amable sonrisa mientras que les agradecía por su presencia. Jenna no dejaba de mensajear a su sobrina preguntándole si ya era el momento para que entraran y, después de casi 20 mensajes Elena le respondió diciéndole simplemente "es el momento".

El hombre del micrófono anuncio a todo el mundo que la pareja estaba apunto de entrar, así que les pidió a todos que se levantaran y recibieran con un aplauso a Jenna y Mark. Elena iba de un lado para otro mientras que la pareja caminaba por el lugar, tomaron algunas fotos y luego los novios dieron algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

Lo siguiente fue el primer baile de la pareja, Jenna había escogido la canción The Way You Look Tonight ya que la había oído en una película y siempre había estado enamorada de aquella hermosa canción.

Elena sonreía y movía un poco el cuerpo al ritmo de la música, luego algunos de los familiares más cercanos bailaron con cada uno.

Elena estaba encargada de dirigir a la persona que tomaba las fotos y hacia el video, mientras que Damon no la perdía de vista desde la silla que estaba. Mesa por mesa Jenna y Mark fueron a tomarse fotos con los invitados y de paso saludarlos. Los camareros servían el champagne en cada mesa ya que se acercaba el momento en que la dama de honor haría un brindis por la nueva pareja.

-Elena, ve a sentarte… Ya estas algo cansada, yo me hare cargo- Dijo Miranda apretando suavemente la mano de su hija.

-Como estas?- Le pregunto Elena a Damon cuando se sentó junto a él.

-Ummm… Bien, aunque podría estar mejor si te quedas conmigo toda la noche.

-Lo siento, esto de Jenna me tiene algo ocupada pero te prometo que en cuanto se acabe el protocolo solo seremos tu y yo- Dijo Elena acariciando la mejilla del chico.

El hombre del micrófono anuncio el momento del brindis, los amigos cercanos empezaron a hablar y luego de 5 personas llego el turno de Elena. Damon saco el papel donde Elena había escrito lo que iba a decir de su bolsillo, se lo entrego a la chica y ella con una sonrisa se levanto de la silla mientras tomaba su copa.

-"Mi querida Jenna:

Desde que era una niña te escuche decir "jamás me casare" y mira… Estamos en tu fiesta de boda.

Creo que no se trata de querer o no casarse, creo que se trata de encontrar a la persona indicada para dar ese paso, de saber que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a él ya que si no están juntos sientes que tu vida no es totalmente feliz- Elena se quedo un momento callada solo para ver a Damon, se sonrojo un poco y luego siguió hablando- Mi querida tía, espero que seas muy feliz junto a Mark y que nunca olvides que tienes una familia que te ama y te apoya"

Todos chocaron sus copas cuando Elena termino de hablar para luego darles un sorbo.

Minutos después, los meseros llegaron con la comida mientras que preguntaban con que bebida acompañarían la comida.

Elena se levanto una vez mas para comprobar que estuvieran atendiendo a todos, cuando volvió a la mesa se encontró con alguien que no tenia dentro de su lista mental de invitados.

Sara vestía un pequeño vestido negro con unos tacones muy altos, estaba saludando a Jenna cuando Elena se acercó a la mesa.

-Elena!- Dijo Sara en cuanto la vio y se lanzo a darle u abrazo

-Hola… No sabia que estabas invitada- Dijo Elena algo disgustada. Sara apenas si le presto atención ya que estaba buscando a Jeremy con la mirada, cuando lo vio salió corriendo hacia él.

-Que hace ella acá?- Le pregunto Elena a su tía.

-No te lo dije? Ella me ayudo a conseguir la banda que tocara esta noche… Tenia que invitarla- Respondió Jenna.

Elena resoplo cuando fue a sentarse y luego se giro un poco para ver a Damon- A mi no me mires… Estoy tan sorprendido como tu- Respondió Damon adivinando lo que Elena estaba pensando. La chica no dijo nada, tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer para calmarse, que estuviera Sara ahí no le afectaba en nada, Damon ya había dejado claro que no tenia interés en esa chica así que no había de que preocuparse.

Cuando terminaron de comer, llego el pastel… A la final Jenna escogió el que Damon le dijo y no se equivoco en hacerlo ya que varios de los invitados repitieron pastel.

Los meseros repartían en cada mesa el trago, la mayoría de los hombres escogía el whisky, mientras que las señoritas tomaban los deliciosos cocteles que Jenna había escogido junto con Damon y Elena.

Los meseros no dejaban que se terminaran un trago cuando ya les estaban pasando el otro por órdenes de Jenna, así que Elena fue tomando coctel tras coctel sin darse cuanta de cuantos estaba tomando.

La orquesta que Sara había conseguido hizo su entrada haciendo a todos levantarse de sus sillas, algunos bailaban muy gracioso y otros con mucho estilo. Damon se levanto y extendió su mano hacia Elena pidiéndole que bailaran, la chica sonrió y tomo la mano de Damon para que la guiara a la pista.

La noche fue transcurriendo entre baile, tragos y muchos besos por parte de Damon y Elena. En un momento de la noche Elena tuvo que ir al baño para ayudar a Jenna a quitarse el enorme vestido que pesaba un montón.

Cuando salieron los camareros las estaban esperando para informarles que había llegado el carnaval… La idea de un carnaval fue inicialmente de Sara y a Jenna le encanto así que sin poner muchos peros contrato al carnaval para que le diera un toque diferente a la fiesta.

Jenna y Mark fueron a recibir a los encargados de show mientras se ponían collares hawaianos, sombreros de colores y antifaces. Jenna y Mark entraron de nuevo al lugar seguido de todo el carnaval haciendo que los invitados se levantaran mientras los meseros repartían los sombreros, collares y antifaces. Cada persona escogió el color que mas le gustaba y mientras se ponían sus accesorios para el carnaval se acercaban a Jenna y Mark para bailar con ellos.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en la pista miles de serpentinas, trozos de papeles y globos cayeron sobre ellos haciendo que todos soltaran un grito de alegría.

Elena estaba medio ocupada cuidando que todo estuviera saliendo bien cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la hacia girar, apenas se pudo reaccionar ya que Damon pego sus labios a los de ella justo en el instante que los globos cayeron sobre ellos mientras las luces titilaban una y otra vez cambiando de color.

-Elena ven, es el momento de que Jenna tire el ramo… Ayúdame a buscar las solteras- Dijo Miranda tomando a Elena de brazo. La chica estaba medio congelada, Damon aun la tenia sujeta de la mano así que Elena le dio un fuerte apretón antes de decir "Ya vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí"

Como pudo, la chica organizo rápidamente a las solteras entre ellas a Sara, el encargado del micrófono conto hasta 3 para que Jenna soltara el ramo haciendo que lo atrapara Alice quien sonrió y dio un pequeño salto.

Rápidamente las chicas se tomaron las fotos antes de que Elena saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba Damon, el chico se había quedado exactamente donde Elena le había dicho mientras observaba como todas se peleaban por coger el ramo.

-No entiendo que hacías entre las solteras si tú no lo eres- Le dijo Damon en cuando la chica se acercó para meter sus manos bajo la chaqueta de él.

-Era para hacer tumulto- Le respondió Elena con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso Elena apenas si se separo de Damon, todo lo que Jenna había organizado estaba saliendo bien así que Elena ya no estaba tan estresada como al inicio… Era momento de que disfrutara la fiesta y estuviera con Damon.

Los meseros le pasaban trago tras trago a Elena y ella se lo tomaba sin problema, hasta que llego al punto que su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se reía por cualquier tontería que veía u oía.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo, eran casi las 4 am y faltaban muy pocos para que el salón se desocupara. Damon había dejado de beber en cuando noto como estaba Elena, ahora lo único que hacia era estar pendiente de ella mientras le pedía a los meseros que no le trajeran más tragos.

Un rato mas tarde cuando Damon fue al baño y volvió, encontró a Elena con los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza recostada en estos. La toco en el hombro pero la chica no se movió.

-Elena…- Le susurro Damon sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Él se giro para buscar a Miranda pero ella estaba tan o mas borracha que su hija. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Elena se encontró con Sara.

-Hola, creo que es mejor que lleves a Elena a dormir- Le dijo Sara.

-Si, lo se… Pero no se, no quiero que los padres de Elena se molesten.

-Ay por favor… Jeremy se hará a cargo, anda… Vete con ella- Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Damon se lo pensó un segundo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Sara. Se acercó a Elena y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su auto. Sara le ayudo a llevar las cosas de Elena al auto de Damon. Cuando él acomodo a Elena en la silla del copiloto cerro la puerta para despedirse una vez mas de Sara y subirse a su auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Damon el chico volvió a tomar a Elena en brazos para luego pasar al ascensor, como pudo abrió la puerta de un empujón y la volvió a cerrar cuando estuvieron dentro. Subió a su habitación y con cuidado dejo a Elena en la cama.

Le quito los enormes zapatos que tenia y luego con gran esfuerzo logro sacarle el vestido, se veía realmente hermosa en ropa interior con su pelo ondulado cayendo por la cama. Luego como si de una niña se tratase le puso una de sus camisetas y con cuidado le saco el sostén para dejarlo caer al lado de la cama. La metió bajo las cobijas y luego él fue a lavarse los dientes y aponerse el pijama para acostarse al lado de Elena.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena abrió los ojos de repente y sin fijarse donde estaba salió corriendo hacia el baño. Damon sintió como la cama brinco así que cuando abrió los ojos vio corriendo a Elena, se levanto con cuidado para ir tras ella y cuando llego al baño la vio arrodillada frente al inodoro vomitando todo lo que había bebido. Se acercó a ella y la tomo del pelo con suavidad para que no lo ensuciara mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de ella.

Elena se quedo un momento frente al inodoro sin hacer nada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y la luz empezaba a molestarle en serio. Cuando se giro vio a Damon a su lado, tenia cara de preocupación mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Estoy bien… En serio- Le dijo Elena mientras se levantaba.

-Claro que no lo estas- Respondió Damon cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como Elena se lavaba la boca y mojaba la cara- Voy a traerte algo de agua.

Elena camino hacia la cama con una mano en la frente, en realidad se sentía fatal pero no quería reconocerlo además de que no quería preocupar a Damon. Se acostó de medio lado mientras miraba al frente sin ver nada en realidad.

-Quieres una aspira?- Le pregunto Damon sentándose a su lado.

-No, no… Ya estoy mejor… Solo necesito dormir.

Damon torció la boca, sabia que ella no estaba bien pero llevarle la contraria a Elena provocaría ponerla de mal humor. Volvió a taparla ya que sus piernas estaban muy frías y sin dejar de verla espero a que se quedara dormida.

Poco después del medio día Damon se baño y fue a comprarle algo a Elena para el malestar. Entro a la droguería que quedaba unas cuantas calles de edificio y de paso fue al súper a comprar algo para el desayuno. Caminaba sonriente de regreso a casa ya que, a pesar de que Elena estaba enferma le encantaba tenerla en su cama medio desnuda.

Cuando llego a la casa preparo el desayuno y le subió un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja a Elena sabiendo que se despertaría con mucha sed. Medio atontada, la chica se sentó en la cama para tomarse el jugo, miraba a su alrededor mientras pensaba como había llegado a la casa de Damon y como era que estaba semidesnuda.

-Yo te traje a casa, te quite el vestido y te acosté- Le dijo Damon adivinando lo que la chica estaba pensando.

-Dime que no hice ninguna tontería!- Le suplico Elena mientras repasaba paso por paso lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- No, no hiciste ninguna tontería…- Le aseguro Damon.

-Tuviste que cuidar de mi?

-Mmm… Digamos que no, te la has pasado dormida diciendo entre sueños "estoy bien"

-Prometo no volver a beber nunca en mi vida.

-Bueno… Puedes estar tranquila ya que si rompes esa promesa voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte en todo lo que necesites.

Elena sonrió mientras apretaba la mano del chico, él se levanto para darle un beso en la frente y luego ir a la cocina a terminar el desayuno.

Aquel día Elena no comió mucho, sentía que su estomago se revolvía con solo ver la comida así que Damon le tuvo mucha paciencia haciéndole jugos de mil sabores que era lo único que recibía.

Pasaron todo el día acostados viendo televisión o mejor dicho, Damon pasó todo el día viendo televisión ya que Elena se la pasó durmiendo.

Cuando llego la noche Damon tuvo que despertar a Elena para llevarla a su casa, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco quería tener problemas con Miranda. La chica de mala gana se levanto de la cama y se puso una sudadera y un pantalón de Damon que medio le quedaban.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Elena, Damon pasó a saludar a todos quienes habían pasado el día en la cama y Elena fue a darse un rápido baño mientras Damon hablaba con Jeremy. Después de aquel baño la chica se sentía mucho mejor, Damon pasó un rato mas con ella y luego con un suave beso se despidió de la chica para irse a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Elena se levanto a bañarse y arreglarse para irse a la escuela. Era la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones y también era la última semana que pasaba con Damon…

_"Varios días atrás"_

_Elena y Damon estaban acostados en la cama de la chica como era costumbre cada noche, hablaban de todo un poco pero en realidad Damon estaba algo distraído._

_-Que pasa?- le pregunto Elena._

_-De que?- Respondió Damon sonriendo._

_-Te noto raro…_

_Damon volvió a sonreír pero esta vez sin ganas, tenia que decirle algo a Elena que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza- Ayer hable con mi mamá- Le dijo Damon._

_-Genial! Y como esta?_

_-Bien… Dice que se ha adaptado muy fácil…_

_-Y que hay de malo?_

_-Nada… La verdad es que… Se acercan las vacaciones y mamá quiere que vaya y pase unas semanas allá._

_Elena se quedo callada un momento… Damon se iría a Londres unas semanas sin ella y eso la torturaba ya que se había acostumbrado mucho a estar con el._

_-Pero aun no le he dicho que si así que… No es seguro- Dijo Damon al ver la cara que hacia Elena._

_-Deberías… Decirle que si… Les hará bien a los dos pasar un tiempo juntos- Le dijo Elena no muy convencida._

_-No te molesta?_

_-No! Claro que no… Ve y diviértete pero solo con tu mamá, te prohíbo hacer amigas._

_Damon sonrió mientras se botaba sobre ella para besarle el cuello…_

Así que estaría sola por unos días… Había pensado conseguir un trabajo pero su mamá le puso la tarea de buscar universidades y decidirse por una carrera ya que el año escolar estaba pasando muy rápido y en menos de nada estaría graduándose.

Aquella mañana Alice pasaría por ella ya que Damon tenia que ir a hacer algunas cosas para poder ir a visitar a su mamá.

-Que hiciste ayer? Te llame todo el día y no me contestaste- Le dijo Alice a Elena haciéndola caer en cuenta de algo.

-Y mi teléfono?- Pregunto Elena en voz alta.

-No se… Pregúntale a Damon.

-Mmm… Seguramente se me quedo en la casa de él…

Cuando llegaron a la escuela fueron a guardar algunas de sus cosas a los casilleros, entraron a clase de química donde Kol las esperaba sonriente.

-Hola- Dijo el chico muy animado.

-Hola- Respondieron las dos al tiempo.

-Elena, me preguntaba si esto es tuyo?- dijo Kol mostrándole un pequeño bolso.

-Si… Es el bolso que use en la fiesta de Jenna… Donde lo encontraste?- Pregunto Elena.

-Pues… Ayer cuando baje al parqueadero lo vi y cuando lo revisé para ver de quien era encontré tu teléfono donde hay una foto tuya y de Damon.

-Vaya… Gracias… Aunque podrías haberlo llevado a casa de Damon.

-Mmm… Creo que no le caigo muy bien a Damon.

Alice se empezó a reír mientras que Elena ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Buenos días chicos- Dijo el sustituto de Mark- Vamos a trabajar afuera así que tomen sus cosas.

Los chicos salieron muy animados a tomar el sol, Kol se sentó al lado de las chicas mientras ellas hablaban; luego de unos minutos Damon hizo su aparición, se quedo totalmente quieto cuando vio como Kol hacia reír a Elena y como tocaba su hombro de vez en cuando…

-Pero que hace?- Se pregunto Damon mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

**"... 4 Años..."**

_10 de Julio…_

Hoy acompañe a Damon al aeropuerto… Trate de no llorar pero me ha sido imposible. Me dijo que hablaríamos todos los días y que volvería lo antes posible.

Espere a que su avión despegara para irme, la verdad por alguna razón esperaba que a ultimo minuto se arrepintiera y diera vuelta atrás para quedarse conmigo.

Ahora lo único que espero es que el tiempo pase muy rápido…

_15 de Julio…_

He tenido que ir a ver algunas universidades, aun no me decido por lo que quiero estudiar pero creo que me esta gustando la literatura así que he empezado a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión… No esta de más ir preparándome.

_20 de Julio…_

Hoy hable con Damon casi todo el día, dice que el lugar es asombroso y que le encantaría que yo estuviera con el… Ojala el estuviera aquí conmigo.

Además de eso fui a ver una película con Alice, dice que necesito distraerme y pensar en algo que no sea "Damon".

_25 de Julio…_

Hace dos semanas se fue Damon, hemos hablado cada día pero aun así no dejo de extrañarlo. Lo bueno es que mañana vuelve así que no he parado de pensar en lo primero que haré cuando lo vea.

Tengo pensado hacerle una sorpresa en su casa… Pero aun no me decido por una fiesta o algo mas "privado".

_26 de Julio…_

Jeremy me acompaño a recoger a Damon pero… él nunca llego. Lo esperamos casi toda la tarde, pero nunca apareció. Le habrá pasado algo?

_30 de Julio…_

Después de casi cien llamadas y miles de correos por fin Damon apareció. Me ha dicho "No viaje, perdón por no avisar". Le pregunte que porque no viajo pero no me respondió nada, solo se desconecto… Que le habrá pasado? Estará enojado conmigo?

_5 de Agosto…_

Damon no ha vuelto a escribir, le enviado millones de correos pero nunca me responde… Que le esta pasando? Hace unas semanas todo estaba tan bien.

_10 de Agosto…_

Empiezo a desesperarme con Damon… Si ya no quiere seguir conmigo debería decirme en vez de evitarme de esta forma, odio que me haga esto!

_15 de Agosto…_

Hoy Kol me ha invitado a comer algo… Le he dicho que si ya que me he cansado de esperar algún mail de parte de Damon. Fuimos a comer hamburguesas y lo he pasado bien… Hablamos de todo y recordamos el día que Damon le dijo que yo era su novia y que lo quería lejos de mi… Ahora eso me parece tan irónico…

_"Varias semanas atrás… Clase de química"_

_Damon se acercó a las chicas mientras fruncía el ceño, Elena lo vio caminar hacia ellas y como un resorte se levanto para ir a saludarlo._

_-Hola!- Dijo Elena saltando sobre él._

_-Hola- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa mientras relajaba la expresión del rostro._

_Se tomaron de las manos y luego fueron a sentarse al lado de Alice olvidando totalmente a Kol. Cuando el sustituto llego los hizo hacer grupos de 3 personas. Durante la clase Damon se olvido prácticamente de Kol pero, cuando llego la hora de ir a la siguiente hora Kol se acercó a Elena para despedirse de ella y devolverle un bolígrafo que ella le había prestado para firmar la lista de asistencia._

_En esos breves momentos en los que Kol y Elena estuvieron juntos, Damon pudo notar como Kol veía a Elena, como sonreía cada vez que ella hablaba, como trataba una y otra vez tocarle las manos a la chica pero sobre todo noto como bajaba una y otra vez la mirada como si estuviera apenado._

_Así que algo agotado de ver eso se acercó a ellos de mal humor._

_-Nos vamos?- Pregunto Damon pasando su brazo por la cintura de Elena._

_-Si claro- Respondió Elena muy animada._

_-Nos vemos luego… Elena- Dijo Kol cuando los dos chicos empezaron a alejarse. Aquello fue como el boom para que Damon se girara hacia Kol._

_-Sabes algo? No se verán luego. Estoy cansado de tus miradas todo el tiempo, tus sonrisas tontas y como siempre estas acercándote a Elena. Deja de hacerlo ya porque empiezo a perder la paciencia así que, mantente alejado de Elena porque ella esta conmigo… Hazme caso, así tu y yo no tendremos problemas- Le dijo Damon muy serio dejando a Elena y Kol totalmente mudos._

_20 de Agosto…_

Mañana volvemos a clase y Damon aun no regresa… Acaso se va a quedar allá? Al menos debería decirme que no piensa volver así dejo de esperarlo!

_25 de Agosto…_

Mark ha vuelto a dar clases… Me pregunto si quería que me asignaran un nuevo compañero pero… Le dije que no, aun tengo esperanza de que Damon vuelva algún día. Lo extraño tanto… Porque no responde mis mensajes? Acaso me equivoque en algo?

_30 de Agosto…_

He decidió estudiar literatura aunque aun no se en donde… Tal vez Harvard o Stanford aunque… La universidad de San diego se me hace muy tentadora.

Sobre Damon… Bueno todo sigue igual.

_5 de Septiembre…_

Hoy vino Sara a mi casa, me dijo que Damon esta muy bien y que piensa quedarse allá para estudiar medicina… Sentí que mi corazón se estallo en miles de pedazos cuando esa chica me dijo eso, por que Damon se lo contó a ella y a mi no me dijo nada?

_10 de Septiembre…_

Estoy cansada de llorar cada noche y de seguir esperando que Damon me conteste algún mensaje. Al parecer Sara habla con el cada día… Odio sentir celos por eso chica!

Quisiera acostarme en mi cama y cuando despierte no recordar nada de lo que paso con Damon para así dejar de sentir este vacío en mi pecho.

_15 de Septiembre…_

Le he enviado un mensaje hoy a Damon… Sé que no me va a responder pero… Quiero que sepa que no he dejado de pensar en el ni un solo momento.

Alice no deja de regañar me en la escuela, dice que debo dejar de llorar y sentirme mal porque Damon no este… Pero no puedo, siento que mi cuerpo y el de él se hizo uno solo y ahora que estamos separados es como si faltara mi otra mitad…

_20 de Septiembre…_

Estoy harta! Se acabaron las lagrimas! Ya no mas! Si Damon se quiere olvidar de mi yo también lo haré, es momento para que deje de mirar atrás y me preocupe mas por lo que viene. En un mes será mi prueba de admisión para entrar a la universidad así que debo concentrarme en vez de seguir enviando mensajes que jamás serán respondidos.

_25 de Septiembre…_

No se a quien intento engañar… He sonreído cada día y he ido a cuanta fiesta me han invitado pero el dolor no desaparece… Aunque no pueda aceptarlo siento que me he enamorado de Damon.

Bonita hora de hacer Elena… Te das cuenta de lo que sientes cuando estas sola y completamente olvidada.

_30 de Septiembre…_

Alice me invito una malteada hoy en Sandy´s… Inevitablemente pensé en el… Sera que el piensa en mi? Que estará haciendo ahora? Quisiera saber que esta bien por parte de él y no porque Sara me lo cuente…

_5 de Octubre…_

Hoy en clase de deportes me preguntaron por Damon… Desearía saber algo de el pero estoy tan falta de información como lo están todos…

Ojala el tiempo pasara mas rápido… Quiero que termine este año ya!

_10 de Octubre…_

Sara… No quiere decirme nada sobre Damon. Dice que debo olvidarme de él ya que él esta haciendo su vida… Ya sé que él esta haciendo su vida muy lejos de mi pero… No tiene nada de malo preguntar si esta bien.

Desearía que el supiera que lo extraño mucho…

_15 de Octubre…_

Alice me ha obligado a comprar un disfraz para la fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Stefan… Todo el mundo va a ir y últimamente mi querida amiga me hace ir a todos los eventos sociales para que me distraiga pero, incluso en mi mejor momento no puedo dejar de pensar en Damon…

_20 de Octubre…_

Me he salido de clase… He ido al parque donde conocí a Damon… Me senté justo donde me cayo el balón aquel día… No se, tal vez por alguna señal mágica Damon aparezca y todo vuelva a ser como antes… O tal vez solo me engaño a mi misma.

_25 de Octubre…_

Hace unos días hice mi examen de admisión… Mis papas me hicieron presentarme a varias universidad aunque claro… Mi mamá quiere que estudie en Harvard. Por otro lado… Yo me quiero ir lejos de esta ciudad… Tal vez pueda dejar de pensar en Damon si dejo de dormir en la cama donde él se acostó tantas veces.

_30 de Octubre…_

Esta noche es la fiesta de Halloween…. En vez de estar arreglándome estoy frente al edificio de Damon… El portero me ha abierto la puerta pero, no soy capas de entrar… Mis mejores momentos quedaron plasmados en este edificio y lo único que este edificio representa ahora es la inevitable y desconsoladora ausencia de Damon.

Por qué me ha abandonado de esta forma después de todo lo que pasamos? Que ha salido mal?

_5 de Noviembre…_

Falta un mes para la graduación… Todo el mundo esta muy animado y no dejan de hablar de lo genial que será mientras que yo… Estoy encerrada en mi habitación como cada tarde dándole "actualizar" a mi correo por si en algún momento llega un mensaje de Damon.

_10 de Noviembre…_

Kol no deja de invitarme a salir… Le he dicho mil veces que no… Sin embargo hoy me he preguntado "Por qué no?". Supongo que ahora soy soltera… Supongo que a Damon no le importara… Supongo que me merezco una oportunidad… Supongo… Supongo que solo me engaño al pensar que un clavo sacara a otro clavo.

_15 de Noviembre…_

Mi mamá me ha regañado hoy… Dice que soy muy joven para dejarme morir por un hombre como lo estoy haciendo… Dice que esta cansada de oírme llorar cada noche… Dice que eso no es bueno para mí, que debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Dice que… Que debo preocuparme por la universidad y dejar de esperar algo que no va a pasar. Para todos es tan fácil decirlo pero para mi es muy difícil hacerlo.

_20 de Noviembre…_

Hoy fue la presentación del trabajo final de química… No me fue mal pero… Esperaba tener a Damon a mi lado cuando llegara este día… Mark ha sido amable conmigo respecto a las preguntas, hasta me ha dicho que tengo talento para la química y que podría estudiar eso como profesión… Esta loco! Jamás escogería la química como profesión… JAMAS!

_25 de Noviembre…_

Hoy es el baile de graduación… Obviamente no tengo pareja para ir o bueno si… Es Jeremy… Dijo que me acompañaría porque no quería que me quedara en casa. He tratado de hablar con el sobre Damon pero siempre evade el tema y me dice que debo pensar en otras cosas y ocuparme de la universidad… Por qué nadie quiere hablar de Damon ahora?

_30 de Noviembre…_

Se podría decir que hoy termino el año escolar… He desocupado mi casillero y el de mantenimiento ha abierto el de Damon. Jeremy se hizo cargo de recoger sus cosas, intente ayudarle pero me dijo que no me hiciera más daño, que me apartara y siguiera mi camino… No entiendo como pretenden que olvide a Damon y siga mi camino como si nada.

_5 de Diciembre…_

Hoy ha sido la graduación… Por alguna razón la alegría de mis amigos logro contagiarme un poco, al menos para sonreír en las fotos. En la noche iré a cenar con mis papas y con Jeremy y luego iré a una fiesta en casa de Alice… Para celebrar que hemos termina la escuela y que ahora debemos iniciar de cero otra vez.

_2009…_

No he tenido noticias de Damon aparte de que esta bien… Estoy terminado de empacar mis cosas, la Universidad de Stanford me admitió junto con la de San diego… Después de pensarlo mucho he decidió ir a Stanford, muy lejos de aquí… A ver si de alguna manera logro sacar de mi cabeza a Damon.

Visitar a mis papas será difícil ya que me iré a vivir al otro lado del país pero algo me dice que este cambio será bueno.

Jeremy se quedara a estudiar en una pequeña escuela de arte en NY, dice que no necesita ir a una costosa universidad y mis papas lo apoyan ya que yo soy un terrible gasto.

Alice estudiara en Juilliard por supuesto, no me la imagino estudiando algo diferente al teatro…

Kol… Kol ira a Harvard… Lo aceptaron sin problema y sus papas tienen suficiente dinero para pagarle lo que quiera… Estudiara medicina… Dice que le apasiona y bueno, me alegro que pueda hacer lo que quiere.

_2010…_

Ha pasado un año muy rápido, he hecho varios amigos y la verdad es que cada día me enamoro mas de la literatura… Hace unos días estuve en casa de mis padres… Esperaba que alguno mencionara a Damon pero no lo hicieron así que decidí no decir nada de él aunque… Que iba a decir? Que aun no responde mis mensajes? No… Es mejor no decir nada sobre el, así no me torturo o al menos eso le hago pensar a los demás.

Hace unos meses le envié una fotografía en la que estoy en uno de los caballos de la universidad… Pero tal vez ya ni usa su correo porque no respondió nada… No esperaba que me dijera que me extraña ni nada pero al menos que me dijera algo, que esta bien, que esta estudiando… O que tiene novia, así termina de romperme el corazón y dejo de pensar en el!

_2011…_

Un año mas… Todo esta saliendo bien, varios de mis profesores dicen que tengo talento para escribir así que no se… Podría escribir una novela sobre como me rompieron y abandonaron mi corazón… Ya sé que debería olvidarme de Damon pero no es fácil aunque al menos ya no soy tan intensa con el tema.

Hace unos meses Kol vino a visitarme, llego con su tradicional sonrisa y con donnas de chocolate… Estar con el me hizo estar feliz, tiene una energía que te contagia en cuanto esta cerca de ti y es realmente gracioso.

Los fines de semana he ido a varios lugares… Alice no deja de comentar y burlarse de las fotos que subo a Facebook. Dice que me veía mas linda en las fotos que me tomaba con ella, la extraño tanto…

Por otro lado, mis papas están felices de que ya solo quede un año para que vuelva a casa, sin embargo… No estoy segura de volver… Creo que debo buscar mi destino lejos de mi hogar.

_2012…_

Es mi último año… Como pudo pasar el tiempo tan rápido?

Este año no puedo tener distracciones, tengo que concentrarme ya que debo entregar muchos trabajos y sustentarlos.

Mi mamá no hace mas sino llamarme para decirme que se muere de ganas porque vuelva pero eso es algo de lo que no estoy segura.

En vacaciones de mitad de año fui a casa ya que Jenna tuvo a su bebe, una hermosa niña a la que le pusieron Samanta… Es realmente hermosa.

Solo estuve un fin de semana allá pero Jenna aprovecho para decirme que no me olvidara de Damon… No lo he olvidado pero, me he vuelto más fuerte así que si lo vuelvo a ver las cosas no serán como antes…

**Un año y medio después…**

Elena había vuelto hace medio año a NY, ya no vivía en casa de sus padres si no en un apartamento muy cerca de donde vivía Jenna. La chica pasaba gran parte del día cuidando a su quería Sam mientras Jenna y Mark trabajaban. Por ahora Elena no trabajaba en nada, se estaba dedicando a escribir cada cosa que pasaba con Sam.

Aquella tarde Jenna llego temprano cargada de bolsas de mercado.

-Elena… Puedes ayudarme?- Dijo Jenna en cuanto abrió la puerta. Elena dejo a Sam en su cuna y luego fue a ver que pasaba con Jenna.

-Que? Te trajiste todo el súper mercado?- Dijo Elena en cuanto vio la cantidad de bolsas.

-Casi todo es de Sami, leche, pañales, cremas, pañitos… En fin cuando seas madre te darás cuenta de lo duro que es- Dijo Jenna quitándose su bolso.

Elena sonrió mientras empezó a recoger las bolsas que había dejado Jenna a la entrada. Desde que Jenna se había casado con Mark se había vuelto mas responsable y un poco mas madura pero… Solo un poco.

-Vas a quedarte a cenar verdad?- Pregunto Jenna mientras iba a saludar a Sam.

-Eh… No, iré a cenar con Kol… Ya sabes, como bienvenida.

-Kol? Y que pasa con Damon?

-Damon? Que puede pasar con alguien que desaparece?

-Elena…

-No empieces Jenna, no me digas que no debo olvidar a Damon…

-Pero… Tu lo amas no?

Elena dio un largo suspiro antes de dejar las bolsas en la cocina- Si, claro que lo hago… Por eso no ha pasado nada con Kol, porque Damon esta como tatuado en mi piel pero… Hasta cuando voy a estar sola? Hasta cuando voy a esperarlo? No creo que sea justo… Han pasado 4 años y no me ha buscado… Además de que ha olvidado mi cumpleaños cada año…- Dijo Elena en un tono muy triste.

-Elena… Que tal si le paso algo?

-No lo creo, Sara dice que esta perfectamente.

-Sara, Sara, Sara… Por qué confías en lo que ella dice?

-Porque es la única que me da información sobre Damon, es creer en lo que dice o pensar que la tierra se lo comió.

-Y si… Digamos… Yo lograra hablar con el?

-Pues… Seria un milagro ya que no contesta ningún mensaje- Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Elena haciéndola olvidar de la conversación con Jenna. Era Kol, le dijo que la esperaría cerca de Sandy´s y luego irían comer.

-Jenna me voy, cuida de mi Sami- Dijo Elena tomando su bolso y luego acercándose a darle un beso a la pequeña Sam.

Camino por las calles de NY hasta llegar a Sandy´s, cuando Kol la vio salió corriendo hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Elena! No sabes cuanto te extrañe-Dijo Kol apretando con suavidad los hombros de la chica.

-Mi querido doctor! Como estas?- Le pregunto Elena haciendo una sonrisa.

-mmm… Cansado… Si hace 4 años me hubiesen dicho que estudiar medicina era tan agotador habría escogido otra carrera… Hoy es la primera vez en un mes que puedo tomarme la noche libre.

-No te quejes! Dentro de unos años tendrás mucho dinero y podrás quedarte dormido todo el día- Le dijo Elena dándole un empujón.

Kol sonrió mientras le ofrecía a Elena su brazo para que ella lo tomara de gancho. Caminaron un buen rato hablando de todo lo que habían hecho sin excluir ningún detalle. Kol se había convertido en el apoyo de Elena, había sido su salvavidas cuando casi se ahoga en la terrible depresión en la que estuvo por la ausencia de Damon.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante que a Elena le encantaba, aunque siempre estaba lleno por lo que había que hacer reserva cosa que a Kol no se le olvido. Hicieron la fila para que los atendieran y luego un camarero los llevo a su mesa. Elena ordeno unos ravioles mientras que Kol ordeno spaghetti a la carbonara. Acompañaron la comida con un vino muy suave a petición de Elena.

-Y bueno… Que piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños?- Le pregunto Kol.

-No se… No envejecer mas! Quisiera quedarme así de por vida.

-Vamos! Pero si apenas cumples 23!

-Lo se pero… Antes todo era más fácil… De niña siempre quise ser mayor para poder hacer lo que quisiera pero ahora creo que tenía mas libertad de niña de la que tengo ahora.

-Bueno… Entonces con más ganas debemos hacer algo para subirte el ánimo… Que tal si salimos todos este viernes?

-Podría ser…- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche hablaron de los planes que tenia Elena, quería escribir tantas cosas y publicar todo lo que se le venia a la mente. En un momento, antes de irse Elena fue al baño, estuvo un rato ahí y cuando salió choco con alguien que jamás espero ver ahí.

-Elena…- Dijo Damon totalmente asombrado.

La chica apenas si podía reaccionar, se quedo frente a el sin hacer nada, pensando que era un espejismo o una mala pasada de su mente. Como la chica no hizo nada Damon la tomo del brazo y la condujo a una parte más sola de aquel restaurante.

-Que haces acá…?- Le pregunto Damon.

-Ehhh…. He venido cenar- Respondió Elena como pudo.

-Jamás pensé verte aquí… Pensaba buscarte esta semana para que hablara…- Damon se quedo a mitad de la frase ya que Elena levanto su mano para que se detuviera.

-Que? Ibas a buscarme esta semana? No crees que es un poco tarde? Que pudiste hacerlo no se… HACE 4 AÑOS?

-Elena lo lamento, paso algo que se me salió de las manos yo…

-Se te salió de las manos? Tanto que no podías contestar un solo mail de los que te envié?

-Sé que cometí un error pero… Déjame explicarte lo que paso.

-Dijiste que volverías pronto, me dijiste el día anterior a tu vuelo que querías verme ahí cuando llegaras al aeropuerto- Le dijo Elena con los ojos llorosos- … Pase todo el día esperando que en algún momento aparecías, te busque durante días y lo único que recibí fue un "no pude viajar, lo siento", como… Como pudiste hacerme eso?

Damon apenas si podía hablar, ver a Elena llorando lo estaba matando… Había cometido un error.

-Hablemos por favor…- Le suplico Damon.

Elena apretó los puños mientras que giraba la cabeza para no ver a Damon, se mordió muy fuerte el labio y luego dando un largo suspiro volvió a verlo- Ahora no… Ahora no puedo, no estoy lista para hablar contigo…

-Entonces cuando?

-No lo se, dame un día… Yo te he esperado por 4 años- Le soltó Elena antes de salir casi corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba esperándola Kol. Damon se giro y pudo ver con quien salía Elena y se lamento totalmente el haber dejado sola a Elena tanto tiempo…

_"4 años y medio atrás…"_

_-Ya empacaste todo?- Le pregunto Anni a Damon._

_-Si, falta mi cepillo de dientes y listo- Respondió Damon mientras cerraba la cremallera de su maleta._

_-Bien… Ven dame eso, te ayudo a bajar tu maletas._

_Anni iba conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto con Damon a su lado cuando un auto se atravesó en su camino. Todo paso tan rápido que Anni no pudo reaccionar, su auto salió volando junto con el del otro individuo dejando a Damon y a su mamá inconscientes…_

_Cuando el chico despertó se encontró en una habitación blanca, una enfermera estaba frente a él esperando a que despertara._

_-Donde estoy?- Pregunto Damon algo asustado._

_-Cálmate, tu y tu mama tuvieron un accidente pero tranquilo, estas a salvo- Le contesto la enfermera._

_-Y mi mamá?_

_-Ella… Aun esta inconsciente… Voy a llamar al medico para que te revise._

_Damon se quedo en la cama esperando que alguien llegara, recordó que tenia que avisarle a Elena que no llegaría para que dejara de esperarlo, cuando se fue a dar la vuelta para levantarse noto que tenia su brazo izquierdo ensayado._

_A los pocos minutos entro una medico muy alto y algo joven._

_-Hola Damon… Como estas?_

_-Bien… Como esta mi mamá?_

_-Tu mamá esta bien, despertó hace unas cuantas horas pero… Mira, lo que te quiero decir es muy serio… Ha dicho que no siente la piernas, le hemos hecho varias pruebas pero no responde tal vez…_

_-Que? Me esta diciendo que no puede caminar?_

_-Aun no es seguro, hay que darle tiempo…_

_-Puedo verla?_

_-Claro._

_Aquel medico hizo que Damon se sentara en una silla de ruedas contra su voluntad. Cuando llego a la habitación de Anni la encontró mirando hacia la ventana sentada en una silla._

_-Mami- Dijo como cuando era un niño._

_-Oh cariño, menos mal has despertado… Empezaba a preocuparme._

_-Como estas?_

_-Bien, hay que esperar… Pero tranquilo, me siento bien- Le aseguro Anni para tranquilizarlo._

_-No vas a volver a caminar?_

_-No lo se, cariño hay que esperar… Lo importante es que estas bien… Ven, dame un abrazo fuerte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Paso casi una semana para que les dieran el alta y Anni no había tenido ningún cambio. Con ayuda de un amigo de Anni llegaron a la casa de ella, Damon tenía el ánimo por el piso… No podía dejar sola a su mamá._

_Subió a su habitación y encendió la computadora, cuando abrió su correo se encontró con toda la bandeja de entrada llena por Elena. Quiso contarle lo que había pasado pero se arrepintió… Así que equivocadamente decidió no contarle nada y quedarse con su mamá._

_Respondió uno de los mail con el "No viaje, perdón por no avisar" y luego apago la computadora para no saber que le respondería Elena._

_Unas semanas adelante Sara consiguió el número de la casa de Anni y luego de mil intentos Damon por fin paso al teléfono._

_-Por que no has vuelto?- le pregunto Sara._

_-No… No he podido, lo siento._

_-Elena te extraña…_

_-Dile que yo igual._

_-No piensas volver?_

_-No lo se… Pero, puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Dime._

_-Dile a Elena… Que la extraño, que no he dejado de pensar un solo momento en ella, que… Que lamento mucho no haber regresado y….Y dile… Dile que la… Dile que la amo._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... No se enfaden... jajajjajajaja todo tenia que pasar así, espero que le guste el capitulo...**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Mentiras"**

Elena se acercó a la mesa y tomo su abrigo rápidamente. Kol se quedo viéndola un momento algo asombrado y cuando la vio ir hacia la salida fue tras ella.

-Que pasa?- Le pregunto Kol tratando de alcanzarla.

-Nada… Solo quiero irme a casa- Respondió Elena mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-Estas bien?

-Si, solo quiero irme a casa… Estoy algo cansada- Dijo Elena fingiendo una sonrisa para que Kol le creyera.

-Bien… Te acompaño a tu casa- Dijo Kol sabiendo que Elena no le diría nada.

-No, no, no tranquilo… Ya es tarde y debes estar cansado…

Kol resoplo, había aprendido a conocer a Elena y sabia que en muchas ocasiones lo mejor era darle su espacio ya que estar encima de ella no traía nada bueno. Paro un taxi para quela chica se subiera y dándole un beso en la mejilla la dejo irse a su casa.

Unos minutos después Elena llego a su apartamento, se quito su abrió y lo boto a el sofá para luego irse a la cocina a tomar algo. La daba vueltas y vueltas al vaso mientras pensaba en Damon, verlo ese día la tomo totalmente desprevenida y ahora se arrepentía por haber escapado en vez de quedarse a oír lo que tenia que decir.

Dejo el vaso en la lava platos y después se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa para luego quitarse lo zapatos. Se metió bajo las cobijas y trato de quedarse dormida sin éxito alguno, daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr dejar de pensar en Damon…

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, apenas si había podido dormir y quedarse en cama hasta tarde no la iba a ayudar en nada. Fue a cepillarse los dientes y luego se entro a bañar.

Se vistió rápidamente y luego fue a desayunar algo antes de irse para la casa de Jenna como lo hacia cada día.

No tardo demasiado en llegar a la casa de su tía, vivían relativamente cerca así que por lo general siempre se iba caminando.

-Elena, llegas temprano…- Dijo Jenna cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Si… No he podido dormir y tampoco quería quedarme en casa- Respondió Elena mientras acomodaba su abrió y su bolso en el armario.

-Ya desayunaste?

-Si, tranquila… Y Sam?

-Aun esta dormida… Pero mientras se despierta podemos hablar de como te fue anoche.

-Bah… Que quieres que te cuente? Lo bien que lo estaba pasando con Kol o el momento en el que me encontré con Damon en el mismo restaurante?

-Damon? En serio? Y que te dijo?

-Nada… Realmente nada porque no lo quise escuchar.

-Y porque no?

-No lo se Jenna, me asuste… No esperaba verlo ahí justo este día.

-Y… Que piensas hacer?

-Pues… No lo se, no pienso buscarlo obviamente… Pero cuando aparezca voy a escucharlo.

Sam empezó a llorar lo que provoco que Elena se levantara y fuera por ella. Jenna se quedo callada mientras pensaba en como buscaría a Damon para hablar con el. Se levanto y fue a bañarse para irse a trabajar mientras Elena le daba de desayunar a Sam.

-Jenna, te molestaría si salgo a dar un paseo con Sam?- Pregunto Elena cuando Jenna salió del baño.

-Claro que no, sé que Sami estará bien contigo.

Elena sonrió y luego fue a alistar la maleta de Sam, pañales, toallitas, ropa, juguetes… En fin, todo lo que Sam pudiera necesitar. Minutos después se despidió de Jenna y metiendo a Sam en el cochecito se fue caminando hacia el parque.

-Sabes Sam, de niña tu tía Miranda me traía todas las tardes aquí… Era genial venir en otoño porque me encanta pisar las hojas y oírlas crujir- Le decía Elena a la pequeña Sam mientras acomodaba una manta en el pasto para sentarse. Saco a la niña del coche y la acostó a su lado para que el sol las calentara un poco.

Después de un largo rato el día se puso algo oscuro así que Elena decidió irse a casa. Recogió todo y luego metió a Sam en el coche para irse.

-Bueno Sami, espero que tengas hambre… No soy la mejor cocinando pero por ti hago mi mejor intento- Decía Elena una hora después de llegar a la casa. Sam gateaba por toda la casa sin parar, había dado algunos pasos pero se sentía más confiada gateando. Elena la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su silla de bebe para luego darle lo que había preparado. Al estar con Sam se sentía tranquila, aquella niña lograba desconectarla del mundo para hacerla olvida de todos sus problemas.

Después de unas horas logro que Sami se durmiera y luego fue a sentarse a ver la televisión. Mientras que cambiaba canales encontró una película que había ido a ver con Damon hace unos años… Sonrió ya que ese día los sacaron del cine porque Damon no dejaba de hablar.

Se quedo viéndola ya que jamás supo en que termino aquella película.

-Elena… Elena….- Decía Jenna tocándole el hombro para despertarla.

-Jenna… No te oí llegar-Respondió Elena sorprendiéndose por haberse quedado dormida-Sera mejor que me vaya…

-Puedes quedarte si quieres… Esta lloviendo algo fuerte.

-No, tranquila… Es mejor que me vaya a mi casa- Respondió Elena poniéndose su abrió. Se acercó para despedirse de Sam y luego le dio a Jenna un abrazo.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta se dio cuenta que Jenna tenia razón, llovía muy fuerte y ella no llevaba paraguas pero… "Bahhh que importa si me mojo… No estoy tan lejos de casa" pensó Elena mientras cerraba la puerta y salía a la calle. Camino muy despacio mientras veía a todos correr con sus paraguas para no mojarse. El agua fue empapando rápidamente su ropa y cuando llego al edificio noto como goteaba su ropa y su pelo. Se subió al ascensor y cuando llego a su piso se encontró con Damon recostado en la puerta esperándola.

-Hola…- Dijo Elena mientras caminaba hacia él lentamente.

-Elena, estas totalmente mojada- Dijo Damon cuando la vio.

-Si… Llueve… Un poco fuerte…- Respondió Elena abriendo la puerta- Quien te dijo que vivo aquí?

-Eh… Jenna… Fuimos a almorzar hoy- Respondió Damon algo apenado.

Elena no respondió nada, tan solo puso los ojos en blanco- Pasa… O te piensas quedar ahí?

-Mmm… Gracias.

-Ponte cómodo, voy a ir a cambiarme.

Damon asintió mientras la vio caminar por un largo pasillo. Empezó a caminar por la sala observando cada detalle. Encima de la chimenea había un montón de fotos. Algunas eran de ella cuando estaba niña, otras con Jeremy, con Alice, otras de la graduación cosa que entristeció mucho a Damon al ver que Elena no sonreía. Había varias con ella y sus papas. Encontró una con una pequeña niña y detrás de esa estaba una de él y de Elena abrazados. Recordaba esa foto, Alice se las había tomado una mañana mientras esperaban a Jeremy para irse a la escuela. Sonrió al recordar lo feliz que había sido en esa época y al recordar que en ese momento no había nada más importante que Elena…

-Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Elena entrando a la cocina que tenia una pequeña ventana que daba al comedor donde podía ver también la sala- Tengo te de frutas, me lo regalo Alice.

-Eh… Si claro- Respondió Damon algo nervioso mientras acomodaba la foto pero, cuando lo hizo pudo ver una de Elena y de Kol en un parque cosa que no le gusto.

-Con Alice siempre lo preparo agregándole frutas como fresa, mora… No se si te moleste.

-Claro que no, para mi estará bien- Dijo Damon entrando a la cocina.

-Perdón por el desorden… Jamás tengo visita y me la paso todo el día con Sam así que jamás estoy en casa.

-Tranquila, por mi no hay problema.

Elena asintió mientras cortaba la fresas en pequeños pedacitos, preparo él te rápidamente y luego lo sirvió. Le indico a Damon que fueran a sentarse a la sala y el la siguió sin perderla de vista.

La chica le dio un largo sorbo a su te sin saber que decir… Esperaba que Damon empezara a hablar pero no decía nada…

-Y… Que te dijo Jenna?- Pregunto Elena.

-Nada que ya no sepa aparte de donde vivías… Que era un idiota por desaparecer y que tenía mucho que explicar.

-Ah…- Respondió Elena dándole otro sorbo al te.

-Elena… Quiero… Quiero decirte que lo lamento… No debí desaparecer así… Fui un tonto, debí contarte todo…

-Pues… Ahora estas aquí no? Ahora puedes contarme todo no lo crees?

Damon asintió para luego dejar su tasa en la mesa de centro, no sabia por donde empezar… Pero después de darle varias vueltas le conto a Elena todo lo del accidente… Le dijo que no podía dejar a su mamá sola, que la vía realmente deprimida ya que no había podido volver a su trabajo, que fueron días muy difíciles porque Anni siempre estaba llorando. Que no quería comer y a el empezaba a terminársele la paciencia. También le conto que se hizo medico porque quería ayudar a su mamá en todo lo que pudiera y con ayuda de ella paso lo cursos con facilidad. También le conto que después de todo lo que paso Anni conoció a alguien en la terapia que la hizo volver a sonreír cosa que el no había logrado. Cuando Damon vio que aquel hombre era de confiar y que su mamá estaba mucho mejor cuando él estaba cerca fue el momento en el que decidió que debía volver.

-Ayer conseguí trabajo en el hospital de Nueva York donde trabajo mi mama, fue fácil entrar ya que muchos de mis profesores mandaron cartas de recomendación…-Termino diciendo Damon.

Elena había escuchado con mucha atención sin decir nada, tan solo lo miraba e imaginaba como habría sido todo para Damon. Él estaba esperando que ella dijera algo… Pero la chica no hacia ni un solo movimiento. De pronto ella puso su tasa en la mesa y se levanto para acercarse a la ventana.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho… Yo habría entendido…- Dijo Elena sin mirarlo.

-Lo se y ahora me lamento por lo tonto que fui…

-No confiaste en mi Damon… Pero si… En Sara.

-Elena… Nadie sabía eso… Sara solo consiguió el número de la casa de mi mamá.

-Ya…

-Elena escúchame, jamás le habría contado a nadie la razón de porque no volvía antes de contártelo a ti- Dijo Damon acercándose a ella.

Elena se giro hacia el con los ojos llorosos, tenia las manos ocultas en su enorme saco de lana mientras que se abrazaba fuertemente a ella misma- Tu… No sabes como lo pase… Cada día, de cada semana de cada año esperaba que respondieras alguno de los mensajes que te envié. Esperaba que al menos me dijeras que no querías saber nada de mí, que te dejara en paz… Sabía que si me decías eso me dolería menos que seguir esperando a que en algún momento aparecieras, pero… Cada tarde lo único que hacia era mirar mi correo esperando que llegara algo tuyo- Elena se quedo callada mientras se ponía la manga del saco sobre la boca- Para mi, el mundo dejo de importar cuando desapareciste… Lo único que me hacia estar en la tierra era a universidad, sin embargo… Tú estabas en todo lo que hacia, en lo que veía, lo que escuchaba… Era como si estuvieras ahí pero en realidad… Estaba sola.

Damon estaba medio inmóvil mientras que la chica hablaba, ahora se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido nunca y verla llorar era como agregar sal en la herida-Yo… Lo lamento… Tanto.

Elena iba a contestarle pero el teléfono empezó a sonar… Se acercó a para tomarlo sin ver quiera era para contestar.

-Hola Kol… No, no estoy llorando… En serio… Eh si… Pues no se, si logras convencer a Alice seguro voy yo… Que no! Tal vez me va a dar gripa… Bueno… Mañana a las 3… Si… Ok, adiós- Damon escucho atento todo lo que Elena decía… "Cálmate… No tienes derecho a decir nada" se decía Damon una y otra vez.

-Eh… Sera mejor que me vaya…

-No!-Dijo Elena algo sobre saltada- Quiero decir… No es necesario, aun esta lloviendo…

-No quiero incomodar.

-No lo haces… En serio, no te hagas de rogar- Le dijo Elena mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Damon se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado paso su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Elena. Ella se quedo inmóvil, su respiración se empezó a hacer mas rápida mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él. Damon con su otra mano paso sus dedos por los labios de Elena mientras que ella los separaba ligeramente. Se fue acercando lentamente a la chica mientras acomodaba sus manos en el cuello de ella. Elena dejo caer sus brazos a los lados esperando que Damon se acercara más. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse Elena cortó la magia dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No… No creo que sea buena idea…- Dijo Elena mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

-Yo…

-Déjalo… Voy a traerte algunas cobijas.

Elena camino hacia su habitación para buscar en el armario las cobijas, estaba en eso cuando oyó la puerta. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la sala totalmente vacía, se acercó a la ventana y vio a Damon pasar la calle mientras trataba de parar un taxi.

Descalza y así como estaba tomo la llaves y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

-Damon! Que haces?- Pregunto Elena mientras el agua empezaba a caer sobre ella.

-Elena entra… Es mejor que me vaya- Contesto Damon mientras su pelo dejaba caer enormes gotas.

-Que? Por qué? Te enojaste porque no nos besamos? Se suponía que tenia que oír todo lo que paso y luego besarte?- Pregunto furiosa Elena.

-No Elena, no es eso…

-Entonces que es?

-Elena… No puedo estar cerca de ti ahora…

-Que significa eso?

-Yo… Yo… Yo…

-Tu que? Si no puedes estar cerca mio en primer lugar no debiste venir a mi casa… Debiste dejar todo como estaba…

-Si… Debí dejar que siguieras tu vida con Kol…

-No lo metas a él en esto… Él ha estado cuando tu me dejaste sola…- Le dijo Elena sin pensar.

-Si claro, me imagino lo feliz que se puso cuando supo que yo me fui… Y también me imagino lo bien que les debe ir juntos.

-De que estas hablando?

-Crees que no me doy cuenta? Acaso piensas que no me he enterado de tu rollo con el?

-Haber Damon, cuéntame cual es el "rollo" que tengo con el.

-Elena evitémonos esto si? Ya me contaron lo que tienes con el así que déjalo ya… El que no me besaras solo es la confirmación de que lo que teníamos ya murió… Y si vine esta noche fue solo a explicarte por qué no volví- Le dijo Damon casi gritando para luego darle la espalda.

-Sabes algo Damon? Sabia que eras un idiota pero jamás llegue a pensar que lo fueras a tal extremo- Le soltó Elena totalmente dolida. Damon no se dio la vuelta, siguió caminando mientras Elena lo veía desaparecer en la esquina.

Por otro lado Damon iban caminando sin saber a donde ir, se estaba arrepintiendo totalmente por todo lo que le había dicho a Elena cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Ahora no Sara…-Dijo Damon en tono cansado.

-Que ha pasado? Hablaste con Elena?

-Si… Y tenías razón… Ella esta con Kol y yo me equivoque al pensar que todo seria como antes…

-Bueno Damon, lo bueno es que te has dado cuenta de todo… Por qué no vienes a casa?

-No Sara… Ahora no quiero ver a nadie…

-Vamos, no es bueno estar solo.

Damon se lo pensó un momento y luego sin encontrar la razón para estar solo acepto ir a la casa de Sara.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días después del terrible encuentro entre Elena y Damon, la chica no le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado pero le era imposible actuar para que todos pensaran que estaba bien.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Elena, Alice se había levantado temprano para ir a saludar a Elena. Llego al edificio donde vivía su amiga con un enorme pastel de chocolate y una bolsa de regalo. Toco el timbre varias veces para nadie contesto.

Un hombre salió y Alice entro al edificio para subir al piso de Elena. Golpeo varias veces hasta que por fin la chica le abrió la puerta.

Elena esta con el cabello despeinado, tenia un poco de ojeras y aun tenia puesto el pijama.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Grito Alice mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Gracias, que sorpresa…- Respondió Elena en tono cansado.

-Oh vamos! Cumples 23 años y estas de ese humor?

-Lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien.

-Pues ya estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que te quedes el día de tu cumpleaños en cama.

-Alice… En serio no tengo humor para nada.

-Es por Damon?- le soltó sin pensar Alice.

-Damon…

-Dime que ha pasado?

-Pues…- Elena empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Damon derramando algunas lagrimas. Alice escuchaba atenta y de vez en cuando le daba ánimos a su amiga apretándole el brazo. Cuando llegaron a la parte de Kol, Alice frunció el ceño, no podía creer que Damon se confiara de algo que "alguien" le había dicho sobre Elena.

-Y has vuelto a hablar con el?

-No, desapareció sin decir más y tampoco tengo ganas de verlo…

-Pues con más razón tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños… No te puedes quedar aquí encerrada por que Damon es un idiota.

Elena sonrió y aunque se negó mil veces a la final dijo que si. Ese día no cuidaría a Sam, en cambio Alice la llevaría a un spa para que se relajara y no pensara en Damon.

Durante todo el día Elena recibió llamadas de todos, felicitándola y diciéndole que se verían en la noche para la fiesta que había organizado Kol.

Elena por alguna razón esperaba que Damon la llamara pero durante todo el día no recibió ni una señal del el.

La noche llego muy rápido y Elena y Alice se estaban arreglando mientras llegaba la hora de irse. Cuando fueron las 9:30 salieron del edificio directo al bar donde todo el mundo las esperaba.

Cuando llegaron al bar se encontraron con todo el lugar decorado con globos y un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Elena".

Kol se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. Elena sonreía y saludaba a todos muy contenta porque estuvieran ahí.

Por otro lado, Damon estaba en su casa terminando de comer junto a Sara. Se había enterado por boca de Jenna que le harían una fiesta a Elena hoy, quería ir a saludarla pero sabía que ella estaría con Kol así que… Que sentido tenia de que el fuera?

-No tienes hambre?- Pregunto Sara al ver que Damon no comía.

-No, la verdad es que no…- Respondió empujando el plato hacia un lado.

Sara se quedo viéndolo un momento, lo había notado todo el día distraído y sabía muy bien a que se debía…

-Quieres que salgamos esta noche?

-No, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa… Estoy algo cansado- Respondió Damon levantándose de la mesa.

Sara no contesto nada, se levanto a despedirse del chico y luego salió del apartamento algo molesta.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, Damon se levanto de la cama y algo mal humorado fue a abrir pensando que era Sara.

-Ahora que Sara?- dijo Damon cuando abrió la puerta. Se quedo totalmente mudo cuando vio que era Jeremy…

-Hola Damon- Dijo Jeremy antes de darle un puño a un sorprendido Damon- No repliques porque sabes bien que te lo mereces.

-Bonita forma de saludar- Respondió Damon acomodándose la mandíbula.

-Agradece que solo fue uno… Debería darte uno por cada vez que vi llorar a Elena.

-Ayyy no… Si viniste a hablarme de Elena es mejor que te vayas.

-Por qué? Te rendiste tan fácil?

-No me rendí… Solo me hago a un lado ahora que ella esta con otro.

-Cual otro.

-Como que cual… Pues Kol.

-Que pasa con Kol?

-Jeremy, si viniste a burlarte de mi es mejor que te vayas…

-Pues en realidad vine para que fuéramos a la fiesta de Elena.

-Ay Jeremy… Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto.

-No estoy bromeando… Ve y arréglate que mi mamá quiere verte allá.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer allá… Elena y yo ya no estamos juntos… Ella esta con Kol y yo… Yo debo estar en esta casa solo mientras me lamento por haber dejado sola a tu hermana.

-Vamos Damon, no sean tan patético!

-No soy patético, tú no sabes por lo que yo he pasado.

-Claro que lo se, Anni llamo hace unos días a mi mamá y le conto todo… Hasta tu mamá sabe que cometiste un terrible error al no haber dicho nada.

-Y que? Ya no puedo hacer nada… Las cosas son como son y hay que aceptarlas.

-Desde cuando eres tan conformista?

-No es conformismo… Solo quiero que Elena sea feliz y probablemente lo sea al lado de Kol.

-De donde sacas que Elena tiene algo con Kol?

-Pues… Pues me lo contaron.

-Quien?

-… Sara.

-Sara? Aquella Sara que le dijo a mi hermana que tu habías dicho que lo mejor es que ella siguiera con su vida porque tu no pensabas volver y que estabas muy bien allá? Esa Sara?

-Que? Yo nunca dije eso…

-Pues… Eso le dijo Sara millones de veces a Elena cuando ella le preguntaba por ti.

-No puede ser…

-Pues… Creo que debes pensar mejor las cosas… Piensa si lo que te dice Sara es verdad…

-Por qué me diría mentiras?

-Y por que le mentiría a Elena?

-Pero… Yo sé que Elena tiene algo con Kol!

-Si? Los viste juntos? Los viste besarse?

-No pero…

-Pero que? No seas tan cabeza dura y ve a arreglarte… Es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Y si Elena no quiere verme?

-Tendrás que ir y averiguarlo por ti mismo… Quedarte aquí no va hacer que te llegue la información.

Damon dudo un momento pero a la final se levanto del sofá para irse a bañar. Jeremy lo espero un largo rato ya que Damon tardo demasiado buscando que ponerse. Luego bajaron al parqueadero donde los estaba esperando Alice en el auto.

-Vaya! Hasta que por fin- Dijo Alice cuando los vio- Vamos deprisa! Antes de que Elena se dé cuenta que no estoy en el bar.

Damon saludo a Alice y esta le pego en el hombro diciéndole lo tonto que se había comportado.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta vieron a Elena junto al ponqué tomándose fotos con todos.

-Anda… Ve a saludarla- Le dijo Alice dándole un empujón.

Damon camino entre la gente para llegar hasta donde estaba Elena, daba pasos largos y algo nervioso toco el hombro de la chica para que se diera la vuelta.

Ella se giro y no dijo nada cuando lo vio mientras que Damon sonreía esperando que Elena le dijera algo.

-Feliz… Feliz cumpleaños…- Dijo Damon con voz temblorosa.

-… Gracias…- Respondió Elena como pudo.

-Te he… Traído un obsequio… Lo compre en Londres hace mucho…- Dijo Damon recordando el día que compro un hermoso colgante…

**_"Julio de 2008, Londres"_**

**_Damon caminaba tomado del brazo con su mamá por las calles de Londres, habían salido a comprar flores ya que a Anni le encantaba tener flores por toda la casa. Mientras les empacaban las rosas, tulipanes, lirios y algo mas Damon vio al frente una joyería que le llamo mucho la atención. Le dijo a su mamá que iría al frente y con cuidado paso la calle para entrar a aquella tienda._**

**_Una mujer mayor era la que atendía aquella tienda, sonrió amablemente cuando vio entrar a Damon y se acercó a el para saludarlo._**

**_-Buenos días, te puedo ayudar en algo?_**

**_-Gracias, estoy mirando- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa._**

**_La mujer le volvió a sonreír y luego se alejó de el para darle su espacio. Damon recorría el lugar con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba cada cosa. Entre miles de accesorios encontró uno que le llamo la atención… Un colgante de plata, con un extraño adorno que para él tenia forma de rosa. Le pidió a la encarga que se lo dejara ver y ella con cuídalo lo saco de la caja donde estaba._**

**_Damon lo toco con suavidad y sonrió al pensar a quien se le vería perfecto._**

**_-Cariño… Ya estas listo?- Dijo Anni entrando con varias bolsas en la mano llenas de flores._**

**_-Mamá ven acá… Dime que te parece- Dijo Damon mostrándole el colgante a su mamá._**

**_-Es hermoso… Para quien es?- Pregunto Anni entrecerrando lo ojos._**

**_-Pues… Ya sabes para quien… Crees que le gustara?_**

**_-Yo creo que si… Aunque si no le gusta bien puedes dármelo a mí._**

**_Damon sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta hacia la encargada diciéndole que se lo llevaba…_**

Elena tomo la cajita de terciopelo que Damon le entrego, la abrió con cuidado y cuando vio que venia dentro se quedo totalmente muda. Acaricio el colgante si dejar de verlo mientras Damon sonreía al ver su reacción.

-Es… Es… Es hermoso… En serio es para mi?- Pregunto Elena algo sorprendida.

-Claro que es para ti…- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

Elena lo saco con cuidado de la caja y luego se quedo viendo a Damon- Podrías…

-Claro- Damon tomo el colgante y Elena se dio la vuelta mientras levantaba su largo cabello. El chico lo apunto con cuidado y luego Elena se giro una vez mas para verlo.

-Gracias…- Dijo Elena apretando el colgante con una mano.

-No hay de que… Podría… Darte… Un abrazo?

Elena sonrió y luego separo sus brazos para que Damon se acercara a ella. Él se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, escondió la cabeza entre el cabello de ella mientras recordaba las miles de veces que deseo estar en los brazos de Elena. Disfruto del olor, lo cálida que era la chica y de como sentía el pecho de Elena subir y bajar una y otra vez.

Cuando se separaron Damon vio que Elena se había sonrojado y eso, por un momento, le hizo pensar que tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Que tal vez aun podía arreglar las cosas con Elena ya que sus mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo en sus ojos le hacían creer que aun lo podía intentar.

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo... Espero les guste! Un abrazo a todas.**

**El final les va a recordar el capitulo 3x01 de TVD, lo puse porque una amiga adora ese pedazo y me pidió que lo introdujera en algún momento en el fic y bueno, creo que ahí quedo bien ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Halloween"**

El cumpleaños de Elena estaba saliendo muy bien, después del hermoso detalle de Damon la chica tuvo que dejarlo solo ya que Kol había invitado a mucha gente y ella tenia que ir a saludar a todos.

Damon la veía ir y venir, se veía hermosa cada vez que sonreía y hacia cara de sorpresa cuando le entregaban algún regalo. Miranda había estado solo unas horas en aquella fiesta, pero aprovecho el momento para hablar con Damon y decirle que estarían con el en lo que necesitara, que sabía que Anni estaba pasándolo mejor y que cualquier cosa que pasara podía contar con ellos siempre.

Ahora que Damon había hablado con Miranda se sentía como un idiota, como había podido desaparecer como lo hizo teniendo a personas tan maravillosas como la familia Gilbert?

Pasada la media noche le cantaron a Elena "el feliz cumpleaños", la chica se sentía algo avergonzada mientras observaba a todos cantar y aplaudir. Por un breve momento su mirada se cruzo con la de Damon pero rápidamente se giro a ver a otro lado.

Damon se sentaba en la mesa en la que estaba Alice y Jeremy, aguantando cuanta indirecta le lanzaban los chicos.

-… Vaya, vaya… Alice no crees que Elena se ve muy bien junto a Kol?- Dijo Jeremy para molestar a Damon cuando vio pasar a Kol y a Elena.

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices… Si, se ven muy bien… Has notado como sonríe Elena cuando esta Kol?- Respondió Alice mientras veía como Damon giraba la copa en la mesa.

-Vale, es suficiente… Tienen que ser tan crueles?- Pregunto Damon haciendo pucheros.

-Ve a hacerle esos pucheros a mi hermana, yo no me lo trago vale? Y no somos crueles… Solo queremos que te des cuenta lo tonto que has sido- Respondió Jeremy.

Damon se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en la silla mientras veía a Elena y Kol en la barra junto a otros amigos- Creen que a Elena le guste?

-No lo creo… Ya habría pasado algo entre ellos si ella le diera pase libre…-Respondió Alice mirando en la dirección que veía Damon.

Mientras tanto, Elena estaba hablando con su ahora mejor amigo cuando de pronto Kol saco el tema de Damon- Y… Bueno… Me pregunto yo, y no porque me moleste tu presencia pero si quiero saber porque estas aquí conmigo en vez de estar allá con Damon…?- Dijo Kol señalando la mesa de al frente.

-Jamás lo entenderías…- Respondió Elena pasándose una mano por el cuello.

-Tienes razón… Pero lo que si puedo entender es que si él está aquí es porque aun siente algo por ti, si no… Por qué ir a la fiesta de la ex?

-Sabes algo? Como amigo eres pésimo! Se supone que tienes que decirme que lo mejor es que me olvide de Damon y siga mi camino!

Kol soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza-Si quieres te puedo decir eso pero… Que sentido tiene decirlo si no vas a hacerme caso?

En ese momento empezó a sonar una de las canciones favoritas de Elena, la chica ya no era tan bailarina como antes así que junto a Kol empezó a cantar muy fuerte.

"Hey, baby my nose is getting big… I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs…" Canto Kol haciendo sonreír a la chica. Elena cantaba mas bajo ya que se avergonzaba de que alguien pudiera oírlo.

Damon los observaba entre mal humorado y sonriente… Le gustaba ver cantar a Elena pero le desagradaba totalmente que lo estuviera haciendo con Kol.

-Tal vez deberías acercarte a ellos…- Dijo Alice.

-Y para que? Para dañarles el momento?- Respondió Damon de mala gana.

Jeremy le dio una patada a la silla de Damon mientras fruncía el ceño- Deja de ser bebe…

-Que se supone que haga? Que me acerque como si nada y los acompañe con la canción? No gracias!- Dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos mientras se dejaba resbalar un poco mas en la silla.

-Eres un cobarde Damon y solo por eso te vas a quedar sin la chica- Le dijo Alice.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y se giro una vez mas para ver a Elena, la veía sonreír y recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Kol cada vez que se avergonzaba. Damon tomo su copa y se levanto para ir a la barra… Justo donde estaba Elena pero, por desgracia alguien que no estaba invitado llego y tomo a Damon del brazo.

-Sara? Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Damon algo molesto por la forma en como lo cogió Sara.

-Dijiste que no querías salir esta noche- Respondió Sara algo indignada.

-Y a ti que? Se me antojo venir y lo hice… No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer algo.

-Damon, Damon, Damon… No te das cuenta de lo patético que eres? La chica ya no esta interesada en ti… Se nota lo feliz que esta con ese chico-Dijo Sara señalando a Kol.

-Si soy tan patético no sé qué haces detrás mío todo el día… Además tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Por qué le dijiste a Elena mentiras cuando yo estaba en Londres?

La chica se quedo totalmente muda mientras abría los ojos en gesto de asombro.

-Sara… No sabia que vendrías- Dijo Elena ya que se había girado un momento para ver a Damon y lo encontró con Sara.

-Es tu cumpleaños! No me lo podía perder- Respondió Sara olvidando totalmente a Damon.

-Pues… Es genial que vinieras pero… Es una celebración solo de familia, espero no ser grosera contigo.

-Oh tranquila, solo vine a saludarte… Como sea… Nos vemos luego Damon- Dijo Sara para luego salir.

-Lo siento, yo no tenia idea… De que ella vendría…- Dijo Damon.

-No importa… Sé que no vino por mí sino por ti…-Respondió Elena con una falsa sonrisa.

-Elena no… Ella y yo no somos nada… Solo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada, ni que tú y yo tuviéramos algo… He pensado que deberíamos ser amigos… Solo amigos… No quiero perderte de nuevo, así que… Tal vez podríamos dejar los problemas a un lado y seguir como amigos-Dijo Elena apretando el brazo de Damon delicadamente.

Cuando Damon iba a responder una amiga de la universidad de Elena se la llevo para que tomaran una ronda de tragos. El chico la vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada y como única salida se fue a la mesa donde había pasado casi toda la noche. Jeremy noto la cara de decepción con la que llego Damon así que sabiamente dejo a su amigo tranquilo, no quería empeorar las cosas y justo ahora no sabia que decirle.

Durante lo que quedaba de noche Elena se la paso de grupo en grupo hablando y tomando con todos. Cuando iban a cerrar al bar Elena se acercó a uno de los meseros para que consiguieran un taxi para Kol ya que el chico había tomado tanto que apenas si podía moverse. Con ayuda de Jeremy, Elena logro subir a Kol al taxi y dándole las indicaciones al chofer envió a su amigo a casa. Luego despidió uno a uno a todos los que habían ido a estar con ella en su cumpleaños hasta que finalmente solo quedaron ella, Alice, Jeremy y Damon.

-Bueno… Sera mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo Jeremy.

-Podrías llevarme a mi casa?- Le pregunto Alice.

-Por supuesto… Bueno hermanita espero que te divirtieras- Dijo Jeremy mientras abrazaba a Elena. Alice también se despidió y luego salió con Jeremy rumbo al parqueadero.

-Y… Bueno, es hora de irnos- Dijo Elena al encontrarse sola con Damon.

-SI… Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa- Respondió Damon mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Oh no, no quiero molestar.

-No molestas… Además vivimos muy cerca.

-Bueno… Pues si a ti no te importa… Entonces si.

Los dos chicos caminaron por la calle con el montón de bolsas de regalos que le habían dado a Elena. Damon cargaba la mayor parte aunque Elena no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando llegaron al auto la chica recordó las miles de veces que se subió a ese auto y las muchas veces que Damon la beso en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Ya que vamos a ser amigos podríamos salir algún día… Como amigos claro- Dijo Damon rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Si claro… Es una buena idea… -Respondió Elena mirándose las manos.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Pues, la noche que estuve en tu casa te vi con una niña… Ella es…

-Ahhhh Sami… La hija de Jenna. Paso con esa pequeña casi todos los días, desde que llegue de la universidad la he estado cuidando y bueno… Te puedes imaginar lo mucho que la quiero.

-Vaya… Quisiera ver una foto de Jenna embarazada.

-Pues… Hay muy pocas, ya sabes lo mucho que cuidaba su figura.

Damon sonrió un poco y se sintió algo aliviado de poder hablar con Elena tranquilamente.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron al edificio de Elena, se bajaron del auto y aunque Elena dijo que no había necesidad de acompañarla hasta su piso el insistió. La chica prendió la luz rápidamente y Damon puso las bolsas en el sofá de la sala.

-Eh… Tal vez quieras tomar algo no?-Pregunto Elena sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-No, no, no tranquila… Yo ya me voy, te vine a dejar a tu casa sana y salva así que es hora de que me vaya.

-Damon…- Dijo Elena cuando vio que el chico se acercaba a la puerta- Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche y… Si debo ser honesta… Tu presencia fue el mejor regalo de todos.

Damon sonrió sin tener nada que decir, se acercó a ella y dejo un delicado beso en la mejilla de la chica para luego salir del apartamento y bajar lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Octubre"**

El mes de octubre se pasó rápidamente, Jenna y Elena habían estado todo el mes pensando en el disfraz que le pondrían a la pequeña Sam y después de buscar y buscar decidieron disfrazarla de un tierno elefante.

-Oh por Dios! Se ve hermosa!- Dijo Elena cuando Jenna termino de vestir a su hija.

-Cierto! Eres el elefante mas hermoso que he visto- Dijo Jenna mientras abrazaba a Sam

-Entonces podemos irnos ya…

-Sí, ya es hora de irnos-Respondió Jenna tomando a Sam en brazos y saliendo de la habitación. Elena tomo el bolso con las miles de cosas de Sam ya que, esa noche Jenna y Mark irían a una fiesta y Elena se quedaría con Sam en su apartamento.

Caminaron por las calles llenas de niños mientras golpeaban de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces hasta que llegaron al central park ya que había una actividad especial para los niños.

-Jenna! No te los comas! Se supone que son de Sam…- Dijo Elena cuando vio a su tía comiéndose los dulces de la pequeña.

-Son demasiado Elena, le harán daño si se los come todos… Es más, le estoy haciendo un favor- Respondió Jenna llevándose otro dulce a la boca. Elena sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Caminaron un rato hasta que por fin llegaron al parque donde Elena se botó a una silla diciendo que el bolso pesaba demasiado mientras Jenna no dejaba de ver a todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

-Elena, puedes quedarte con Sam mientras voy a comprar helado?-Dijo Jenna de un momento a otro.

Elena tan solo la vio alejarse rápidamente mientras agarraba las pequeñas manos de la niña. Minutos después, alguien hizo una sombra tras Elena haciéndola girarse para ver quién era.

-Hola…- Dijo Elena algo sonrojada.

-Hola…- Respondió Damon rodeando la silla para sentarse junto a Elena.

-Que… Que haces acá?-Pregunto Elena mientras buscaba a Jenna con la mirada.

Damon se agacho un poco para tomar a Sami con los brazos, la niña empezó a reírse cosa que le extraño demasiado a Elena ya que Samanta JAMAS era así con los extraños… A no ser, que Damon no fuera un extraño para ella…- Jenna me conto ayer que vendrían al parque a pedir dulces-Respondió Damon mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña.

-Ayer? Y porque te viste con Jenna ayer?

-Pues… Sam y yo teníamos una cita.

-Una cita? Como que una cita?

-Soy pediatra Elena, desde que empecé a trabajar Jenna ha llevado a Sami a mi consultorio… Dice que tengo magia con los niños- Respondió Damon mientras se dejaba estirar las mejillas por Sam- Creí que ella me odiaría ya que cada vez que nos vemos le pongo una vacuna y en cambio mira… Se ríe con solo verme.

-No sabía que te habías especializado como pediatra… Y tampoco que eras el medico de Sam, Jenna nunca me lo dijo.

-Tendrá sus motivos supongo…

-Y… Viniste a saludar a Sam?

-Sí y… No, Jenna me conto que cuidarías a Sam esta noche así que pensó que sería una buena idea si tú y yo la cuidábamos.

-Juntos?

-Supongo que… Sí.

-Por qué Jenna haría eso? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerme cargo sola?

-Pues… No lo creo, tal vez solo quiere darte una ayuda aunque si te molesta no te preocupes…

-No, no, no déjalo… Sera bueno tener un pediatra en casa.

Damon trato de disimular su sonrisa aunque fue muy difícil… Pensó que convencer a Elena sería más difícil e inevitablemente recordó su charla con Jenna el día anterior…

_"Tarde del día anterior"_

_-Bueno Sam… Eres una niña muy valiente, apenas si te has quejado- Dijo Damon después de ponerle la vacuna a la niña._

_-Vaya, eres con el único médico que no llora- Dijo Jenna mientras le ponía el suéter a Sam-Y… Bueno, me contaron por ahí que llevaste a Elena a su casa el día de su fiesta… Cuéntame que paso!_

_-Nada, la lleve a su casa y ya… Que esperabas que pasara?- Respondió Damon llenando la ficha de vacunas._

_-Como que nada? En donde ha quedado tu instinto de cazador?_

_-No lo sé… Supongo que se quedó en la fiesta de Elena cuando ella me dijo que fuéramos "amigos"_

_-Y tú te lo creíste? Por favor Damon! Es obvio que ella te dijo eso porque se está defendiendo, está poniendo una barrera porque no quiere que la lastimes pero si no quisiera nada contigo simplemente te habría mandado a volar!_

_-Bueno, tal vez sea mejor si solo somos amigos…_

_-Damon… Tu volviste fue por ella… Por nada más, y si aún no te has ido es porque crees que tienes alguna posibilidad… Sino, por que quedarte aquí?_

_-Es verdad pero… Solo quiero estar cerca y ver que ella es feliz._

_-Te rindes así de fácil? No vas a luchar por ella? Vas a dejar que alguien más aparezca y te la quite?- Dijo Jenna recibiendo una sonrisa de Damon como respuesta- No lo puedo creer! Te bese hace unos años por nada? Por ver cómo te haces a un lado, en serio!_

_-Que quieres que haga?_

_-Que luches Damon! Si no lo haces por ella entonces no hay razón para que te quedes en esta ciudad ya que para Elena no debe ser fácil saber que en cualquier momento se puede encontrar contigo por la calle._

_-Entonces que hago? Ayúdame porque la verdad es que justo ahora no sé qué decir o cómo actuar._

_-Tienes una oportunidad Damon… Si no la aprovechas estas perdido- Respondió Jenna pensando en que tal vez Elena se enojaría con ella por lo que iba a hacer- Mañana es el día de brujas… En la tarde Elena, Sam y yo iremos a pedir dulces pero en la noche Elena cuidara a Sami porque Mark y yo iremos a una fiesta. Puedes llegar mañana al parque y convencer a Elena que tú la ayudaras a cuidar a Sam… Tienes una noche completa para arreglar las cosas"_

-Se está haciendo tarde… Donde esta Jenna?- Dijo Elena levantándose de la silla.

-Tal vez ya se fue…- Respondió Damon.

-No lo creo… No se despidió- Dijo Elena mientras sacaba su teléfono para marcarle a su tía. Después de varios tonos Jenna por fin le contesto diciéndole que se había tenido que ir, que cuidara bien de su hija y que no fuera mala con Damon.

-Y que te dijo?-Pregunto Damon al ver que Elena guardaba su teléfono.

-Que ya nos podemos ir a casa…-Respondió simplemente Elena. Damon sonrió y tomo el pesado bolso con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía sujeta la pequeña mano de Sam. La niña busco la mano de Elena, haciendo que la chica se acercara un poco más.

Por el camino Damon y Elena no hablaron, tal solo se oían los balbuceos de Sam y el ruido de los autos pasar a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la chica Sam salió corriendo hacia el montón de juguetes que Elena había traído la noche anterior.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?-Pregunto Damon al ver que Elena se iba a la cocina.

-Puedes cuidar a Sam mientras preparo algo de comer… Tienes hambre verdad?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Debo advertirte que no soy tan buena en la cocina como mi mamá pero tampoco lo hago tan mal como Jenna- Dijo Elena haciendo reír a Damon.

-Dudo mucho que alguien sea peor que Jenna, como hace Mark para soportar la comida de Jenna?

-No lo hace, por lo general el cocina o a veces lo hago yo… Jenna solo se encarga de hacer las compras.

-Me lo imagine… Oye, puedo poner música?-Pregunto Damon al ver el reproductor.

-Claro… Estás en tu casa- Respondió amablemente la chica.

Damon sonrió al oír eso, y luego se levantó a prender el reproductor. Busco entre todas las canciones hasta que por fin encontró una canción que para él iba perfecta con la situación.

I Will Wait de Mumford & Sons empezó a sonar haciendo que Elena moviera la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Buena elección- Dijo la chica pero luego se arrepintió al recordar lo que decía aquella canción.

-Tú crees?-Pregunto Damon asomándose ligeramente a la cocina.

-Eh… Si, bueno… Es muy linda esa canción…-Decía Elena mientras Damon se acercaba lentamente hacia ella- No me mal intérpretes, yo no quise decir lo que dije sino quería decir que me gusta la canción.

-Lo sé, no tienes que explicar nada-Respondió Damon dejando una corta distancia entre él y Elena.

Elena respiraba pesadamente mientras le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se alejara de Damon pero este no le hacía caso. Damon acerco sus labios muy lento mientras Elena sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-No… No creo quu… Que esto… Sea buena idea- Logro decir Elena a escasos centímetros de los labios de Damon.

-Por qué no?-Pregunto Damon sin retroceder un poco.

-Porque…- Dijo ella tratando de encontrar una excusa sin existo hasta que vio aparecer a Sam-Porque mira quien está aquí-Respondió Elena alejándose rápidamente para tomar en brazos a Sam. Damon sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, no se había besado con Elena pero la chica no estaba del todo difícil.

La siguió hasta la sala donde ella dejo a Sam en el suelo y luego paso casi corriendo a la cocina. Mientras Elena hacia la comida, Damon jugaba con Sam haciéndola carcajear con fuerza. Casi una hora después Elena salió con un enorme plato de pasta. La chica estaba medio obsesionada con la pasta pero claro, Damon ya sabía eso desde que eran unos niños. La chica organizo todo en la pequeña mesa de la sala a petición de Damon. Puso los platos y empezó a servir la pasta mientras Damon sostenía a Sam.

-Te has molestado por lo que paso ahorita?-Pregunto Damon al notar que la chica no lo miraba.

-Acaso paso algo ahorita?-Pregunto Elena haciéndose la desentendida como era de costumbre.

-Jajajajaja vale, podemos jugar así… Si te beso y me reclamas por eso me voy a hacer el tonto.

-Damon… No estaba bien lo que haces…

-Y que se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, que trates de besarme después de que te dije que fuéramos amigos no está bien.

-Shhhh… Ahora no, trato de comer y tú me desconcentras.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía comiendo, luego se quedó observando como Damon le ayudaba a comer a Sam. Se podía ver la facilidad con la que Damon se desenvolvía con los niños… "Como será cuando sea papá?" se preguntó Elena al ver como la pequeña se reía.

Poco después Damon logro dormir a Sam, no fue fácil pero después de varios intentos la niña cayo como la bella durmiente.

-En donde acuesto a Sam?-Pregunto Damon con la niña en brazos.

-En mi habitación hay una cuna…-Respondió Elena mientras pasaba a la cocina con los platos.

Damon camino muy despacio por el pasillo, era la primera vez en años que entraba a la habitación de Elena y espera por alguna loca razón encontrarse con una habitación idéntica a la que tenía en casa de Miranda. Obviamente era totalmente distinta, el color de las paredes eran blancas con unos extraños adornos de color morado. Tenía dos ventanas a cada lado de la cama con persianas de madera y una enorme cama en toda la mitad con un edredón blanco. En una esquina estaba la cuna de Sam, arropo a la niña y espero unos minutos para ver que no se despertara para luego darse la vuelta y ver los detalles de esa habitación. Encontró en su tocador que aun usaba el mismo perfume y había un delicioso olor a sandia en el ambiente. Toco el pequeño oso que tenía en una silla y luego se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche donde encontró una foto de él y de Elena en la escuela. Sostuvo aquella foto con nostalgia y luego la dejo en su lugar al escuchar ruidos afuera.

Cuando llego a la sala vio a Elena con dos copas en la mano y una botella sobre la mesa…

-Y eso?-Pregunto Damon sonriendo.

-Oh bueno… Me la regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños y pensé que… Tal vez podríamos tomárnosla-Respondió Elena jugando con las copas.

-Pues me parece una buena idea-Respondió Damon tomando la botella de vino. Él no era muy aficionado al vino sin embargo Elena le estaba dando partida libre así que no podía decirle que no al vino si la chica quería tomar vino.

Destapo la botella y sirvió cada copa mientras Elena las sostenía. La chica se sentó y él se sentó a su lado mientras hacían chocar sus copas sin decir absolutamente nada…

Una copa… "No vayas a equivocarte Elena…" Pensaba la chica.

Dos copas… "Por qué no me mira?" Se preguntó Damon.

Tres… "Ayyy no, debí escoger jugo de manzana en vez de vino" Pensó Elena.

Cuatro… "Tal vez debería acercarme más… Nos vamos a terminar la botella y lo único que voy a lograr es que le de sueño" Pensó Damon.

Cinco…. "Bien, se va acabar la botella… Tal vez Damon no vaya a intentar nada"

Seis… "Bueno Damon, eres un idiota… Deja de verla sonreír y has algo!"

A la séptima se dieron cuenta que el vino se había acabado, no había sido suficiente para que se embriagaran pero si había dejado a Elena algo sonriente.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir…-Dijo Elena mientras llevaba las copas a la cocina.

-Si… Es una buena idea- Respondió Damon algo desanimado-Ven te ayudo a lavar eso.

-No, no, no… Tú eres el invitado, como crees que vas a lavar algo-Respondió Elena alejando las copas del alcance de Damon.

-Vamos, déjame hacer algo… Me siento un poco inútil-Respondió el chico estirando los brazos para acercarse a las copas.

-Ya te dije que no, no seas tonto- Respondió tiernamente Elena. Damon sonrió como si fuera un niño al oír el tono de voz que uso Elena y dio un paso hacia atrás, la chica bajo las copas pero cuando lo hizo se le resbalo una haciéndola chocar en el piso para volverse un montón de pequeños vidrios. Se agacho con cuidado pero cuando fue a tomar uno de los vidrios se hizo un pequeño corte.

-Aush!-Se quejó Elena.

-Te hiciste daño?-Pregunto Damon acercándose a ella.

-Solo me corte.

-Ven, déjame ver- Dijo Damon un poco serio tomando la mano de Elena.

-No es nada… En serio-Dijo Elena mientras Damon ponía la mano del chica bajo el chorro de agua.

-Parece que ya no va a salir más sangre… Tienes que tener más cuidado- Dijo Damon secando la mano de Elena para luego darle un pequeño beso en el dorso.

Elena se quedó medio congelada con la otra copa aun en su mano, miraba hipnotizada los ojos de Damon mientras que él le hacía una sonrisa torcida.

Dejo la copa en el mesón con cuidado y luego de pensar bien lo que iba a hacer se lanzó a los labios de Damon. El chico bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella y empezó a empujarla hacia la pared mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de él. El chico la subió al mesón y ella empezó a desapuntar botón por botón la camisa de Damon, la dejo caer al suelo y luego él la tomo de los muslos y ella entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de él. El chico camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Elena y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama para que ella quedara encima suyo. Damon le quito la camiseta con cuidado y ella lo volvió a besar. Él empezó a bajar su manos por la cintura de ella hasta que llego al cierre de su pantalón, lo bajo muy despacio mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Damon… Damon no, espera- Dijo Elena llevándose con una mano el pelo hacia atrás- Tal vez deberíamos ir más despacio… Además Sam está aquí y no…

-Elena no pasa nada… Si quieres ir más despacio lo haremos… Solo no me alejes…-Respondió Damon acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Elena asintió ligeramente y luego recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Damon. Él se dejó caer totalmente en la cama mientras acariciaba los hombros de Elena. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición y luego Damon se giró un poco haciendo que Elena se acostara en la cama.

-Quédate aquí-Dijo Elena cuando sintió que Damon se iba a levantar.

-Solo quería traer una cobija para arroparte.

-No, quiero que nos quedemos así… Por favor.

Damon sonrió y se volvió a acostar acomodándose muy cerca de Elena. Ella entrelazo su mano con la de él y rápidamente se quedó dormida mientras Damon ponía su brazo libre sobre la cintura de ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**"Y todo va tomando forma!**

_"Noviembre"_

Kol estaba terminando de firmar algunas historias clínicas para poder terminar su turno e irse a dormir. Estaba pensando en ir a saludar a Elena ya que sabia que la chica estaría sola en casa con Sam, además tenia excelentes noticias para ella ya que se había hecho amigo de un editor que estaba buscando a alguien que se encargara de leer los manuscritos que le llegaban para que el pudiera centrarse en la novela que estaba escribiendo. El chico no había hecho más sino hablarle al editor de lo fabulosa que era Elena y que ella seria perfecta para ese trabajo.

Cuando termino de cambiarse de ropa tomo su pequeña maleta y se dirigió hacia la salida para tomar un taxi. Por el camino le pidió al conductor que parara en la esquina donde vendían aquellos panecillos que adoraba Elena. Luego llego al edificio de su amiga y cuando estaba empujando la puerta se encontró con una chica saliendo.

-Disculpa… No te vi- Le dijo la chica ya que por poco lo bota al suelo.

-Tranquila- Respondió Kol revisando que los panecillos no se arruinaran. Se subió al ascensor y por el camino se fue pensando en que ya había visto a es chica… Pero… En donde?

Se lo pensó un largo rato hasta que por fin supo quien era aquella chica de la entrada….

Mientras tanto Elena aun estaba acostada en la cama, había sentido los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana pero no les presto atención ya que estaba muy a gusto entre los brazos de Damon. Abrió los ojos de repente cuando escucho el timbre y, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Damon se levanto de la cama para ir a ver quien era.

-Perdón… Te he despertado?-Dijo Kol cuando vio el cabello de Elena revuelto y con los ojos un poco pequeños.

-Mas o menos… Que traes en la caja?-Dijo la chica al reconocer el nombre de la caja.

-Pues… Tal vez sean panecillos…- Dijo Kol levantando la tapa para que Elena pudiera ver.

-Chocolate!- Respondió Elena con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno.

Kol dejo la caja en la mesa y luego se giro hacia Elena…- Oye… Acaso esa chica Sara estaba contigo ahorita?

-Sara? No! Por qué?-Pregunto muy confundida Elena.

-Pues porque me la encontré a la entrada y se me hizo muy extraño verla aquí.

Elena se quedo callada pensando en la razón de que Sara estuviera en su edificio y como si fuera la respuesta Damon apareció en la sala, sin camisa mientras se restregaba uno de los ojos.

-Buenos días Damon, un panecillo?-Pregunto Kol mientras le mostraba la caja.

-No, gracias…- Respondió Damon apenas mirando al chico. La delicada voz de Sam hizo que Elena y Damon se girasen hacia el pasillo.

-Voy yo-Dijo Elena.

Para Kol fue una sorpresa ver a Damon en el apartamento de Elena pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Por otro lado Damon fue a la cocina para prepararle algo a Sam sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kol.

-Y…. Cuéntame Kol… Siempre vienes tan temprano a casa de Elena?-Pregunto Damon.

-No, claro que no… Solo vine a contarle algo-Respondió Kol algo incomodo.

En ese momento apareció Elena tomada de la mano con Sam por el pasillo. Sam empezó a sonreír cuando vio a Kol y trato de caminar mas rápido para llegar hasta él pero luego su atención se dirigió hacia Damon que salía de la cocina.

-Vaya si eres juiciosa Sami, apenas si note que estabas….-Dijo Damon tomándola entre sus brazos-Menos mal eso no se lo heredaste a Jenna.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo Elena sonriéndole a Damon.

Kol se levanto de la silla algo incomodo y Elena se giro hacia el-Aun no me has dicho el motivo de tu visita-Le dijo Elena sonriendo y acercándose hacia el mientras Damon torcía la boca.

-Pues… Veras… No se si te interese… Conocí a un editor y me dijo que estaba buscando alguien que se encargara de leer manuscritos, le hable de ti y quedo muy interesado… No se… Tal vez podrías entrevistarte con el-Dijo Kol algo apenado.

-Me estas hablando en serio?-Pregunto Elena algo alucinada-No me lo puedo creer!-Grito la chica para luego dar un salto y abrazar con fuerza a Kol-Claro que lo hare! Sera genial!

-Si quieres puedo llamarle para que se vean hoy.

-SI! SI! SI! Me parece genial… Me arreglo, llevo a Sam a casa de Jenna y luego me puedo encontrar con el editor-Decía Elena mientras caminaba por la sala y contaba con los dedos lo que haría primero.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar- Dijo Kol… "Como que acompañar? Por qué no buscas algo mejor que hacer?" Pensó Damon algo enfadado.

-No claro que no, necesito hacer esto sola-Respondió Elena… "Eso es, esa es mi Elena… Tan independiente como siempre" Pensó Damon tratando de disimular la sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes que lo que necesites me puedes llamar… Sera mejor que me vaya, apenas si he dormido-Dijo Kol con su tradicional sonrisa… "Si vete a dormir… Y no va a necesitar nada de ti por que me tiene a mi" Pensó Damon mientras Sam le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

-Claro que lo hare… En serio gracias por esto… Te debo una de muchas-Respondió Elena mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su amigo. Damon bajo la cabeza para no verlos ya que no le aficionaba ver a Elena abrazar a otro hombre.

-No te preocupes… Te llamo mas tarde para darte la dirección para que veas al editor-Respondió Kol antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de la casa.

Kol tomo el ascensor y empezó a buscar el numero del editor, estaba realmente ilusionado con que Elena consiguiera el trabajo ya que sabia lo buena que era y era un desperdicio que no estuviera ejerciendo su profesión.

Caminaba por las calles de NY hablando con aquel hombre y halagando a su amiga en cuanto tenía oportunidad cuando volvió a encontrarse con Sara.

-… Entonces yo le aviso a ella… Bien a las 2, no hay problema-Se despidió rápidamente Kol cuando Sara le impidió el paso-Que quieres?-Le pregunto Kol a la chica.

-Estaba Damon en casa de Elena?-Pregunto Sara.

-Yo que se…-Respondió Kol tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Damon y yo somos novios-Le soltó Sara algo enfadada.

-Pues… Felicidades- Dijo Kol tratando de pasar.

-Yo sé que tu estas coladito por Elena, podría ayudarte a que Damon se quite del medio.

-No gracias, no me interesa-Respondió Kol pasando por un lado y alejándose de la chica

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo el mejor amigo? Acaso cuando Elena tenga hijos tu se los vas a cuidar? Vas a ser el padrino de bodas?-Sara se quedo callada cuando Kol se detuvo-Yo podría ayudarte…

-Como?-Pregunto Kol sin girarse.

-Pues… No será fácil… Tendremos que hacerle daño a Elena y que crea que fue Damon para que se aleje de una vez por todas de él.

-Y que debo hacer?

-Llevar a Elena al lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado… Yo hare el resto y tu podrás consolar a Elena cuando todo termine.

-Bien… Lo hare.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 2:30 pm y Elena ya estaba reunida con el editor, durante el almuerzo había hablado con aquel hombre sobre la universidad, sus calificaciones y las muchas cartas de recomendación que tenia. El editor quedo muy impresionado y le dijo que seria genial trabajar con ella, podría tenerla un tiempo de prueba y después si veía que las cosas salían bien la recomendaría para que la contrataran en la editorial. La chica estaba tan feliz que se lanzo a abrazar a aquel hombre sin pensarlo pero lo soltó rápidamente para luego disculparse.

Cuando se despidió del editor cogió su teléfono y le marco a Kol para contarle las buenas noticias y agradecerle una vez mas por ayudarla a conocer a aquel hombre.

-Quiero compensártelo de alguna manera… Te dejas invitar un helado?-Le pregunto Elena a su amigo.

-Pues… Bueno, solo por esta ocasión tu invitas-Contesto Kol.

-Genial! Te espero en Sandy´s en… 10 minutos.

-Vale, nos vemos entonces...-Contesto Kol antes de cortar la llamada.

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba en el hospital. Había llevado a Sam a casa de Jenna para que Elena se arreglara tranquilamente y luego paso a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse para ir a trabajar. Estaba en su consultorio atendiendo a un niño con una terrible gripe y con una posible amigdalitis cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Termino de atender a aquel niño para luego revisar su teléfono.

"Tenemos que hablar… Sara"

"Debes estar bromeando!" Pensó Damon algo disgustado mientras buscaba el numero de Sara para llamarla- Tienes que ser la persona mas descara para buscarme-Dijo Damon en cuanto Sara le contesto la llamada.

-Claro que no Damon, solo quiero que hablemos-Contesto Sara.

-Y de que se supone que vamos a hablar? De lo mentirosa que resultaste ser?

-Tal vez… Pero quiero que hablemos y arreglemos las cosas.

-Arreglemos las cosas?! En serio tienes que estar bromeando… Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo y tampoco tengo interés de que hablemos. Solo desaparece esta bien?

-Sé que estuviste en casa de Elena anoche… Si no vienes a hablar conmigo ahora, iré a buscar a tu quería Elena a casa y le diré que tu y yo nos acostamos aquella noche lluviosa en la que le dijiste que ella y Kol tenían algo.

-Eres una…!

-Ahórrate tus insultos… Tu escoges Damon, vienes a hablar conmigo en a tienda que queda al frente del restaurante chino antes de las 5 o iré a buscar a Elena y créeme cuando te digo que tengo un gran talento para mentir-Dijo Sara para luego cortar la llama sin darle tiempo a Damon de contestar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya no puedo comer mas Elena…-Dijo Kol dejándose resbalar en la silla mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Oh vamos! Aun te falta la mitad-Se quejo Elena.

-Pediste el helado mas grande Elena! Con solo verlo me quede sin apetito.

-Pues… No pensarías que te compraría un pequeño vaso de helado como recompensa-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya… Casi son las 5, he quedado con mi mamá para comer.

-Las 5 ya?-Pregunto Kol- Eh… Claro, vámonos…-Respondió Kol levantándose rápidamente.

Los dos chicos iban tomados del brazo caminado por las calles mientras trataban de parar un taxi sin éxito. Kol fue llevando con disimulo a Elena hacia el restaurante chino que no estaba muy lejos de Sandy´s. La chica iba hablando sobre todos sus planes cuando vio a Damon bajarse de su auto.

-Pero… Que hace Damon acá?-Pregunto Elena. Empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde estaba Damon cuando vio a Sara aparecer. Kol la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girarse para que lo viera.

-Elena lo siento, esto es una trampa. Sara me dijo esta mañana que la ayudara a apartarte de Damon. De verdad lo siento…-Dijo Kol totalmente arrepentido por haber hecho caso a Sara.

-De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Elena muy confundida.

-Todo esto es una trampa Elena! Sara intentara hacer algo que haga quedar mal a Damon en frente tuyo!

-Pero… Por qué?

-No lo se, la mujer esta loca.

Elena se giro para ver a Damon y noto como Sara empezaba a acercarse al chico. Damon trataba de alejarla pero Sara seguía acercándose. Noto como Sara no dejaba de ver a todos lados como si buscara a alguien y cuando por fin logro ver a Elena se lanzo a besar a Damon. El chico la aparto casi al instante y se podía ver como empezaba a reclamarle a la chica y a mover las manos como cuando estaba enfadado.

-Vete a casa Kol-Dijo Elena.

-No puedo dejarte sola…-Respondió Kol.

-No voy a estar sola.

-Elena yo… En serio lo lamento.

-Kol no hiciste nada, me dijiste la verdad y por eso ahora estoy calmada en vez de estar llorando. Vete tranquilo…

-Vas a estar bien?

-Claro que si… Anda vete-Dijo Elena mientras sonreía. Kol empezó a caminar de espaldas mientras veía a Elena pasar la calle para acercarse a Sara y a Damon.

-Elena, linda… Que sorpresa verte aquí-Dijo Sara en cuanto la vio.

-No finjas sorpresa porque no te queda nada bien-Le respondió Elena.

-Elena… Que haces acá?-Pregunto Damon algo asustado.

-Kol me trajo… Y me conto el plan de Sara para que tu y yo no estemos juntos. Se supone que después de que besaras a Damon yo me pondría a llorar y me refugiaría en Kol? O tal vez debía venir y hacerte un reclamo?

-Estas loca!

-No! Tu eres la loca! Le has mentido a mi familia, a Damon, a mí… Pero eso se acabó.

Sara empezó a retroceder mientras Elena se acercaba a ella-No tengas miedo… No voy a hacerte nada, no vales la pena… Solo aléjate de nuestras vidas si aun tienes un poco de dignidad.

Damon tomo a Elena del brazo y la hizo alejarse de Sara para dirigirla hacia su auto. Sara no dejaba de verlos mientras su rostro mostraba lo decepcionada que estaba porque lo que había planeado no función-No va a funcionar! No mientras tengas a ese amiguito tuyo detrás todo el tiempo, y tu!-Dijo Sara señalando a Damon-Lo sabes! Mientras ese chico siga tras Elena lo de ustedes no va a funcionar.

Damon entro a su auto y rápidamente lo encendió para poder irse de ahí. Elena no dejaba de ver por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Sara.

-Tal vez ella tenga razón…-Dijo Damon cuando estaciono frente al edificio de Elena.

-A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes… No va a funcionar mientras tú le gustes a Kol y sé que tu no lo vas alejar por estar conmigo y tampoco te obligaría a hacer eso porque es tu amigo y creo que le debo una por lo que hizo hoy.

Elena se quedo callada y luego salió del auto, le dio la vuelta y se paro frente a la puerta de Damon- Sal…- Le dijo Elena al ver que Damon no hacia ningún movimiento-Que funcione o no va a depender de nosotros nada más... Podemos recibir ayuda de todo el mundo pero si no estamos juntos en esto no creo que funcione- Dijo Elena mientras acariciaba la mano de Damon-Yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo pero… Pero no lo voy a hacer sola así que necesito saber si vas a estar en esto conmigo y si no es así es mejor que me lo digas ahora porque no quiero ilusionarme con algo que no va a pasar.

Damon levanto sus manos y acaricio suavemente el cabello de Elena- Obvio que voy a estar contigo es solo que no quiero que alejes a nadie por mi culpa.

-No lo hare, porque Kol es solo mi amigo y él lo sabe-Respondió Elena acercándose un poco mas para poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Damon y deslizar sus brazos por la cintura del chico para poder abrazarlo. Damon puso su cabeza sobre la de ella y la apretó con fuerza mientras el viento hacia mover el cabello de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Damon y Elena se veían cada tarde, estaban intentando empezar de cero sin afanes y disfrutando cada momento. Elena pasaba cada mañana leyendo los manuscritos que su ahora "jefe" le envía cada noche. También se hacia cargo de Sam ya que no podía dejarla sola hasta que Jenna consiguiera una niñera. Por otro lado Damon seguía en su trabajo muy juicioso, hasta hace unos días se había enterado que trabajaba en el mismo hospital con Kol por pura casualidad, pero a duras penas si se hablaban. Kol seguía muy apenado por lo que había hecho así que cada vez que se lo encontraba se iba en la dirección contraria.

Respecto a Sara… Lo único que sabían era que había vuelto a su país natal al día siguiente del encuentro que tuvieron…

Aquella tarde Elena iría a almorzar con Damon, habían quedado en que ella pasaría al hospital y luego irían a comer algo. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio aparecer a Kol con varios archivos.

-Te ayudo en algo?-Le pregunto Elena.

-Elena! Que sorpresa verte…-Dijo Kol poniendo los archivos sobre la mesa de la recepcionista.

-Supongo que si…-Dijo Elena medio sonriendo-Por que desapareciste de esa forma? Ya nunca llamas y ni vas a mi casa…

-Después de lo que hice creí que no querías verme.

-No seas tonto… No hiciste nada, deja de torturarte con eso.

Kol sonrió y bajo la cabeza mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Elena se acercó a él y luego le dio un abrazo para tratar de subir su animo-Yo estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo si tu lo haces-Le susurro Elena.

-Elena…-Dijo Damon.

-Hola!-Respondió Elena separándose de Kol para ir a saludar a Damon.

-Llevas mucho esperando?

-No, claro que no…

-Pues si quieres ya podemos irnos.

-Genial, muero de hambre.

Kol se quedo viéndolos mientras que Elena se despedía con una seña-Si quieres puedes venir- Le dijo Damon dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

-No, no, no… Tranquilos, vayan ustedes… Aun tengo cosas que hacer-Respondió Kol.

Damon sonrió y tomado de la mano con Elena salió del hospital. El chico había notado la tristeza en los ojos de Kol cuando vio marcharse a Elena. Por un momento se puso en su lugar y se dio cuenta que probablemente él lo estaría pasando mal.

-Me esperas acá? Creo que he olvidado algo-Le dijo Damon a Elena.

-Claro…-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

Damon camino de vuelta al hospital mientras pensaba en donde estaría Kol. Corrió por los pasillos cuando por fin lo vio cargando los archivos de hace un momento.

-Hey! Kol!-Grito Damon para que el chico se detuviera.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Kol.

-Si… Quiero hablar contigo-Respondió Damon.

-De que?

-De Elena… Sé que te gusta ella y bueno, debo decirte que eso es normal habría que estar ciego y sordo para no enamorarte de esa chica y creo que aun así nadie podría salvarse sin embargo… Tú más que nadie sabes por lo que ella y yo hemos pasado y créeme que no pienso alejarme de esa chica nunca… Sin embargo sé que ella te quiere mucho y no quiero que te alejes de ella, eres su amigo y nada de lo que pasara debe alejarte de ella porque sé que la haces feliz.

-Damon, si es verdad que Elena me gusta… Rayos realmente me gusta pero… Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que jamás ella se fijara en mi entonces comprendí que todo lo que necesito es estar junto a ella. Prefiero ser su amigo eternamente a intentar algo más con ella y que todo lo que teníamos se vaya a la basura.

-Si es así porque te alejas de ella?

-Porque fui un idiota Damon, me deje llevar por las palabras de Sara y por poco le hago un terrible daño a Elena, a mi AMIGA! Todo por mi egoísmo y mi tonto ideal de que tal vez… Solo si tal vez tu le hacías daño y ella acudía a mi para que la acompañara a pasar la pena en algún momento podríamos intentar algo.

-Vamos no digas eso… Sara ha sido la más bitch de todas y nos engaño a todos. Ahora ya no importa nada de lo que paso y sé que Elena te extraña.

-Yo igual-Respondió Kol con una media sonrisa.

-Mira, tengo que irme… Deje a Elena afuera pero quiero dejarte algo claro. Lo paso con Sara no es nada, es algo que debemos dejar en el pasado y seguir adelante. Sé que a Elena ya no le importa eso… Debes decidir que quieres hacer-Termino de decir Damon dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo al chico para luego salir del hospital y buscar a Elena.

-Que hacías?-Pregunto Elena en cuanto lo vio.

-Nada-Respondió Damon dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Ambos se abrazaron por la cintura mientras caminaban. Damon sonreía porque ahora todo estaba tomando forma, y porque se había dado cuenta que Kol jamás intento nada con Elena, solo quiere ser su amigo y ya.

Unos días después Elena estaba saliendo de la editorial, el invierno estaba algo fuerte así que llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo que la mantenía bien calientita. Llego a su apartamento después de pasar casi una hora metida en el horrible transito de NY. Entro y se quito el abrigo mientras buscaba el encendedor de la luz. Lo toco pero la luz no se encendió, se acercó al del comedor y tampoco funciono; la chica empezó a asustarse ya que hacia unos días había ido con Damon a cine a ver una película de terror donde la protagonista llegaba a su casa y la luz no encendía, luego el asesino salía de la cocina con un enorme cuchillo para matarla. "Ayyy genial" dijo en voz baja la chica al recordar exactamente la escena. Tomo aire y se acercó a la cocina a tomar la escoba y luego camino por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo la escoba antes de meter la cabeza. Toco el encendedor pero tampoco funciono, dio un gran salto al escuchar la voz de Damon.

-Que haces?-Pregunto Damon, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Oh por Dios! Que susto me has dado! Porque no tengo luz?-Pregunto Elena buscándolo con la mirada sin ver mucho en realidad.

-Hay pequeño daño, dijeron que estaría listo mañana… Pensé que eso dañaría la sorpresa pero creo que me va a favorecer un poco.

-Sorpresa? A que te refieres?

-Cierra los ojos-Dijo Damon levantándose de la cama.

-Damon… Esta oscuro no puedo ver nada.

-Solo hazlo por favor.

-Esta bien…

-Elena ciérralos!

-Ya lo cerré!

-Claro que no, no hagas trampa.

-Bien.

Damon comprobó que la chica cerrara los ojos para poder preparar todo. Elena sentía como pasaba de un lado a otro y escuchaba pequeños ruidos. Cuando el chico termino se acercó a Elena y se acomodó detrás de ella para poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Ábrelos…-Le susurro al oído.

Elena le hizo caso y los abrió lentamente. Se encontró con que Damon había prendido un montón de velas, recorrió su habitación y se encontró con que el piso estaba totalmente cubierto con papeles de colores en forma de corazón. En su cama había un enorme ramo de lirios de hermosos colores. La chica abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida mientras Damon examinaba su expresión.

-Esto… Es… Increíble…-Dijo Elena dándose la vuelta para besar a Damon-Pero… Cual es el motivo?

-Pues…-Dijo Damon empujando suavemente a Elena hacia la cama, la chica se dejo caer y el quedo encima mientras ella desordenaba su cabello y él la besaba en el cuello.

-Que tienes ahí?-Pregunto Elena cuando sintió que Damon tenia algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón que empezaba a tallarle a la chica.

-Es… Una sorpresa-Dijo Damon.

-Otra?

-Si…-Respondió Damon mientras volvía a besar a Elena en el cuello.

-Vamos déjamela ver…

-Ahora no…

-Por qué no? Solo muéstramela y me la das después.

Damon sonrió un poco y luego se bajo del cuerpo de Elena para sentarse a su lado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego saco una pequeña caja. Elena no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, notaba como le temblaban ligeramente las manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El chico tomo la mano de ella con suavidad y luego clavo sus hermosos ojos azules en los de ella.

-Eh… He pensado todo el día en como decirte esto, escribí una especie de monologo pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado largo y que jamás lo memorizaría. Después pensé en hacer lo que todos hacen en las películas y trate de copiarlo lo mejor posible… Sin embargo ahora estoy sin palabras, no porque no este seguro sino porque no logro unir una palabra con otra sin que suene como una tontería…-Elena acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de Damon para que se tranquilizara y en cierta forma funciono-Yo… Quería hacer esto hace mucho pero no quería presionarte… Lo que quiero decir es que… Te amo y no imagino un solo día sin ti. Quiero despertar cada mañana para oírte pelear con el despertador, quiero comprarte panecillos de chocolates solo para verte sonreír, quiero acompañarte a comprar ropa y ver como te mides miles de cosas y no compras nada, quiero que tengamos cientos de hijos pero antes de eso quiero que te cases conmigo porque sé que eres con la única persona que quiero estar para siempre- Termino de decir Damon mientras le mostraba a Elena el hermoso anillo dentro de la caja. La chica se llevo una mano al pecho mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto que si…-Logro decir Elena con la voz entre cortada. Damon sonrió y le puso el anillo a Elena para luego ella lanzarse a abrazarlo-Aunque no quiero tener cientos de hijos, con dos creo que será suficiente… Y quiero un perro.

Damon sonrió y luego beso a la chica en la frente…

* * *

**Bien niñas, falta muy poco para el final como se pueden imaginar... Espero que les guste el capitulo y les mando un abrazo grande**


	20. Chapter 20

**"...Y VIVIERON FELICES..."**

_**"Diciembre"**_

Elena se levanto temprano el lunes, tenia que ir a la editorial a entregar su reporte de los 3 manuscritos que había tenido que leer el fin de semana. La noche anterior Damon había tenido turno, por lo que le fue muy fácil terminar de leer los manuscritos ya que cuando estaba Damon le era muy difícil salir de la cama.

Fue a arreglarse cuando salió del baño, estaba frente a su tocador terminando de peinarse cuando vio su anillo… Sonrió y lo tomo con cuidado. Hacia muy pocos días su familia y la de Damon se habían enterado que se casaría. Miranda y Anni lloraron y rieron al mismo tiempo mientras decían que sabían que ellos dos terminarían juntos al final y que era la noticia más feliz que habían recibido. Los únicos que aun no sabían la noticia eran Alice y Jeremy quienes habían desaparecido misteriosamente desde el cumpleaños de Elena.

-Vamos Alice… Contesta!-Decía Elena llamando a su amiga mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Como ya era costumbre la chica no contesto y a Elena no le quedo más que esperar en que algún momento la chica apareciera. Fue a la sala y se puso su enorme abrigo y enrollo una bufanda en su cuello para luego tomar su bolso. En el ascensor se puso sus cálidos guantes y en cuando salió del edificio agradeció estar cubierta bajo ese montón de ropa. Las calles estaban totalmente cubiertas de nieve lo que provocaba que el transito de NY se hiciera peor de lo que era.

En la editorial no se demoro demasiado, le entrego su reporte al editor y rápidamente salió después de que su jefe la felicitara por su boda.

La chica salió rápidamente ya que tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer para la boda, invitaciones, comida, el vestido, las flores, la recepción, la capilla… En fin, una lista interminable de cosas por hacer y lo peor de todo era que su Dama de Honor no aparecía y mucho menos sabía que se casaría.

Tomo un taxi para ir a su casa pero luego decidió que iría a la casa de Alice, su mejor amiga no podía desaparecer así. Le indico al chofer la dirección de la casa de Alice y después de casi una hora de viaje logro llegar.

-Vamos! Alice se que estas ahí…!-Dijo Elena después de timbrar 5 veces y escuchar unas risas adentro.

-Elena!-Dijo Alice muy asombrada mientras sacaba la mitad del cuerpo-Que sorpresa.

-Ehhh si… Te habría avisado que vendría pero… No coges tu teléfono. Que has estado haciendo?

-Pues… No mucho.

-Me vas a invitar a entrar o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza?

-Pues… Veras… Esta un poco desordenado y no…

-Y que? Desde cuando eso importa? Vamos déjame entrar estoy que me entro al baño-Dijo Elena empujando la puerta. Alice camino tras Elena muy nerviosa, mientras que Elena se fue directo al baño.

Cerro la puerta y se sentó en el inodoro, mientras estaba en lo suyo se dedico a observar los detalles del baño de su amiga. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cientos de letras musicales de diferentes colores y donde se suponía tenia que estar la toalla de manos estaba en su lugar una enorme camiseta. La chica se quedo pensando en que esa camiseta se le hacia muy familiar… Se levanto y se subió el pantalón para luego acercarse a tomar la camiseta, se le hizo muy parecida a una que ella le había regalo a Jeremy cuando volvió de la universidad…

**_"Enero de 2013"_**

_Elena estaba en su nuevo apartamento pintando las paredes cuando llego su hermano. Jeremy se había puesto la camiseta que Elena le había comprado para navidad._

_-Por que te has puesto esa camiseta si se supone que me vas ayudar a pintar?-Pregunto Elena._

_-Pues… Porque si… Anda dame una brocha-Respondió Jeremy extendiendo su mano._

_Elena le entrego una de las brochas y luego se pusieron a pintar. Después de unos minutos Jeremy salpico a su hermana apropósito._

_-No hagas eso!-Grito Elena para luego sacudir su brocha contra Jeremy manchando la camiseta en la parte de atrás._

_-Elena! Es una camiseta nueva! Esto nunca quitara-Dijo Jeremy mientras trataba de limpiar su camiseta._

_-Tú empezaste…. Además, mírale el lado positivo… Tienes una camiseta que nadie nunca tendrá con un diseño único-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Jeremy"_

"No puede ser…" Pensó Elena al darle la vuelta a la camiseta y encontrar las manchas de pintura. Como era que esa camiseta esta en el baño de Alice?

La chica camino hacia su amiga con la camiseta en la mano mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Alice… Sabes, me pregunto que hace la camiseta de Jeremy aquí?-Pregunto Elena cuando estuvo cerca a su amiga.

-Que? De que hablas?-Respondió Alice algo nerviosa mientras escondía la cabeza en el refrigerador.

-Pues… Me estas ocultando algo?

-No…

-Alice… Vamos… Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo.

Alice se quedo callada y luego dirigió la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina. Lentamente Elena se giro para encontrarse con Jeremy con solamente un pantalón de pijama puesto- Así que… Tu y mi hermano…-Elena dejo la frase en el aire sabiendo que ambos sabían a que se refería.

-Algo así…- Respondió muy bajo Alice.

-Desde cuando?

-Hace varios meses-Respondió Jeremy.

-Y… No pensaban contármelo?

-Si!... Solo que esperaríamos a navidad-Respondió Alice.

-Vaya…-Dijo Elena recostándose en la isla de la cocina-Alguien sabe esto?

-No, claro que no… Nos hemos escapado del mundo-Dijo Alice.

Elena sonrió un poco, la había tomado totalmente de sorpresa aquello de que su mejor amiga resultara con su hermano pero claro… Quien era ella para decir algo, si con Damon había pasado exactamente lo mismo y Jeremy nunca dijo nada malo. Les dijo que si ellos eran felices ella también lo era y sin mas preámbulos le conto a la nueva pareja su boda con Damon. Alice grito de la felicidad mientras Jeremy abraza a su hermana. Como Alice seria la dama de honor Elena le dijo que tenían muchas cosas por organizar y su amiga estuvo encantada de ayudar…

.

.

.

.

.

Unas semanas mas tarde Elena ya tenia varias cosas organizadas, estaba realmente emocionada con todo lo de la boda y sin dudas Alice estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Era de noche cuando Damon llego a casa, ya era una costumbre que llegara con la tradicional caja de panecillos de chocolate.

-Elena? Estas en casa?-Pregunto Damon al ver las luces de la sala apagadas.

-Estoy aquí!-Grito Elena desde la habitación.

Damon entro a la habitación con la caja de panecillo. Elena estaba acostada en la cama con varios manuscritos por todas partes.

-Llegas temprano-Dijo Elena después de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Pues… No hubo mucho que hacer hoy-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa-Mira… La encargada te manda a decir que estos tienen mucho chocolate.

Elena hizo una enorme sonrisa y luego se acercó a tomar un panecillo. Le dio un enorme mordisco y disfruto del sabor como si fuera la primera vez que lo probaba pero, cuando lo fue a pasar sintió como se le devolvía todo lo que había comido. Salto de la cama y fue corriendo hacia el baño con el panecillo aun en la mano.

-Elena? Estas bien?-Pregunto Damon muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No! No te acerques… Quédate ahí-Dijo Elena después de devolver todo lo que tenia en el cuerpo.

-No es la primera vez que te veo vomitar-Dijo tiernamente el chico mientras tomaba algo de papel para limpiarle la boca a Elena.

-Habrá sido lo que almorcé con Alice hoy.

-Bueno, no importa lo que sea… Ven y te acuestas mientras te traigo algo.

Damon llevo a Elena a la cama mientras ella aun seguía pálida. La chica lamentaba totalmente no haber podido disfrutar su panecillo como lo hacia cada noche. Damon no se demoro nada en traerle una aspira con un poco de agua, ella se la tomo en seguida y luego volvió acostarse haber si de esa forma se sentía mejor.

Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir, entre nauseas y mareos se la paso dando vueltas en la cama. Damon tampoco durmió ya que estaba preocupado de que Elena siguiera enferma. Trato mil veces de convencerla para que se fueran al hospital pero ella decía que no, que ya se sentía mejor…

* * *

-Que tal se me ve este color?-Pregunto Alice frente al espejo mientras escogía el vestido para la boda de Elena.

Elena por otro lado había pasado una terrible noche, tuvo que aparentar que estaba bien para que Damon se fuera a trabajar pero en realidad se sentía horrible. No había comido nada en todo el día pensando en que se vomitaría en cualquier momento.

-Ese… Te queda genial-Contesto Elena desde la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Alice.

-No, no… Tranquila… En serio creo que te ves genial-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Creo que debes medirte tu vestido… Quiero vértelo puesto una vez mas!

-Claro…-Elena se levanto de la silla donde estaba y la encargada le trajo su enorme vestido. Se metió al cambiador y empezó a desvestirse, con cuidado saco el vestido de la bolsa negra donde esta y empezó a ponérselo…-Alice…-Dijo Elena.

-Ya estas lista?-Pregunto Alice asomando la cabeza.

-No, no me cierra…

-Como que no te cierra? Hace unas semanas te podías cerrar el vestido perfectamente.

-Pues no sé que paso porque no logro cerrarlo!

-Haber, déjame intentarlo- Dijo Alice. Tomo el cierre e intento juntar los dos lados del vestido para poder cerrarlo…-Elena trata de meter la panza un poco haber si lo puedo subir.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo!

-Pues no cierra… O se encogió el vestido o tú engordaste.

-En unas semanas? Es imposible.

-Disculpa… Tenemos un problema… El vestido no le cierra-Dijo Alice a la encargada.

-Déjeme ver-Dijo la encargada acercándose a Elena para cerrar el vestido. Aquella chica tenia un perfume de frutas que Elena logro distinguir como sandia y fresa… Mientras que la encargada subía el cierra, Elena sentía como le temblaban las piernas y no podía respirar. Además de que el perfume de la chica la estaba volviendo loca, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento y sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia el baño como había hecho la noche anterior.

-Elena! Amiga estas bien?-Preguntaba Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si… Tranquila-Respondió Elena frente al lavado.

-Quieres que te traiga algo? O que llame a Damon?

-No, no, no… No llames a Damon… Se preocupara por nada… Pero podrías traerme un poco de agua?

-Claro…

Unos minutos después salió Elena de baño y Alice la estaba esperando. La ayudo a sentarse y luego le entrego el vaso de agua-Elena… Que ha sido eso?

-Nada… Creo que ha sido el perfume la chica… Era demasiado fuerte.

-Pero… Apenas si se sentía.

-Pues… Para mi estaba muy fuerte… Además de que estoy así desde anoche… Debe ser algún virus, nada más.

Alice se quedo callada mientras empezaba a unir una cosa con otra-Espera un momento… Estas así desde anoche? No soportas los olores? Y sin duda alguna has engordado… Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste la regla?

-De que hablas?

-Solo contesta.

-Pues…- Ahora que Elena se detenía a pensarlo no recordaba cuando había sido eso… Empezó a hacer cuentas y enseguida entendió que algo iba mal… Estaba tan sumergido con los manuscritos y la boda que no se había dado cuenta que hace un mes y algunos días (tal vez dos) que no le llegaba la regla…-Creo que… Hace un mes.

-Elena… No crees que…

-NO!

-Por qué no?

-No lo creo… Es imposible…

-Por qué es imposible?

-No lo se, solo que… Solo que tenia planeado casarme, tener sexo alocado con mi esposo por un año o dos y luego si pensar en bebes.

Alice sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Elena- Que tal si vamos y te haces una prueba… De esa forma sales de dudas.

Elena se levanto y fue a cambiarse para luego salir con su amiga del almacén. Entraron a una droguería y compraron cientos de pruebas caseras, solo por si acaso… Y luego se fueran a casa de Alice por petición de Elena.

1 prueba…. 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… Con el mismo resultado.

-Tal vez debamos hacer otra para confirmarlo-Dijo Elena.

-Elena… Te has hecho 7 pruebas y siempre sale positiva.

-Es que… No me lo creo…

-Alice? Estas en casa?-Dijo Jeremy cuando entro al apartamento. Elena se sobresalto un montón y empezó a recoger las cajas del piso para guardas en una bolsa mientras Alice salía a distraer a Jeremy.

-Hola…-Dijo Elena cuando salió del baño.

-Elena… No sabia que estas acá… Te vas a quedar a cenar? He traído comida china…-Dijo Jeremy mostrando las cajas de comida. Elena sintió el olor del pollo con los camarones y sintió como su estomago se le revolvía, empezó a ponerse pálida así que Alice actuó rápidamente.

-No creo cariño, Elena y yo hemos comido fuera… Verdad Elena?-Dijo Alice.

-Si, es… Es mejor que me vaya.

-Bueno… Te llevo a casa-Dijo Jeremy.

Elena sonrió y luego su hermano se acercó a darle un beso a Alice para luego salir del apartamento. Alice se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Cuando le vas a decir a Damon que van a ser padres?-Pregunto Alice.

-No lo se… No se si deba esperar a después de boda o si debo decírselo ahora…-Respondió Elena mientras se llevaba el pelo hacia atrás.

-Pues…. No te demores en hacerlo… Sé que Damon se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Enero"**_

El día de la boda por fin había llegado… Todo el mundo estaba realmente emocionado y deseaban que todo saliera bien. Elena aun no le había contado a Damon sobre él bebe… Había decidió esperar hasta la noche de ese día para contarle la maravillosa noticia. Hacia una semana que no dormían juntos a petición de Miranda quien tenia extrañas creencias antes de que se casaran, lo que en cierta medida sirvió para que Damon no notara nada extraño. Las semanas que habían pasado habían sido muy duras para Elena, no había podido comer bien y cuando lo hacia inmediatamente lo devolvía además de desmayarse por la calle… Menos mal siempre estaba acompañada por Alice. Aquella mañana Elena se levanto muy temprano, fue a lavarse los dientes mientras observaba como su abdomen ya no era tan plano como lo era hace casi dos meses. Alice había conseguido que en la tienda de vestidos arreglaran el vestido de Elena para que pudiera cerrárselo, sin embargo su tripa no dejaba de crecer cada día así que eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Alice llego temprano a casa de su amiga para ayudarla en todo lo que tenían que hacer para ese día.

-Quieres comer algo en especifico?-Pregunto Alice desde la cocina.

-Creo que solo quiero fruta… No quiero comer algo que me haga daño y este todo el día enferma en mi propia fiesta.

-Bien… Entonces será fruta.

Luego de desayunar Elena fue a bañarse y después salieron rumbo hacia el salón de belleza donde Anni, Jenna, Miranda y la pequeña Samanta las estaban esperando. En cuanto llegaron Elena tuvo que pasar a sala de depilación, para que luego la arreglaran…

Después de varias horas todas estuvieron listas, Anni y Miranda se habían inclinado por el cabello liso… Mientras que a Alice y Jenna les hicieron un hermoso recogido. A Elena le recogieron el pelo de lado y se lo dejaron ondulado, la chica se veía realmente hermosa y después de que la maquillaron ya no se veía tan pálida como había estado los días anteriores. Llegaron a casa de Miranda donde estaban todos los vestidos, a Elena le dio un ataque de hambre que la estaba volviendo loca así que, mientras las demás se vestían ella iría a comer un poco. Se preparo un sándwich y sirvió un poco de jugo. Hacia varios días que no comía con tantas ansias así que disfruto de cada mordisco mientras el resto de chicas corrían por toda la casa.

-Elena! Que haces? Tienes que irte a vestir, en media hora llegara el auto-Dijo Jenna cuando entro a la cocina.

-Claro… Solo comía algo para el camino-Dijo Elena para luego darle el ultimo sorbo al jugo. Subió a la habitación de su madre donde Alice y Miranda la esperaban para ayudarla a vestirse. Alice se encargo del cierre y con un poco de dificultad logro subirlo. Le pusieron el velo y luego la ayudaron a ponerse lo zapatos.

-Chicas es hora… Jeremy me acaba de decir que Damon ya esta en la iglesia-Dijo Jenna. Elena empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras Alice sostenía la enorme cola del vestido. Luego la ayudo a subir al auto donde ya estaba Samanta que llevaba la canasta de pétalos de rosa y Andy el sobrino de Mark quien llevaría los anillos. "Tranquila… Tranquila…" Pensaba Elena mientras trataba de respirar más despacio.

Las primeras entrar a la iglesia fueron Anni y Miranda, cuando Damon las vio se sintió un poco mas tranquilo ya que era seguro que Elena estaba afuera. Luego entraron los niños, todos sonreían y tomaban fotos al ver lo hermosos que se veían en sus pequeños trajes. Miranda tuvo que tomar de la mano a Samanta para que no saliera corriendo hacia Damon. Mientras tanto afuera estaban Jenna y Alice ayudando a Elena a salir del auto, le entregaron el ramo, le acomodaron el velo y luego fueron ellas las que entraron a la iglesia.

-Estas lista?-Pregunto el padre de Elena.

-Si… Estoy completamente lista-Respondió Elena entrelazando su brazo con el de su padre para entrar a la iglesia. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio cuando vieron a Elena mientras que Damon no podía perderla de vista. La chica caminaba despacio por el pasillo mientras recordaba mentalmente como caminar sin tropezar. El padre de Elena le entrego la mano de su hija a Damon cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y Damon sonrió enormemente como aquella navidad que recibió el auto que había deseado durante todo el año.

La ceremonia se fue desarrollando con normalidad mientras que la ya casi pareja de esposos no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien, es hora de los votos…-Dijo el ministro.

-Elena Gilbert…-Dijo Damon mientras tomaba las manos de Elena-Hoy te dedico estos votos… Jamás rimare esposa con horrorosa aunque sea algo bueno. No dejare el jabón cubierto de pelos. Prometo preguntarte antes de cortarme el cabello y jamás me dejare el bigote. Te comprare cada tarde la caja de panecillos que tanto amas y tratare de no poner muy temprano la alarma. Te prometo dejarte leer los manuscritos cada día antes de que sean las 10, pero sobre todo… Te prometo que voy a amarte cada día como si fuera el ultimo-Termino de decir Damon mientras Elena no dejaba de sonreír.

-Damon Salvatore… No te culpare por las malas decisiones que tomes en mis sueños… Voy a sonreír cuando no me dejes leer mis manuscritos… Te prometo que no me enojare contigo por todo cuando este enojada contigo por una sola cosa. También te prometo que voy a aprender a preparar aquella tarta de mamá que tanto amas y sin duda voy a tratar de dejarte el último trozo de pizza ya que sé que siempre es el mejor. Pero lo más importante, te prometo amarte hasta el último día de mi vida.

El ministro les entrego los anillos y cada uno le puso un anillo al otro, luego el ministro dijo las tradicionales palabras… "Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia". Damon se acercó a su ahora esposa y la beso con tantas ganas que algunos tuvieron que toser para que pararan. Luego tomados de la mano caminaron por el pasillo mientras la gente les arrojaba granos de arroz para "la buena suerte" y algunos pétalos de rosa. Se subieron al auto que los estaba esperando donde decía en la parte de atrás "recién casados" para que los llevara a la fiesta.

Un rato después llegaron al salón donde todo el mundo esperaba a la pareja, Elena no dejaba de sonreír mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Damon. Entraron al salón mientras los felicitaban y abrazaban, fueron a sentarse a su mesa y luego de varios discursos llego el momento del primer baile. La canción que Damon escogió fue Cant take my eyes off you de Frank Sinatra lo que hizo sonreír a Elena, se pararon en la mitad de la pista mientras Damon pasaba su mano por la espalda de Elena y ella ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

-Y… Como se siente señora Salvatore?-Le susurro Damon al oído mientras todo el mundo los miraba.

-Muy bien…-Respondió Elena mientras decidía como decirle a Damon sobre él bebe-Aunque… Debo decir que el vestido me aprieta un poco.

-Y no se supone que mandaste a hacer el vestido a tu medida?

-Si pero….-Elena tomo aire y pensó en decírselo de la manera mas fresca…- Eso era cuando no estaba embarazada.

Damon se quedo viéndola, no se había dejado de mover ya que Elena lo seguía guiando sin embargo muchos notaron la cara de Damon. Alice actuó rápidamente y tomo a Jeremy de la mano para que se levantara a bailar, varias parejas hicieron lo mismo mientras Elena seguía esperando que Damon dijera algo.

Luego el chico subió sus manos y tomo el rostro de Elena con cuidado para luego besarla. Elena se mordió el labio inferior al ver como se empezaban a poner vidriosos los ojos de Damon y hacia la enorme sonrisa que ella ya conocía.

Cuando la canción termino Damon tomo la mano de Elena y la hizo salir al pequeño jardín. Cuando estuvieron allí puso sus manos en la tripa de Elena mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Cuanto?-Pregunto Damon.

-Dos meses creo…- Respondió Elena.

-Por eso las nauseas…

-Supongo que si.

El chico se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente, no había pensado aun en tener hijos sin embargo que Elena le dijera que serian padres lo ilusionaba enormemente y no podía dejar de pensar en que quería conocer a ese pequeño bebe ahora mismo.

Unas horas mas tarde repartieron el pastel el cual Elena se lo comió con muchas ganas pero poco después tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Damon no hizo más sino ir y venir tras Elena toda la noche mientras muchos de los invitados se preguntaban que pasaba. La comida llego un rato después, la chica volvió a comer pero fue muy poco a pesar de que tenia un hambre feroz. Poco a poco la noche se fue pasando, los invitados bebían y bailaban mientras Damon no se despegaba ni un segundo de Elena. Alice le trajo a Elena zapatos y un vestido más suelto para que se cambiara cosa que la pareja le agradeció. Una hora después la pareja se despidió de todos ya que Elena estaba realmente cansada y luego de muchos abrazos y algunas lágrimas se subieron al auto de Damon.

-A donde vamos?-Pregunto Elena al ver que Damon no tomaba el camino a casa.

-Pues… No creerás que pasaremos nuestra luna de miel en NY, verdad?

-Entonces donde?

-Ya lo veras…

Unos minutos después estaban entrando al aeropuerto, uno de los encargados les ayudo a llevar las maletas y después de casi una hora por fin abordaban el avión rumbo a Hawaii.

.

.

.

.

.

**Semana 10…**

Hace una semana volvimos de Hawaii, Elena estaba un poco desesperada con el calor. Hoy fuimos al medico, por primera vez oímos los latidos del corazón de nuestro bebe… Fue realmente emocionante… Jamás pensé que algo tan pequeño podría hacerme tan feliz.

Me he divertido bastante con eso de que ningún sostén le queda a Elena y por supuesto la he acompañado a comprar algunos… Estoy realmente feliz… No me quiero perder nada.

**Semana 12…**

Mi esposa se ve realmente guapa… Hoy cuando estábamos desayunando en la terraza de nuestro apartamento el solo cayo sobre ella por unos instantes… Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando y luego le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

Una cosa muy importante es que por fin ha dejado de vomitar… Es algo que me alegra mucho ya que no estaba comiendo bien.

**Semana 14…**

Elena no puede dormir bien, le cuesta mucho acomodarse ya que su tripa esta creciendo mas y mas y mas! Pero se ve tan hermosa… Por lo general termina usando toda la cama pero no importa… Lo único que quiero es que ella este tranquila.

Ayer fuimos a hacer otra ecografía… Ya tiene orejitas… Por un instante lo vimos haciendo muecas cosa que nos hizo reír… Y cuando el medico le tomo la foto quedo chupándose el dedo. Elena sonrió y luego unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras me apretaba la mano.

**Semana 16…**

Hoy he tenido trabajo todo el día… Me sentí realmente triste de no poder acompañar a Elena a la ecografía pero… Al menos fue con Alice… Tuve que aguantarla toda la tarde burlándose de que en la ecografía él bebe había fruncido el ceño exactamente igual a como yo lo hago.

También hemos ido hacer mercado… Elena empieza a obsesionarse con las fresas así que compramos muchísimas para que cada vez que se le antoje pueda encontrarlas en casa.

**Semana 18…**

Hemos ido a comprarle ropa a Elena ya que casi nada le queda. Se enoja por eso pero luego sonríe cosa que me parece muy adorable. Ayer podría jurar que sentí el movimiento del bebe aunque claro… Es demasiado rápido para sentirlos bien.

En el medico nos han dicho que todo va bien, que él bebe esta creciendo normal y puede que empiece a oír sonidos… Desde que nos dijeron eso no he dejado de hablarle cada noche.

**Semana 20…**

Elena últimamente esta muy cansada… Cada tarde que estoy en la casa trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarla mientras le froto la espalda ya que se ha quejado de los típicos dolores lumbares.

Por fin hemos sentido las pataditas! Tengo la teoría de que ya sabe que llego a casa ya que cuando me oye hablar empieza a moverse.

Hace unas semanas nos enteramos que era una niña… Aun no hemos pensado en nombres… Elena quiere que tenga mis ojos pero yo me inclino con que sea igual a ella… Para mi Elena es perfecta.

**Semana 22…**

Hoy hemos ido a comer a casa de Miranda, todos están muy emocionados con el embarazo de Elena, no dejaron que moviera ni un solo dedo mientras que yo iba y venia de un lado a otro. No me molesta… Quiero que Elena esta lo mas cómoda posible. Le hemos empezado a poner música a nuestra pequeña Kath… Así es, su nombre será Kath…

**Semana 24…**

Hoy hemos comprado la cama de Kath… Después de pensarlo un largo rato compramos una hermosa cuna de madera… Aun no la hemos armado… Elena quiere ayudar a hacerlo pero llego demasiado cansada.

También hemos recibido varios regalos… Elena no deja de sonreír cada vez que destapa un regalo y se encuentra con la pequeña ropa que usara Kath.

**Semana 26…**

Elena se queja algunas veces de lo fuerte que la patea Kath… Mi pequeña esta llena de fuerza y energía. Ya casi tenemos la habitación de Kath totalmente armada… Elena no ha dejado de comprar ropa y peluches para decorar la habitación.

**Semana 28…**

Hoy hemos pasado toda la tarde en el parque con Sam y Jenna… La pequeña no dejaba de ver la tripa de Elena mientras preguntaba que tenía adentro… Elena se recostó sobre mí y se quedo unos minutos dormida mientras Jenna y Sam estaban columpiándose.

**Semana 30…**

Cuando llegue a casa Elena se estaba bañando… Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí a la ducha mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo… Se ve realmente hermosa, cuando se giro a verme sonrió e inclino la cabeza. La abrace por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello y el agua empapaba nuestros cuerpos… A pesar de que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, la pasión sigue ahí siempre que la buscamos.

**Semana 32…**

Hoy nos la pasamos todo el día acostados, creo que dormí la mayor parte del día pero me desperté cuando sentía la tripa de Elena pegada a mi cuerpo… Kath empezó a patear como si supiera que estaba ahí y eso me hizo sonreír… Ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en Elena y Kath…

**Semana 34…**

Elena ha estado algo nerviosa… Solo quedan 6 semanas y no deja de revisar que la maleta de Kath este lista por si se adelanta el momento.

**Semana 36…**

Jenna ha organizado una fiesta para la bebe… Hemos recibido cientos de cosas y bueno… Fui el payaso de todas esas mujeres mientras me ponían una tripa falta y me hacían ponerme la ropa de Elena… Mi esposa no dejo de reír, creo que por eso lo hice…. Solo para verla sonreír.

**Semana 38…**

El medico le ha dicho a Elena que podría salir a caminar un poco… Así que cada tarde vamos a caminar un rato… No mucho ya que a Elena le duelen los pies… Estos días hemos estado atentos a cualquier señal… Tenemos todo listo para recibir a nuestro bebe.

**Semana 40…**

Hoy salimos a nuestra caminata de cada tarde, Elena se empezó a quejar de fuertes dolores así que nos devolvimos a casa. Cuando entro al baño grito mi nombre muy asustada…. "he roto aguas" Dijo mientras se sostenía del lavado. Tomo la maleta de ella y la de Kath y luego salimos hacia el auto. Por el camino le avise a todos y cuando llegamos casi todos estaban ahí.

Nos atendieron rápidamente y se llevaron a Elena mientras yo llenaba algunos documentos…

Después de casi 8 horas de parto entre lagrimas y quejas de Elena por fin Kath llego al mundo, cuando la oí llorar empecé a llorar con ella y luego corte el codón umbilical. Elena no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y luego el medico nos informo que Kath media 50 cm y pesaba 3.5 kg.

Tome a Kath entre mis brazos y luego acerque mi mano a su pequeña manito, ella apretó mi dedo con fuerza mientras Elena nos sonreía entre lágrimas… Sin duda alguna este ha sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida….

**FIN...**

* * *

**Bueno niñas... Ha llegado el fin... Les dejo de una vez el epilogo. Algunas partes de los votos de Damon y Elena tienen pedazos de una película que vi hoy que me gusto mucho...  
Quiero contarles que me ha dado algo de nostalgia escribir el ultimo capitulo Me divertí mucho con la historia y bueno... Espero que a ustedes les gustara mucho.  
Les mando un abrazo grande a cada una y espero volver a escribirnos muy pronto.**

Hasta pronto! 


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGO**

_"Nueva York, Septiembre de 2019"_

Elena estaba frente al computador enviando la crítica sobre un libro cuando Kath se acercó a ella.

-Mami… Podemos ir al parque?-Pregunto Kath.

-En un momento cariño… Déjame terminar esto- Respondió Elena- Mientras tanto ve y buscas un abrigo.

Kath sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, abrió su armario y tomo el abrigo que su tío Jeremy le había regalado. Era un hermoso abrigo de color blanco que venia con una boina a juego con el abrigo.

-Estoy lista!-Grito Kath mientras le entregaba la boina a Elena para que se la pusiera. Elena le puso aquel gorrito y luego ella se puso el abrigo para salir de la casa.

Caminaron hacia el parque tomadas de la mano, eran inicios de otoño por lo que las hojas de los arboles empezaban a cubrir las calles.

-Sabes… Tu abuela Miranda me traía de niña para ver como las hojas cambiaban de color… Ves lo hermosas que son?-Pregunto Elena mientras Kath sonreía y asentía- Lo que mas amo de esta época es hacer crujir las hojas.

Kath volvió a sonreír y luego salió corriendo hacia las hojas para hacerlas crujir como lo hacia su madre. Elena se sentó en una vieja banca para mirar a su hija, mientras Kath estaba en lo suyo un balón cayo sobre ella… La niña se quedo viendo el balón para luego acercarse a él y tomarlo.

-Disculpa… Ha sido sin querer- Dijo un niño rubio de ojos claros.

-No! Me has pegado muy fuerte y mi papi dice que no debo dejarme pegar de nadie!

-Lo lamento, no lo he hecho de aposta… Por favor devuélvemelo-Dijo el niño mientras tocaba el balón.

-Que no! Ahora vete antes de que llame a mi mamá.

Aquel niño se molesto así que le quito el balón de las manos y en el proceso hizo caer a Kath sin querer. La niña pego un terrible grito que hizo levantar a Elena.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunto Elena.

-No! Ese niño me ha pegado con su balón y luego me empujo!-Lloriqueo Kath.

-Claro que no!-Grito el niño

-Tranquilos, te ha pasado algo?-Pregunto Elena mirando a Kath.

-No…

-Entonces no pasa nada…- Dijo Elena sonriéndole al niño-Como te llamas?

-Matt!-Grito una mujer-Oh gracias a Dios estas bien, empezaba a preocuparme.

Cuando Elena vio a aquella mujer recordó una escena que ella había vivido hace muchísimos años…

-Esta todo bien?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Si… Nada de que preocuparnos…-Respondió Elena.

-Bueno Matt es hora de irnos, despídete de tu amiga.

-Adiós…-Dijo tímidamente el niño para luego tomar la mano de su mamá e irse.

-Creo que también tenemos que irnos, tu papá llegara en cualquier momento-Le dijo Elena a Kath.

La niña se levanto y tomo la mano de su mamá-Que niño tan pesado no?

-Tu crees?-Pregunto Elena con una sonrisa.

-Si… Espero nunca encontrármelo.

Elena soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba con su hija de vuelta a casa… Aquella situación le había parecido realmente hermosa ya que le había hecho recordar la primera vez que ella y Damon se vieron.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonus…**

_**Que le escribió Damon en el yeso a Elena?**_

_Elena… Podrías dejar de ver al profesor de español? Es vergonzoso verte babear por el… Y no, no estoy celoso… Me da igual!_

_Ojala pudiera dejar de discutir contigo… Por qué me cuesta tanto ser amable contigo? Por qué no puedo abordarte como a cualquier chica? Debe ser culpa tuya ya que eres con la única que me es difícil decir lo que estoy pensando._

_Ojala seas tan mala para el español como lo es tu voluntad para decirle no a los panecillos de chocolate._

_Damon"_

_**Que paso con Kol?**_

Elena estaba ayudando a Kath a terminar su tarea cuando llego Damon.

-Hola cielo-Dijo Damon saludando a Elena con un suave beso en los labios y luego se arrodillo para saludar a Kath-Y como esta mi muñeca hermosa…?

-Aburrida… No quiero hacer mas tarea-Contesto Kath haciendo un puchero.

Damon miro a Elena y sonrió mientras recogía los cuadernos de Kath-Que traes ahí?-Le pregunto Elena a Damon.

-Bueno, aparte de tus panecillos traigo un sobre que te manda el portero… Dice que llego hoy.

-Para mi?-Pregunto Elena confundida mientras agarraba el sobre-Vamos a ver de quien es…

La chica abrió el sobre y se encontró con una carta, la saco y cuando la abrió se cayo una manilla de color verde que Elena le había regalado a Kol hace muchos años… La chica sonrió sabiendo el significado de esto y luego se sentó en el sofá…

_"Elena…. Me imagino que ya sabes porque te escribo. Desde que me fui de NY no he dejado de pensarte… No sabes cuanta falta me haces. Hace unos meses conocí a alguien, es lista, graciosa y un poco mandona pero creo que eso me gusta. Al principio no estaba seguro de salir con ella sin embargo es de esas chicas que no se les puede decir que no._  
_Tengo mucho que contarte… Pero no creo que tenga tanto papel para escribirlo… Sin embargo la manilla ya lo dice todo… Espero que estés conmigo ese día tan importante._

_Con amor… Kol"_

-De quien es?-Pregunto Damon cuando Elena cerro la carta.

-De Kol…-Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Y que te dice?

-Que… Que conoció a alguien y que pronto se va a casar…-Respondió Elena mostrándole la manilla a Damon.

-Que pasa con esa manilla?-Pregunto Damon algo confundido.

-Bueno… El día que se la puse le dije que me la devolviera cuando conociera a alguien y con la que él estaba seguro que se casaría… Y aquí esta… De vuelta en mis manos después de casi 5 años…-Termino de decir Elena sonriendo mientras guardaba la manilla en el sobre junto con la carta.


End file.
